Véritable Identité
by Kiana1
Summary: Deux ans après son retour sur Terre, Hitomi souhaite de tout coeur rentrer sur Gaea et rejoindre Van. Elle crut son rêve se réaliser lorsque la colonne de lumière vint enfin la chercher... mais quelqu'un la trouvera avant Van...la suite ne s'arrangea pas.
1. Chapter 1

**VÉRITABLE IDENTITÉ**

Chapitre 1

Hitomi était revenue sur Terre depuis deux ans maintenant, mais sa vie n'avait pas reprise son cours comme elle l'avait d'abord cru possible. Pourquoi? Parce qu'une part d'elle-même était restée sur Gaea en compagnie de Van et tous ses autres nouveaux amis. Qu'arrive-t-il alors de ses amis et sa famille sur Terre? Elle les aimait toujours, mais jamais ils ne la comprendraient comment ce fut anciennement le cas, son séjour dans cet autre monde l'avait trop changée. Ses deux meilleurs amis, Yukari et Amano, avaient d'ailleurs déménagé en Angleterre l'an dernier. Son frère Mamoru avait reçu une bourse pour un programme de sport étude et restait depuis à l'école sportive de Tokyo pendant la période scolaire. Elle restait donc à présent seule avec ses parents. Ne vous méprenez pas, elle les adorait, mais ils n'avaient pas voulu croire à son histoire au sujet de Gaea. Même sa mère, qui avait souhaité la croire au début, n'avait pu s'y résoudre complètement. Hitomi ne leur en voulait pas, incertaine d'y avoir elle-même crue si elle ne l'avait pas personnellement vécu. Mais tout était là, elle avait bien passé un certain temps sur Gaea, y avait vu des choses terribles et effrayantes, mais aussi magnifiques en plus d'y avoir trouvé plusieurs amitiés ainsi que l'amour. Elle avait essayé de vivre sur Terre, mais sa vie n'y serait jamais la même, Gaea l'avait marqué à vie de manière irrémédiable. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle se rendit un soir, seule, sur la piste de course de l'école et se mit en position sur la ligne de départ. _Il est temps de rentrer à la maison!_ Elle se concentra sur cette idée et fonça comme jamais. Son visage s'illumina de joie lorsqu'elle vit une colonne de lumière tomber au centre de la piste. _Je rentre enfin!_ Du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensa à ce moment.

Ce qu'Hitomi ignorait c'est que quelque chose se tramait sur Gaea. Quelqu'un savait qu'elle finirait par revenir. Quelqu'un qui ne vivait que pour faire souffrir au maximum la personne qu'il détestait le plus au monde ainsi que ceux qui comptaient pour cette personne. Et son plan était déjà en action, car il avait présagé la venue de la terrienne.

La colonne de lumière entraîna Hitomi dans les collines. Elle regarda autour d'elle mais leva surtout les yeux vers le ciel où trônaient les deux lunes. Hitomi éclata de joie en les voyant. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où elle était vraiment, par contre elle était sur Gaea et cette seule pensée la remplissait de bonheur, car à partir de là elle pourrait retrouver ses amis et celui qu'elle aimait.

Elle entendit soudainement un craquement derrière elle. Surprise, elle se retourna subitement, elle aperçue une silhouette masculine entre les arbres. Un espoir lui traversa l'esprit. _Van ?_ Avait-il pu voir la colonne de lumière et s'être précipité pour la retrouver. L'homme avança sortant ainsi de l'ombre, il s'agissait d'un individu assez grand, musclé, aux cheveux bruns, vêtus de noir de la tête au pied. Ce n'était pas le roi de Fanalia, Hitomi en fut attristée un court instant, mais sa bonne humeur revint très vite, peu importe que ce ne soit pas lui. Elle avait attendu deux ans pour le revoir, elle attendrait encore un peu, de plus cet homme pourrait sans doute la renseigner sur l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

« Qu'est-ce que fait une jeune personne seule dans les collines à cette heure. »

« Ce serait un peu compliqué à expliquer en fait. Je peux vous demander dans quel royaume nous sommes ? »

« Vous ignorez dans quel royaume vous êtes? Quel est votre nom, à moins que vous l'ayez aussi oublié. »

« Je me nomme Hitomi. »

« Bien. Vous pouvez m'appeler Oram. »

« Ravie de faire votre connaissance Oram. »

« Moi de même, moi de même. » Répéta-t-il un sourire étrange sur les lèvres.

Tout à cours, Hitomi eut un mauvais pressentiment. Elle était si contente d'être sur Gaea, qu'elle en avait oublié tout le reste et avait aussitôt considéré ce nouveau venu comme un moyen rapide de savoir où elle se trouvait et obtenir de l'aide pour rentrer à Fanalia. Mais l'idée que cet homme n'était peut-être pas un gentil voyageur aidant ne lui avait pas traversé l'esprit, du moins, jusqu'à maintenant.

« Où sommes-nous ? » Demanda-t-elle plus insistante cette fois.

« Assez loin de la ville la plus proche pour que personne ne t'entende, ma jolie. » Répliqua Oram.

Cette fois le pressentiment se transforma en angoisse lui faisant prendre ses jambes à son coup. Elle se fichait d'où elle allait, elle ne voulait pas rester seule dans ce bois avec ce type un instant de plus. Tant pis si elle s'était méprise sur lui, elle trouverait bien un moyen de se rendre à Fanalia où n'importe quel autre ville pour le moment.

« Tu risques de te perdre dans ces bois la nuit. » Lui cria Oram.

Mais Hitomi ne ralentit pas, elle ne mit pas longtemps d'ailleurs à entendre des pas derrière elle. Oram la poursuivait, elle devait le semer. Elle accéléra l'allure, avançant entre les arbres sur le terrain accidenté, elle devait faire attention si elle ne voulait pas trébucher. Après plusieurs minutes de courses effrénées, c'est malheureusement ce qui arriva. Son pied se prit dans une racine la faisant tomber face contre terre. Elle entendit les pas sur les branchages ralentir, il devait se tenir juste derrière elle. Sa raison lui disait qu'elle ne pourrait plus fuir bien loin, mais son instinct la poussait tout de même à continuer d'avancer à genou dans la terre.

« C'est dangereux de courir de la sorte dans le bois. Je t'avais prévenu. »

Elle l'entendait s'approcher d'elle, mais s'obstinait à avancer. Il se jeta alors sur elle l'attrapant par la taille pour la lever de terre. Hitomi se débattit de toutes ses forces, lui donnant des coups de pieds, de genoux et de coudes. Mais il était trop fort pour elle.

« Si tu te calmes ce sera beaucoup plus simple et plus vite tu pourras rentrer à Fanalia. »

La mention de Fanalia prit Hitomi au dépourvue, jamais elle n'avait mentionné Fanalia, comment pouvait-il savoir qu'elle souhaitait s'y rendre ? Mais pour le moment c'était le dernier de ses soucis. Il la plaqua violemment contre un arbre pour la calmer.

« J'admire les femmes qui ont du caractère, mais il faut savoir lorsqu'il est inutile de lutter. »

Hitomi essaya de se défaire de lui à nouveau en vain. Elle était belle et bien prise entre l'arbre, ses bras et lui. Il la colla d'ailleurs encore davantage contre l'arbre se pressant lui-même contre son dos. La réalité ne pouvait plus échapper à Hitomi à présent. Elle était complètement impuissante face à cet homme, se trouvant loin de tout, personne ne pourrait donc lui venir en aide et elle n'osait penser à ce qu'il allait lui faire. Mais cette réalité là aussi ne tarda pas à la rattraper lorsqu'elle sentit une main sur sa cuisse. Main qui ne tard pas à remonter sous sa jupe, elle ne tarderait pas à atteindre l'endroit qu'elle visait.

« Je veux seulement faire plus ample connaissance, ma chérie. » Lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

Hitomi se débattit avec désespoir, mais il la plaqua vivement sur le tronc de l'arbre, reprenant son exploration où il l'avait laissé et remonta plus directement cette fois, jusqu'à sa culotte. La terrienne, qui était aux anges en voyant les deux lunes dans le ciel, s'apprêtait à vivre le moment le plus horrible de sa vie. Elle sentit des larmes lui couler sur les joues, pourquoi la colonne de lumière l'avait-elle conduite ici pour qu'elle rencontre cet homme qui s'apprêtait à la violer au milieu de ces bois isolés plutôt qu'à Fanalia où elle aurait pu retrouver Van.

« Laissez-la! » Cria une voix furieuse derrière eux.

Hitomi n'arrivait pas à le croire, quelqu'un l'avait trouvé! Tout n'était pas perdu! Peut-être n'était-elle pas si loin de toute habitation qu'Oram avait voulu le lui faire croire. En fait, Hitomi ne se doutait pas à quel point elle avait raison.

« J'ai dit lâche-la! » Somma le nouveau venu.

« On se calme, il y en a bien assez pour nous deux. » Répliqua Oram.

« Je ne le répèterais pas une troisième fois, tu enlèves tes mains d'elle immédiatement. »

« Ou quoi ? »

Hitomi entendit alors un tintement de métal qu'elle reconnut comme celui d'une épée qu'on retire de son fourreau. Oram l'encercla alors de ses bras et la ramena devant lui pour s'en servir comme bouclier humain. Hitomi essaya de se dégager de lui, son espoir étant revenu à présent qu'elle n'était plus seule. Mais elle se fixa complètement lorsqu'Oram l'eut retournée devant lui, car elle faisait maintenant face à son sauveur inespéré. Les cheveux noirs en bataille, les yeux rouges envahis de colère, se tenait nul autre que Van Fanel l'épée royale en main.

« Van! » S'écria Hitomi.

Un léger sourire se forma sur le visage de Van en l'entendant prononcer son nom. Hitomi sentit alors une lame froide sous son menton, Oram avait eut une dague tout ce temps sur lui, cette idée glaça le sang de la jeune fille, que serait-il arrivé si elle avait vraiment réussi à se défaire de lui.

« Maintenant tu lâches gentiment ton épée. » Ordonna Oram.

Van hésita un moment, la fureur se lisait sur son visage, mais il laissa tout de même tomber son épée au sol, ne pouvant prendre le risque qu'il s'en prenne à Hitomi.

« Recule! »

Van recula de quelques pas, tandis Oram avançait pour se mettre entre le roi et son épée.

« Ne vous en faîtes pas je ne lui ferai aucun mal. » Affirma-t-il, en caressant la joue de son otage.

« Dans ce cas laissez-la partir. »

Oram dégagea alors tranquillement sa lame de la gorge d'Hitomi. C'est alors qu'après avoir ressentit un léger soulagement, qu'Hitomi sentit un violent coup sur la nuque. Oram venait de l'assommer.

Lorsqu'Hitomi se réveilla, la première chose qu'elle enregistra fut qu'elle avait très mal au crâne. Les derniers évènements lui revinrent immédiatement en tête d'un coup. Aussitôt, elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle était dans une clairière et il faisait à présent jour. _Van ?_ S'inquiéta-t-elle en se redressant. Elle chercha des yeux une trace de Van ou d'Oram, mais il ne semblait n'y avoir qu'elle. _Où suis-je et comment suis-je arrivée ici ? _Se demandait Hitomi lorsqu'elle entendit une branche craquer derrière elle. Elle n'était pas seule finalement. Alertée, elle essaya de se remettre debout rapidement, malgré sa tête qui s'était mise à tourner. Elle allait perdre l'équilibre lorsque deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules pour la stabiliser.

« Lâchez-moi! » S'exclama Hitomi en les repoussants violements.

Les mains la laissèrent promptement et l'individu recula d'un pas pour lui indiquer que tout allait bien.

« C'est moi. » La rassura-t-il.

En voyant de qui il s'agissait, Hitomi se précipita contre lui et éclata en sanglot. Van l'entoura de ses bras et la fit se rasseoir.

« Ça va aller, Hitomi. C'est fini je suis là. » Lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

« J'ai eu si peur, Van... j'étais sûre que personne ne viendrait à mon secours et qu'il allait… » La voix d'Hitomi se brisa, ne voulant pas terminé sa phrase.

De toute façon, Van avait bien vu ce que cet homme avait l'intention de faire à Hitomi, _son Hitomi_. Il lui releva tranquillement le menton pour voir son visage. Ses yeux émeraude étaient remplis d'eau et il pouvait y voir tant de détresse que son cœur se serra.

« C'est correct, Hitomi. Nous serons bientôt de retour à Fanalia et tout ira bien, je te le promets. » _Je ne laisserai plus jamais personne te faire du mal, Hitomi._

Il la serra davantage contre lui pour la rassurer de son mieux. Hitomi se blottit contre lui un moment. Dans les minutes qui suivirent, ses sanglots arrêtèrent et elle se calma. Une fois qu'elle eut reprit le dessus, elle releva la tête vers Van pour avoir des réponses.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé après qu'il m'ait assommée ? »

« Il t'a poussée sur le côté inconsciente. J'ai voulu en profiter pour courir récupérer mon épée, mais il a anticipé mon geste. Il m'a d'abord menacé avec sa dague, j'ai pu esquiver le premier cou, mais pas le second. »

Il lui indiqua son avant-bras droit entaillé.

« Ensuite je crois qu'il m'a assommé moi aussi, car c'est tout ce dont je me souviens avant de m'être réveillé à l'aube. Tu étais toujours inconsciente un peu plus loin. J'ai essayé de te réveiller sans résultat, je ne voulais pas qu'on reste là-bas au cas où il décide de revenir. »

« Ils nous a seulement assommé et laissé là, mais pourquoi ? » N'arrivait pas à comprendre Hitomi, une pensée inquiétante lui vint en tête. _Une fois Van assommé en a-t-il profité pour…non s'il m'aurait touché, je le sentirais sûrement, mais je n'ai pas mal du tout… enfin sauf à la tête._

« Nous sommes dans une clairière que je connais à un peu moins d'une heure de Fanalia.» L'informa Van.

La nouvelle réjouit Hitomi qui ne demandait rien de mieux que de s'éloigner le plus possible de cet endroit. Van lui demanda si elle était correcte pour marcher et ils se mirent aussitôt en route.

« Comment tu as su où j'étais ? » Demanda Hitomi soudainement.

« Je revenais de chez les hommes-chats avec Merle lorsqu'on a aperçu une colonne de lumière tomber du ciel au loin. On a immédiatement su que c'était toi. »

« Et Merle ? »

« Je lui ai dit qu'on se rejoindrait à Fanalia. »

« Et elle n'a pas insisté pour te suivre. » S'étonna Hitomi.

« Même si elle aurait voulu, elle aurait difficilement pu me suivre une fois que je survolais la forêt. »

Hitomi comprit qu'il n'avait pas dû lui donner le temps de protester et qu'il s'était précipité à sa rencontre de la manière la plus rapide à sa disposition, en volant. Hitomi prit alors conscience qu'il n'avait effectivement plus de gilet, l'ayant probablement déchiré en déployant ses ailes. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Hitomi, lorsqu'elle s'imagina Van voler à toute vitesse pour la rejoindre. Si Oram ne l'avait pas trouvée avec lui, ils auraient peut-être eu droit aux retrouvailles qu'elle avait imaginées avant toute cette histoire.

Hitomi jeta un coup d'œil de côté à Van tandis qu'ils marchaient côte à côte en silence. Il avait grandit durant ses deux dernières années et ils semblait un peu plus musclé que dans ses souvenirs, sans l'être exagérément. Hitomi rougit en constatant qu'elle était en train de le fixer. Son regard tomba alors sur la coupure qu'il avait au bras, elle ne saignait plus, mais elle n'était pas superficielle pour autant. Hitomi s'approcha et posa une main sur son bras pour le faire s'immobiliser, ce qu'il fit. Il se demanda d'abord ce qui se passait et vit qu'elle regardait sa blessure.

« Ce n'est pas trop grave et ça ne saigne plus, t'en fait pas pour ça. De toute façon on arrive bientôt à Fanalia. »

« D'accord, mais une fois rendu, on s'en occupe sans tarder. » Exigea-t-elle.

Van lui sourit pour lui faire savoir qu'il le ferait. Il lui prit la main et ils poursuivirent leur chemin vers Fanalia main dans la main. Ils débouchèrent bientôt sur un chemin principal qui les mènerait en ville. Et comme de fait, quelques minutes plus tard, la cité se dévoila entre les montagnes qui l'entouraient. Hitomi contempla la ville reconstruite avec émerveillement devant la tâche qui avait été accomplie. Il était dur d'imaginer que deux ans plutôt les ruines de Fanalia se tenaient à ce même endroit.

« Comment trouves-tu la nouvelle ville de Fanalia ? » Demanda Van, fier du résultat.

« C'est magnifique et vous avez fait tout ça en seulement deux ans. »

« Tout le monde a beaucoup travaillé, mais je dois dire que je suis très content du résultat. »

« Je suis impatiente de pouvoir la visiter de plus près. »

« Ça me fera plaisir de te faire une visite guidée si tu veux. »

« Ça ne sera pas de refus dans ce cas. »

Hitomi commença à descendre la cote vers l'entrée centrale de Fanalia, mais Van la retint par la main. Il les fit plutôt emprunter un sentier qui contournait la ville. Hitomi aurait bien aimé voir une partie de la ville de plus près tout de suite, mais elle devina que Van préférait se rendre directement au château sans traverser toute la ville où ils attiraient inévitablement l'attention et les questions. Merle devant être revenue sans lui hier, son arrivé avec elle, torse nu en plus, aurait de quoi faire parler les curieux. Et en y pensant bien, Hitomi ne demandait rien d'autres que ce rendre au palais au plus tôt. Elle pourrait se remettre tranquillement des derniers évènements, ils pourraient s'occuper de la blessure de Van et elle était impatiente de revoir Merle.

Ils eurent à peine le temps de mettre les pieds dans le château que Merle arrivait déjà en courant vers eux.

« LORD VAN!! HITOMI!! »

Elle sauta sur Van d'abord en lui léchant affectueusement le visage.

« Bonjour Merle. » La salua le roi.

Elle le laissa alors rapidement pour se précipiter vers Hitomi.

« C'est super que tu sois finalement de retour Hitomi! »

« Je suis très heureuse de te revoir aussi, Merle! »

Les deux filles se serrèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Hitomi constata alors que Merle avait grandit depuis la dernière fois, elle était à peine un peu plus petite qu'elle à présent. Ses cheveux également avait allongée, elle les portaient présentement en queue de cheval, mais détachés ils devaient lui arriver au niveau des omoplates.

« Vous en avez mit du temps à revenir, vous ne vous êtes peut-être pas vus depuis deux ans, mais moi aussi j'avais hâte de revoir Hitomi. »

Merle ne pouvait évidement pas savoir ce qui s'était réellement passé et ils n'étaient pas nécessairement pressé de lui raconter. Mais une chose les trahit en sautant aux yeux de la féline, la blessure au bras de Van.

« Qu'est ce qui sait passé ? » S'exclama Merle en agrippant le bras de Van pour voir la coupure.

« Quelqu'un a trouvé Hitomi avant que j'arrive. »

Merle comprit sans plus d'explication que l'individu ne devait pas avoir de bonnes intentions si Van revenait blesser. Sa curiosité naturelle la poussait à vouloir en savoir plus, mais elle vit la mine sombre d'Hitomi et se contrôla. Elle ne semblait pas enthousiasme à raconter ce qui c'était passé, ce qui ne fit qu'éveiller sa curiosité, cependant elle aurait bien le temps d'en apprendre davantage plus tard. Pour le moment, les deux filles conduisirent Van à l'infirmerie où elles nettoyèrent sa plaie et lui firent un pansement.

Van s'excusa ensuite de leur fausser compagnie, mais il devait rencontrer le conseil suite à son séjour chez les hommes-animaux et s'assurer qu'il ne se soit rien passé de spécial en son absence. Merle entreprit donc de faire visiter le château à Hitomi et la conduire à sa chambre, qui se trouvait juste entre la sienne et celle de Van.

Hitomi n'en revint pas en entrant dans la pièce, la chambre était trois fois plus grande que celle qu'elle avait sur terre. Un lit double trônait au centre avec une petite pile de cousins dessus. Le reste du mobilier se composait d'un bureau, d'une grande armoire, d'une coiffeuse avec un grandiose miroir et d'une petite table entourée de deux chaises. Une porte fenêtre menait également sur un balcon derrière le château.

« Tu l'aimes ? » S'enquit Merle.

« Bien sûr, elle est magnifique cette chambre. »

« J'espérais qu'elle te plaise j'ai aidé Van pour la décoration. Et attends ce n'est pas tout, ouvre l'armoire. »

Hitomi s'exécuta en s'approchant de l'armoire en question et l'ouvrir. Elle était remplie de robes de toutes les couleurs, certaines très chics et d'autre plus simples, mais toutes semblaient belles. Hitomi lança un regard interrogatif à Merle.

« Je l'ai aidé aussi à choisir les vêtements pour ta garde-robe. »

« Ma garde-robe ? »

« Oui. Je n'ai rien contre tes drôles de vêtements, mais on se disait que tu aimerais avoir des vêtements plus… enfin moi étrange. Ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir te changer. »

« Tu veux dire que ces vêtements sont vraiment pour moi ? »

« Ben oui, sinon qu'est ce qu'ils feraient dans ta chambre. On savait que tu reviendrais un jour. »

Hitomi regarda la chambre et les robes, incrédule. Ils lui avaient préparés une chambre et une garde-robe pour le jour où elle reviendrait, car ils n'avaient pas seulement espérés son retour, mais y avait également toujours cru. Hitomi était émue par cette découverte.

« Bon je vais te laisser, tu veux peut-être prendre un bain avant le souper. Est-ce que tu veux que je t'aide à choisir une robe avant ? »

Hitomi ne put rien ajouter que la femme-chat était déjà entrain de fouiller dans l'armoire à la recherche d'une des robes.

« Elle doit être par ici… ha, la voilà ! »

Elle sortit de l'armoire une robe à la jupe longue beige pâle et au corset bleu pâle. Elle était assez simple, mais tout de même très belle.

« Qu'est ce que tu en dis. C'est parfait pour ce soir, pas trop formel, assez confortable tout en étant élégant. »

Hitomi n'aurait pas imaginé que ce genre de chose aurait pu réellement intéresser Merle autrefois, mais elle devait avouer qu'elle avait raison au sujet de cette robe et accepta de la porter ce soir. Et à bien y penser l'idée de prendre un bon bain n'était pas de refus non plus. Merle lui montra donc la salle de bain jointe à sa chambre et lui dit qu'elle serait dans la chambre juste la porte à droite si elle avait besoin de quoi que ce soit. Sur ce, elle laissa Hitomi seule dans sa chambre. Celle-ci retourna dans la salle de bain, se défit de ses vêtements et se plongea dans la baignoire.

« Hitomi! » Appela Merle à la porte de son amie.

N'ayant aucune réponse, elle tourna la poignée et passa la tête à l'intérieur. Elle n'était pas dans la pièce et les vêtements qu'elle avait sortis un peu plus tôt reposaient toujours sur le lit. Merle entra dans la chambre et appela à nouveau la terrienne. Elle cogna deux coups à la porte de la salle de bain et n'eut toujours pas de réponse.

« Es-tu encore dans le bain ? On devrait aller rejoindre Lord Van pour le souper, il doit avoir finit avec le conseil à présent. »

N'ayant toujours pas de réponse, elle se demanda si tout allait bien. Elle attendit encore une seconde et ouvrit la porte. Hitomi était belle et bien encore dans son bain, en fait, elle s'y était assoupit. Merle l'interpella, mais elle ne se réveilla toujours pas. Elle s'approcha de la baignoire et lui secoua vivement l'épaule pour le réveiller une bonne fois pour toute.

Instantanément, elle se réveilla, dégagea vivement la main de Merle de son épaule et s'éloigna aussitôt d'elle. Merle la regarda étonnée par la soudaineté de son réveil, mais fut troublé de voir de la peur se refléter dans son regard. Le tout ne dura qu'un instant, Hitomi reprit contact avec la réalité en voyant le visage familier de Merle la regarder sans comprendre pourquoi elle était sur les nerfs à ce point.

« Tu devrais t'habiller, Lord Van va nous attendre pour souper si on descends pas le rejoindre. »

« J'arrive tout de suite. » Lui assura Hitomi en se forçant à sourire.

Merle quitta la salle de bain et retourna l'attendre dans le corridor en attendant qu'elle finisse de s'habiller. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle la rejoignit et la suivit jusqu'à la salle à manger où les attendaient déjà Van.

En voyant les deux filles arriver, Van voulut se lever pour les accueillir, mais en voyant Hitomi il se figea sur sa chaise. Il avait aussitôt reconnut l'une des robes qui composait la garde-robe qu'ils lui avaient préparée. Il était content de voir qu'elle lui allait aussi bien qu'il se l'était imaginé. Il lui sourit bêtement et Merle indiqua la chaise à sa droite à Hitomi, voyant que Van ne réagissait pas. Elle s'assit ensuite sur celle à gauche de Van, où elle s'asseyait toujours pour manger. Le serveur entra portant trois assiettes qu'il déposa face à chacun des convives.

« Bon appétit! » Lança Merle en prenant sa fourchette.

Hitomi et Van l'imitèrent et goûtèrent ce que le chef leur avait préparé. Hitomi aimait bien son plat, mais mangeait sans grand appétit, elle avait de la misère à se sortir les récents évènements de la tête. Merle lui posa alors des questions sur sa vie sur Terre ses dernières années. Hitomi lui raconta alors ce qui s'était passé pour elle sur Terre. Elle se concentra par contre sur les éléments les plus heureux, ne voulant pas qu'ils la croient trop malheureuse loin d'eux. C'était d'ailleurs la vérité, même si Van, Gaea et ses amis lui avait énormément manqué et qu'elle s'était sentit souvent seule sur Terre, elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle avait été véritablement malheureuse dans son monde natale. Elle avait connus de très beau moment, surtout au début avant que Yukari et Amano déménagent et que Mamoru parte pour son programme sportif à Tokyo. Hitomi retourna alors le sujet vers Gaea. Elle voulut savoir ce qu'elle avait manqué durant les deux dernières années. Elle apprit donc que Millerna avait donné une seconde chance à Dryden qui était revenu à Pallas auprès d'elle. Allen, pour sa part, s'était concentré sur le retour de sa sœur, l'aidant à se défaire définitivement de l'emprise du mal qui pouvait dormir en elle, connu sous le nom de Dilando. Ses efforts avaient porté fruit, car à présent personne ne pourrait croire que la douce et gentille Séréna pourrait faire des atrocités dont Dilando tirait un malin plaisir. Éries vivait à présent à Freid, en tant que première conseillère de Chid qui gouvernait son royaume de son mieux, malgré son jeune âge et le poids de ses responsabilités. Éries l'aidant dans sa tâche, mais s'assurait également qu'il ait quelque moment de paix où il pouvait redevenir l'enfant qu'il était toujours après tout.

Après le repas, Van proposa aux deux filles d'aller se balader. Merle déclina l'offre, elle avait le sentiment qu'ils aimeraient bien être que tous les deux. Peut-être que demain, elle apprendrait finalement ce qu'ils lui cachaient. Van et Hitomi se retrouvèrent donc seuls lorsqu'ils sortirent du château. Hitomi avait déjà visité le palais avec Merle, mais elles n'étaient pas allées à l'extérieur. Van proposa donc une promenade autour du château, gardant ainsi la ville pour une visite plus poussée le lendemain s'ils le désiraient. Le château était construit sur une zone plus élevée de la vallée. Le château proprement dit était au centre de cet espace, entouré par d'autres bâtiments, notamment les baraquements des soldats, les quartiers des domestiques, les écuries, les hangars à Guymelef et autres. À l'arrière de ses bâtiments, avant de se rendre à la forêt qui entourait toute la cité en montant vers les montagnes, s'étendaient de beaux jardins avec des bassins, des fleurs et des arbres fruitiers. C'est dans ceux-ci principalement que Van amena Hitomi se promener.

« Peut-on rentrer ? » Demanda la terrienne plus tard dans la soirée après le crépuscule.

« Si tu veux. » Consentit Van, se disant qu'elle devait être fatiguée et vouloir se reposer.

Van avait en partit raison, mais ce qui avait poussé Hitomi a mettre fin à la balade lui venait plutôt d'un étrange sentiment. Depuis un moment, elle avait la curieuse impression qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans les jardins. Elle avait beau jeter des coups d'œil autour d'eux, elle n'avait aperçu personne. Elle n'en dit rien à Van, ne voulait pas l'inquiéter, il avait déjà tendance à s'en faire pour elle, ce n'était pas nécessaire d'en rajouter pour si peu. Le soleil s'étant couché, ce sentiment s'était amplifié. Van les fit monter à leur chambre, il s'arrêta d'abord devant celle d'Hitomi.

« Merci pour la balade, les jardins et le château sont très magnifiques, vous avez fait du très beau travail en deux ans. »

« Je te ferais voir la ville demain. Je vais te laisser te reposer à présent. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose ma chambre est juste là à droite et celle de Merle de ce côté. » Précisa-t-il en pointant d'abord sa propre chambre, puis celle de la femme-chat à gauche.

« D'accord. »

Hitomi ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et entra dans l'embrassade de la porte, puis se retourna à nouveau vers Van.

« Bonne nuit, Hitomi. »

« Bonne nuit, Van. »

Durant un instant, ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougea. Puis finalement, Van adressa un dernier sourire à Hitomi. S'écouter, il s'avancerait vers elle et l'embrasserait en la prenant dans ses bras comme il en rêvait depuis deux ans, mais il jugea qu'il valait mieux en rester là pour ce soir. Les derniers vingt-quatre heures avaient été riches en émotion pour elle, sans doute avait-elle besoin de temps. Hitomi lui rendit son sourire et entra dans sa chambre. Van la salua à nouveau et se dirigea vers sa propre chambre tandis qu'Hitomi fermait la porte de la sienne.

Une fois seule, derrière la porte close, le sentiment qu'elle avait ressenti dans les jardins revint. Elle avait l'impression qu'on l'observait. La chambre était pourtant bien vide, elle alla jeter un coup d'œil par la porte du balcon pour en avoir le cœur net. Soulagée de le trouver désert, elle referma la porte, la barra et tira les rideaux devant. Elle se sentit alors ridicule, personne ne l'épiait, par plus que tout à l'heure dans les jardins. _Voyons tu n'as jamais été paranoïaque avant, ce n'est pas le temps de t'y mettre!_ Reprenant confiance, Hitomi ouvrit l'armoire et les tiroirs à la recherche de quelque chose à se mettre pour la nuit. Elle trouva dans le tiroir du bas, deux robes de nuit. L'un rose pâle avec des bretelles et de longueur approximativement aux genoux et l'une bleue claire plus longue, avec des manches courtes et un tissu un peu plus épais. Elles lui permettaient d'être confortable selon la température nocturne. Une robe de chambre était également rangée dans le tiroir. Définitivement, Van et Merle avaient pensées à tout, elle se rougir légèrement à l'idée de Van entrain le lui choisir des robes de nuit. Elle pencha vers la bleue la soirée ayant été un peu fraîche et se faufila dans son lit. Elle éteignit ensuite la lampe posée sur son lit. Une fois dans l'obscurité, elle lança un dernier coup d'œil vers la porte-fenêtre, mais les rideaux étaient toujours fermés. _Tu as barrée, la porte alors même s'il y aurait quelqu'un il ne pourrait pas entrer et il y a personne de toute façon!_ Se résonna-t-elle. Elle avait faillit être violé la veille, il devait être normale qu'elle soit un peut craintive, après une bonne nuit de sommeil ça irait beaucoup mieux se rassura Hitomi avant de s'endormir.


	2. Nouveau chezsoi

**Chapitre 2 : Nouveau chez-soi.**

Hitomi quitta doucement le sommeil, elle s'étira tranquillement et ouvrit les yeux. Elle mit quelques secondes à identifier la pièce qui l'entourait comme étant sa chambre à Fanalia. De constater qu'elle était bel et bien de retour sur Gaea l'emplissait de sentiments contradictoires. L'immense bonheur d'être de retour à la maison était assombri par sa récente agression. Car si son retour était bien réel, cet évènement l'était tout autant. Elle se leva et ouvrit une nouvelle fois l'armoire à la découverte de son contenu. Elle arrêta son choix sur une robe bleue et jaune. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la porte-fenêtre et tira les rideaux. Le soleil pénétra vivement dans la pièce, la journée s'annonçait radieuse. Hitomi admira la vue qui se présentait à elle. De sa chambre, elle pouvait voir une bonne partie des jardins qu'elle avait visités la veille avec Van. Un mouvement attira alors son attention, elle aperçut une silhouette entre les arbustes. Mais soudainement, un bruit la fit sursauter. On cogna une seconde fois à la porte.

« Entrez! » Lança Hitomi.

Elle replongea ensuite son attention sur l'endroit où elle avait vu quelqu'un l'instant d'avant. Cependant, il n'y avait plus la moindre trace de cette personne. En fait, les jardins étaient déserts à cette heure.

« Bonjour Hitomi. Bien dormi ? »

L'interpellée se retourna vers l'intérieur pour découvrir Van près de la porte.

« Bonjour Van. » Le salua-t-elle à son tour.

« Alors bien dormi ? » Redemanda Van.

« Très bien. »

« J'allais déjeuner, tu m'accompagnes? »

Hitomi emboîta donc le pas à Van vers le corridor et le suivit jusqu'à la salle à manger où un serveur leur amena un bon petit déjeuner. Je dois aller voir le conseil ce matin, mais je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps. On pourra ensuite aller visiter la ville si tu veux.» Proposa Van une fois le repas terminé.

Hitomi approuva l'idée et Van se dépêcha à se rendre dans la salle du conseil et convoqua les conseillers sur le champ pour se libérer au plus tôt. Hitomi ne resta pas seule très longtemps dans la salle à manger à se demander ce qu'elle ferait en attendant Van. Merle entra en trompe dans la pièce et se précipita aux côtés d'Hitomi en la voyant.

« Bonjour Hitomi! »

« Bonjour Merle! Comment ça va? »

« Bien et toi? Qu'est-ce que tu fais toute seule ici, je croyais que Van serait avec toi? »

« Il l'était, mais il est partit en réunion avec le conseil. »

« Si tôt! Il n'est jamais pressé d'aller les voir habituellement. » S'étonna la femme-chat.

« On va aller visiter Fanalia lorsqu'il aura terminé. »

« Ha, c'est pour ça qu'il a convoqué le conseil si tôt. » Comprit alors Merle, ce n'est pas les conseillers qu'il a hâte de voir, mais Hitomi.

« Tu veux venir avec nous ? »

« Ben si ça vous dérange pas je veux bien. »

« Au contraire, je serais ravie que tu viennes avec nous. Van n'est pas le seul qui m'a manqué depuis deux ans. »

La fille-chat se réjouit aux paroles d'Hitomi, car la terrienne lui avait énormément manquée également et elle souhaitait passé du temps avec elle, mais avait eu peur que le couple préfère passer leur temps en tête à tête et la laisse ainsi de côté même sans le vouloir.

Merle déjeuna en compagnie d'Hitomi, puis les deux filles allèrent s'installer sur une terrasse au deuxième étage donnant vu sur la ville en attendant la fin du conseil de Van. Hitomi s'informa sur la vie de Merle depuis son départ. Merle lui expliqua qu'elle avait contribué de son mieux à la reconstruction de la ville aux côtés de Van et des citoyens de Fanalia. Devant l'ampleur de la tâche, la tribu d'homme-loup de Luhm avait accepté d'apporter son aide à Van, Merle avait alors eux l'idée d'approcher les familles d'hommes-chats vivant dans le royaume pour les inviter à se joindre à eux. Van avait aussitôt approuvé son idée, jugeant que c'était l'occasion idéale pour unir tous ceux qui vivaient dans les frontières de Fanalia. Van avait toujours considéré les hommes-animaux avec respect et égalité. Il souhaitait que cette vision se transmette à tous les fanaliens. Il avait chargé Merle d'aller les voir et depuis elle était devenu la représentante et la voix du peuple félin au château. Cette nouvelle fonction l'avait rapprochée de ses origines et elle était fière de la confiance que les hommes-chats avait mise en elle pour les représenter.

« Le conseil est terminé. Je suis libre pour la journée. » Annonça Van en sortant sur la terrasse.

« Hitomi m'a invitée à venir avec vous en ville. »

« Parfait, alors allons-y. »

Ils prirent ainsi tous trois la direction de la ville. Van prit la tête pour mener la visite. Le travail fait en seulement deux ans était impressionnant. On avait peine à croire que cette ville venait tout juste d'être construite tellement elle était grande, achevée et animée. Néanmoins, en y regardant de plus près on constatait que chacun des bâtiments avaient effectivement l'air très récents. L'architecture avait été respectée dans le style de l'ancienne ville, notamment le château qui avait une façade presque identique à l'ancien. On pouvait donc toujours reconnaître la ville de Fanalia en y circulant. Malheureusement, Hitomi avait eu très peu le temps d'explorer la ville initiale avant sa destruction, mais elle se reprendrait avec la nouvelle qu'elle avait bien l'intention de visiter dans les moindres détails dans les temps à venir jusqu'à ce qu'elle en découvre les moindres secrets.

Hitomi appréciait grandement la visite de la ville agrémentée continuellement des commentaires de Van et de Merle. Mais elle appréciait également beaucoup de voir Van plus détendu qu'à l'époque de la guerre. Il était fier de la réussite de Fanalia. Les habitants aussi étaient fiers et ils aimaient leur jeune roi. Il suffisait de voir la façon dont les gens le saluaient dans la rue et le sourire honnête qu'ils avaient lorsque le roi les saluait à leur tour. Van n'était pas un monarque hautain et inaccessible, bien au contraire.

Ils parcoururent la ville dans son ensemble une bonne partie de la journée, s'arrêtant pour manger dans les collines qui entour la ville. Van, qui avait traîné le sac de provision, le déposa sur l'herbe et se laissa tomber à côté. Merle le rejoignit et se chargea d'ouvrir le sac et d'en sortir la nourriture tandis qu'Hitomi prenait place sur l'herbe à côté de Van.

« Alors comment trouves-tu la ville ? » S'enquit Van en prenant sa part de nourriture dans le sac.

« Elle est magnifique. C'est incroyable que tu aies réussi à faire tout ça en seulement deux ans. »

« Ce n'est pas moi, mais tous les Fanaliens qui ont rebâtit la ville en reconstruisant leur maison. »

« Oui c'est grâce à tous le monde, mais Van est trop modeste, il a pour ainsi dire rien fait d'autres depuis deux ans que se concentrer sur la remise en ordre de la ville. »

« Je n'ai quand même pas fait que ça. »

« C'est vrai … dormir, rêver éveillé, manger, regarder le ciel, quelques séances d'escrimes et prendre des pauses la tête dans les nuages… »

Hitomi n'était pas sûre de comprendre où Merle voulait en venir. Mais visiblement, Van lui le savait et semblait trouver que c'était suffisant. Merle le comprit également et cessa son énumération. À l'entendre on dirait que Van est un vrai lunatique. Elle n'avait pourtant aucun souvenir d'un tel comportement chez-lui. Tout le monde se perd dans ses pensées à l'occasion, mais Van ne le faisait pas plus que les autres, du moins durant la période qu'elle avait passé sur Gaea avec eux.

La journée se déroula à merveille. Sur le chemin du retour, Hitomi sentit un regard sur elle, elle tourna la tête, mais ne vit rien d'anormal. La route était empruntée par nombre de gens à cette heure et elle marchait en compagnie du roi, sans aucun doute certains regards devait se porter sur elle, sans plus.

Une fois aux portes du château, Hitomi allait s'informer à savoir s'ils voulaient aller souper maintenant ou un peu plus tard lorsque Merle intervient avant elle.

« Bon c'était vraiment une bonne journée, mais j'allais oublié…j'ai un truc important à faire alors à plus tard. Ne m'attendez pas pour souper non plus. »

En moins de deux la femme-chat prit ses jambes à son coup disparaissant sans laisser les deux autres placer un mot. Merle, une fois hors de vue, ralentit l'allure et prit un chemin détourner pour retourner dans sa chambre, n'ayant rien de mieux à faire. Elle avait simplement prétendue avoir un truc urgent à s'occuper pour laisser le couple en tête-à-tête pour ce soir. Elle les avait vu agir aujourd'hui, se prenant timidement la main en marchant lorsqu'il n'y avait pas trop de monde autour, comme deux adolescents timides. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus durant deux ans et aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, les choses allaient toujours à pas de souris entre eux. Sa présence n'allait pas les aider à débloquer, elle avait donc jugé utile de s'éclipser. En arrivant à la porte de sa chambre, elle eut une autre idée et repartit à la course d'où elle venait, elle avait effectivement une urgence en tête.

« Tu sais ce qu'elle avait à faire de si urgent? » Interrogea Hitomi.

« Aucune idée. » Répondit franchement Van tout aussi surpris du départ soudain de Merle.

Hitomi entendit alors un craquement derrière elle. Elle pivota rapidement et scruta les alentours. L'allée menant au château était dégagée, mais deux rangées d'arbres la bordaient jusqu'au mur entourant le terrain royal. Elle crut voir un ombre se dissimuler entre deux arbres à l'autre extrémité de l'allée.

« Qu'est-ce ne va pas, Hitomi? »

« J'ai entendu un bruit et j'ai cru voir quelqu'un se cacher derrière les arbres là-bas. »

Van regarda Hitomi et sentit son malaise. Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna avec lui dans l'allée. Si effectivement quelqu'un les épiait, il mettrait la main sur lui et sinon, au moins Hitomi serait rassurée. En arrivant où Hitomi avait vu l'ombre, ils ne trouvèrent personne. Van continua jusqu'à la porte menant à la ville où un garde était en poste.

Le garde, voyant son roi revenir dans sa direction, se redressa le dos droit près à obéir à son supérieur.

« Soldat, avez-vous vu quelqu'un dans les parages depuis que nous sommes revenus de la ville. »

« Non, Majesté. Vous, Mlle Hitomi et Merle êtes les dernières personnes que j'ai vues. Y a-t-il un problème, Sire? »

« Non. Mais gardez l'œil bien ouvert et si jamais vous apercevez un inconnu demandez lui de s'identifier et prévenez-moi en cas de doute. »

« À vos ordres, Majesté. »

Hitomi et Van rebroussèrent chemin vers le château. Hitomi se trouvait ridicule, elle s'imaginait surveillée et suivie depuis la veille. Il est évident que c'était un inconfort suite à son agression par Oram. Elle fut parcourut d'un frisson à nouveau en revoyant son visage dans son esprit et en repensant à ce qui aurait pu se produire si Van n'était pas arrivé à temps. Elle posa ses yeux vers son sauveur. Il lui lança un regard interrogatoire se demandant ce qui lui valait le soudain sourire qui s'était dessiné sur le visage de la jeune femme.

« Est-ce qu'on va souper, tu as faim? »

«D'accord. »

Le couple se rendit donc à la salle à manger, mais trouvèrent la porte barrée. Jamais on ne barrait cette porte, surtout près des périodes de repas. Van entraîna Hitomi vers la cuisine afin d'éclaircir ce mystère.

Voyant le roi et sa compagne entrer dans les cuisines, tous, du chef cuisinier au plongeur s'interrompirent. Le sous-chef s'approcha et inclina brièvement la tête vers son roi.

« Savez-vous pourquoi la porte de la salle à manger a été barrée? »

« Les préparatifs du souper son présentement en cours, Majesté. Nous faisons au plus vite, mais, comme nous l'avons expliqué à Mlle Merle, dans un délai si court nous ne pouvons faire des miracles. Nous vous prions de nous excuser, mais le souper ne pourra être servi avant trois-quarts d'heure. »

« Nous attendrons le temps nécessaire, envoyez quelqu'un nous avertir lorsque vous serez prêt. Nous serons dans les jardins. »

Van et Hitomi sortir des cuisines et entendirent l'activité y reprendre aussitôt qu'ils furent hors de vu.

« On dirait que Merle est derrière tout ça. » Nota Hitomi.

Van se contenta d'hausser les épaules, il savait que chercher à en découvrir plus ne servirait à rien. Valait mieux attendre et voir. Sans doute avait-elle préparé une surprise pour le retour d'Hitomi, il espérait simplement qu'elle avait été raisonnable. Mais il décida de ne pas s'en inquiéter pour le moment préférant concentrer son attention sur le présent et surtout la présence d'Hitomi à ses côtés lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le jardin arrière du château.

Un peu plus tard, un page vint prévenir le couple qu'ils pouvaient se rendre à la salle à manger quand ils le désiraient. Van et Hitomi s'y présentèrent presque aussitôt, autant par appétit que par curiosité.

En entrant, ils découvrirent la table recouverte d'une magnifique nappe, réservé aux occasions spéciales ainsi que deux chandeliers allumés au centre. La lumière à l'intérieur de la pièce était tamisée rendant l'ambiance différente qu'à l'habitude. En approchant de la table, ils savaient très bien ce que Merle avait en tête, elle avait décidé de leur préparer un souper en tête-à-tête. Décidant d'entrer dans le jeu de la femme-chat, Van devança Hitomi de quelques pas et recula la chaise lui étant destinée. Hitomi lui sourit en coin et s'assit sur la chaise que Van repoussa en place. Il prit ensuite place en face d'elle au moment précis où un serveur fit son entrée.

« Bonsoir Majesté, bonsoir Mademoiselle. Ce soir, un repas spécial vous a été préparé gracieuseté de Merle. Bonne appétit à tous deux. »

Il déposa alors deux bols de potage sur la table et se retira. Aussitôt qu'il quitta la pièce, trois musiciens entrèrent et s'installèrent dans un coin de la pièce pour se mettre à jouer.

« Merle a vraiment pensé à tout. »

« C'est ce que je vois. Bonne appétit. »

« Bonne appétit. » Lui relança Hitomi.

Ils goûtèrent tous deux au potage qu'ils trouvèrent excellent. Le serveur revint ensuite pour le repas principal, puis le dessert. Ils n'échangèrent pas beaucoup de mots durant le repas, mais l'ambiance, la musique, les bons mets, mais surtout la présence de l'autre les firent oublier tout ce qui était extérieur au moment présent dans cette pièce. Ils s'échangèrent de nombreux sourires et regard durant le repas. Ils partagèrent leur appréciation des différents plats. Lorsque le dessert fut servi, un gâteau aux chocolats et fruits, Hitomi le dégusta très tranquillement, elle avait la dent sucré et dû avoué que ce gâteau était des plus délicieux. Une fois qu'elle eut mis sa dernière bouchée en bouche, elle ferma les yeux très brièvement pour le savourer davantage. Elle les rouvrit ensuite et porta son regard vers Van. Ce dernier avait à peine touché à son propre morceau et la regardait depuis un moment.

« Tu ne manges pas ton dessert? Il est délicieux pourtant. »

Van secoua la tête légèrement et prit une nouvelle bouchée de gâteau. Hitomi le regarda faire, se demandant à quoi il était en train de penser, car il semblait être tombé dans la lune juste avant qu'elle ne parle, Merle avait-elle raison de prétendre qu'il était un peu rêveur par moment.

Une fois le repas achevé, les musiciens changèrent légèrement leur répertoire vers quelques choses de plus dynamique pouvant permettre la danse. Van se demanda si derrière cette modification se cachait une demande de Merle où s'il s'agissait de l'initiative réelle des musiciens. En fait, peu lui importait présentement, car l'idée de se reprocher d'Hitomi dans la danse lui semblait très agréable. Il se leva donc et tendit la main vers elle. Hitomi la prit volontiers et le suivit à l'écart de la table. Van passa son bras derrière son dos et déposa sa main près de sa taille, son autre main tenant toujours la sienne. Hitomi glissa sa main dans son dos à son tour et, suivant la musique, Van l'entraîna dans la danse. Hitomi n'avait jamais suivi de cours de danse proprement dit, au début, elle craignit de ne pas pouvoir suivre. Elle fut soulagée lorsqu'elle constata que Van ne la faisait pas danser quoi que ce soit de trop compliqué. Ils n'étaient pas dans un bal ou quelques choses qui s'y rapprochait, ils n'étaient que tous les deux et au fond ce n'était pas d'évaluer ses talents de danseuses qui intéressait Van, mais simplement de se trouver près d'elle et de passer un bon moment au son de la musique.

Hitomi se rapprocha de Van et déposa la tête sur son épaule, tandis qu'il la faisait toujours tourner tranquillement à travers leur piste de danse improvisée. Van sourit intérieurement lorsque Hitomi resserra leur étreinte et reposa sa tête contre lui. Deux jours plus tôt, il rêvait encore de pouvoir simplement la revoir un jour et à présent, il la tenait dans ses bras à nouveau et il était plus heureux que jamais.

« Je suis heureux que tu sois de retour, Hitomi. » Lui souffla-t-il, souhaitant partager ce qu'il ressentait avec elle, ayant regretté durant deux ans de ne pas l'avoir assez fait avant son départ.

Hitomi releva la tête vers lui et plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle y lu effectivement la joie, mais aussi un autre sentiment plus profond.

« J'aurais dû revenir bien avant. Vous m'avez tous manqués… tu m'as beaucoup manqué. » Lui ouvrit-t-elle son cœur.

Le visage du roi s'illumina sous l'effet de ses paroles. Il pencha tranquillement la tête vers elle, sans quitter ses magnifiques yeux verts qui lui avaient tant manqués. Ses lèvres effleurèrent les douces lèvres d'Hitomi, dont il avait tant rêvés.

« Hitomi… »

Hitomi sentit son souffle et le mouvement de ses lèvres lorsqu'il murmura son nom si près d'elle. Leurs lèvres se joignirent alors, sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne puisse dire qui avait initié le mouvement. Hitomi avait instinctivement fermé les yeux pour mieux profiter du moment, de leur tout premier baiser ensemble après tout ce temps à l'espérer. Hitomi avait déjà été embrassé, d'abord par Allen, puis sur Terre, mais jamais un baiser n'avait éveillé autant de chose chez-elle. La langue de Van effleura ses lèvres qu'elle entrouvrît davantage pour lui permettre de s'y glisser. Il ne se fit pas prier et approfondit leur baiser avec tendresse, caressant sa langue avec la sienne. La nature le voulant ainsi, ils durent s'interrompent. Hitomi ouvrit doucement les yeux et tomba directement dans ceux marrons de son compagnon à quelques centimètres d'elle. Ils restèrent ainsi dans les bras l'un de l'autre fixant leur regard, sans rien avoir à dire pour lire dans le cœur de l'autre.

La musique s'interrompit à la fin du morceau joué par les musiciens. Le couple reprit alors contact avec la réalité qui les entourait. Ils avaient tous deux oubliés la présence des musiciens, faisant même abstraction de la musique, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête. Van et Hitomi se séparèrent tranquillement, un peu mal à l'aise d'avoir des spectateurs. Le malaise était également présent chez les musiciens, même s'ils étaient des musiciens de carrières ayant déjà joué dans des soirées privés et donc assisté à des moments intimes à l'occasion tout en restant discrets. Ce soir, ils étaient tous de même en présence de leur roi. Heureusement pour tout le monde, Van reprit son rôle de roi momentanément.

« Merci pour le divertissement, Messieurs. Votre musique a été appréciée et je le ferait savoir. Vous pouvez à présent disposer. »

« Nous en sommes ravi, merci Majesté. »

Les musiciens ramassèrent leur instruments et sortirent aussi silencieusement qu'ils étaient entrés. Une fois la porte refermée derrière eux, Van retourna la tête vers Hitomi, celle-ci avait les joues rosées, mais lui adressa un petit sourire amusé. Van se dirigea vers la porte, suivi bientôt par Hitomi.

« Où va-t-on ? » Demanda-t-elle une fois dans le corridor avec Van.

« Je veux te faire voir quelque chose. » Lui répondit seulement Van en lui tentant la main.

Hitomi la saisit et se laissa conduire à travers les corridors. Ils montèrent plusieurs étages pour atteindre une porte au bout d'un escalier peu fréquenté. Van saisit la poignée et ouvrit la porte. L'air frais s'échappant de l'ouverture, indiqua à Hitomi qu'elle menait à l'extérieur. Ils débouchèrent effectivement dehors, sur le toit de la partie avant du château. Hitomi laissa aller la main de Van et s'avança prudemment sur le toit légèrement en pente. D'ici, ils avaient une vue magnifique sur la ville éclairée par la clarté des deux lunes. Hitomi devina que Van venait de temps à autre ici pour observer la ville, bien qu'en réalité, il y passait la majorité de ses temps libres les yeux tournés vers le ciel et le monde de celle qu'il aimait.

« Van, la vue est magnifique d'ici. » Commenta-t-elle sans détourner la tête, sachant qu'il était juste derrière elle.

Je suis parfaitement d'accord. Songea le jeune homme en observant l'élue de son cœur illuminée par la lueur des deux lunes.

Après un moment, Hitomi, ignorant que Van la contemplait, détacha son regard de la ville pour admirer le ciel rempli d'étoiles et les deux lunes qui trônaient au milieu d'elles. Voyant ainsi la Terre, elle repensa à ses parents et amis. Merci pour tous, je sais que je vous manquerez, mais je sais aussi que vous voulez avant tout mon bonheur et s'il y a un endroit où je peux le trouver, je crois que ce sera ici. En quittant le Japon, elle ne comptait pas revenir sur Terre, sauf peut-être en visite. Sa rencontre avec Oram l'avait fait douter et regretter son choix, mais la journée et la soirée qu'elle venait de passer avec Van avait atténué ses doutes. Elle avait retrouvé le sentiment qu'elle avait ressentit à son arrivée sur Gaea en découvrant ces mêmes lunes dans le ciel. Elle était rentrer chez-elle!

« Si tu veux repartir sur Terre que ce soit demain, dans un mois ou n'importe quand jamais je ne t'en empêcherai. »

Hitomi pivota pour lui faire face, incertaine du message que lui envoyait Van. Pourquoi parle-t-il de mon départ alors que je me sens enfin à ma place, ici à Fanalia, avec lui. Se troubla-t-elle.

Van franchit le pas qui les séparait et plongea son regard dans le sien. Le reflet de la lune miroitait dans ses yeux marron tandis qu'il la regardait avec tendresse cherchant à exprimer ce qu'il voulait lui dire, les mots lui venant moins facilement à présent qu'elle était près d'elle la regardant directement dans les yeux. Il eut peur un instant de ne pas y arriver de refaire la même erreur qu'il avait commise dans un moulin d'Asturia à l'époque de la guerre lorsque le courage lui avait manqué à la dernière minutes, déformant ses paroles.

De son côté, Hitomi vit qu'il semblait sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose, même s'il ne prononçait toujours aucun mot. Elle remarqua ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent légèrement pour se refermer hésitante. Elle connaissait Van et savait qu'il avait toujours eu de la difficulté à exprimer ses émotions par la parole. Elle prit ses mains dans les siennes pour le rassurer et l'encourager à poursuivre. Van la remercia intérieurement, saisissant qu'elle attendait qu'il se lance.

« Mais je préférais…j'espère que tu restes à Fanalia…que tu restes avec moi. »

Le visage d'Hitomi s'illumina. « Je suis ravie parce que je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller nul part ailleurs. » Dit-elle en déposa l'une de ses mains sur la joue du roi plus heureux que jamais.

Van s'empara de ses lèvres dans un baiser plus amoureux encore que celui qu'ils avaient partagé plus tôt. Hitomi n'attendit pas qu'il le demande pour approfondirent leur baiser tandis qu'elle sentit ses deux bras l'encercler. Sa main, précédemment sur sa joue se perdit dans ses cheveux, bientôt rejointe par la seconde. Lorsqu'ils rompirent leur baiser, ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sous le regard seul des cieux cette fois. Hitomi se blottit contre le torse de son amoureux. Elle pouvait sentir son cœur battre rapidement sous ses mains, tout comme le sien d'ailleurs. Van, sans laisser complètement aller son étreinte les fit s'asseoir sur le toit de façon à ce qu'ils puissent tout deux observer la ville endormie. Hitomi s'adossa contre lui pendant que Van l'enlaça par derrière. Hitomi aurait pu rester ainsi éternellement et ce n'est pas Van qui l'en aurait dissuadée, loin de là. Il se demandait d'ailleurs comment il avait pu se passer d'elle jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Hitomi regarda la ville en contrebas, semi-absente, lorsque quelque chose attira son attention plus près du château. La sensation qui l'avait suivi toute la journée et même la veille la saisi à nouveau. Elle se pencha vers l'avant pour mieux voir le sol à l'avant du château, se dégageant par la même occasion de l'étreinte de Van, au regret de ce dernier.

« Là! » S'exclama-t-elle.

Van s'approcha d'elle pour voir ce qu'elle semblait avoir vue soudainement. Elle regardait en direction de la place vide devant le palais, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il devait voir, il se tourna vers la terrienne. Elle lui adressa un rapide coup d'œil avant de reporter son attention vers le sol, mais le jeune homme eu le temps de lire de l'inquiétude chez Hitomi.

« Qu'as-tu vu ? »

« Quelqu'un se tenait juste là sur la place et regardait directement par ici. »

Van regarda à nouveau et scruta même les environs, mais ne vit pas âme qui vive.

« Il a prit la fuite lorsqu'il a comprit que je l'avait remarqué. C'est sûrement la même personne qui nous a suivie en ville aujourd'hui. »

Van se rappela qu'elle avait également cru voir quelqu'un à leur arrivée au château. En fait, il ignorait que depuis la veille, Hitomi n'avait pas cessé de se sentir observée. Il ne voulait pas douter d'elle, mais plus tôt, ni lui ni le garde n'avait remarqué d'individu à l'entrée du château et ce soir, la personne qu'elle avait vue sur la place pouvait être un simple citoyen se baladant malgré l'heure tardive. Il ne pouvait non plus mettre de côté le fait qu'elle venait d'être victime d'une agression qui aurait pu très mal tourner. À cette seule pensée, Van sentit une certaine colère monter en lui, s'il recroisait un jour la route de ce Oram, il ne perdait rien pour attendre.

Pour le moment, il prit plutôt Hitomi par l'épaule pour la ramener à l'intérieur. Il se faisait tard et il valait mieux aller se coucher. Il reconduisit donc Hitomi à sa chambre. Sur le pas de sa porte, il l'embrassa brièvement avant de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit et la quitter avec un dernier tendre sourire.

Hitomi le regarda se rendre à sa chambre avant de refermer la porte de la sienne. Se retrouvant seul de l'obscurité de sa chambre, la sensation lui revint. Elle se précipita à sa fenêtre et scruta la cours, mais les seules personnes visibles étaient deux gardes faisant leurs rondes. Hitomi vérifia tout de même que la porte fenêtre était bien fermée et tourna le loquet pour la barrer. Elle tira les rideaux et, se sentant un peu mieux, décida de se mettre au lit, déçue qu'une si belle soirée soit assombrie par ce sinistre pressentiment d'être sans cesse épié.


	3. Paradis caché

**Chapitre 3 : Paradis caché**

Van se leva très tôt, il avait toujours été matinal, mais aujourd'hui, il s'était éveillé en se remémorant la soirée qu'il avait vécue la veille. Le simple fait qu'Hitomi soit de retour dans sa vie suffisait à l'emplir de joie. Il avait finalement eu le courage de lui dire qu'il souhaitait qu'elle reste à Fanalia avec lui et plus merveilleux encore, elle lui avait répondu qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention d'aller nul part ailleurs. De penser ainsi à la jeune fille qui occupait la chambre juste à côté de la sienne l'avait fait quitter son lit encore plus rapidement qu'à son habitude. Il s'habilla en vitesse et sortit par la porte-fenêtre. Son balcon et celui d'Hitomi étaient voisins, mais un mur les séparait pour en assurer l'intimité. Mais un obstacle de ce genre ne pouvait pas l'arrêter. Il déploya ses ailes et fit un très bref vol qui l'amena de l'autre côté. Il hésita un moment, Hitomi devait dormir et ce n'était pas convenable d'entrer ainsi par le balcon quand la porte intérieure était tout aussi proche. Il regarda la fenêtre et le rideau fermé, seul obstacle qui le séparaient de sa douce endormie. Il ne souhaitait pas la réveiller, mais avait seulement envie de la regarder dormir un court instant. Il prit la poignée en main et la tourna doucement pour ne pas faire de bruit, cependant, à son grand étonnement, la porte ne s'ouvrit pas. Hitomi avait barrée la porte de son balcon. L'idée en soi n'était pas ridicule, après tout on installait des loquets à ces portes pour avoir la possibilité de le faire, par contre, il était déçu qu'elle l'ait fait. Après tout qui pouvait entrer par le balcon à l'étage, sauf lui ou peut-être Merle. _Peut-être est-ce justement pour ça qu'elle l'a barrée._ Songea le roi. Il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'elle lui refuse volontairement l'accès, même s'il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, personne n'aimait qu'on rode dans sa chambre sans y être invité.

Van se résolue donc à retourner dans sa propre chambre, il devrait attendre au déjeuner pour voir la jeune femme.

Hitomi quitta sa chambre une heure après la visite ratée de Van. Elle trouva le roi seul dans la salle à manger. Dés son entrée, il se leva pour l'accueillir, mais elle l'avait déjà rejoint et s'assit à ses côtés.

« Bon matin. »

« Bon matin, bien dormi? » Lui demanda-t-elle.

« Oui. J'ai déjà déjeuné, mais je t'attendais. Je voulais te voir avant de rejoindre le conseil. »

« Pourquoi, quelque chose ne va pas? » S'enquit la terrienne, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il voulait absolument la voir avant d'entrer en conseil.

Van lui sourit bêtement sans répondre, il rapprocha sa chaise de la sienne et prit sa main entre les siennes. Il n'avait pas comprit qu'Hitomi croyait vraiment qu'il pouvait y avoir un problème urgent dont il devait lui parler. Mais en posant son regard sur le sien, il vit qu'elle était sérieuse et que son absence de réponse la rendait anxieuse.

« Tout va bien… très bien. Je voulais seulement te voir avant de m'enfermer dans la salle du conseil à parler politique et gestion, tandis que je pourrais être en bien meilleure compagnie. » Lui souffla Van.

À ces paroles, Hitomi se détendit entièrement et lui sourit sincèrement. Le côté tendre que Van lui avait révélé hier et la veille et qui continuait ce matin, ne lui déplaisait aucunement. Il s'approcha d'elle et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Van… »

Il aimait l'entendre prononcer son nom, comme seul elle le faisait. Il se leva ensuite sans lui lâcher la main.

« Je dois y aller. À tout à l'heure. »

Il laissa glisser sa main entre ses doigts tandis qu'il s'éloigna en lui jetant un dernier regard. Hitomi le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce que la porte se referme sur lui. _La journée commence merveilleusement bien… _Estima Hitomi avec un sourire béat.

Un serveur fit alors son entrée pour lui amener un petit déjeuner, la faisait quitter son petit nuage.

Une fois son premier repas de la journée achevé, elle décida de se lancer à la recherche de Merle. Elle trouva la femme-chat à l'extérieur avec d'autres femmes. Elles étaient dans une nouvelle section des jardins. Des outils de jardinages et des repousses diverses étaient alignées prêtes à la plantation. En la voyant arriver, Merle se leva et se précipita vers elle.

« Bonjour Hitomi! »

Merle lui sauta dans les bras comme elle le faisait à chaque fois qu'elle voyait Van. Hitomi se demanda si elle aurait droit à ce genre d'accueil aussi souvent que le roi. Elle devait avouer que ça la touchait, car elle savait qu'en temps normal cette manifestation était réservé à Van uniquement. Et en connaissant l'importance qu'ìl avait pour elle, de recevoir le même genre d'attention lui indiquait qu'elle tenait également beaucoup à elle.

« Bonjour Merle. Je te cherchais, mais tu es occupée. »

« Je venais leur donner un coup de main, on prépare un nouvelle section de jardin. Tu me cherchais pourquoi? »

« Rien en particulier. Je peux peut-être donner un coup de main également. »

L'une des femmes s'approcha, ayant entendue leur propos.

« Ne vous y sentez pas obligé, nous pouvons y arriver sans problème, vous pouvez profiter de votre journée pour des activités plus intéressantes. » Les interrompit-elle, ayant reconnut Hitomi. Connaissant son indentité, elle était incertaine qu'il soit convenable d'accepter l'aide de l'invitée spécial du roi.

« Je ne m'y sens pas forcée. Je vous assure que je serais ravie d'aider. Je n'ai jamais eu le temps ou l'espace pour avoir un grand jardin chez mes parents.»

Les femmes ignoraient de quoi Hitomi parlait exactement, mais elles virent qu'elle voulait réellement participer, comme Merle l'avait proposé plus tôt. C'était naturel pour elles lorsque ça venait de Merle, la féline ayant donné un coup de main depuis son enfance à l'occasion et mit sérieusement la main à la pâte depuis la reconstruction de Fanalia. Mais elles considéraient Hitomi comme une noble ou un statut équivalent. En général, ce type de personne ne se mêlait pas spontanément aux jardinières dans leur travail. Cependant, elles comprirent qu'Hitomi n'étaient pas comme la majorité des demoiselles, au même type que Van n'était pas comme la majorité des souverains de Gaia, n'hésitant pas lui non plus à mettre la main à la pâte comme il l'avait démontré durant les travaux des deux dernières années. Merle et Hitomi se joignirent donc aux autres dans leur tâche de plantation.

Une couple d'heures plus tard, leur travail avançait grandement. Ce qui n'était que de la terre lorsqu'Hitomi était arrivée, était à présent recouvert de petites pousses diverses. Hitomi déposait une des petites plantes dans le trou qu'elle venait de faire, tandis que Merle ramenait la terre autour pour en recouvrir les racines, lorsqu'elles entendirent une voix très connue les interpeller toutes les deux.

« Merle. Hitomi. »

Elles relevèrent toutes deux la tête vers celui qui les appelaient, sachant déjà qu'il s'agissait de Van. Les jardinières les entourant cessèrent également leur travail et inclinèrent la tête légèrement en signe de respect pour leur souverain.

« Je ne voulais pas vous interrompre. » S'excusa Van, voyant que plus personne ne s'afférait depuis qu'il avait fait connaître sa présence.

Merle termina rapidement la plantation de leur pousse afin de pouvoir se lever. Voyant que Merle avait terminé et qu'elle pouvait lâcher la plante sans problème, Hitomi se redressa et rejoignit Van, arrêté dans le sentier autour de la plate-bande pour ne pas écraser les jeunes plants fraîchement plantées.

« J'ignorais que tu étais une adepte du jardinage »

« Adepte, je ne dirais pas. Mais j'aime bien. Sur Terre je n'avais pas le temps ou l'espace pour avoir un jardin digne de ce nom, mais ma mère faisait pousser quelques légumes et on avait aussi quelques plantes et j'aimais bien l'aider. »

« Mesdemoiselles Hitomi et Merle nous ont été une grande aide. Nous avons presque terminé ce que nous avions prévu pour aujourd'hui. » Assura une jardinière.

« Ça nous a fait plaisir! » Répondit Merle.

« Nous allons finir très vite, vous pouvez nous laisser nous charger de la suite. »

Hitomi et Merle laissèrent donc le jardinage et retournèrent vers le château avec Van. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'intérieur, un messager les rattrapa, une lettre à la main. Van la prit et remercia le messager en l'invitant à se rendre aux cuisines où l'on lui servirait un bon repas mérité après le voyage qu'il avait parcourut. Il reconnut immédiatement les armoiries d'Asturia sur l'enveloppe. Il déplia à lettre et la lut rapidement. Il avait envoyé un message à leurs amis de Pallas aussitôt qu'il était revenu à Fanalia avec Hitomi. Il leur avait appris la bonne nouvelle du retour d'Hitomi et les invitait à venir à Fanalia aussitôt que possible. Il tendit la lettre à Hitomi, qui la lut à son tour.

_« Bonjour Van,_

_Le retour d'Hitomi sur Gaea nous réjouit autant que toi et nous serons évidemment très heureux de venir à Fanalia pour voir Hitomi et toi également. Nous réglons les détails de notre départ et partons dés que possible. Nous serons à Fanalia très bientôt, avec un peu de chance le jour même où tu recevras cette lettre ou le lendemain. Malheureusement, nous ne pourrons pas rester très longtemps, nous attendons la visite de certains ambassadeurs alliés prochainement. Nous ne pourrons donc passer que quelques jours à Fanalia. Allen m'a chargé de vous dire qu'il ne pourrait malheureusement pas venir avec nous pour le moment, mais qu'il viendrait vous visiter dés que possible._

_À très bientôt,_

_Millerna et Dryden. »_

Hitomi se jouit à l'idée de revoir d'autres de ses anciens amis. Elle était impatiente d'avoir des nouvelles de la reine d'Asturia. Mais les Asturiens arriveraient, au plus tôt, seulement ce soir et plus vraisemblablement le lendemain. Il avait encore une bonne partie de la journée devant eux. Van proposa une randonnée dans les collines qui les mènerait à certain endroit qu'il aimait particulièrement. Hitomi accepta avec enthousiasme, toujours heureuse d'en découvrir davantage sur son nouveau royaume d'accueil, à présent qu'elle avait décidé d'y rester.

« Je vais rester au château, au cas où Millerna et Dryden arriveraient plus tôt que prévu. » Décida Merle, avant qu'ils lui demandent si elle venait avec eux.

En fait, elle n'avait pas besoin de rester, si Millerna et Dryden arriveraient les gens au château s'occuperaient d'eux et les Asturiens ne s'offusqueraient pas qu'ils soient absents à leur arrivée. Ils s'installeraient dans une chambre et attendraient patiemment leur retour en profitant du château ou des jardins, connaissant déjà très bien les airs depuis le temps. La femme-chat voulait surtout laisser le couple à nouveau seul en espérant qu'ils en profitent. La visite de Millerna et Dryden étaient réjouissante, mais elle voulait aussi dire qu'ils ne se retrouveraient pas à nouveau seuls avant quelques jours.

Van fut surpris du choix de Merle, mais voyant qu'elle semblait résolue, il n'insista aucunement et entraîna plutôt Hitomi vers les écuries. Il la laissa entre les mains de Frad, le palefrenier, afin de lui trouver une monture. Il s'absenta quelques minutes pour récupérer quelques provisions aux cuisines pour le souper.

À son retour, Van trouva Frad et Hitomi au porte des écuries avec deux chevaux. Le premier, l'étalon noir qu'il avait baptisé Mystik deux ans plus tôt, était son cheval habituel et le second, une jument à la robe alezane, étaient préparés pour le départ.

Van rangea les provisions dans la sacoche fixée à l'arrière de la selle de Mystik. Pendant ce temps, Frad avait aidé Hitomi à monter en monture. La terrienne avait déjà fait de l'équitation à l'occasion et saurait donc se débrouiller assez bien, de toute façon, Van serait là si jamais elle avait besoin de conseils. Van sauta en selle avec une aisance telle qu'il était évident que c'était loin d'être la première fois qu'il le faisait. Le roi remercia Frad et, lorsqu'il vit qu'Hitomi était prête au départ, prit la tête vers le sentier qui longeait les terres royales. Hitomi le suivit et bientôt, ils s'éloignèrent de la ville et du château. Le sentier était assez large à cet endroit, Van laissa donc Hitomi avancer à sa hauteur pour progresser à ses côtés aussi longtemps qu'ils le pourraient.

« Où allons-nous ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Tu verras. »

Hitomi comprit qu'il préférait ne rien dire pour le moment, elle n'insista donc pas. Au fond peu lui importait, la seule opportunité de passer les heures à venir seule avec lui était suffisante pour la satisfaire.

Guidé par Van, ils suivirent un trajet sinueux montant tranquillement de plus en plus dans les collines entourant Fanalia. À de multiples occasions, ils s'arrêtèrent pour admirer le point de vue qui s'offrait à eux. Hitomi redécouvrit la vallée, au fond de laquelle la cité était construite, sous des angles différents et elle fit de merveilleuses trouvailles sur la nature qui les entouraient. Ils croisèrent différents animaux de la faune locale auxquelles elle n'avait pas porté attention jusqu'ici. Mais Van gardait le meilleur pour leur destination finale. Ils s'enfoncèrent davantage dans la forêt, s'éloignant des sentiers déjà peu empruntés. Ils ne pouvaient plus cheminer côte à côte depuis un moment déjà, mais à présent, Hitomi avait de la misère à voir le chemin que suivait Van. Elle doutait même qu'il suive réellement un chemin. Les chevaux devaient avancer très lentement pour cheminer ainsi entre les arbres. Sans Van pour la conduire, elle doutait qu'elle aurait pu se retrouver très facilement. Le jeune homme par contre ne semblait avoir aucun doute sur l'endroit où il était et où il allait, ayant grandit dans la région et ayant parcourut ses bois et ses collines mainte et mainte fois, il s'y orientait à merveille.

Hitomi entendit un bruit au loin, il s'agissait vraisemblablement d'un animal, mais quelque chose en elle la poussait à en douter. Elle balaya les alentours des yeux, sa jument suivant Mystik sans qu'elle n'ait à s'en occuper outre mesure. Les souvenirs de son retour sur Gaea s'imposèrent à son esprit sans qu'elle puisse le prévenir. La végétation qui l'entourait alors et maintenant se ressemblait beaucoup, ça aurait pu avoir lieu ici même autant que là-bas. Elle inspecta la forêt environnante à la recherche d'une présence suspecte s'attendant presque à voir Oram surgit de derrière un arbre.

« Hitomi ? » L'interpella la voix soucieuse de Van.

Hitomi reprit contact avec le moment actuel, la présence des deux chevaux et surtout de celle de Van. Le roi avait jeté un coup d'œil vers elle et s'était aussitôt arrêté en la voyant fouiller les arbres des yeux comme elle le faisait. Lorsqu'elle tourna la tête vers lui après qu'il ait dit son nom, il nota l'angoisse dans son visage. Rapidement il devina d'où elle provenait et il s'en voulu aussitôt de l'avoir entraînée dans les bois.

« Nous sommes presque arrivés Hitomi. Seulement quelques minutes et nous serons sortit du bois. » L'encouragea-t-il.

Il fit repartir Mystik, sans quitter Hitomi des yeux, voyant qu'elle suivait et qu'elle était remise, il reporta son attention sur l'avant tout en lançant de discret coup d'œil derrière son épaule. Hitomi le voyant faire et se sentait à présent ridicule d'avoir soudainement angoissée sans raison.

Les arbres s'ouvrirent soudainement devant eux. Van mit pied à tête et se dégagea sur le côté pour permettre à Hitomi de voir où ils étaient. Une étroite vallée s'ouvrait entre les arbres. Un lac à l'eau clair dormait devant eux, alimentée par une cascade dévalant la falaise leur faisant face. La berge et les environs semblaient intouchés, comme si cet endroit, pourtant assez près de Fanalia, était séparé du reste du monde. Hitomi comprit immédiatement qu'il s'agissait de l'endroit précis que Van voulait lui faire découvrir.

« C'est magnifique. » S'extasia Hitomi, oubliant ses soucis du même coup.

Van sourit à son commentaire et lui tendit la main afin de l'inviter à démonter, ce qu'elle fit.

« Où sommes-nous ? Et pourquoi aucun vrai chemin n'y mène? » S'enquit Hitomi n'arrivant pas à croire qu'un endroit pareil ne soit pas courut pas beaucoup de monde.

« Disons que c'est un secret bien gardé. »

Ce petit lac était isolé au creux des collines environnantes le rendant invisible au monde extérieur. Pour si rendre, il fallait soit savoir où il était ou tomber dessus par hasard. Hitomi était tout de même troublé qu'avec le temps le secret ne soit pas révélé à tous et qu'un chemin n'ait pas été ouvert pour y donner accès plus facilement permettant ainsi à tous ceux qui le désiraient de s'y rendre.

« Presque que personne ne vint ici, mais ma mère nous y emmenait souvent Folken et moi lorsque nous étions petits. C'était notre refuge lorsqu'on souhaitait s'éloigner du château. »

Hitomi devina que ce refuge d'enfance avait continué à l'être probablement jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Elle avait d'ailleurs de la difficulté à s'imaginer un meilleur endroit pour se retirer des responsabilités et de l'activité du château.

« Mais pourquoi personne n'y vint, l'endroit à beau être caché, j'ai de la misère à concevoir que personne n'en connaissent l'existence, nous ne sommes quand même pas si loin de Fanalia. »

« Beaucoup de monde à Fanalia connaissent l'existence de cet endroit. Mais durant des décennies l'endroit à été considéré comme maudit. La superstition raconte que des enfants s'étant noyé dans le lac hantent à jamais les lieux. Se baigner dans le lac amènerait la mort ou la maladie aux enfants de la famille du baigneur. »

« Les gens croient vraiment à ça ?» N'en revenait pas Hitomi.

« Plus maintenant, à part peut-être quelques tenaces superstitieux. Mais même si cette croyance est disparue, l'endroit est resté peu fréquenté. Mes grands-parents se sont alors mis à le fréquenter, vint ensuite mon père, puis ma mère. La rumeur que le lac était devenu le refuge de la famille royale est à présent la raison principale pourquoi les gens n'y viennent pas. Aucune loi ou règle ne les empêchent d'y venir, mais les citoyens semblent avoir décidé de leur laisser cet espace de tranquillité. »

Tout en parlant, Van avait installé Mystik dans une sorte de petite stal rustique probablement construite à cette fin uniquement. Il prit ensuite la jument d'Hitomi pour l'y mener également. Van ramassa les provisions et entraîna Hitomi sur la berge du lac où ils s'assirent pour souper.

Van lui raconta les souvenirs d'enfance qu'il gardait de cet endroit. C'est d'ailleurs ici même qu'il avait appris à voler avec Folken. Sa mère les avaient avertit de ne jamais montrer leur ailes à personne avant que le moment ne soit venu, mais dans ce coin loin des regards, les deux garçons n'avaient plus à s'en préoccuper. Même après le départ de son frère et la mort de ses parents, Van avait continué à venir se réfugier au lac lorsqu'il voulait être seul. Par moment, il avait semé la panique au château en disparaissant ainsi, mais Merle et Balgus savaient où il était et venait le récupérer lorsque nécessaire. Cependant, le jeune roi avait toujours eu un avantage sur eux, l'endroit était plus dur d'accès à pied que par les airs, lui assurant ainsi un minimum de tranquillité avant qu'ils ne le retrouvent.

Après le repas, Van lui fit faire le tour du petit lac jusqu'au pied de la chute. La journée touchait à présent à sa fin et le soleil avait déjà amorcé sa descente vers l'horizon, projetant une lumière orangée dans le ciel. Sous cette lumière, Hitomi trouvait l'endroit encore plus spécial.

« J'espère que tu ne regretteras pas de m'avoir révélé ton secret. Tu ne pourras plus t'y retrouver tranquille et si jamais tu disparais je vais savoir où te chercher. Il y a aussi des risques que je décide de squatter l'endroit. »

Hitomi, regardant le lac, faisait dos à Van. Il s'approcha d'elle par derrière et glissa ses bras autour d'elle.

« Je serais heureux que tu le fasses au contraire. » Répliqua-t-il à son oreille.

Ne l'ayant pas vu approcher, sa soudaine étreinte prit Hitomi par surprise, mais elle ne chercha pas à s'en défaire. Elle laissa plutôt aller sa tête contre lui et croisa ses bras sur les siennes. Van humait l'air à travers ses cheveux, s'imprègnent de son parfum et savourant le bonheur de la sentir ainsi dans ses bras. Chaque fois qu'il s'était retrouvé ici seul depuis ses deux dernières années, il avait espéré pouvoir y amener Hitomi et aujourd'hui c'était chose faite. Il était ravi que l'endroit lui plaise vraiment. À ce moment précis, il ne pouvait pas imaginer ce qui pourrait le rendre plus heureux encore… il y avait pourtant une chose.

« Il y a une autre chose que tu pourrais faire pour rendre mon bonheur total. »

« Quoi donc ? » Demanda Hitomi, n'ayant aucune idée de ce qu'il avait en tête.

« M'épouser. » Laissa échapper Van, presque sans s'en rendre compte.

Le cœur d'Hitomi sauta un battement et sa respiration s'interrompit un bref instant. L'avait-elle réellement entendu dire ce qu'elle avait cru entendre ? Elle pivota sur elle-même dans les bras de Van pour lui faire face. Ce changement de position, fit prendre conscience à Van de ce qu'il venait effectivement de lui dire. Une partie de lui s'en voulait de s'être échappé de cette façon, mais au fond, il n'avait pas mentit. C'était ce qu'il souhaitait le plus, mais il n'avait pas eu l'intention de lui demander ce soir et de cette façon. Elle venait tout juste de revenir sur Gaea et dans des circonstances plutôt troublantes. En fait, il n'avait même pas réussit à lui exprimer clairement ses sentiments exactes et il sautait déjà à l'étape suivant, il craignait qu'il ne brusque trop les choses. D'un autre côté, maintenant qu'il l'avait dit, il ne pouvait et ne voulait plus reculer. Il souhaitait connaître la réponse d'Hitomi, ne lui avait-elle pas déjà dit qu'elle voulait rester sur Gaea avec lui. Il ne pouvait néanmoins s'empêcher de crainte sa réponse.

Hitomi allait lui demander s'il était sérieux, mais lorsque son regard tomba sur ses yeux marron elle y obtenu la confirmation sans rien avoir à demander. Elle aurait voulu lui dire ce qu'elle en pensait, mais aucun mot ne lui semblait approprié.

« Hitomi… » Commença Van.

Mais il n'eut jamais l'occasion d'en dire plus, elle venait de l'interrompe en s'emparant de ses lèvres dans un fougueux baiser. Van ne mit qu'une seconde à se joindre au baiser d'Hitomi. Il sentit les doigts de l'élue de son coeur sur sa nuque pour ensuite se perdre dans ses cheveux. Il resserra son étreinte et glissa ses mains dans son dos le long de sa colonne vertébrale, provoquant un frisson chez sa compagne, frisson qui se répercuta également chez lui. Le souffle court, ils interrompirent leur baiser, sans pour autant éloigner leur visage de plus de quelques centimètres.

« Dois-je prendre ça pour une réponse ? »

« D'après toi. »

Hitomi caressa doucement les lèvres de son amoureux avec les siennes.

« Je t'aime, Van et c'est mon bonheur qui sera total en devenant ta femme. »

Ce fut alors au tour de Van d'amorcer le baiser passionné qui suivi.

Tandis que le couple s'embrassait avec tout l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre, ils avaient complètement perdu le moindre intérêt pour tous ce qui les entourait, se croyant de toute façon complètement seuls dans un lieu et un moment qui n'appartenaient qu'à eux. Une silhouette se découpait pourtant entre les arbres de l'autre côté du lac, guettant l'évolution des choses avec intérêt depuis un bon moment déjà, attendant son heure.


	4. bonheur partagé

**Chapitre 4 : Bonheur partagé**

Hitomi se réveilla de bonne humeur. Elle sourit au souvenir de la veille. Van lui avait fait découvrir son paradis caché et lui avait demandé de l'épouser d'une façon si inattendue qu'elle avait encore de la misère à y croire. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte-fenêtre pour en ouvrir les rideaux. Le soleil envahit la pièce, la journée s'annonçait ensoleillée en accord avec son humeur.

Une fois habillée et préparée, elle descendit à la salle à manger pour déjeuner. Elle n'y trouva pas Van, mais Merle venait de commencer son repas.

« Bon matin Merle! » Lança-t-elle sur un ton enjoué.

« Salut Hitomi. Tu es de bonne humeur ce matin. »

Merle se réjouit du sourire de son amie, car elle avait vu le même chez Van lorsqu'elle l'avait croisé un peu plus tôt. Elle n'avait pas réussi à lui tirer les vers du nez pour avoir des détails, mais elle se doutait que leur journée s'était bien déroulée hier.

« Comment c'est passé votre balade hier ? »

« La région de Fanalia est magnifique. En particulier le lac au pied de la chute. » Spécifia Hitomi pour l'informer que Van le lui avait fait découvert, sachant que Merle connaissait déjà l'endroit depuis l'enfance comme Van.

« Il t'a amené au lac, super. Je savais qu'il finirait pas t'y amener. Vous êtes-vous baignés ? » Questionna-t-elle pour essayer d'en savoir plus, Van lui ayant déjà appris qu'ils étaient allé au lac. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'en savoir plus avant qu'un messager vienne le chercher.

« Non. Nous sommes arrivés pour le souper et après le repas le soleil commençait déjà à descendre. On ne devait pas trop tarder avant de rentrer sinon on aurait été prit par la noirceur. »

Hitomi ne semblant pas beaucoup plus bavarde plus que Van, Merle sentait qu'elle passait à côté de quelque chose d'important. Elle faisait son possible pour qu'ils passent du temps ensemble, mais elle mourrait de curiosité et voulait savoir si ses efforts portaient fruit. Depuis le retour d'Hitomi qu'elle n'arrivait pas à les faire parler. En commençant par le soir de son retour où Van avait été blessé sans vouloir lui expliquer comment.

Merle n'eut pas le temps de mener son interrogatoire plus loin, Van entra dans la pièce accompagné de deux autres personnes qu'elles connaissaient très bien. La femme aux longs cheveux blonds contourna Van et s'élança vers la table où Hitomi finissait de déjeuner.

« Hitomi! C'est merveilleux que tu sois de retour. »

« Millerna! Vous êtes déjà arrivés. »

« On vient tous juste. Van a proposé qu'on vienne voir si tu étais levée. »

Les deux filles s'étaient serrée dans les bras l'une de l'autre, comme toutes amies qui se retrouvent après une longue séparation. Une fois à nouveau séparées, Hitomi tourna la tête vers les deux hommes. Van lui sourit et elle le lui rendit, mais elle porta plutôt son attention sur sa gauche où se tenait Dryden, portant ses cheveux bruns ondulés un peu plus courts que dans ses souvenirs, mais ayant les mêmes petites lunettes rondes qu'autrefois.

« Bonjour Hitomi. Content de te savoir finalement de retour sur Gaea. »

«Je suis contente de vous revoir, vous m'avez tous manqués. »

Dryden et Millerna s'assirent en face d'Hitomi tandis que Van prit la chaise à côté de la terrienne qui terminait son déjeuner. Hitomi demanda des nouvelles d'Asturia et plus précisément du couple royale. Pendant que Millerna racontait la majorité de leur récit, accompagné par endroit par Dryden. Van se mêla très peu de la conversation, il écouta, mais bien vite, il en perdit le fil en observant la jeune fille à ses côtés. Il vit sa main reposer sur sa cuisse et déposa discrètement la sienne sur cette dernière. Hitomi, tout en continuant de parler avec Millerna, enlaça ses doigts entre ceux de Van. Le roi se réjouit de ce simple contact.

« Nous devons rentrer à Asturia demain soir pour être là à l'arrivée des ambassadeurs qui doivent venir nous rencontrer, mais vous pourriez ensuite venir nous voir si tu veux. Tu restes combien de temps ? »

Hitomi et Van échangèrent un rapide coup d'œil et un timide sourire, qui ne passa pas inaperçu de leur trois amis.

« Ok, qu'est-ce que vous cachez ? »

« Je vais rester un bon bout de temps, même un très long bout de temps. » Sourit Hitomi en coin.

« Veux-tu dire que… »

« Je reste définitivement sur Gaea » Annonça-t-elle clairement.

Millerna et Dryden furent ravis de la nouvelle, sachant très bien que le jeune homme à côté d'elle était la raison principale de cette décision et qu'il devait être aux anges en ce moment. Mais ils ignoraient encore jusqu'où ils en étaient dans leur plan d'avenir. Hitomi et Van auraient très bien pu leur apprendre immédiatement, mais ils préféraient les faire languir encore un peu.

Dans les heures qui suivirent, Van fit appeler ses conseillers pour une réunion spéciale sans leur en dire le sujet. Merle et Millerna proposèrent à Hitomi d'aller se balader en ville, mais la terrienne déclina l'offre objectant qu'elle mourrait de fatigue. La médecin en Millerna voulu aussitôt savoir si elle se sentait bien. Hitomi dû lui assurer que tout allait à merveille, de son côté, Merle voulut plutôt savoir si elle avait peu dormi pour une raison ou une autre la nuit dernière. Elle dû à nouveau improviser pour les convaincre de la laisser se reposer seule quelques heures. Elle leur promit qu'elles iraient toutes en ville ensuite. Ses deux amies acceptèrent à regret de la laisser en paix une couple d'heures.

Aussitôt dans sa chambre, Hitomi attendit quelques minutes afin de s'assurer qu'elles étaient parties et qu'elle ne risquait pas d'être repérée en sortant. Elle n'aimait pas devoir mentir à ses amies, mais comment expliquer qu'elle se joigne au conseil de Van sans éveiller les soupçons. Elle emprunta le chemin que lui avait indiqué Van pour se rendre à la salle du conseil sans risquer de croiser leurs amis.

Les conseillers d'abord intriqués, voir inquiets de ce soudain rassemblement, comprirent assez vite de quoi il retournait lorsqu'ils virent la jeune femme entrer et rejoindre le roi. Certains accueillirent la nouvelle d'un très bon œil, d'autres furent plus réticents. Après avoir entendu leur roi et parler avec la prétendante, ils finirent tous par se rallier à la décision de leur souverain soit par accord soit n'ayant pas le choix d'accepter le point de vue de la majorité. En tout et partout, les choses se passaient plutôt bien. L'annonce officielle serait faite dans la soirée à la population, Van étant impatient d'apprendre la nouvelle au monde entier.

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, Millerna et Merle retournèrent à la chambre d'Hitomi, mais n'y trouvèrent pas la jeune femme. Elles se mirent à sa recherche, mais ne la trouvèrent nul part. Durant leur recherche, elles remarquèrent une activité nouvelle dans les corridors, de nombreux messagers quittaient le château pour ratisser la ville. Merle, toujours au fait des dernières nouvelles habituellement, ne comprenant pas la raison de cette activité soudaine. Elle entraîna Millerna à la suite d'un des messagers et le rattrapa dans une rue en face du château. Les habitants s'arrêtèrent pour entendre la déclaration du messager. Ce dernier annonça une allocution du roi sur la grande place du château, tous les Fanaliens y étaient conviés, mais le sujet qu'aborderait le roi restait en suspens. Merle et Millerna se regardèrent aussi perdu une que l'autre et se précipitèrent de retour vers le château. Dans les rues et à travers la ville, la nouvelle se propagea rapidement et chacun y allait de sa théorie. Certains craignaient même le début d'une nouvelle guerre, tandis que d'autres parlèrent des rumeurs sur le retour de la fille de la lune des illusions.

De retour au château, Millerna alla rejoindre Dryden afin de savoir s'il était au courant de cette histoire. De son côté. Merle s'introduit dans la chambre de Van, pensant l'y trouver, mais il n'y était pas, elle ne trouva aucune trace d'Hitomi dans la sienne non plus. En fait, le couple s'était réfugié dans la chambre de Merle en attendant le moment de l'annonce. Sachant qu'elle fouillerait le château à sa recherche, Van avait eu l'idée de se cacher à la seule place où elle n'irait pas avant de le retrouver.

L'heure de l'allocution royale arriva bientôt et Merle dû s'avouer vaincue. Elle rejoignit la foule qui s'était massée devant le palais, résignée à devoir attendre comme les autres pour savoir ce que Van mijotait en secret. Millerna, Dryden et Merle étaient au premier rang lorsque le premier conseiller apparu au sommet des escaliers pour annoncer son roi.

« Peuple de Fanalia, merci d'avoir répondu à notre appel en si grand nombre en de si bref délai. Le roi désir s'adresser à vous tous sur un sujet bien précis lui-même. Je lui cède donc la place sans plus de préambule. Peuple de Fanalia, sa majesté Van Slanzar de Fanel, roi de Fanalia. » Annonça-t-il.

Sur ce, Van sortit du château et s'avança au sommet de l'escalier afin d'être visible par toute la foule rassemblée pour l'entendre.

« Fanalia a traversée des temps durs, mais depuis deux ans, nous avons montré que nous savons nous relever face au coup du destin. Ensemble nous avons rebâti la ville et la prospérité de Fanalia. Je suis satisfait de ce que nous avons accompli jusqu'à maintenant, mais je sais aussi que nous accomplirons encore de grande chose. » Débuta le roi.

La foule cria son enthousiasme, mais personne ne savoir où il voulait en venir encore.

« Ce que je veux pour Fanalia et chacun de vous et un avenir de paix et de prospérité pour le royaume et pour chacun de ses habitants. Une nouvelle ère s'ouvre à présent pour Fanalia et c'est à nous tous de décider jusqu'où nous mènerons l'avenir de Fanalia. Et pour débuter cette nouvelle ère de changement et de bonne fortune laissez-moi vous annoncer une grande nouvelle. »

Chacun des spectateurs accentua son attention sachant que la vraie raison de ce discours approchait enfin.

« Mon mariage prochain avec la future reine de Fanalia, Hitomi Kensaky. »

Hitomi vint immédiatement se placer à ses côtés. La foule cria son accord par des explosions de joie. Hitomi et Van furent ravis de l'accueil de la nouvelle par les Fanaliens.

« Vive le roi, vive la reine! » S'écria la foule en cœur.

Millerna, Merle et Dryden, apprenant la nouvelle en même temps que les autres, furent tous trois sous le choc. Ils savaient pertinemment que Van et Hitomi s'aimaient et depuis ce matin, ils savaient qu'Hitomi désirait rester à Fanalia. Ils se doutaient bien que l'union officielle suivrait éventuellement, mais ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que ce soit si rapide, il était tout de même question de Van et Hitomi deux personnes qui jusqu'à présent n'avaient pas été très précipité dans l'avancement de leur relation, à leur grand désarroi même par moment. Ce qui les troublait le plus était surtout le fait qu'ils ne leur aient rien dit de toute la journée. Il était à présent évident que la soi-disant fatigue d'Hitomi n'avait rien de vrai, elle l'avait sciemment simulée pour rejoindre Van au conseil incognito.

Lorsque le couple revint à l'intérieur après que la foule se soit calmée, il tomba nez à nez avec un trio qui les attendait de pied ferme.

« Comment avez-vous pu nous cacher un truc pareil! » S'écria Merle.

« Vous devriez avoir honte! » Renchérit Millerna.

« Et vous êtes sans doute fiers de votre coup en plus. » Termina Dryden.

Van et Hitomi échangèrent un regard et tentèrent de retenir leur bouffement de rire du mieux qu'ils purent. Ils avaient délibérément prévu leur coup pour voir leur tête lorsque la nouvelle tomberait, mais ils savaient qu'ils avaient été un peu hypocrites sur ce coup-là avec leurs amis. Ils se sentirent mal un bref moment, mais Merle se trahit en ne pouvant retenir son sourire plus longtemps. C'était à présent leur tour de se moquer d'eux. En vérité, ils leur en avaient voulu un court moment de leur avoir caché leurs fiançailles, mais ils reconnurent qu'ils avaient très bien réussi leur coup. Ils voulaient leur rendre un moment la monnaie de leur pièce, mais bien vite, tous les cinq se retrouvèrent à rire joyeusement. L'importance de la nouvelle dépassait de beaucoup tout le reste.

Dryden et Millerna devant rentrer dans leur royaume le lendemain soir, ils décidèrent de fêter l'évènement le soir même. Van fit venir des musiciens et commanda une bonne table à son chef pour célébre. Hitomi passa une excellente soirée. La veille lorsque Van avait fait sa demande soudaine avait été un des plus merveilleux moment de sa vie, mais de partager cet heureux moment avec ses amis proches la remplissait également de bonheur, comme si à partir de maintenant la décision était encore plus concrète et absolue. À présent que ses amis et Fanalia au grand complet connaissaient leur désir de vivre ensemble à elle et Van, leurs fiançailles et leur mariage à venir devenaient inaltérable. Plus rien ni personne ne pourraient jamais les séparer.

Pendant que la petite fête privée battait son plein au château, dans tous les coins de la ville, les gens s'étaient rassemblés, heureux d'avoir une raison de fêter eux aussi. Fanalia avait connu de durs coups, mais, comme le roi l'avait dit, ensemble ils avaient rebâti leurs maisons et l'avenir s'annonçait beaucoup mieux. L'union royale allait parfaitement dans ce sens. Le retour de la stabilité et de la continuité de la royauté qui s'annonçait rassurait le peuple. Après la perte de Goau, Varie et Folken, Van était devenu le seul représentant de la famille royale restant. Le retour d'une reine au château et possiblement d'héritiers probable par la suite était bienvenu pour les Fanaliens.

Un autre individu savourait également le moment, seul tapis dans l'ombre, les choses avançaient très bien pour qu'il puisse bientôt mettre son plan en œuvre et obtenir sa vengeance et son dû. Le couple et leurs amis étaient aussi bien de profiter de leur célébration, car bientôt certaines choses changeraient et Fanel n'aurait plus longtemps l'occasion de festoyer avec ses amis, mais surtout sa magnifique jeune fiancée.

Le lendemain, à présent que l'annonce des fiançailles effectuées, la question suivant se rapportait à la célébration du mariage. Chacun était impatient de savoir quand l'union royale aurait lieu. Van ne donna aucun indice, en fait, n'en ayant pas encore discuté concrètement avec Hitomi, il n'en savait pas plus que les autres. Ils auraient tout le temps d'y penser ensemble dans les jours à venir. Ils mirent donc la question sur la glace pour la journée. Dryden et Millerna repartaient le soir même, ils se concentrèrent plutôt sur leurs amis.

Millerna aurait bien aimé aller en ville et au marché de Fanalia, mais avec l'annonce de la veille, Van sentait qu'ils ne seraient pas tranquilles. Ils optèrent plutôt pour une promenade autour de la vallée. Hitomi pensa au lac caché que Van lui avait fait découvrir, mais après réflexion, elle décida de laisser les choses entre les mains de Van. Elle aimait bien l'idée d'avoir un endroit secret fréquenté par elle et Van uniquement, à l'exception peut-être de Merle, la femme-chat étant déjà au courant depuis des années.

La journée passa très rapidement et bien vite ils furent tous de retour au château. Dryden et Millerna se retirèrent dans leur chambre un moment pour rassembler leur effets avant le souper. Van et Hitomi les attendirent pour souper avant leur départ. Ils s'étaient rendus dans un salon en face de la salle à manger pour patienter. En s'assoyant près de Van, Hitomi réalisa qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment retrouvés seuls depuis l'annonce de leur fiançailles. Elle avait passé deux belles journées avec Dryden et Millerna, mais elle devait avouer que la perspective de se retrouver seule avec Van dans les jours à venir lui plaisait également.

« À quoi penses-tu ? » Lui demanda alors Van, Hitomi n'ayant rien dit durant de longues minutes.

« Les deux derniers jours ont passé étonnamment vite. »

« Ton retour a été un peu soudain, ils ne pouvaient pas se libérer plus longtemps, mais ils reviendront sans doute lorsqu'ils auront plus de temps, sinon rien ne nous empêches d'aller à Asturia à notre tour. » Répondit Van, croyant qu'elle était déçue de voir leurs amis partir déjà.

« Nous pourrons faire ça oui. Mais la possibilité de passer plus de temps seuls me plaît bien aussi. »

Hitomi sourit de manière entendue à Van et s'approcha de lui. Il lui rendit son sourire et ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. Hitomi se lova contre lui, se disant qu'elle ne pourrait jamais se lasser d'être dans ses bras.

La porte du salon où attendait le couple s'ouvrit, par réflexe, ils se décollèrent légèrement. Millerna et Dryden avait finit de ramasser leur affaire et venaient les rejoindre pour le repas du soir. Van se leva et ouvrit la marche vers la salle à manger, encore un peu inconfortable avec l'exposition de sa proximité avec Hitomi en public. Millerna lança un petit regard en coin à Hitomi. Les deux amies ne dirent rien, mais le sourire d'Hitomi révéla à son amie qu'elle était heureuse et celui de Millerna montra à la terrienne qu'elle était ravie pour eux d'avoir enfin trouvé le bonheur qu'ils méritaient.

Ne pouvant se permettre d'être en retard à Asturia, le roi et la reine quittèrent Fanalia une demi-heure après la fin du souper. Ils félicitèrent une dernière fois les nouveaux fiancés et leur fit promettre de les tenir au courant dés qu'ils auraient décidé le moment du mariage. Merle leur garantit qu'elle les tiendrait au courant.

Lorsque le Crusade quitta la ville, Merle disparue encore une fois sans prévenir, décidément, elle disparaissait toujours lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient seulement tous les trois dernièrement. En fait, Merle voulait en partit leur laissé du temps seuls, mais elle avait vraiment quelque chose à faire ce soir, même si elle préférait ne rien révéler à Van pour le moment.

Van et Hitomi se retrouvèrent donc seuls pour le reste de la soirée. Hitomi allait retourner vers le château, mais Van la retint par la main. Elle leva les yeux vers lui afin de savoir ce qu'il avait en tête. Il ne dit rien, mais l'entraîna avec lui à l'arrière du château à l'abri des regards indiscrets qu'il aurait pu y avoir près de la piste de décollage d'où venait de partir de Crusade.

« Tu l'as dit tout à l'heure, nous n'avons pas pu nous retrouver vraiment seuls ces deux derniers jours. Ça fait deux jours que je l'ai dans mes poches sans avoir l'occasion de te la donner. »

Hitomi se demandait à quoi il faisait référence tandis qu'il glissait sa main dans sa poche de pantalon pour en sortir une petite boîte. Il la tendit vers elle et l'ouvrit doucement en révélant la bague qu'elle contenait. Hitomi, les yeux devenant humide, la regarda n'osant pas la prendre. L'anneau d'or était sertit d'un diamant entouré de deux rubis, rappelant la couleur royale. Les armoiries de Fanalia étaient également gravées sur le côté de la bague. Voyant qu'elle ne semblait pas la prendre, Van la sortit de son écrin et prit doucement la main gauche de sa fiancée et fit glisser l'anneau sur son annulaire. Hitomi leva sa main devant elle admirant ses doigts et l'alliance qui s'y trouvait.

« Elle est magnifique Van. » Dit-elle enfin.

Brisant sa contemplation, elle sauta au cou de son fiancé et s'empara de ses lèvres. Elle sentit le sourire de Van avant qu'il ne se joigne à elle dans un amoureux baiser. Après de bonnes minutes d'étreinte, Hitomi desserra légèrement son étreinte autour du cou de Van, sans pour autant retirer ses bras. Elle entendit alors un bruit derrière elle. Faisant rapidement volte face, à la surprise de Van, elle scruta les alentours. Elle aperçut alors un mouvement au coin d'un des bâtiments.

« Hitomi ? » L'interpella Van.

« As-tu vu quelque chose là-bas, au coin du mur ? » S'enquit Hitomi.

Van regarda, mais si quelqu'un les avait observé, il s'était dissimulé lorsqu'Hitomi s'était retournée. Pendant qu'ils étaient avec Millerna et Dryden, Hitomi n'avait plus eu l'impression qu'on l'épiait. Van croyait qu'il s'agissait d'un phénomène normal après son agression, mais il pensait que ce sentiment était derrière elle à présent, ne saillant pas manifesté en deux jours. Son retour soudain alors qu'ils étaient à nouveau seuls inquiétait un peu Van. Si quelqu'un les épiait pour une raison ou une autre, il aurait pu se tenir loin durant le séjour des Asturiens de crainte d'être surpris s'ils étaient trop nombreux ensemble. Il aurait pu attendre patiemment leur départ et être revenu après le départ du Crusade. Sans rien dire à Hitomi, Van retira son gilet et déploya ses ailes. Hitomi lui jeta un coup d'œil étonné.

« Il ne peut pas être loin. » Affirma Van, décidé à scruter les alentours des airs, réduisant ainsi les cachettes possibles.

Hitomi fut contente de voir qu'il la prenait au sérieux, elle craignait qu'il considère immédiatement cela comme une hallucination, son agression l'ayant rendu une peu paranoïaque. En fait, elle le croyait elle-même par moment, elle n'aurait pas pu lui en vouloir de douter également.

« Rentre au château, je reviens. »

Hitomi voulut aussitôt protester, mais Van ne lui en laissa pas le temps, en quelques battements d'ailes, il avait quitté le sol et partit vers l'endroit où Hitomi avait vu l'individu. Elle aurait voulut venir avec lui, mais à présent, elle ne souhaite pas vraiment rester seule non plus. Elle soupira et retourna à l'intérieur du château. Une partie d'elle se trouvait ridicule, se disait que ce n'était que son imagination qui déraillait et une autre avaient peur que ce soit vrai et qu'on la surveille réellement depuis son retour sur Gaea.

Hitomi monta directement à sa chambre. Elle alla jeter un coup d'œil à la porte-fenêtre où elle avait aperçue une silhouette tous les soirs depuis son retour. Il ni avait aucun signe de l'individu cette fois. Étrangement, ça ne la rassura pas. Hitomi referma les rideaux, ferma le loquet et fit les cents pas en attendant le retour de Van.

De longues minutes passèrent, rendant l'attente interminable pour Hitomi. Des coups contre la vitre firent sursauter Hitomi. Elle traversa la pièce et écarta le rideau. Van se trouvait sur le balcon. Elle se dépêcha de lui ouvrit et le laisser entrer.

« Désolé, je n'avais pas pensé que tu entrerais par là. »

« Qui d'autre pourrait y entrer ? »

Hitomi devait reconnaître que les chances étaient assez faibles. Van étant le dernier draconnian existant, la plupart des gens aurait de la misère à grimper au troisième étage pour entrer dans sa chambre. Ce n'était pourtant pas impossible et n'avait-elle pas déjà été enlevé par des geckos à Pallas. La principale raison était simplement que de savoir cette porte barrée la rassurait voilà tout.

Van n'attendit pas la réponse d'Hitomi, doutant qu'elle lui en donne une et la connaissant déjà en bonne partie. Elle ne souhaitait pas lui fermer l'accès à lui, mais à tout autre intrus qui pourrait se glisser dans sa chambre pour lui faire du mal, le genre d'intrus qui pourrait l'épier sans relâche.

« J'ai fait le tour des alentours, en survolant les rues, les ruelles et je me suis également informé aux passants que j'ai croisé à pied par la suite. Mais personne n'a rien vu non plus de suspect. »

Van prit Hitomi et l'entraîna vers le lit où il la fit asseoir. Il la regarda cherchant à découvrir ses pensées. Hitomi était ambivalente. Elle était soulagée qu'il n'ait rien trouvé, mais en même temps ça ne prouvait rien totalement. L'individu aurait très bien pu se fondre dans la masse de façon anodine et passer inaperçu aux témoins potentiels. Mais s'il n'y avait effectivement personne à trouver, car tout ceci était le fruit de sa imagination, il était normal que Van ne trouve jamais de trace de sa présence.

La sentant incertaine, Van s'assit à ses côtés et l'entoura de ses bras.

« Je te promets que personne ne te toucheras aussi longtemps que je serais là. »

Hitomi lui sourit pour le remercier. Elle se sentait idiote. Il avait sans doute raison, elle avait confiance en lui et décida de le croire, du moins pour ce soir.

« Je suis désolé de te causer tant de soucis et de problèmes» Soupira-t-elle.

Van lui prit le menton pour relever son visage vers le sien et braqua son regard sur le sien.

« Tu ne seras jamais une source de problèmes. Je t'interdis de penser ça. Je serais là pour toi quoi qu'il arrive. Je t'aime Hitomi et rien ne passeras jamais avant toi, tu as compris. »

Van la regardait avec un regard intense et ne détacha pas son regard du sien avant qu'elle lui fasse un signe affirmatif pour l'informer qu'elle l'avait compris. Il la serra alors contre lui et l'embrassa tendrement.

« Merci, Van. »

Ces deux mots semblait si anodin, mais suffire à communiquer toute sa pensée à Van. La sentant rassurée, Van s'apprêta à se lever pour la laisser se reposer. Mais elle le retint et le fit se rasseoir sur le lit auprès d'elle. Elle se blottit contre lui, ne souhaitant pas le voir la quitter.

« Reste encore un peu, tu veux bien. »

« Bien sûr. »

Van ne savait plus trop pourquoi elle voulait qu'il reste, avait-elle peur de se retrouver seul ou voulait-elle seulement passer un peu plus de temps avec lui. Hitomi quitta le bord du lit et alla s'adosser au mur en repoussant l'oreiller. Van la rejoignit.

« Assisse comme ça dans mon lit sur Terre j'étais dans la position idéale pour observer par la fenêtre et apercevoir la lune et imaginer Gaea à ses côtés. »

« C'est curieux que ton monde soit toujours visible ici tandis que Gaea est invisible là-bas. » Fit remarquer Van.

« Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi non plus. Mais chaque fois que je regardais la lune, je me demandais s'il était possible que tu la regardes aussi. »

« Dans ce cas, il y a de bonnes chances que oui. »

Hitomi lui jeta un coup d'œil, surprise, et les deux eurent un petit rire complice. Hitomi ne savait plus comment elle avait fait pour ne pas revenir plus rapidement sur Gaea, après toutes les nuits qu'elle avait passé à rêver de le rejoindre à Fanalia. Hitomi bailla alors malgré elle.

« Tu es fatigué ? Je vais te laisser dormir. »

« Reste jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme. » Le pria-t-elle encore.

« Tu es en sécurité ici, je t'ai promis que personne ne t'approcherais ou te toucherais. » Lui rappela Van, croyant qu'elle était toujours craintive, malgré ses efforts pour l'apaiser.

« Malheureusement, le mal est déjà fait. Quelqu'un s'est déjà introduit dans ma chambre et m'a prit dans ses bras en allant jusqu'à m'embrasser. »

Pendant une seconde, Van paniqua à cette pensée, mais en voyant le sourire en coin d'Hitomi, il saisit qu'elle parlait de lui.

« Bon d'accord. Je modifie ma promesse dans ce cas. Personne, **excepté moi,** ne te touchera. »

Hitomi souleva les couvertures et les ramena sur eux. Van, étonné par ce geste, figea. Lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé de rester, il ne croyait pas qu'elle voulait dire dans le lit avec elle.

« On vient de faire un exception pour toi, profite-en. » Ironisa Hitomi, pour l'inciter à la rejoindre, s'étant déjà étendue dans le lit.

« Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas, mais c'est que… je ne sais pas si c'est le cas, sur Terre, mais la tradition ici lorsqu'on est fiancés est d'attendre après le mariage... Ce n'est plus toujours le cas et on n'en a pas parlé, mais je pensais… et d'ailleurs les gens aime bien voir les gens comme moi suivre les traditions quand c'est possible. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça nécessairement… c'est juste que j'imaginais qu'après deux ans, on arriverait à attendre entre un peu… je veux pas dire que je n'ai pas envie de, mais…»

Hitomi rougit en comprenant de quoi Van était en train de parler ou du moins essayer de parler. Elle n'avait pas eu ce genre de pensées en l'invitant à se coucher près d'elle. Elle y avait pensé bien des fois et y avait également rêvé à de multiples reprises depuis leur séparation après la guerre, mais ce soir, ce n'était pas exactement le cas. Elle avait seulement désiré s'endormir dans ses bras. Elle déposa ses doigts sur sa bouche pour l'interrompe.

« Nous avons la même tradition sur Terre, bien qu'elle soit très peu respectée à présent et je suis d'accord pour attendre. Mais à deux conditions. »

Van fut soulagé qu'elle prenne la parole et qu'elle partagea son idée.

« Laquelle ? »

« Que nos fiançailles ne soit pas trop longue et que tu me permettes de m'endormir dans tes bras ce soir. »

Van accepta volontiers ses deux conditions et s'allongea finalement à ses côtés. Hitomi pivota sur elle-même pour lui faire dos et se blottit contre son torse. Van entoura ses bras autour d'elle, la serrant contre lui, apprécia à présent lui aussi l'idée d'Hitomi.

« Bonne nuit, Hitomi. » Souffla le jeune roi à son oreille.

« Bonne nuit, Van. »

D'abord un peu incertain, Van se détendit rapidement tout comme son étreinte qui devint plus naturelle et confortable. Hitomi déposa son bras le long du sien et Van reposa sa main contre le ventre d'Hitomi. Après plusieurs minutes, Hitomi sentit la fatigue monter en elle accompagnée d'un sentiment de sécurité et de bien-être incroyable. Elle sentit les doigts de Van jouer très légèrement contre son ventre en de minimes caresses, comment un si infime mouvement presque à peine perceptible pouvait lui sembler si agréable. Elle ne chercha pas à comprendre et fut bien vite appelée par le sommeil. Van sentit la respiration de sa douce changer et devina qu'elle s'était assoupie. Bien vite, il s'endormit à son tour, se demandant s'il pourrait un jour retrouver le sommeil sans l'avoir dans ses bras.

Van s'éveilla tard dans la nuit, il mit un coup instant à se rappeler la présence d'Hitomi à ses côtés et la pièce où il se trouvait. Il sourit intérieurement à l'un et à l'autre. Mais fut aussitôt ramené au monde extérieur en entendant à nouveau le bruit qui l'avait fait quitter le sommeil. Le bruit venait de l'autre côté de la chambre. En dérangeant le moins possible Hitomi, Van retira ses bras d'autour d'elle sans la réveiller. Les rideaux de la porte-fenêtre flottaient par le vent, indiquant que le porte était ouverte. Après qu'il soit entré la veille, ils ne l'avaient pas verrouillée, mais il était certain qu'ils l'avaient refermée. Un mauvais pressentiment l'envahit. Il se leva et s'approcha, il aurait aimé sentir la présence de son épée à sa taille, mais la lame était rangée dans sa propre chambre. Van écarta le rideau, mais ne fit personne sur le balcon. Il sortit néanmoins à l'extérieur pour en avoir le cœur net. Il n'y avait personne sur le balcon et aucun trace de qui que ce soit dans les alentours. Il commençait à se sentir ridicule, voilà qu'il se sentait surveillé à son tour. Le roi s'apprêtait à rentrer, lorsqu'on l'agrippa par derrière et serra une lame contre sa gorge. Van se maudit intérieurement de ne pas avoir d'arme sur lui et d'avoir été prit par surprise si facilement. Mais il ne pouvait pas se laisser faire, pas seulement pour lui, mais également parce qu'Hitomi dormait juste à côté, se doutant de rien. Il sut sur le champ qu'Hitomi avait eu raison de se sentir épiée ces derniers jours et s'en voulut immédiatement d'avoir toujours eu un doute malgré lui.


	5. Changement d'atitude

**Chapitre 5 : Changement d'attitude**

Hitomi émergea de sa nuit de sommeil avec un sentiment de bien-être et chercha à se blottir dans les bras où elle s'était assoupie la veille, mais ne les trouva pas. Elle ouvrit les yeux, encore endormie, et leva légèrement la tête. Elle parcourut la chambre des yeux, mais Van n'y était pas. Hitomi laissa retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller, un peu déçue qu'il soit partit durant la nuit ou tôt ce matin. Elle avait adoré s'endormir dans ses bras, s'y réveiller aurait pu être très agréable également. Elle n'imaginait pas endroit plus confortable et rassurant.

Après avoir paressé quelques minutes, Hitomi se leva et se prépara avant de descendre à la salle à manger. En y arrivant, elle trouva Merle. Elles se saluèrent et Hitomi se joignit à elle pour déjeuner.

« Sais-tu si Van a déjà déjeuné? »

« Non, je ne l'ai pas croisé ce matin. » Lui répondu Merle.

En fait, la femme-chat s'attendait à les voir arriver ensemble, elle était passé par la chambre de Van plus tôt et il n'était pas là et comme son lit n'étant pas défait, elle avait soupçonné qu'il soit avec Hitomi. Bien évidemment elle n'était pas allée vérifier. Merle ne lui posa pas non plus la question, même si elle était curieuse de savoir. De son côté, Hitomi ne révéla pas la présence du roi dans sa chambre. Même s'il ne s'était rien passé, ils avaient pris la décision d'attendre après le mariage selon la coutume. Il était inutile d'éveiller les doutes pour une nuit partagée.

Les deux filles terminèrent leur repas et quittèrent la salle à manger. Elles passèrent devant la salle du conseil et trouvèrent la porte entrouverte. Deux conseillers y discutaient, mais aucune trace de Van. Elles commencèrent à se demander où il était. Elles firent un rapide tour à l'extérieur et bifurquèrent vers la cours d'entraînement des soldats. Le roi ne s'y trouvait pas non plus, Merle gravit ensuite les murs pour vérifier le toit.

Beaucoup plus tard, en fin d'avant-midi, Merle et Hitomi, avaient abandonné les recherches pour le moment, se disant qu'il reviendrait pour le dîner. Lorsqu'elles l'aperçurent finalement, elles étaient assisse devant le château et le virent revenir au château d'un pas décidé. Merle bondit à sa rencontre, suivi de près par Hitomi. La féline lui sauta au cou et s'apprêtait à le lécher affectueusement comme à son habitude, mais il se dégagea d'elle et recula d'un pas. Van refusait très rarement son accueil, mais Merle décida de ne pas s'en formaliser, trop pressée de savoir où il avait passé tout ce temps.

« Tu t'es levé tôt, tout va bien ? » Demanda Hitomi souriante.

« Où tu étais tout ce temps ? » S'enquit Merle, curieuse.

« Ici et là. Je ne savais pas que je devais vous tenir au courant de mes allées et venues. » Répliqua Van.

L'enthousiasme des deux filles diminua légèrement suite à une telle réponse. Hitomi se demanda si quelque chose le tracassait et si ça avait à voir avec son départ nocturne de sa chambre. De son côté, Merle s'inquiétait qu'il se soit passé quelque chose entre le couple depuis la veille.

« Tu arrives juste à temps pour le dîner. » Changea de sujet Merle, croyant à son hypothèse de la dispute amoureuse.

« Parfait. Allons-y dans ce cas. »

Van passa entre les deux filles et se dirigea vers le palais sans rien ajouter. Les deux amies échangèrent un coup d'œil, mais ne trouvèrent pas les réponses qu'elles cherchaient chez l'autre. Elles emboîtèrent donc le pas au roi.

Le repas fut très silencieux. Hitomi tenta d'entamer la discussion sans grand succès. Merle leur proposa des activités pour l'après-midi. Mais Van ne semblait nullement intéressé par leur discussion. Lasse de l'humeur de Van, Merle quitta la salle à manger une fois son dessert terminé. Elle reviendrait le voir lorsqu'il serait intéressé à lui parler. Et si une dispute avait eu lieu entre lui et Hitomi. Elle n'avait pas à en subir les conséquences. Peut-être qu'en se retrouvant tous les deux, ils régleraient leur problème et Van redeviendrait plus sympathique en soirée.

« Bon j'en ai assez, on se verra plus tard. » Déclara-t-elle en se levant brusquement et sortant sans se retourner.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? » Demanda Van.

« Tu n'es pas très bavard et tu ne t'intéresse pas à ce qu'elle dit depuis tout à l'heure. » Lui fit remarquer Hitomi.

« Je n'ai pas la tête à écouter ses projets de pique-nique, de promenade et autres. J'ai plus important à faire pour l'instant. »

Hitomi était choquée de son insensibilité. Ne comprenait-il pas ce qu'elle venait juste de lui dire. Et qu'avait-il de si important à faire de toute façon, était-ce en lien avec son absence de ce matin dont il gardait le secret.

« En fait, maintenant que nous sommes que tous les deux. Je voulais te parler du mariage. »

Les pensées d'Hitomi arrêtèrent leur cours. Mettant Merle de côté pour le moment, elle y reviendrait sans faute plus tard, elle se concentra pour l'heure sur Van. Pensait-il au mariage lorsqu'il parlait de choses plus importantes.

« Oui. » L'invita-t-elle à continuer.

« Je veux qu'il ait lieu le plus tôt possible. »

Hitomi fut des plus surprise par sa déclaration, par tellement par son contenu, mais sa conviction et son impatience. Elle repensa à leur décision de la veille de patienter jusqu'au mariage et s'interrogea sur le lien qu'il pouvait y avoir avec son désir de procéder à la cérémonie le plus vite possible. Elle rougit légèrement à cette idée.

« Je suis d'accord. Mais il faut tout de même prendre le temps de tout organiser. Je ne connais pas beaucoup les manières de faire ici. Mais je me doute que le mariage d'un roi ne doit pas se préparer en quelques jours. »

« Ne t'en fais pas Merle saura sans aucun doute t'entourer des meilleures personnes pour t'aider à tout préparer. »

« Oui, sans doute. Elle sera certainement ravie de nous donner un grand coup de main. »

Hitomi s'imaginait déjà en train de choisir sa robe avec Merle. Étant la meilleure amie de Van et également la sienne à Fanalia, elle ne pouvait imaginer meilleure personne pour les aider à tout organiser. Mais elle avait surtout hâte d'être au grand jour et se réjouissait que Van semble aussi pressé qu'elle d'unir leur vie.

« Je vais rassembler le conseil et discuter avec eux du délai le plus court mais assez respectable pour tout préparer et envoyer les invitations. »

Van se leva et contourna la table jusqu'à Hitomi. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa fougueusement, la prenant par surprise. Elle répondit toute de même volontiers à son initiative. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et approfondit le baiser avec avidité. Hitomi ne l'avait jamais sentit si entreprenant, comme s'il réclamait plus qu'un baiser sans pour autant pouvoir l'obtenir pour le moment. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent et Van murmura près de son oreille.

« Tu seras bientôt ma femme. »

Il s'éloigna ensuite vers la porte pour réunir le conseil comme il venait de le dire, la laissant seule dans la salle à manger encore troublée par tout ce qui venait de se passer dans les dernières minutes.

Hitomi se mit aussitôt à la recherche de Merle. Elle devait lui apprendre que le mariage serait très bientôt. Elle ne savait pas encore exactement quand, tout dépendait du temps nécessaire aux préparatifs, mais ces derniers débuteraient sous peu et cette idée excitait déjà la future mariée. Tout en cherchant son amie, elle essaya de se figurer le travail à venir. Elle n'avait malheureusement pas idée de tout ce qu'il fallait prévoir pour un mariage et spécialement un mariage royale. Pour sa part, un mariage assez simple avec les proches aurait amplement suffit, mais en acceptant d'épouser Van, elle acceptait épouser le roi et ce qui venait avec, y compris une cérémonie de grande envergure devant tout le royaume et même des visiteurs de d'autres pays. La tête d'Hitomi commençait déjà à lui tourner.

Elle cogna à la porte de Merle avec énergie. La femme-chat ouvrit et n'eut pas le temps de rien dire avant qu'elle n'entre dans la pièce.

« Hitomi! Tu n'es pas avec Van ? »

« Non, il est avec le conseil. »

Aucun conseil n'était prévu aujourd'hui pourtant. Merle commençait à ce demander si un problème était survenu ou si un danger les menaçait.

« Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que ce passe ? »

« Nous allons nous marier. »

« Je suis au courant. » Lui rappela Merle, un peu perdue.

« Non je veux dire, très bientôt. »

« Vous avez décidé de la date! » S'enthousiasma Merle.

« Pas exactement, c'est pour ça que Van est allé voir le conseil. Il veut savoir quel serait le délai le plus court pour accomplir tous les préparatifs afin d'effectuer le mariage le plus tôt possible. »

« Et moi qui vous croyait en chicane! »

« Pourquoi croyais-tu ça ? »

« Van ne semblait pas de très bonne humeur tout à l'heure alors j'avais peur qu'il se soit passé quelque chose entre vous hier soir. »

En repensant à la veille, Hitomi crut plutôt que c'est le fait qu'il ne se soit pas passé tout ce qui aurait pu se passer qui pouvait être en cause. À ces pensées, Hitomi rougit malgré elle, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux de Merle.

« T'es toute rouge.»

Ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer la gêne et la rougeur d'Hitomi.

« J'en ai assez que vous ne cachiez tout depuis ton retour. Cette fois, tu ne t'en tiras pas. Dit moi tout! »

« Sinon quoi ? » Refusa Hitomi.

« Sinon ne comptez pas sur mon aide pour le mariage, tu n'auras qu'à te débrouiller toute seule. » La défia Merle.

« Qui te dis que je voulais te demander ton aide? Je peux très bien y arriver moi-même.»

« Tu connais sans doute les coutumes matrimoniales fanaliennes et tous les détails des cérémonies royales. Tu as sans doute déjà des idées d'où allées pour les divers préparatifs et pour ta robe. » Nargua Merle, qui pour sa part avaient déjà de bonnes idées et qui savait qu'Hitomi ne saurait pas par où commencer.

Hitomi n'eut d'autre choix que de s'avouer vaincue. Elle serait complètement perdue si elle devait préparer le mariage sans son aide. Elle savait que Merle n'était pas complètement sérieuse dans sa menace, mais elle accepta tout de même de lui répondre. Vivant à présent à Fanalia, elle aurait besoin d'une nouvelle confidente et Merle était sa meilleure amie ici alors aussi bien commencer dés maintenant. Elle lui apprit donc que Van et elle avaient décidé d'attendre après le mariage pour amener leur relation à l'étape suivante. Merle suggéra aussitôt la même hypothèse qu'Hitomi. Après tout, même si Van avait toujours été un peu lent à comprendre ses propres sentiments et encore plus pour les dévoiler, il restait un homme avec les mêmes hormones et les mêmes désirs que les autres.

Les deux filles restèrent tout l'après-midi dans la chambre de Merle à papoter d'une foule de choses. Heureuse qu'Hitomi lui parle ouvertement, Merle décida de lui confier un secret à son tour. Elle avait rencontré un jeune homme-chat dernièrement et le voyait de temps en temps. Hitomi fut très touchée qu'elle lui en parle, surtout lorsqu'elle lui demanda de ne rien dire à Van, car il n'en savait rien, elle était la première avec qui elle en discutait.

Les deux filles sentirent finalement la faim venir et quittèrent la chambre pour aller souper. Van devait avoir fini avec le conseil depuis un moment et devait déjà les attendre. Elles trouvèrent effectivement le roi à table, elles furent par contre surprises de constater qu'il avait déjà commencé à manger. Il avait terminé sa soupe et venait de se faire servir le plat principal. Pourquoi n'était-il pas venu les prévenir qu'il soupait. Elles étaient dans la chambre de Merle et donc pas trop dur à trouver. Il devait avoir faim pour avoir débuté seul, elles n'étaient pas descendues plus tard que d'habitude.

« J'ai commencé sans vous, comme vous n'étiez pas là. » Expliqua simplement Van en voyant leur étonnement.

« C'est pas grave. Comment ça c'est passé avec le conseil? » Voulut plutôt savoir Hitomi en prenant place à sa droite tandis que Merle s'assit à sa gauche.

« Le mariage aura lieu dans un mois exactement. » Annonça Van.

Hitomi s'attendait à avoir plus de détails, mais il prit quelques bouchées dans son assiette sans rien ajouter.

« Un mois. Il faudra se mettre au boulot dés demain si l'on veut que tout soit prêt. » Affirma Merle.

« Je suis certain que vous y arriverez très bien. »

Hitomi n'était pas certaine de bien comprendre le sens de sa phrase, n'allait-il pas participer aux préparatifs également. Certains domaines étaient beaucoup plus une affaire de filles que d'autres, comme la décoration, les fleurs, les robes et les choses de ce genre. Il allait peut-être leur laisser ces questions entre les mains, mais il se chargerait sans doute de d'autres éléments qui intéresserait davantage les hommes, voilà ce qu'il avait sans doute voulu dire.

« Il va fallait envoyer les invitations très vite si l'on veut que tout le monde les reçoit à temps pour avoir un délai raisonnable pour se préparer à venir. » Fit remarquer Merle déjà la tête prise par les préparatifs.

« J'ai déjà fait préparer par le conseil la liste de tous les dirigeants de Gaea pour les inviter, ainsi que les plus importants notables de Fanalia. »

_Tous les dirigeants de Gaea! _Répéta Hitomi dans sa tête, elle s'était attendue à des invités des autres royaumes, mais ne s'était pas attendue à ce que TOUS les dirigeants de Gaea soit invités. Elle se remémora le mariage de Millerna et, bien qu'elle ne connaisse pas beaucoup les invités qui y étaient, tous les dirigeants de Gaea ne devaient pas y être. Au fond, envoyer une invitation ne voulait pas obligatoirement dire que les gens viendraient. Inviter tous les royaumes devait être la façon habituelle de faire. Mais il ne devait pas se déplacer à chaque fois qu'il y avait un mariage. Sans doute les royaumes alliés ou voisins à Fanalia seraient présent, surtout dans un si bref délai, se dit Hitomi.

Van termina son assiette avant les deux filles, mais le serveur attendit pour servir le dessert, de sorte que tous terminèrent le repas en même temps.

« Bon, je vais vous laisse. Bonne soirée. » S'excusa Merle avant de se lever.

« Tu peux passer la soirée avec nous. » L'arrêta Hitomi, depuis son retour, Merle s'éclipsait chaque soir. Elle aimait bien passer ses soirées, seule avec Van, mais elle jugeait que ce n'était pas obligatoire tous les soirs. Elle trouvait ça un peu plate pour Merle qui se retrouvait chaque fois toute seule…ou du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait.

« Demain dans ce cas, quelqu'un m'attend. » Avoua Merle.

Hitomi regarda la petite teinte rosée qui apparue sur le visage de la femme-chat. Merle lui jeta un petit regard gêné et son amie compris alors que ce quelqu'un devait être le jeune homme-chat dont elle lui avait appris l'existence cet après-midi. Hitomi lui sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil pour lui faire savoir qu'elle avait compris. Merle regarda Van, s'attendant à ce qu'il passe un commentaire, mais il ne dit rien du tout. Les deux filles se souhaitèrent bonne soirée et Van lui fit un bref signe de la main lorsqu'elle sortit.

Hitomi avait promit à Merle de ne pas révéler son secret à Van, mais elle avait le goût de lui donner une clac derrière la tête pour qu'il se réveille un peu, comme pouvait-il être aveugle à ce point. En fait, Van semblait ne pas se préoccuper de ce qui se passait depuis le début de la journée. Et Hitomi commençait vraiment à se demander si quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Si quelque chose ne va pas, tu peux me le dire.»

« Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? » Demanda Van sur la défensive.

« Tu as passé la matinée absent et depuis tu ne montres pas beaucoup d'intérêt pour ce que Merle, et moi aussi d'ailleurs, te dises. »

« Je suis le roi et donc j'ai souvent des préoccupations en tête. Je vais faire un effort pour ne pas t'embêter avec ça à l'avenir. »

« Ce n'est pas une question de m'embêter ou non. Je vais bientôt être ta femme, tu peux m'en parler si tu as des préoccupations, je suis là pour ça. »

« Tu as raison, tu seras bientôt ma reine. Et avec le mariage à venir, tu auras tes propres préoccupations. Profitant plutôt de notre temps ensemble pour se divertir. »

Van s'approcha alors d'elle et passa une main dans ses cheveux en l'attirant contre lui.

« Tu es très belle tu sais. »

Hitomi rougit et fut flattée du commentaire. Mais la soudaine tournure des évènements la déstabilisait. Sans oublier la présence des serveurs qui finissaient de ramasser la table. Elle se sépara donc de lui doucement.

« Je veux travailler sur quelques dossiers, mais je vais venir te rejoindre un peu plus tard d'accord. » Annonça Van sans détour.

Hitomi fut à nouveau déconcertée par le changement de sujet. Van se retira donc dans son bureau privé laissant Hitomi toute seule. Elle monta dans sa chambre cherchant toujours à déchiffrer les agissements de Van. Elle avait de la misère à le suivre aujourd'hui.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Hitomi s'était presque assoupie sur la terrasse à l'arrière du château. Un bruit sec derrière elle, la fit bondit de son siège. Elle pivota rapidement et vit Van se tenir juste derrière sa chaise.

« Tu dormais ? »

« Je crois que je me suis assoupie, je ne t'ai pas entendu venir. »

« Tu es beaucoup trop nerveuse. »

« J'ai l'impression de devenir paranoïaques ces jours-ci. »

Hitomi eut un petit rire nerveux, se sentant ridicule de sauter si facilement depuis son agression. Elle devait se calmer et se contrôler. Oram était très certainement très loin et ni lui ni personne ne viendrait lui faire du mal à Fanalia et encore moins au château. Elle devait reprendre le dessus avant que l'angoisse la rende folle.

« Je t'ai promis que personne excepté moi ne t'approcherai, tu te souviens. » Lui répéta Van avec une drôle d'expression qu'elle n'arriva pas à déchiffrer.

« Rentrons, tu veux bien. »

Hitomi se sentait déjà plus détendue une fois qu'ils furent à l'intérieur. Sans rien dire, ils prirent la direction de l'aile royale où se trouvaient leurs chambres. Une fois devant la porte d'Hitomi, la jeune femme se tourna vers Van avant d'entrer. Ce dernier ferma le peu de distance qui restait entre eux et la prit dans ses bras. Hitomi lui rendit son étreinte et il prit possession de ses lèvres. Le baiser grimpa rapidement en ardeur et Van l'adossa au mur. Ses mains, d'abord sur sa taille, descendirent pour caresser ses cuisses et remonter sur ses fesses qu'il pétrit alors avec vigueur. Ébahie, Hitomi l'interrompit.

« Laisse-toi aller, bébé. » L'encouragea Van en commençant à l'embrasser farouchement dans le cou. Il glissa une de ses mains sous son chandail et monta rapidement dans son dos pour ensuite bifurquer vers sa poitrine.

Hitomi l'interrompit à nouveau. Quelque chose clochait. Van était mal à l'aise simplement de s'étendre à ses côtés la veille et soudainement, il se montrait très audacieux. Sans compter qu'il ne l'avait encore jamais appelé « bébé » avant. Elle tourna la poignée et ouvrit la porte derrière elle.

« Je crois qu'on ferrait mieux d'aller dormir. »

Elle se détacha de ses bras en recula dans sa chambre.

« Tu ne veux pas que je reste avec toi, cette nuit aussi. »

La veille, c'est elle qui avait du le convaincre de rester, mais cette nuit, elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir qu'il reste. D'ailleurs, la nuit précédente devait être une exception. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour attendre après le mariage et ne pas éveiller les soupçons inutilement. Van semblait très loin de s'en souvenir aujourd'hui.

« Personne n'a su que tu as passé une partie de la nuit dernière dans ma chambre, mais on a été chanceux. Nous avons décidé d'attendre après le mariage et c'est ce que le peuple attend de nous. Ne jouant pas avec le feu. »

Van s'avoua vaincu et lui souhaita bonne nuit avant de repartir vers sa propre chambre. Hitomi referma et se laissa glisser contre la porte. Elle ne comprenant plus très bien ce qui se passait, mais pour la toute première fois, elle ne s'était pas sentit à l'aise dans les bras de Van.

Elle se changea en robe de nuit et jeta un coup d'œil dans la cours, comme chaque soir, mais cette fois, elle ne perçu aucune présence. Elle ferma tout de même le verrou et tira les rideaux avant de se réfugier dans les draps et accueillir volontiers le sommeil après cette étrange journée.

N'HÉSITEZ PAS À ME LAISSER DES COMMENTAIRES, J'AIMERAIS SINCÈREMENT SAVOIR CE QUE VOUS PENSEZ DE MA FIC JUSQU'À PRÉSENT.


	6. Confiance ou méfiance

**Chapitre 6 : Confiance ou méfiance.**

_Hitomi…Hitomi…méfie-toi Hitomi…_

Deux coups successifs contre la porte réveillèrent Hitomi d'un coup. Dés qu'elle quitta le sommeil, elle ressentit une certaine déception. Comme si elle regrettait d'avoir quitté le sommeil. Elle avait rêvé et, même si elle ne gardait aucun souvenir de ce rêve, elle en gardait une sensation de bien-être presque familière.

« Hitomi, es-tu réveillée ? » Demanda la voix de Merle derrière la porte.

« Entre. » L'invita ta terrienne.

Merle entra donc et trouva Hitomi assisse dans son lit. Elle traversa la pièce et ouvrit les rideaux. La lumière du jour éblouit Hitomi. Vu la hauteur du soleil dans le ciel, il était beaucoup plus tard qu'Hitomi l'aurait crue.

« Il est tard, je t'ai attendue en bas, mais comme tu venais pas je suis venu voir ce que tu faisait. On a plein de chose à faire aujourd'hui. Et Van t'attend dans une demi-heure pour l'annonce de la date du mariage. »

« Bonjour à toi aussi, Merle. »

Hitomi se leva du lit, vraiment elle aurait préférée rester couché à rêver, peu importe à quoi elle rêvait avant de se faire réveiller par la tornade prénommé Merle.

« Bon je te laisse t'habiller, mais dépêche-toi. »

La femme-chat partit aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Hitomi se résigna et s'habilla. Ils devaient faire une annonce devant tous les habitants. Elle ouvrit l'armoire et tenta de choisir une robe adaptée à une future reine sans pour autant en même trop.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle rejoignit Merle, son déjeuner l'attendait déjà sur la table. Pendant que la terrienne mangeait, Merle lui expliqua tous ce qu'elle avait prévu pour la journée. Elle avait l'intention de l'amener voir différentes personnes en ville susceptibles d'être de bons choix pour les aider à préparer la cérémonie et les célébrations qui suivraient. Hitomi commençait à se demander si les préparatifs du mariage seraient aussi excitants qu'elle l'avait cru la veille.

Une fois le repas terminé, Merle la conduisit au petit salon où Van attendait déjà.

« Nous voilà. » S'exclama Merle en entrant dans la pièce en tirant Hitomi derrière elle.

« Parfait. Nous sommes prêts pour l'annonce. » Dit Van, sans même avoir saluer sa fiancée.

Un des conseillers sortit présenter le roi à la foule. Van prit la main d'Hitomi et se rapprocha de la porte, attendant la fin de la présentation du conseiller.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? » S'enquit Hitomi, un peu stressée par la précipitation des choses.

« Rien de spécial. Laisse-moi parler et reste à mes côtés. »

Hitomi n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il sortit à l'extérieur l'entraînant avec lui. Ils débouchèrent sur le haut de l'escalier face à la place du château bondée de monde.

« Peuple de Fanalia. Je vous ai déjà annoncé mes fiançailles. À présent laissez-moi vous annoncer officiellement mon mariage. Il aura lieu dans un mois jour pour jour. Il s'agira de la célébration par laquelle Hitomi Kensaky deviendra ma femme, mais également le début d'une nouvelle ère pour Fanalia. Un avenir prometteur nous attend et je conduirai le royaume vers la gloire et la place qui lui revient. »

La foule applaudit et Hitomi sourit à ses futurs sujets. Elle n'était pas certaine de comprendre ce que Van entendait par gloire et place qui leur revenaient. Mais elle ne se s'en formalisa pas.

Une fois de retour à l'intérieur. Van se tourna vers Hitomi et posa une main sur sa joue.

« Tu as très bien fait ça. »

« Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose. » Fit remarquer Hitomi.

« Tu es ravissante et je suis certain que tout le monde l'a remarqué. »

Il déposa un bec sur sa joue. Hitomi avait le goût de répliquer, un peu offusquée qu'on la félicite d'avoir fait la ravissante et souriante fiancée comme si c'était tout ce qui importait à son sujet. Mais elle devait faire confiance à Van. Il savait mieux qu'elle ce qu'il fallait faire.

« Excusez-moi, Majesté. » Les interrompit un garde qui attendait la fin de l'annonce pour s'introduire.

« Qui a-t-il soldat ? »

« Le Chevalier céleste Allen Shezar est ici sur votre invitation et demande à vous voir. »

« Allen est ici. » S'enthousiasma Hitomi, contente de revoir un autre de ses anciens amis.

« Laissez-le venir. » Répondit Van, avec moi d'entrain qu'Hitomi.

Le garde sortit et Allen entra aussitôt dans la pièce pour trouver le couple entouré de Merle et des conseillers.

« Bonjour roi Van Fanel. » Le salua d'abord poliment Allen, comme il le devait.

« Bienvenue à Fanalia, chevalier Allen Shezar. »

Allen lui sourit amicalement et lui tendit la main pour qu'il la serre. Ce que Van fit, sans pour autant répondre à son sourire. Mais Allen ne s'en formalisa pas, portant plutôt son attention sur la jeune femme à ses côtés. Il s'inclina légèrement devant elle pour lui prendre la main et y déposa un baiser. _Toujours le même. _Songea Hitomi.

« Content de te revoir Hitomi. Tu es encore plus radieuse que dans mes souvenirs. »

Hitomi sourit timidement au compliment.

« C'est bon de te revoir, également Allen.. »

« Félicitation pour votre mariage. Je viens d'entendre l'annonce. »

« Tu as donc intérêt à y être. » L'avertit Hitomi en riant.

« Je ne manquerais jamais ça. » Lui certifia le chevalier.

Van interrompit alors leur échange.

« Votre visite est appréciée, mais j'ai beaucoup de chose à m'occuper aujourd'hui. » Annonça Van.

Les conseillers attendaient d'ailleurs le signe de leur roi pour se diriger vers la salle du conseil avec lui.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Je comprends très bien. Allez-y, on se verra plus tard. »

« Sans aucun doute. Hitomi, Merle, je crois que vous avez un horaire chargé vous aussi. » Rappela Van aux deux filles avant de se retirer avec les conseillers.

Une fois le roi et ses conseillers partis, Allen se tourna vers les deux filles.

« Faîtes ce que vous aviez à faire. On se rejoindra pour le dîner. »

« Tu peux venir avec nous si tu veux. N'est-ce pas Merle? » Lui proposa Hitomi, ne voulant pas le laisser seul alors qu'il venait tout juste d'arriver pour les voir et impatiente d'avoir de ses nouvelles par la même occasion.

Allen accepta volontiers et ils suivirent Merle en ville. La femme-chat les fit rencontrer différents artisans du royaume, allant du fleuriste, aux couturières et aux traiteurs. Hitomi avait à présent un avant-goût des gens avec qui elle préparait le mariage dans les semaines à venir. En fait, Merle lui programma déjà certains rendez-vous pour la semaine à venir. Certaine décisions devaient être faites rapidement pour que ce soit prêt dans un mois. Notamment le début des essayages de robes qui débuterait dés le lendemain. Hitomi se rendit vite compte que sans Merle, elle n'y arriverait pas, même si le programme de celle-ci la rendait déjà follement nerveuse.

Allen les suivit discrètement une bonne partie de la journée ainsi jusqu'à leur retour au palais. Dans les diverses boutiques, il se contenta de jouer le rôle de figurant, mais en chemin d'un endroit à l'autre, il put répondre aux questions d'Hitomi sur sa vie ces deux dernières années. Il lui parla en grande partie de Sérena. Ayant passé le plus clair de son temps avec elle pour la réhabilité à sa vie d'avant. Hitomi fut heureuse d'apprendre que la jeune sœur d'Allen, qui avait autrefois été enlevée, était à nouveau présente chez Séréna. Elle avait réussit à se défaire complètement de l'emprise de Dilando et après des mois de travail avait accepté la vérité. Elle ressentait toujours un certain malaise face aux horreurs que le montre qu'elle était devenue avait commises, mais la culpabilité avait diminué. Lui permettant de reprendre sa vie en main. Elle s'était donné comme but de tout faire pour aider les autres afin d'établir un certain équilibre avec le mal que Dilando avait pu commettre. Elle avait commencé en ouvrant un orphelinat pour les enfants ayant perdus parents et familles durant la grande guerre. Elle s'avérait d'ailleurs excellente avec les enfants, usant de toute la douceur et la gentillesse qui était restée enfermée tous ce temps au fond de son cœur sans pouvoir s'exprimer à cause des manipulations des sorciers de Dunkuck.

En fin d'après-midi, Merle accorda enfin un répit à Hitomi. Satisfaite de sa journée, elle laissa Hitomi et Allen au château. Hitomi se douta qu'elle était allée rejoindre un certain jeune homme. Ce fut alors au tour d'Hitomi de parler un peu de ses deux années passées sur Terre, tandis qu'ils marchaient dans les jardins du château.

Assis côte à côté sur un banc, Hitomi riait de bon cœur avec Allen, lorsque Van, accompagné de deux conseillers et une femme approchèrent. Van remarqua la proximité des deux amis et son regard s'assombrit.

« Passé une bonne journée? Je te croyais avec Merle. » Demanda Van sur un ton un peu sec au goût d'Hitomi.

« Nous avons passé la journée en ville, mais elle avait autre chose à faire ensuite. » Expliqua Hitomi sans révéler où elle était allée.

« Et elle t'a laissé toute seule avec lui. » Déplora Van.

Hitomi sentait des reproches dans son commentaire, mais elle ne voyait pas ce qu'elle avait fait de mal, elle avait seulement pris une marche avec un vieil ami, qui était également le sien.

« Voilà la preuve que c'était la bonne décision à prendre. » Dit l'un des conseillers.

« Mademoiselle Kensaky, je vous présente Violetta, votre chaperon. » Continua le second

« Mon chaperon! » S'exclama Hitomi sans comprendre.

« Oui. Elle vous tiendra compagnie jusqu'au mariage pour s'assurer de votre bonne conduite en temps que future reine et fiancée royale. »

Hitomi jeta un coup d'œil à la femme en question, dans la quarantaine, elle lui sourit. Mais la future mariée tourna alors un regard interrogateur à son fiancé, lui demandant silencieusement ce que ça signifiait exactement.

« Tu l'as dit tout même hier soir. Le peuple s'attend à ce qu'on respecte les traditions et il faut éviter d'éveiller les soupçons inutilement. Violetta s'assura qu'aucun doute ne soit possible. »

Hitomi n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Van venait de lui coller un chaperon pour le mois à venir. Elle comprenait le principe, mais doutait que ce soit nécessaire. Après tout, c'est lui, non elle qui semblait avoir des problèmes de contrôle la veille. Avait-il vraiment besoin d'une femme les surveille pour arriver à se retenir. Dans ce cas, c'est à lui qui fallait coller un chaperon pas à elle.

Les deux conseillers partirent sans rien ajouter, leur tâche accomplie. Violetta s'assit sur un banc non loin et les observa sans rien dire.

« Ce n'est pas un peu extrême ? » Lâcha Hitomi.

« Elle a raison. Est-elle obligée de se faire suivre partout où elle va ? »

Van les regarda chacun leur tour toujours assis côte à côté avant de répondre.

« Se promener seul avec un autre homme que son fiancé, est justement le genre de situation qui peut entraîner des soupçons. »

Hitomi était bouche bée. Van venait-il juste de lui reprocher de se promener seule avec Allen. Il y a deux ans, elle et Allen avaient eu quelques rapprochements. Ils s'étaient même embrassés une fois et Allen l'avait même proposé en mariage. Mais depuis, elle avait vu clair dans ses sentiments et lui aussi. Allen l'appréciait en amie et elle également, mais son amour allait seulement à Van. Les choses étaient claires à son départ. Et maintenant qu'elle s'apprêtait à l'épouser lui, Van se remettait à avoir des doutes sur elle. Avait-il si peu confiance en elle qu'il jugeait plus prudent de lui assigner un chaperon ?

La main d'Hitomi partit sans prévenir pour lui donner une de ses meilleurs gifles, mais juste à temps, il lui saisi le poignet au vol, interrompant sans geste avant qu'elle ne le touche.

« Je ne ferais pas ça à ta place. »

Hitomi bouillait de l'intérieur. Elle récupéra son bras et lui lança un regard noir avant de repartir vers le palais. Préférant sans aller avant de dire des choses qu'elle aurait pu regretter, même s'il les mériterait certainement. Comme si rien de particulier c'était produit, Violetta se leva et suivit Hitomi vers le château à quelques pas de distance.

Allen regarda Hitomi partir, suivit de Violetta. Van était allé un peu loin. Il savait que le roi avait gardé un certain ressentiment pour le baiser qu'il avait obtenu d'Hitomi, malgré l'amitié qu'il partageait à présent depuis deux ans.

« Tu ne crois pas y être allé un peu fort? » Lui demanda-t-il, une fois la jeune femme hors de vue.

« Quand je voudrais un conseil de ta part, je te le dirais. »

Van tourna les talons et retourna à son tour vers le château. Allen le regarda perplexe. Van s'était déjà montré un peu jaloux, mais jamais à ce point. Il resta un moment songeur avant de rentrer à son tour.

Hitomi monta directement dans sa chambre pour décompresser, elle voulu claquer la porte derrière elle, mais quelqu'un la retint avant qu'elle ne se ferme. Hitomi se retourna et constata alors que Violetta l'avait suivie tout ce temps. Hitomi allait lui crier de lui ficher la paix, mais se ravisa. La pauvre n'y était pour rien. Elle faisait simplement ce qu'on lui avait demandé. Elle ne méritait pas de se faire engueuler. C'est à Van qu'elle en voulait, pas à elle.

« Vous vous nommez Violetta, c'est bien ça ? »

« Oui, mademoiselle. »

« Appelez-moi, Hitomi. »

« Si vous préférez. »

« Je préfère oui. Et comme il semble que vous allez me servir de chaperon, du moins pour le moment, expliquez-moi en sommes comme ça va fonctionner? Aller vous toujours être derrière-moi à me surveiller ou aurai-je droit à un minimum d'intimité ? »

« Mon rôle est simplement d'empêcher les situations compromettantes et vous aider à agir comme une fiancée royale le devrait. Je vous suivrai donc dans vos déplacements, mais n'ayez crainte, je sais me faire discrète. Pour ce qui est de l'intimité, tant que vous n'êtes pas seule avec un homme ou même votre fiancé, je peux me retirer sans problème. Par exemple, si vous être seule ou en compagnie féminine, je peux me retirer à l'extérieur de la pièce tant que je vous sais à l'intérieur. »

« Très bien. J'aimerais bien être seule dans ce cas. »

« Je serais dans le corridor. » L'informa Violetta en sortant de la chambre.

Hitomi se laissa tomber sur son lit. Soulagée, de pouvoir au moins avoir un minimum d'intimité malgré tout. Un peu plus tard, on cogna à sa porte discrètement.

« Oui. »

« Je veux seulement vous informer que le repas allait bientôt être servit. » L'avisa la voix de Violetta.

« Merci, mais je n'ai pas faim. »

« Voulez-vous que je fasse monter un repas un peu plus tard ? »

Hitomi accepta. Visiblement, Violetta avait compris qu'elle ne descendait pas nécessairement parce qu'elle n'avait pas faim. Peut-être sa présence, ne serait pas si pesante tout compte fait. Elle semblait être une gentille femme et paraissait comprendre qu'elle n'était pas enchantée de la situation.

Hitomi ne quitta pas sa chambre de la soirée et y soupa seule. Elle serait bien aller voir Merle, mais elle était avec son ami félin. Elle s'allongea dans son lit et trouva le sommeil malgré sa colère envers Van.

_Hitomi se retrouva sur les berges d'un lac. Elle le reconnu. Elle était dans le paradis caché de Van…elle se savait dans un songe…deux bras l'enlacèrent par derrière et un sentiment de bien-être absolu se propagea en elle…_

_« Hitomi… » _

_La tendre voix de Van murmurant son nom résonna dans tout son être._

_« Méfie-toi, Hitomi… »_

_Il la serra contre lui, comme s'il voulait la protéger._

_«Les apparences ne sont pas ce qu'elles semblent. Méfie-toi et écoute ton cœur… »_

_Le décor les entourant devint flou et la présence de ses bras autour d'elle se fit plus diffuse, le rêve touchait à sa fin, elle le sentait, mais ne voulait pas le quitter, elle y était si bien._

_« Je t'aime, Hitomi… » Souffla la voix de Van qui s'éloignait déjà de son esprit. _

Hitomi se réveilla et constata que le jour était déjà levé. Elle avait encore ce sentiment de douce sérénité venant de son rêve, comme hier matin. Malheureusement, elle ne se souvenait plus en détail de son rêve. Mais elle aspirait à le refaire. Elle désirait se rendormir pour le retrouver, mais la réalité la força à se lever. Merle cogna à nouveau à sa porte. Il était encore plus tard qu'hier, mais Merle ne semblait pas aussi stressé qu'hier.

« J'ai croisé Violetta à ta porte. »

« Elle n'a quand même pas passé la nuit-là, j'espère. » S'étonna Hitomi, trouvant cette histoire ridicule.

« Tant fait pas, un garde l'a remplacée. Elle n'est pas en poste vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. »

Hitomi fut au moins soulagée de l'apprendre. Elle n'aimait pas plus l'idée qu'un garde surveille sa porte, mais au moins Violetta pouvait dormir dans son lit.

« Est-ce que tu étais au courant ? » Voulut-elle savoir.

« Non. Je n'en savais rien. Sinon je te l'aurais dit. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qui lui a passé par la tête. Je viens de l'apprendre ce matin. C'est Allen qui m'a mit au courant ce matin. Il a essayé d'en parler avec Van, mais il n'a rien voulu entendre. »

« C'est ridicule. » S'exclama Hitomi.

« J'ai bien l'intention de lui dire ce que j'en pense. En fait, je serais allée le faire dés ce matin, mais il est déjà avec le conseil. »

Hitomi s'était habillée pendant qu'elles parlaient. Elles quittèrent donc sa chambre et trouvèrent Violetta dans le corridor. Elle se leva et les suivies jusqu'à la cuisine où elle s'installa dans un coin.

« Violetta, venez-vous asseoir. Tant qu'à nous suivre, aussi bien manger avec nous. »

Le chaperon hésita un moment, mais se laissa convaincre par les deux jeunes filles. Les préparatifs du mariage occupèrent à nouveau une bonne partie de leur journée. L'après-midi était consacré à l'essayage de diverses robes de mariage. Merle décida de laisser Hitomi entre les mains de Maria, la couturière. Elle lui ferait essayer plein de modèle pour qu'elle se fasse une idée de ce qu'elle préférait. Merle lui promit de revenir avant la fin de la séance. Ainsi Hitomi pourrait lui montrer les modèles qu'elle préférait pour qu'elle lui donne son avis. Hitomi voulut savoir où elle allait. Mais la femme-chat refusa de lui dire. Cette fois, par contre, elle ne croyait pas qu'elle soit aller rejoindre son amoureux, ça semblait quelque chose de très important par contre.

En fait, Merle retourna au château avec la ferme intention de parler à Van à propos de l'histoire du chaperon. Elle fut contente de le trouver seul. Il passait toutes ses journées avec le conseil ces temps-ci. À croire qu'il s'était découvert une nouvelle passion pour les longues discussions politiques. Van leva légèrement les yeux à son arrivée.

« Tu n'es pas supposée être en ville avec Hitomi présentement. » Lui fit remarquer le roi.

« Elle peut quand même se passer de moi un moment. Il faut qu'on parle. »

« De quoi ? »

« Du chaperon qui la suit partout. »

« Y a-t-il un problème avec Violetta? On m'a pourtant assuré qu'elle était une femme agréable et qu'elle ne serait pas trop envahissante ? »

« Violetta est gentille, ce n'est pas ça le problème. C'est toute l'idée d'utiliser un chaperon qui est le problème. » S'énerva Merle.

« Le conseil est entièrement d'accord avec moi et il est courant que les jeunes filles nobles aient un chaperon avant leur mariage. Je veux simplement éviter que le moindre doute plane et que personne ne puisse rien avoir à retire sur le mariage et le respect des traditions. »

« C'est d'Hitomi que l'on parle ici. Elle a laissé tout le reste de sa vie derrière pour venir vivre à Fanalia avec nous. Ça devrait leur suffirent amplement comme preuve d'amour ou de fidélité, tu ne crois pas. »

« Tu as dit ce que tu avais à dire. J'apprécie ton intérêt, mais la décision est déjà prise et il est trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Ce n'est que pour un mois, elle pourra très bien faire avec. »

Merle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Van avait souvent été du genre buté, mais en général, il lui suffisait de lui dire lorsqu'il agissait de manière stupide pour qu'il ouvre les yeux et se ravisse. Mais en regardant dans ses yeux, elle vit que cette fois, rien de ce qu'elle ne dirait ne changerait quoi que ce soit. Elle allait partir lorsqu'il la retint.

« Où vas-tu ? »

« Tu ne veux rien entendre, alors je retourne m'occuper d'Hitomi, elle s'intéresse à mon avis, contrairement à certain. »

« Tu a déjà prévu tout son programme pour les jours à venir et fait appelle à tous ceux qu'ils fallait pour planifier les différents aspects de la cérémonie. Elle pourra s'en sortir sans ta présence continuelle. J'ai une autre tâche pour toi. »

Merle ne voyait pas ce qui pourrait être plus important pour elle que d'aider et soutenir son amie dans le mois à venir.

Hitomi avait essayée des dizaines de robes déjà. Elle avait rapidement éliminé certains modèles qui ne lui convenaient aucunement. La sélection se précisait de plus en plus et le choix également. Elle avait hâte que Merle soit de retour pour avoir son avis, ne sachant plus trop ce qu'elle préférait parmi les modèles restant. La couturière connaissait très bien son travail et avait un œil très sûr. Jusqu'ici, elle avait su opter pour des coupes et des détails qui la mettaient de plus en plus en valeur. Violetta avait également osée donner son opinion, qui concordait assez bien avec celui d'Hitomi. À elle trois, elles avaient fait un excellent boulot, mais l'avis de Merle comptait pour Hitomi. Sans oublier, que Merle connaissait Van depuis toujours et aurait une petite idée de ce qu'il aimerait.

Les heures passèrent et Merle ne se montra toujours pas. La couturière lui proposa de revenir le lendemain matin pour faire le choix final et elle accepta. Elles prirent note de ses préférences actuelles et rentrèrent au château. Hitomi commençait à se faire du souci.

En arrivant dans le hall, elle croisa Van. Elle se précipita vers lui, contente de le voir. Ils ne se voyaient pas beaucoup depuis quelques jours.

« Bonjour Van. »

« Bonjour Hitomi. Comment vont les préparatifs ? »

« Ça va. Merle est toute une organisatrice. Les rendez-vous sont tous presque planifiés d'avance. C'est beaucoup de détails à régler, mais je suis certaine qu'on sera prêt dans les temps. Au fait, tu n'aurais pas vu Merle, elle devenait venir me rejoindre, mais elle n'est jamais revenue. »

« Désolé, nous aurions dû envoyer quelqu'un te prévenir pour que tu ne l'attendes pas inutilement. Elle est partie, il y a une heure. »

« Partie, mais pour aller où ? »

« Elle est partie voir les hommes-chats afin de leur annoncer notre mariage prochain. »

Merle était la porte-parole du peuple félin, il était logique qu'elle soit choisie pour porter la nouvelle à son peuple. Mais Hitomi trouvait étrange qu'elle soit partie sans l'avertir. Elle lui avait clairement dit qu'elle reviendrait avant la fin de la séance.

« Elle ne m'avait rien dit. Elle est partie pour combien de temps ? »

« Les hommes-chats vivent dans plusieurs villages, le temps qu'elle s'y rendent et fasse le tour. Elle en a pour au moins quelques jours. Mais elle s'éternise parfois plus longtemps que nécessaire, je crois qu'elle s'est liée étroitement avec certains d'entre eux. »

Hitomi se demandait s'il savait pour le petit ami de Merle, mais ce n'était pas son principal questionnement. Elle trouvait très étrange l'urgence soudaine de son départ. Qu'est-ce que quelques heures de plus ou moins auraient changées. Et venir la prévenir n'aurait prit qu'un instant. Hitomi garda pourtant ses interrogations pour elle. Un sentiment de méfiance l'envahit, comme si quelque chose ou quelqu'un la sommait de rester sur ses gardes et garder ses émotions et ses troubles pour elle seule.


	7. Solitude

**Merci à Vitwo pour ton commentaire! J'apprécie toujours avoir le retour des lecteurs, alors j'esperes recevoir encore de beaux encouragements et commentaires avec ce chapitre et les suivants**

_**Kiana**_

**Chapitre 7 : Solitude**

Hitomi ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Les préparatifs du mariage étaient une charge énorme de travail à effectuer en un seul mois. Merle étant toujours absente, elle devait s'occuper de tout elle-même. Elle avait d'abord espéré un peu d'aide de Van, mais bien vite, elle comprit qu'il n'en avait pas l'intention. En fait, il semblait avoir beaucoup de choses à s'occuper de son côté. Il passait la majorité de son temps en réunion ou dans son bureau de travail à étudier divers dossiers. Il ne lui avait pas expliqué ce qu'il faisait, mais elle n'avait pas non plus posé de question, en ayant bien assez avec ses propres problèmes.

Heureusement, Merle avait accompli un travail de gestion incroyable. Chacune des journées d'Hitomi étaient planifiées selon les questions à traiter en priorité. Hitomi se fia complètement à son plan. La fiancée royale passait donc ses journées en ville à visiter les différentes personnes choisies par la femme-chat. Violetta la suivait partout où elle allait, mais Hitomi s'accommoda de plus en plus à sa présence. En fait, Violetta était une femme de bon goût et elle aimait obtenir son avis pour le mariage. Son rôle dérangeait toujours la terrienne, mais en tant que personne sa compagnie était agréable. Elle complait légèrement le manque que lui causait l'absence de Merle.

Les journées passèrent rapidement sans qu'Hitomi ne les voient tellement elle était occupée. Elle ne vit que très peu Van, principalement au souper avant qu'il ne retourne à ses préoccupations. Étrangement, elle n'en était pas aussi déçue qu'elle l'aurait crue. Ses journées se déroulant en ville, elle réussissait en général à se garder quelques heures de liberté le soir venu. Van disparaissant après le repas, elle passait ce temps soit seule, à l'exception de Violetta, soit avec Allen. Dans ces moments, ils se promenaient généralement dans les jardins et parlaient de sujet divers. Ils se remémoraient des faits cocasses de leur périple deux ans plus tôt, Hitomi lui parlait de la Terre ou Allen lui racontait la nouvelle vie de sa sœur et lui.

Une semaine après l'annonce du mariage, Hitomi était sur la tressasse arrière du château en compagnie d'Allen. Plus les jours avançaient, plus elle espérait voir Merle revenir d'un moment à l'autre.

« Je me demandes pourquoi Merle mets tant de temps à revenir ? »

« Moi aussi. Je trouve ça étrange qu'elle mette autant de temps. Elle aurait normalement eu amplement le temps de faire le tour de tous les villages d'hommes-chats de Fanalia et revenir. »

« Van m'a dit que parfois elle s'éternise quelques jours parmi eux. »

« Peut-être, mais elle sait que tu es très occupée par les préparatifs du mariage, c'est elle qui a planifié les rendez-vous. Elle était tellement enthousiasme de préparer votre mariage qu'elle aurait dû tout faire pour revenir t'aider au plus vite.»

« Personne ne le sait, mais elle s'est fait un petit ami homme-chat. » Révéla Hitomi.

« Je l'ignorais. Tu crois que c'est ce qui explique son retard ? »

« Je n'en sais rien, mais peut-être. N'en parle pas à Van, elle m'a fait promettre de ne pas le lui dire. »

La discussion bifurqua ensuit vers un autre sujet. Rapidement, il se fit tard et Hitomi se retira dans sa chambre afin de se reposer, une dure journée l'attendait encore demain.

Hitomi jeta machinalement un coup d'œil par la porte-fenêtre. Depuis une semaine, elle n'apercevait plus d'ombres ou de silhouettes à l'extérieur. En y repensant, le sentiment d'être observé qui la suivait toujours dans les premiers jours avait disparu à présent. Pourtant, elle continuait à barrer la porte tous les soirs. L'impression d'être épiée l'avait quittée, mais une sensation de malaise plus diffuse la remplaçait, comme si malgré tout quelque chose n'allait pas et qu'un danger la guettait. Elle se glissa dans son lit et souhaita s'endormir rapidement, comme si elle savait que le sommeil la débarrasserait entièrement de ses malaises et ses problèmes.

_Hitomi était près du lac isolé où elle se retrouvait toutes les nuits depuis une semaine, même si elle ne s'en souvenait plus une fois éveillée. Elle savait qu Van la rejoindrait. Il approcha le long du lac et la prit dans ses bras dés qu'il la rejoint. Le sentiment de bien-être absolu qui l'envahissait chaque nuit et lui restait au matin s'empara d'elle à nouveau._

_« Méfie-toi, Hitomi. Et n'oublie pas que je serais toujours là pour toi quoi qu'il arrive. Tu ne seras jamais seule. »_

_Elle sentit sa paume sur sa joue et son regard se poser sur elle…elle se perdit dans ses yeux marrons, comme si rien d'autre n'existait._

_«Tu ne sera jamais seule, Hitomi. Soit forte et prends garde à toi, mon amour. »_

_Ses tendres lèvres déposèrent un doux baiser sur les siennes et elle sentit le monde autour d'eux s'évaporer tranquillement. Elle savait qu'elle se réveillerait bientôt, mais refusait de repartir si tôt._

_« N'oublie pas, tu n'es pas seule, Hitomi. »_

Hitomi ouvrit péniblement les yeux, son esprit refusant de revenir au monde réel. Elle avait de plus en plus de misère à se lever le matin. Hitomi referma les yeux un moment, elle avait si bien dormi. Sans y penser, elle caressa ses lèvres du bout du doigt, le vague souvenir d'un baiser lui revint en tête. Elle aurait bien voulu se souvenir de son rêve, elle était persuadée qu'il était très agréable. En fait, tous les matins, elle se réveillait avec cette impression.

Hitomi sortit de sa chambre et trouva Violetta dans le corridor comme chaque matin. Elle descendit à la salle à manger et croisa Van qui en sortait.

« Bonjour Van. »

« Bonjour Hitomi. Tu te lèves tard ces temps-ci. »

« Les préparatifs du mariage doivent me fatiguer plus que je ne le crois. »

« Si je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider, dis-le moi. »

Hitomi fut ravie de l'entendre lui proposer son aide, elle commençait à douter qu'il s'y intéresse le moindrement. Elle allait lui proposer de venir avec elle aujourd'hui. Mais Van précisa sa pensée avant qu'elle ne le fasse.

« Je peux sans doute te trouver quelques personnes supplémentaires pour te donner un coup de main. »

L'enthousiasme d'Hitomi fut aussitôt douchée lorsqu'elle comprit sa méprise. Elle était de plus en plus déçue de la façon dont les choses se passaient entre eux. Une distance s'était créée entre eux depuis l'annonce de leur mariage et elle ignorait pourquoi.

« Je devrais m'en sortir. D'ailleurs, Merle devrait bientôt revenir. As-tu eu de ses nouvelles ? »

« Ne compte pas trop sur son aide. Je ne crois pas qu'elle revienne bientôt. »

« Pourquoi ça ? » S'étonna Hitomi.

« J'ai reçu un message des hommes-chats. Ils ne seront pas présents lors du mariage. »

« Ont-ils dit pour quelle raison ? » S'enquit Hitomi, ne comprenant pas leur décision, Van luttait contre la discrimination qui avait autrefois existée envers les peuples mi-animaux. Leur présence au mariage royale était la preuve de l'unicité que prônait Van, ils n'avaient aucune raison de ne pas y être.

« Ils considèrent que ce mariage ne les concernent pas, Merle ne reviendra pas d'ici au mariage. Si elle revient par la cérémonie. »

« Bien sûr qu'elle reviendra. Tu es comme un frère pour elle, jamais elle ne manquerait cette journée. Elle a d'ailleurs acceptée d'être ma demoiselle d'honneur. » La défendit Hitomi refusant de croire que ce pouvait être vrai et que Van puisse même le penser.

« Tu as peut-être raison, mais je ne compterais pas trop sur son aide d'ici là. D'ailleurs, comme tu es déjà très occupée, je me suis chargée de te trouver une autre demoiselle d'honneur pour la remplacer si elle est absente. »

Hitomi était estomaquée. Tout d'abord par sa quasi indifférence face à l'absence de Merle à leur mariage et deuxièmement parce qu'il s'était occupé de rien concernant le mariage jusqu'à maintenant et qu'il lui choisissait maintenant une demoiselle d'honneur à sa place. En théorie, c'était la dernière chose qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'il décide. Les deux demoiselles d'honneur étaient normalement choisies par la mariée. De son côté, le marié choisissait son garçon d'honneur et le témoin. D'ailleurs, elle ignorait toujours qui il avait choisi pour ces rôles.

« Elle se nomme Wendy. C'est la fille d'un des aînés du conseil. »

Hitomi n'était pas chaude à l'idée d'avoir une inconnue comme demoiselle d'honneur. Elle avait initialement choisie Merle et Millerna, mais si Merle devait être absente elle avait d'autres possibilités avant de prendre une inconnue.

« Je pourrais peut-être demander à Séréna? » Proposa Hitomi.

« La sœur d'un chevalier d'Asturia. Je ne crois pas que ce soit très approprié. La reine d'Asturia est déjà ta seconde demoiselle d'honneur, inutile de prendre les deux dans ce royaume. Wendy est une Fanalienne, sa présence comme demoiselle d'honneur montrerait l'importance que nous portant à la noblesse de notre propre royaume. »

Hitomi n'avait jamais songée que le choix de ses demoiselles d'honneur pouvait avoir un lien avec la politique.

« D'ailleurs j'ai déjà informé Wendy et son père de notre choix. Je ne crois pas qu'il accepterait qu'on rejette sa fille pour une fille d'une noblesse moyenne venant d'un autre royaume. »

Hitomi décida de ne pas insister inutilement. Merle ne manquerait jamais le mariage de ses deux meilleurs amis alors cette discussion ne menait nul part. Hitomi quitta le château pour débuter sa journée en ville, elle devait se pencher sur le choix de la décoration de la salle de réception. En marchant en ville, elle n'en revenait toujours pas de l'attitude de Van, face à l'absence possible de Merle et la facilité qu'il avait eu de simplement la remplacer pas une inconnue, comme si ça ne faisait aucune différence.

Le soir venu, Hitomi ne trouva ni Van ni Allen au souper. Elle se résigna à commencer seule, invitant Violetta à s'asseoir avec elle afin d'avoir un peu de compagnie. Après le repas, elle décida de se mettre à la recherche des deux hommes. Un garde l'informa que Van avait quitté le château pour quelques heures. Elle continua ses recherches dans l'espoir de trouver le chevalier céleste. Malheureusement, elle ne trouva aucun signe de lui.

Sur le terrain d'entraînement des soldats, elle reconnut un homme avec lequel elle avait déjà vu Allen s'entraîner au courant de la semaine. Elle se dirigea vers lui, espérant qu'il l'ait vu dernièrement.

« Excusez-moi. »

« Bonsoir, Mlle Hitomi. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? » Demanda-t-il en s'inclina face à sa future reine.

« Vous connaissez le chevalier Allen d'Asturia. »

« Bien sûr. L'un des meilleurs épéistes que j'ai vu à l'œuvre, avec notre roi évidemment. »

« Auriez-vous un idée d'où je pourrais le trouver par hasard ? »

« Messire Allen est repartit pour Asturia au courant de l'après-midi, Mademoiselle. »

Hitomi n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Allen était retourné à Asturia sans qu'elle en soit prévenue. Ils avaient passé une partie de la soirée précédente ensemble, il n'avait aucunement mentionné son départ. En fait, elle avait crue qu'il resterait peut-être jusqu'au mariage. Il ne devait pas vouloir laisser sa sœur tout un mois, mais de là à ne pas la prévenir.

Elle retourna dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Un immense sentiment de solitude l'envahit. Merle qui était partie chez les hommes-chats et ne semblait pas vouloir revenir, Allen qui rentrait sans la prévenir, sans oublier Van qui passait son temps en réunion.

_Tu n'es pas seule…_ Souffla une voix dans la tête d'Hitomi.

Hitomi trouvait cette affirmation un peu aberrante, quand c'était visiblement tout le contraire de la réalité. Mais étrangement, elle avait le goût d'y croire.

_Hitomi de retour dans le paradis de ses songes, marcha vers le lac où Van l'attendait. Il l'enlaça chassant aussitôt sa solitude. Elle était avec Van, jamais elle ne pourrait se sentir seule dans ses bras, aucun endroit ne la rendait plus heureuse. _

_« Tu n'es pas seule peu importe ce qui peu arriver. »_

_Il la berça doucement la serrant contre lui._

_« Ne cesse pas de croire en tes intuitions, la vérité est parfois dissimulée, mais il est toujours possible de la révéler. »_

_Le décor se troubla légèrement et Hitomi se blottit dans les bras de Van, souhaitant rester plus longtemps, elle était tellement mieux ici que dans le monde réelle. _

_« Révèle la vérité! » Lança Van à la dernière seconde tandis que le songe d'Hitomi disparu._

Hitomi s'éveilla péniblement, elle ouvrit un œil puis l'autre. En se tournant sur le dos, elle referma les yeux, désireuse de se remémorer son rêve. Elle sentait qu'elle le devait. _Révèle la vérité_…Ces trois mots résonnèrent dans sa tête. Étrangement, elle savait qu'ils lui venaient de son rêve et qu'elle devait en tenir compte. Mais quelles vérités devaient-elle révéler?

Elle resta étendue sur le dos un long moment songeuse. Pour révéler une vérité, il fallait qu'il y ait un mensonge. Qui pouvait lui mentir et sur quoi? Elle repensa alors au départ d'Allen. Il était partit du jour au lendemain sans prévenir. Peut-être cachait-il quelque chose d'important qui l'avait poussé à partir? Elle songea ensuite au retard de Merle, peut-être qu'on ne lui avait pas tout dit sur son absence ? Mais pourquoi lui mentir pour l'un ou l'autre de ces raisons?

« Mademoiselle Hitomi ? » Demanda une voix derrière la porte accompagnée de deux petits coups sur cette dernière.

Violetta voyait l'heure avancer et se demandait si tout allait bien. Hitomi se levait tard ces derniers temps, mais jamais à ce point. N'ayant pas de réponse, elle risqua un œil dans la pièce. Elle trouva Hitomi couchée dans son lit à regarder le plafond.

« Tout va bien ? »

« Oui, je faisait la grâce matinée. Mais je me lève dans un instant. »

Violetta referma la porte et attendit dans le corridor. Quelques minutes plus tard, Hitomi sortit de la chambre, habillée et prête pour une autre journée. Elle aurait le temps de réfléchir à son rêve plus tard. Pour le moment, elle devait aller déjeuner et descendre en ville pour continuer les préparatifs du mariage.

Hitomi devait préparer le mariage et la réception qui s'en suit, mais également se préparer pour y participer. Maintenant que la plupart des facettes du mariage étaient en branle, Hitomi avait un peu plus de temps. Elle commencerait donc à suivre quelques cours de danse, question d'être à l'aise au grand jour. En se rentant à l'école de danse de l'autre côté de la ville, Hitomi et Violetta traversèrent la place du marché. Cette section de la ville était très animée. La plupart des gens étaient trop occupés pour faire attention à elle, mais certaines personnes se retournaient sur son passage, l'ayant reconnue. Quelqu'un la saluèrent et elle répondit à leur salutation en souriant. Elle aurait pu passer un long moment ici à discuter avec eux, mais elle était attendue et ne pouvait pas s'attarder. Une fois toute la folie des préparatifs terminés et le mariage célébré, elle se promit de passer du temps avec les Fanaliens afin d'apprendre à les connaître si elle voulait pouvoir les aider comme reine.

Hitomi tourna le coin d'une rue et eut à peine le temps de voir l'enfant venir avant la collision. Hitomi se retrouva au sol, l'enfant sur elle. Violetta accourut pour l'aider. Mais la terrienne n'avait aucun mal, elle se leva en aidant l'enfant à faire de même. L'enfant était enveloppée dans une cape, le capuchon rabattu sur sa tête, mais en baissant les yeux, Hitomi constata qu'elle était une fille-chat. Elle croisa son regard et la fillette l'observa avec intensité. Sans la quitter des yeux, Hitomi sentit sa petite main se glisser dans la sienne et y laisser quelque chose. Normalement, elle aurait eu le réflexe de regarder de quoi il s'agissait, mais le regard de la jeune fille-chat toujours plongé dans le sien semblait lui crier de ne pas le faire.

« Êtes-vous correct ? » S'enquit Violetta.

La connexion entre la jeune fille-chat et Hitomi rompue, la suite se déroula très vite. Elle tourna à peine les yeux vers son chaperon pour lui indiquer qu'il n'y avait pas de mal que l'enfant s'éclipsa avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de la retenir. Elle eut à peine le temps de l'apercevoir se faufiler dans la foule et disparaître en courant.

« Elle ne s'est même pas excusée. Les enfants de nos jours. » S'indigna Violetta.

Hitomi serra son poing sur ce qu'elle savait à présent être un morceau de papier que lui avait remis l'enfant. Elle aurait voulu le regarder de plus près, mais préféra le glisser dans sa poche pour l'instant.

« Allons-y si nous ne voulons pas être en retard. »

Hitomi se remit en route vers l'école de danse, suivi aussitôt par Violetta. Elle passa l'après-midi à suivre ses cours. Elle constata que la plupart des danses ressemblaient un peu à celles qui existaient sur terre à l'exception de quelques petites différences soit dans le rythme ou dans les pas. Mais de toute façon, Hitomi n'avait jamais pris de cours de danse sur Terre non plus alors ces cours lui seraient profitables. À la fin de la journée, Hitomi ne fut pas fâchée de retourner au château. Ça faisait beaucoup à retenir pour une première leçon.

Elle décida d'aller relaxer un peu dans sa chambre avant le souper. Violetta la laissa donc à la porte et la future reine se retrouva seule. Elle s'approcha du balcon et regarda un instant à l'extérieur. Elle glissa alors ses mains dans ses poches et y trouva le papier qu'elle y avait glissé. Elle l'avait momentanément oubliée, mais à présent sa curiosité était complètement revenue. Au marché, elle avait sentie que ce n'était ni l'endroit ni le moment de s'y intéresser, mais à présent qu'elle était seule dans sa chambre, elle pourrait enfin découvrir de quoi il était question. Elle le déplia et constata qu'il s'agissait d'un message écrit à la main. :

_Pour révéler la vérité, tu auras besoin d'un objet que tu connais bien. Tu le trouveras dans un faux tiroir sous le bureau du roi. Soit prudente._

Hitomi relut la note une seconde fois. Elle n'était pas sûre de comprendre le vrai sens de ce message, ni pourquoi la jeune fille-chat le lui avait remis. Mais ce qui la troublait était le choix des premiers mots utilisés : _Révéler la vérité_. Il s'agissait de la même expression qui lui était restée en souvenir de son rêve de ce matin. La similitude était trop improbable pour qu'elle croie au hasard. Ce n'était pas une coïncidence et elle savait que peu importe de quel vérité il était question, elle devait la connaître et pour cela, elle devrait découvrir le contenu du tiroir caché sous le bureau du roi. Elle avait cette conviction au fond d'elle-même, mais également la certitude qu'elle devrait le faire à l'insu de Van et Violetta.


	8. Le tiroir secret

**Chapitre 8 : Le tiroir secret**

Dans la salle à manger du château de Fanalia, Hitomi terminait son souper seule. Van était passé un peu plus tôt. Il lui avait demandé comment avait été sa journée, elle lui avait raconté ce qu'elle avait fait, mais il l'avait écouté sans montrer beaucoup d'intérêt. C'était la même chose tous les soirs dernièrement. Cependant lorsqu'Allen ou Merle étaient là, leurs commentaires et leurs questions masquaient le silence de Van. Aujourd'hui la situation était plus flagrante que jamais. Hitomi passa sous silence l'incident avec la fillette-chat. Depuis quand cachait-elle des choses à Van ou ressentait-elle le besoin de le faire, se demanda soudainement Hitomi. Van s'était retiré avant même qu'elle ait terminé son repas.

La future reine monta ensuite dans sa chambre, suivi comme son ombre de Violetta. Avant d'entrer, elle se tourna vers son chaperon.

« Je vais rester dans ma chambre ce soir et je vais me coucher tôt, je suis un peu fatiguée, alors si tu veux en profiter pour céder ta place et aller te reposer toi aussi. » Proposa Hitomi.

« Je vous assure que je ne suis pas fatiguée. Ça ne me dérange pas de rester jusqu'à l'arrivée habituelle du garde de nuit. »

« À quelle heure, te remplace-t-il? J'espère qu'ils te laissent une période de repos convenable au moins déjà qu'ils t'obligent à me suivre partout. »

« Ne vous en faîtes pas pour moi. Je peux me reposer suffisamment, votre garde du soir est un gentil gaillard, il vient me remplacer vers dix heures et même plus tôt parfois. »

Hitomi se montra rassurée pour Violetta et prit congé dans sa chambre. En fait, elle voulait s'assurer que Violetta n'avait pas à rester trop tard seule devant sa porte à rien faire, mais ses questions avaient également un autre but. Savoir à partir de quelle heure elle pourrait agir sans risquer de poser des problèmes à Violetta si jamais elle se faisait prendre. Elle appréciait la gentille femme et ne voulait pas qu'elle ait des problèmes à cause d'elle en échappant à sa surveillance. Hitomi avait bien réfléchi à la note qu'on lui avait remise au marché. Elle devait récupérer le contenu du tiroir caché sous le bureau du roi dont le message parlait. Présentement, Van devait être dans son bureau, elle devrait donc attendre qu'il n'y soit plus pour agir. D'ici là, elle devrait mettre son plan pour y arriver au point.

Le silence régnait dans le château. La plupart des habitants devaient à présent dormir. Hitomi avait éteint la lumière et s'était installée près de la porte à l'affût du moindre bruit, espérant ainsi savoir quand le moment serait venu pour elle d'agir. Plus tôt, elle avait entendu des pas lourds venir dans le corridor. Ils s'étaient arrêtés devant sa porte. Elle avait ensuite entendu une brève conversation entre Violetta et le nouvel arrivant. Elle comprit rapidement qu'il s'agissait du garde de nuit qui venait prendre la place de son chaperon jusqu'au lendemain. Les pas légers de Violetta s'éloignèrent ensuite. Une fois le garde installé pour sa surveillance nocturne, le corridor retomba dans le silence. Hitomi ne bougea pas encore, elle attendait un autre évènement avant de partir.

Hitomi avait passé la soirée assisse à côté de la porte à écouter le moindre bruit, mais sa patience fut enfin récompensé lorsqu'elle entendit de nouveaux pas remonter le corridor. Se concentrant pour bien distinguer ce qui se déroulait de l'autre côté de la porte, elle constata que cette fois les pas ne se rendirent pas aussi près que ceux du garde tout à l'heure. La personne s'était donc arrêtée plus tôt dans le corridor. Elle entendit également du bruit plus près d'elle, sans doute le garde s'était-il tourné vers l'arrivant. La future reine colla son oreille contre la porte pour entendre s'ils se disaient quelque chose.

« Elle est couchée ? » Demanda la voix de Van.

« Oui, Majesté. Elle n'a pas bougé depuis mon arrivée. Elle a passé la soirée seule dans sa chambre et s'est mise au lit tôt selon Violetta. »

Van dit autre chose qu'elle ne comprit pas clairement, mais elle entendit ensuite une porte s'ouvrir et se refermer. Van devait être entré dans sa chambre. Le bruissement des vêtements qui suivirent lui indiqua que le garde avait reprit sa position initiale. Hitomi regarda l'heure et attendit encore pour être sûre qu'il ne ressortait pas.

Après une demi-heure de silence, Hitomi décida qu'il était temps de bouger. La nuit était bien installée, le château était endormi et elle savait Van de retour dans sa chambre. Elle aurait donc le temps de se rendre dans le bureau du roi, revenir et avoir quelques heures de sommeil avant de devoir se lever pour une nouvelle journée en espérant que ça paraisse pas trop qu'elle ait passé une partie de la nuit debout.

Hitomi se dirigea vers la porte-fenêtre et tira le rideau légèrement avant de jeter un coup d'œil. Il n'y avait personne en vue. Sa chambre n'avait que deux sorties, celle du corridor étant sous la surveillance du garde, elle ne pouvait pas sortir par là. La seule possibilité restait donc de sortir par le balcon. Elle se glissa alors à l'extérieur en ouvrant doucement la porte-fenêtre, elle fit attention de refermer le rideaux derrière elle, pour ne pas attirer l'attention si jamais quelqu'un regardait vers sa chambre en son absence. Elle avait également disposé des vêtements sous ses draps avant de partir afin de simuler une forme humaine endormie au cas où on ouvrait sa porte pour vérifier sa présence. Hitomi s'approcha du bord du balcon scrutant toujours les alentours des yeux, personne n'étant en vue, elle monta sur le bord de la balustrade et s'appuya sur le muret de pierres séparant sa section de balcon à celui de la chambre de Merle. Elle fit attention de ne pas regarder en bas et ne put s'empêcher de se dire que c'était de la folie. Elle se trouvait au dernier étage et ce muret arrivait à égalité avec le toit, il suffisait qu'elle réussisse à y grimper pour se hisser sur ce dernier. Elle prit une grand respiration se lançait un encouragement mental et s'agrippa dans les interstices laissés entre les pierres. Elle se trouva un appui le plus stable possible pour ses pieds et se monta vers le haut. Heureusement, elle n'avait qu'une courte distance à combler avant d'atteindre le bord du toit avec les bras. Elle put ensuite se hisser en sécurité sur le toit. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers le sol afin de s'assurer que les alentours étaient toujours déserts. Elle aperçut alors un garde de l'autre côté du jardin. Elle s'étala sur la toiture pour se dissimuler au maximum. Par chance, le garde ne leva pas trop les yeux dans sa direction. Il faisait sa ronde dans les jardins, il n'avait aucune raison de regarder le sommet du château, il était plus logique qu'il scrute les alentours au sol et entre les arbres. Les intrus avaient peu de chance de venir du ciel.

Hitomi attendit tout de même qu'il s'éloigne. Une fois le champs libre, elle se redressa et traversa le toit rapidement. Elle savoir par où passer pour retourner à l'intérieur du château. Van l'avait déjà amené sur les toits par un escalier peu utilisé. Elle s'y rendit directement et ouvrit la porte. Elle tendit l'oreille un instant avant de s'y risquer. Le silence régnant, elle descendit les marches et déboucha dans un corridor. Elle se remémora mentalement la configuration du château. Elle avait eu amplement le temps de prévoir ses déplacements tandis qu'elle attendait en silence dans sa chambre. Elle avait vite comprit qu'elle pouvait se rendre au bureau de Van assez rapidement à partir de cet escalier. Elle espérait seulement qu'elle pourrait y arriver sans croiser de gardes.

Hitomi marchait précautionneusement comme une voleuse, même si elle se trouvait dans sa propre demeure. Elle s'arrêta au coin du corridor pour vérifier si la voie était libre. Elle sortit de sa poche un petit miroir qu'elle avait amené spécialement pour cela, s'inspirant des films d'espionnage qu'elle avait vus sur terre. Elle fit dépasser le miroir dans le corridor, tout en restant elle-même dissimulée, afin d'observer le reflet du corridor. Aucun garde ne s'y trouvait pour le moment, mais il était très bien éclairé, si quelqu'un venait pendant qu'elle s'y trouvait, il la repérait et la reconnaîtrait aussitôt. Elle aurait bien aimé en savoir plus sur le nombre de gardes présents dans le château et s'ils faisaient des rondes où gardaient plutôt des endroits fixent. Mais elle ne pouvait pas poser de questions sans éveiller les soupçons et de toute façon, elle n'avait pas eu le temps, elle devait agir vite, elle le sentait.

Elle débuta un décompte dans sa tête et au compte de trois, elle se hâta à atteindre le prochain corridor, en faisant tout de même attention de ne pas faire trop de bruit en marchant. Une fois au coin, elle vérifia avec son miroir si la voie était toujours libre. Elle ne s'arrêta pas plus longtemps avant de poursuivre sa route. Elle savait que le prochain corridor était plus important et plus large. Une fois qu'elle l'aurait traversé, elle serait presque rendue au bureau de Van.

Hitomi s'engagea dans le large corridor et accéléra le pas. À mi-chemin, elle entendit des pas venir dans un couloir devant elle. La personne approchait beaucoup trop vite pour lui permettre de rebrousser chemin et elle n'aurait jamais le temps de se rendre au prochain coin. Hitomi paniqua un instant en regardant autour d'elle, le corridor n'offrait aucune cachette raisonnable. Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux différentes portes de part et d'autre. Elle devait se cacher derrière l'une d'elles en espérant y trouver une salle vide. Elle se précipita vers la plus proche, malheureusement, lorsqu'elle tourna la poignée, elle ne s'ouvrit pas. Elle se rua vers la seconde et cette fois, elle s'ouvrit et permit à Hitomi d'entrer dans la pièce. Elle referma la porte derrière elle. Elle sonda la pièce un instant, il s'agissait d'une petite pièce avec quelques tables et deux armoires longeant le mur. Elle ne s'y intéressa pas davantage, simplement rassurée de ne plus être à découvert dans le corridor. Elle attendit un moment et entrouvrit très légèrement la porte. Elle entendit alors le garde approcher, elle referma la porte et tendit l'oreille, lorsqu'il passa à sa hauteur, elle se risqua à l'entrouvrit à nouveau. En regardant dans la fente de la porte, elle vit le garde de dos, s'éloigner tranquillement. Une fois le garde hors de vue, Hitomi se glissa à nouveau dans le couloir qu'elle traversa à grande enjambée. Elle inspecta le dernier corridor qui la mènerait au bureau du roi à l'aide de son miroir. Étant désert, elle le franchit pour s'arrêter devant la porte du bureau. Elle mit la main sur la poignée et pria pour qu'elle soit débarrée, ne souhaitant pas avoir fait tout ce chemin inutilement. Par chance, la porte s'ouvrit et Hitomi s'engouffra dans la pièce soulagée d'être enfin en relative sécurité.

Le bureau du roi était recouvert de documents, prouvant qu'il passait beaucoup de temps à y travailler. Étrangement, Hitomi avait de la misère à imaginer que Van supporte de passer autant de temps enfermé ici à lire tous ses papiers. Elle balaya rapidement le bureau des yeux, elle se doutait que le rôle de roi, représentait une certaine quantité de devoirs et de responsabilités, mais de là à passer ses journées à s'y consacrer, Hitomi trouvait que quelque chose clochait dans tout ça. Elle laissa pourtant le sujet de côté pour le moment, se concentrant sur la raison qui l'avait conduite ici en pleine nuit. Elle devait trouver le tiroir secret sous le bureau.

Elle s'agenouilla donc et jeta un coup d'œil sous le meuble. Évidement, s'il s'agissait d'un tiroir secret, il n'était pas visible au premier coup d'œil. Elle se glissa donc sous le meuble, décidée à scruter le dessous attentivement. La surface du meuble était pourtant lisse d'un bout à l'autre. Hitomi se demanda alors si elle n'avait pas agit un peu trop vite. En fait rien ne lui prouvait que ce tiroir existe vraiment. Elle se relevait pour réfléchir un moment lorsqu'en ressortant de sous le bureau, ses yeux tombèrent sur une petite gravure sur la patte avant gauche. Une petite plume était représentée dans le haut de la patte à l'endroit où elle rejoignait le dessous du bureau. Hitomi l'examina de plus près et remarqua une petite différence de niveau entre la plume et le reste de la patte. Elle poussa légèrement sur la plume et celle-ci s'enfonça. Retenant son excitation, elle poussa plus fort et le mécanisme d'ouverture s'enclencha. L'un des côtés de la patte du bureau se détacha, révélant le compartiment creux au milieu. Hitomi avait finalement trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait. Le tiroir en question n'était pas sous le bureau, mais bien à l'intérieur d'une des pattes. Elle ouvrant la cachette complètement, elle y trouva quelques petits objets. Des choses à quoi Van devait tenir. Mais ce qui attira aussitôt son attention fut le collier au pendentif rose qu'elle connaissait très bien. Elle le récupéra aussitôt, sachant à présent que c'était pour récupérer son pendentif qu'elle était venue ici.

Elle allait vérifier si autre chose pourrait se révéler utile dans le compartiment secret lorsqu'elle entendit du bruit derrière la porte. Elle referma promptement la patte et sondant rapidement la pièce se jeta derrière le divan qui longeait le mur. Elle entendit la poignée tourner et la porte s'ouvrir. Hitomi retint son souffle un moment, priant pour ne pas être vu. Heureusement, le garde jeta un rapide coup d'œil et, ne voyant aucun intrus, referma la porte et poursuivit sa ronde.

Hitomi soupira de soulagement. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il vérifie l'intérieur des pièces. Elle avait trouvé ce qu'elle voulait, traîner plus longtemps ne ferait qu'augmenter le risque d'être prise. Elle devait retourner dans sa chambre et le plus tôt serait le mieux. La future reine sortit de sa cachette et traversa la pièce, en passant près du bureau, elle accrocha une feuille qui tomba au sol. Elle se dépêcha de la ramasser, mais en voulant la remettre en place, elle en lu le titre. « Réglementation sur les limitations des hommes-animaux. »

Intriquée, Hitomi y regarda de plus près et fut ébahie d'en découvrir le contenu. Il s'agissait d'une réglementation qui limiterait les droits de tous les hommes-animaux vivants sur le territoire de Fanalia. Van avait toujours prôné l'égalité de toutes les races. Il considérait les hommes-chats et tous les autres comme ayant les mêmes droits que les fanaliens humains. Dans la nouvelle ville de Fanalia, de nombreux hommes-animaux avaient contribué à la reconstruction et certains vivaient maintenant de façon permanente dans la cité. Ils avaient ouvert des commerces et vivaient paisiblement avec leur voisinage humain qui les acceptait à présent comme des fanaliens à part entière. Au titre de la loi, ils avaient également les mêmes droits à la justice. Par l'exemple, Merle et Van avaient réussi à changer les choses. Tous étant revenus et ayant mis la main à la pâtes pour redonner à Fanalia l'allure qu'elle avait avant sa destruction, ils avaient tous autant le droit de se considérer comme des fanaliens, y compris ceux, majoritaire, qui préféraient vivre dans leur village que dans la cité. Mais le document qu'Hitomi tenait entre les mains remettait entièrement ce travail en question. Non seulement il enlevait les droits acquis dans les deux dernières années, mais il réduisaient encore davantage le statut des hommes-animaux. Les rendant inférieurs aux humains aux yeux de la loi, leur enlevant le droit de commerce et de résidence dans la cité, cette réglementation allait à l'encontre de tous ce en quoi croyait Van. Pourtant, au bas de la page, on pouvait y voir la signature du roi.

Sous le choc, Hitomi avait le goût de déchiffrer cette ignominie, mais elle se ravisa. Personne ne devait savoir qu'elle était venue ici. Elle replaça la feuille exactement où elle était avant son arrivée et se rua vers la porte. Elle examina le corridor et refit le trajet inverse dans les corridors qui l'avait menés ici.

Hitomi rejoignit l'escalier menant au toit sans embûche. Elle gravit les marches et sortit sur le toit. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans les alentours pour s'assurer que personne ne la verrait retourner dans sa chambre. Personne n'étant en vue, elle retourna à la hauteur de sa chambre. Pressée d'être de retour dans sa chambre, elle n'hésita pas longtemps avant de se laisser glisser sur le bord de la toiture, s'agrippant le mieux possible le long du muret, elle sauta sur son balcon.

Finalement de retour en sûreté dans sa chambre, Hitomi se laissa tomber sur son lit, épuisée par le stress de son excursion nocturne. Soulagée d'avoir réussie, elle se permit quelques instants pour décompresser. Mais la gravité de ce qu'elle avait découvert dans le bureau de Van la bouleversait.

_Comment Van a-t-il pu signer une chose pareille! Ça n'a tout bonnement aucun sens. C'est le genre de réglementation qu'il dénoncerait férocement. Il est du côté des hommes-animaux depuis toujours, sa meilleure amie est une femme-chat. C'est tout bonnement impossible! _Hitomi repensa alors à l'histoire des demoiselles d'honneur. Il avait accepté l'absence de Merle avec une indifférence déroutante et l'avait même remplacée par une inconnue. Elle songea également à la fillette-chat qui lui avait remis la note. Une note qui lui avait permis de retrouver son pendentif. Celui qu'elle avait donné à Van en rentrant sur Terre et qu'il l'avait ensuite dissimulé dans le compartiment secret de son bureau. Quiconque lui avait fait parvenir cette note, connaissait l'existence de cette cachette, mais également ce qu'elle contenait. Quel était le lien entre tous cela et la vérité qu'elle devait révéler?

Hitomi sortit son pendentif, qu'elle avait glissé dans sa poche. Il n'avait pas du tout changé depuis ses deux dernières années. Elle le regarda un moment, toujours dépassé par les évènements. Elle passa la chaîne autour de son cou et apprécia de sentir le délicat poids du pendentif pendre dans son cou comme autrefois. Avant qu'elle ne le donne à Van, il ne l'avait pas quitté depuis que sa grand-mère le lui avait donné.

Elle jugea qu'il valait mieux dormir pour le moment. Elle en avait assez fait pour cette nuit. Elle devait d'ailleurs être un minimum en forme demain. Elle avait dit à Violetta qu'elle se coucherait tôt, si en se levant, elle avait l'air d'avoir passé une nuit blanche, on pourrait se poser des questions. Et Hitomi avait le pressentiment qui valait mieux éviter d'attirer les questions tant qu'elle n'en saurait pas plus sur cette histoire. Chose qu'elle comptait faire dés le lendemain.

_Hitomi ouvrit les yeux pour admirer le lac caché de Van. Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, elle se retourna et fit face à Van qui la regardait tendrement. Il posa sa main sur sa joue et la regarda sans rien dire un moment. Il descendit ensuite sa main vers son cou et suivit la chaînette qui y pendait du bout des doigts jusqu'au pendentif qui y pendait. _

_« Tu as trouvé ma cachette. » Dit-il simplement._

_Il lui sourit et la serra dans ses bras._

_« Je ne suis plus sûre de rien. » Soupira Hitomi._

_« As-tu confiance en moi, Hitomi ? »_

_Instinctivement, Hitomi voulut répliquer que oui, plus qu'en quiconque, mais tous les évènements des derniers jours lui reviennent en tête… la solitude, son indifférence sur le mariage, ses comportements imprévisibles, la décision de la faire suivre par un chaperon, le changement de demoiselle d'honneur et pour finir la réglementation sur les hommes-chats…elle hésita pour la première fois à répondre à cette question._

_« J'ai confiance en toi, Hitomi…J'ai besoin de toi. »_

_Le pendentif atlante au cou d'Hitomi scintilla. Naturellement, elle y porta sa main et un tourbillon de souvenir l'envahit en même temps. Tous les moments qu'elle avait partagés avec Van durant la grande guerre… les fois où elle lui avait sauvé la vie et celle où il avait sauvé la sienne… chaque fois où il avait cru en elle et où elle avait cru en lui, leur permettant de se dépasser mutuellement… le sentiment de bien-être absolue qui l'avait accueilli ces dernières nuits l'envahit à nouveau… le même sentiment qu'elle ressentait chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait dans les bras de Van…un sentiment de sécurité, comme le lendemain de son retour sur Gaea, après son agression… Depuis le premier jour, elle avait eu confiance en Van et il en avait toujours été ainsi par la suite… comment pouvait-elle en douter aujourd'hui…_

_La lueur du pendendif s'estompa et Hitomi leva les yeux vers Van, il la regardait silencieusement._

_« J'ai toujours eu confiance en toi. »_

_Un merveilleux sourire apparu sur le visage de Van. Il était visiblement heureux de sa réponse._

_« Dans ce cas, tout deviendra bientôt clair. »_

_Avant qu'Hitomi ne puisse rien ajouter, il l'embrassa en la serrant désespérément dans ses bras. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement et lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, ils sentirent que quelque chose était sur le point de les séparer._

_« Je t'aime et je crois en toi, Hitomi » Souffla Van avec un dernier baiser._

Hitomi se réveilla d'un coup. Elle était toujours emplit du même sentiment de bien-être que les autres matins. Mais ce matin, contrairement à tous les précédents, elle se souvenait très clairement de son rêve pour la première fois.


	9. Confrontation

**Chapitre 9 : Confrontation**

Depuis près de deux semaines, Hitomi avait passé ses journées en ville à préparer leur mariage à elle et Van. Pendant ce temps, son fiancé ne l'avait pour ainsi dire pas aidée, passant son temps enfermé soit dans son bureau ou avec ses conseillers. Malgré leur emploi du temps chargé, ils auraient régulièrement eu l'occasion de passer un peu de temps ensemble, mais étrangement ce ne fut pas le cas. En fait, depuis que Van lui avait assigné un chaperon, il était devenu distant envers elle. On aurait de la misère à croire qu'ils s'apprêtaient à se marier par amour.

Hitomi s'était jusqu'à maintenant sentie impuissante face à la tournure des évènements. Elle se disait que c'était une mauvaise période à passer, lorsque le jour du mariage arriverait, tout redeviendrait normal. Elle s'était sentie toute aussi impuissante face au départ soudain de Merle, puis d'Allen.

Un sentiment de méfiance s'était installé en elle au fil des jours. Hier, on lui avait fait parvenir une note par une fillette-chat lui demandant de récupérer un objet dans le bureau du roi pour révéler la vérité. Elle s'était introduite en pleine nuit dans le bureau de Van pour y reprendre son pendentif. Et cette nuit, elle avait rêvé de Van, qui la prenait dans ses bras et l'embrassait comme avant. Ce matin en se réveillant, elle avait l'impression de s'être réveillée à une partie de la réalité. Rien n'allait comme il le devait et elle ne se sentait plus aussi impuissante qu'avant. En fait, elle avait une nouvelle détermination. Elle ne laisserait pas les choses continuer à se détériorer sans réagir. Quelque chose clochait et il était temps qu'elle découvre de quoi il était question peu importe quelle vérité elle découvrirait.

Elle n'avait pas encore de plan, mais désirait en savoir plus sur deux choses. Qui lui avait envoyé la note portée par la filette-chat et comment savait-il où trouver son pendentif ? Et deuxièmement, que signifiait le projet de loi sur les peuples animaux qu'elle avait découvert dans le bureau de Van la veille ?

Après sa journée en ville, Hitomi traîna un moment du côté du marché avant de rentrer au château. Elle espérait retrouver la trace de la fillette-chat qui lui avait remis la note. Comme elle le craignait, elle ne vit aucun indice sur sa présence. En fait, en marchant un certain temps, elle remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas encore croisé un seul homme-chat dans aucun des kiosques, soit comme vendeurs ou comme clients. La cité et le marché étaient en grande majorité habité par des humains, mais la présence des hommes-animaux se faisait tout de même remarquer en temps normal. Hitomi n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps dernièrement pour s'intéresser à ce genre de chose avec les préparatifs du mariage et ses propres préoccupations. Elle avait donc de la misère à juger si cette différence avait seulement lieu aujourd'hui ou si elle était présente les jours précédents.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rentrer, des éclats de voix retentirent un peu plus loin dans le marché. Hitomi se précipita dans cette direction pour connaître l'origine de ce remue-ménage. En s'approchant, elle entendit un marchand crier au voleur et réclamer qu'on arrête le responsable. Deux gardes arrivaient déjà, ils se lancèrent à la poursuite du voleur potentiel, mais de son point de vue, Hitomi ne pouvait que le supposé, car elle n'arrivait pas à voir qui ils pourchassaient.

La foule était assez dense dans la rue et les gardes avaient de ma misère à suivre la trace du voleur en se faufilant entre les passants qui se retournaient face à cette agitation. La poursuite se dirigeant vers elle, Hitomi pu enfin entrevoir celui qu'on accusait et poursuivait. Il était à peine sortit de l'enfance et Hitomi ne l'avait pas repéré avant à cause de sa petite taille. Il passa à la course à quelques pas de sa position. Lorsqu'il passa à sa hauteur, il leva les yeux vers elle, le temps seulement que leur regards se croisent. _Je n'ai rien fait de mal…_entendit-elle dire une voix juvénile dans sa tête. Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, l'accusé continua sa course entre la foule en l'éloignant. Les deux gardes passèrent ensuite à côté d'Hitomi sans lui prêter la moindre attention.

Hitomi ne pouvait pas savoir ce qui s'était passé avant son arrivée, ni savoir si la voix, qui devait être celle du jeune adolescent, disait vrai. Mais elle avait vu du désespoir dans ses yeux et n'aimait pas le savoir poursuivi ainsi par deux hommes armés probablement déjà certains de sa culpabilité. Elle se faufila au bord d'une ruelle pour ne plus être entourée par les passants afin de mieux se concentrer. Elle sortit alors son pendentif récupéré la nuit précédente et le tendit devant elle. Elle ramena à son esprit l'image du jeune voleur et focalisa ses pensées sur lui, demandant au pendentif de la mener à lui.

Le pendentif pivota dans la direction de la ruelle, Hitomi savait qu'il lui indiquait un raccourci pour le rejoindre. Elle allait partir à la course, mais une main se posa sur son bras. Hitomi leva les yeux et tomba sur Violetta. Elle avait momentanément oubliée sa présence. Elle était pourtant restée tous ce temps à ses côtés comme elle le devait.

« Je dois vérifier quelque chose, mais je dois faire vite. Tu peux me suivre si tu veux, mais si tu préfères, tu peux m'attendre ici, je vais revenir très vite. »

« Fais ce que tu veux, mais je vais te suivre. » Affirma Violetta, un peu dépassé par les intentions de la future reine.

« Je n'ai pas le temps de t'attendre, alors si jamais je te sèmes, je vais revenir t'attendre ici quoi qu'il arrive. »

Sans donner plus d'information à Violetta, Hitomi partit à courir dans la ruelle. Violetta partie quelques secondes plus tard, prise par surprise. La ruelle déboucha sur une rue et Hitomi ne prit que quelques secondes pour voir la direction suggérée par le pendentif. Cette courte pose permit à Violetta de reprendre son retard, cependant ce manège se répéta un certain temps à travers les rues de Fanalia. Hitomi s'éloignait du marché et se rapprochait du prétendu voleur, elle le sentait. Chaque vérification à l'aide du pendentif qu'elle effectuait permettait à Violetta de reprendre quelques secondes, néanmoins Hitomi courait à une vitesse bien supérieure à son chaperon et l'écart se creusa rapidement entre les deux femmes. Après peu, Violetta perdit donc Hitomi de vue et dû s'arrêter à une intersection sans savoir par où elle était partie.

Pour sa part, Hitomi n'avait même pas prêté attention à la disparition de Violetta durant sa course. Elle se concentrait seulement sur son objectif et le trouva enfin lorsque le pendentif lui indiqua une porte mal fermée donnant sur l'entrepôt d'un commerce voisin. Hitomi y entra sans hésitation. L'endroit était occupé par diverse boîte et empilement d'objet divers. Mais elle n'y porta aucunement attention, car dans le fond derrière une grosse caisse, elle aperçut du mouvement.

Elle s'approcha doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer davantage et découvrit quatre jeunes personnes, incluant le voleur. Ce dernier se releva d'un bond et se plaça face aux autres de manière protectrice.

« Je ne vous veux aucun mal. » Leur assura Hitomi.

« Je vous ai vu tout à l'heure au marché. Comment m'avez-vous trouvé? » Demanda-t-il encore sur ses gardes.

« Disons que j'ai un certain don pour retrouver les gens. Mais si je voulais te dénoncer, je n'aurais eu qu'à conduire les gardes ici. Pourtant je suis venue seule. »

« Si vous ne voulez pas me dénoncer, pourquoi êtes-vous là ? »

Hitomi jeta un coup d'œil aux trois autres jeunes cachés derrière lui. Elle les distinguait mal dans la pénombre, mais savait qu'ils devaient tous être plus jeunes que son interlocuteur. Ils se déchiraient des bouts de pains et de fruits pour les manger avec appétit. Elle comprit aussitôt qu'il s'agissait du butin de l'aîné du groupe. Il avait effectivement volé le marchand qui l'accusait en fin de compte. Hitomi ne pouvait pas approuver complètement, mais en voyant la scène, elle comprit rapidement que ce devait être le seul moyen pour ses quatre-là de manger.

« Vous ne devriez pas avoir à voler pour vous nourrir correctement. Je peux peut-être vous aider. Vous êtes seuls, vous avez perdus vos familles ? » Voulut savoir Hitomi.

Le jeune voleur hésita un moment, mais vu une franche sincérité chez Hitomi et songea qu'elle voulait peut-être vraiment les aider. Il se détendit et la laissa approcher.

« Je m'appelle Hitomi. » Se présenta-t-elle, l'incitant à faire de même.

« Moi c'est Gliff.»

Il fit ensuite signe aux trois autres de sortir de l'ombre un moment. Le premier à s'approcher devait avoir sept ans et ressemblait beaucoup au plus vieux.

« Mon frère, Fligg. Lui, c'est Tail et elle, Lily. »

Tail était en fait un garçon-loup d'une dizaine d'année et lorsque Lily sortit de l'ombre à son tour, Hitomi la fixa avec stupeur. Elle n'était autre que la fillette-chat qui lui avait remis la note au marché. Lily l'avait évidemment reconnut aussi, mais elle garda le silence. Gliff remarqua aussitôt l'intérêt d'Hitomi pour Lily.

« Nous avons tous perdus nos parents durant la guerre. Nous n'avons plus personne à l'exception des uns des autres. » Révéla Gliff en répondant à la question précédemment posée par Hitomi, sentant étrangement qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous ici, madame? Je devais seulement livrer le message et je l'ai fait. » Demanda Lily, soudainement.

Gliff et Hitomi se tournèrent vers la petite. Gliff n'était pas sûr de suivre complètement. Chacun d'eux faisait de petites jobine à l'occasion pour se ramasser un peu de sous. Faire des commissions et des livraisons en faisait souvent partir, mais il ne voyait pas le lien avec Hitomi.

« Je suis là pour essayer de vous aider de mon mieux. Mais tu peux aussi m'aider, Lily. Tu peux me dire qui t'as demandé de me donner ce message ? »

« Je sais pas son nom et je l'avais jamais vu avant. »

« Tu te souviens de quoi il avait l'air? »

« C'était un humain très grand avec des cheveux blonds très longs et il avait une épée attachée à la taille. Mais ça me dérangeait pas, parce qu'il avait l'air très gentil. »

Hitomi songea alors à Allen, la description collait parfaitement, mais le chevalier était de retour à Asturia. Il pouvait tout aussi bien s'agir de quelqu'un d'autre.

Hitomi expliqua ensuite à Gliff que Lily lui avait transmis une note sur la place du marché et que c'était un message très important pour elle. Elle leur demanda de lui faire savoir si jamais il avait de nouveau affaire à cet homme, car elle aimerait beaucoup pouvoir lui parler directement. Elle sortit ensuite la bourse que Van lui avait donnée pour ses dépenses personnelles et donna une bonne partie de son contenu aux enfants. Elle devait à présent retrouver Violetta pour rentrer au château, mais elle leur promit qu'elle ne les oubliait pas et qu'elle reviendrait bientôt les voir. Elle parlerait de leur situation avec Van et s'assurait qu'ils ne restent pas plus longtemps dans la misère. Il faudrait également s'assurer que d'autres enfants n'étaient pas dans une situation similaire. La guerre ayant probablement fait plusieurs victimes.

De retour au marché, Hitomi repéra Violetta qui l'attendait impatiemment à l'endroit où elle l'avait quitté et où elle lui avait dit qu'elle reviendrait.

« Je suis désolé, Violetta, je sais que je n'aurais pas dû vous semez, mais j'étais pressée. » S'excusa Hitomi à son chaperon qui la regardait avec un regard d'inquiétude et de reproches.

« Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ? Où êtes-vous allé, Hitomi ? »

« Je n'ai rien fait de mal ou de compromettant je vous le jure. » Certifia Hitomi.

Violetta la regarda avec un petit sourire en coin, elle la suivait depuis assez longtemps pour avoir compris qu'elle n'avait aucunement l'intention de se livrer à des actes compromettants pour une future mariée. Elle n'approuvait pas pour autant son départ fulgurant sans explication. Hitomi lui promit donc de lui expliquer une fois au palais si elle acceptait de ne pas avertir les gens du château de sa courte absence. Violetta y consentit volontiers, sachant qu'Hitomi n'avait probablement rien fait de mal par rapport à ce qu'elle devait surveiller comme chaperon et également parce que si on savait qu'elle avait échappée à sa surveillance, elle pouvait se retrouver avec autant d'ennui que la future reine.

Ce soir-là, Hitomi avait la ferme intention d'avoir une discussion avec Van. Ils devaient faire quelque chose pour les orphelins de la guerre comme Lily, Gliff, Fligg et Tail. Si les choses se passaient bien, elle lui glisserait aussi un mot sur sa nouvelle façon de considérer les hommes-animaux.

Elle s'attendait à le voir au souper, mais il ne se présenta pas. Après son repas, elle se dirigea donc vers son bureau, où elle pensait le trouver. Un conseiller l'interpella en chemin, lui demanda de la suivre. Elle accepta plus surprise qu'autre chose. Elle comprit rapidement qu'il la conduisait exactement où elle avait l'intention d'aller, au bureau du roi. Il ouvrit la porte, annonça sa venue à Van et la laissa entrer. Violetta allait la suivre à l'intérieur, comme le demandait son rôle, ne pouvant laisser Hitomi et Van seuls avant le mariage. Le conseiller l'empêcha alors d'entrer et referma la porte isolant le couple. Aussitôt, Hitomi eut le pressentiment que ce qui suivrait ne disait rien qui vaille. Elle avait toujours déploré qu'on lui assigne un chaperon et soudainement, elle regrettait sa présence. Depuis quand regrettait-elle de se retrouver seule avec Van, tandis qu'elle en rêvait depuis deux ans.

« Assis-toi, Hitomi. »

Van l'invita à prendre place à côté de lui sur l'une des deux chaises de lecture dans un coin du bureau. Hitomi y prit place sans rien ajouter, attendant de voir ce qu'il dirait.

« J'ai appris pour ta fuite de cette après-midi. » Annonça-t-il calmement.

Il parlait évidemment du fait qu'elle avait faussé compagnie à Violetta, mais comme l'avait-il su. Violetta lui avait promis de ne rien dire et elle ne la croyait pas en cause. Avait-il mis d'autres espions en place pour la surveiller à son insu. Cette idée la révoltait.

« Je n'aurais pas dû et ça ne se reproduira plus, mais j'ai quitté Violetta à peine une quinzaine de minutes, ce n'est pas la fin du monde. » Protesta Hitomi, trouvant cette histoire plus ridicule que jamais.

« Et pourquoi as-tu pris la fuite au juste ? »

« Je pensais pas qu'on aborderait le sujet de cette façon, mais j'avais l'intention de t'en parler. Un jeune garçon s'est fait poursuivre au marché parce qu'on l'accusait de vol. J'ai voulu le retrouver, voilà pourquoi je suis partie à la course, Violetta n'a simplement pas pu suivre le rythme. »

« L'as-tu retrouvé finalement ? »

« Oui et je crois qu'il faut l'aider. Lui et trois autres enfants vivent à la rue. Ils sont devenus orphelins pendant la guerre et n'ont plus personne. Il y en a peut-être d'autres dans leur cas. Nous devrions peut-être ouvrir un refuge pour eux et tous les autres orphelins. La guerre et la destruction de Fanalia ont causé la mort de plusieurs parents et ils ne sont probablement pas les quatre seuls enfants dans le besoin qui n'ont rien à manger ni endroit où se loger convenablement. »

« Il a donc volé de la nourriture au marché pour se nourrir lui et les trois autres. » Résuma Van.

« Oui, exactement. Ils n'ont malheureusement pas d'autres moyens de se procurer de la nourriture, à moins de se ramasser quelques sous en faisaient diverses petite jobine. »

Van se leva alors et se dirigea vers la porte. Il fit entrer le conseiller et Violetta se faufila également à l'intérieur.

« Hitomi à confirmé sa culpabilité. Vous pouvez avertir les gardes qu'ils peuvent l'amener en cellule. »

Hitomi n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle lui parlait de misère humaine et elle pensait qu'il compatissait avec elle sur leur situation, mais il n'avait rien à faire du sort de ces enfants. Il voulait seulement avoir la confirmation que Gliff avait bien commis le vol pour lequel on l'accusait.

Le conseiller ressortit avec un signe de tête. Hitomi n'en pouvait plus, c'était la goutte de trop.

« Tu vas enfermer un gamin affamé pour avoir voler un pain et quelques fruits pour se nourrir lui et ses amis. » Tonna Hitomi avec reproches.

« Un vol est un vol. Peu importe les raisons, le résultat est le même. Le marchand à travaillé pour produire cette nourriture et s'est fait retirer son bien. Si nous fermons les yeux, d'autres feront pareil et nous perdront le contrôle. »

« Et tu trouves ça normal qu'ils soient laissé à eux-mêmes de la sorte. Si tu ne veux pas qu'ils volent, assure-toi qu'ils n'aient pas à le faire pour se nourrir. »

Le ton montait et la tension également. Cette fois, Hitomi avait décidé de rendre sa raison à Van.

« C'est bien de te soucier du peuple de cette façon. Mais ce n'est pas à toi à régler ces problèmes. Concentre-toi plutôt sur le mariage. »

Hitomi bouillait de l'intérieur. Était-ce vraiment ce qu'il attendait d'elle qu'elle prépare le mariage sans se soucier du reste. Quel genre de reine s'attendait-il qu'elle devienne?

« Au contraire. Si je suis pour bientôt être reine. Il ne semble que c'est exactement le genre de chose dont je devrais me préoccuper. Le bien-être du peuple ne devrait-il pas être une de tes préoccupations principales à toi aussi? Tu passes tes soirées à travailler sur mille et un dossiers. Il ne semble que ce genre de problème devrait en faire partie. »

« Je sais que tu m'en veux de te laisser seule si souvent le soir, mais je te promets de passer plus de temps avec toi. Mais le rôle de roi implique des responsabilités donc tu n'as aucune idée. »

Hitomi avait l'impression qu'il parlait à une enfant gâtée de dix ans qui se mêlait d'affaire qui ne la concernait pas. S'il savait à quel point elle savait sur quoi il travaillait ces temps-ci.

Il s'approcha d'elle et la déposa une main sur son épaule et l'autre sur sa joue.

« Mais tu as raison, des enfants ne devraient pas avoir à se préoccuper de se trouver à manger par eux-mêmes. Nous allons nous occuper de ces enfants si tu veux. »

Hitomi n'arrivait tout simplement pas à répliquer tellement elle était ébahie par la tournure des évènements. Il avait l'air de lui donner raison simplement pour lui faire plaisir pour mettre fait à une petite crise de sa part. Jamais elle n'aurait cru un jour être rebutée et fâchée de sa manière d'agir envers elle. Il s'approcha d'elle et elle sentit ses lèvres se poser sur les siennes pour l'embrasser.

Aussitôt que ses lèvres entamèrent le baiser, Hitomi perdit conscience du monde qui l'entourait. Mais le phénomène n'avait rien à voir avec l'état de béatitude que les baisers et la proximité de Van avait crée chez-elle par le passé. Elle le savait, car elle connaissait déjà trop bien la manifestation de ce qui allait suivre… elle était sur le point d'avoir une vision.


	10. Révéler la vérité

**Chapitre 10 : Révéler la vérité.**

_Hitomi avait ressentie la vision venir. L'obscurité l'entoura un bref moment. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes et, en les rouvrant, une image de Van apparut face à elle. _

_« Hitomi. » L'appela-il en la fixant._

_Hitomi ne bougea pas et vit un sourire se dessiner sur le visage de Van. Mais ce sourire ne l'insista pas à avancer davantage, bien au contraire en fait. _

_« Hitomi. » Dit-il d'une voix un peu insistante._

_Comme elle ne semblait pas décidée à venir le rejoindre, il répéta son nom une nouvelle fois, puis encore et encore, inlassablement. Ça en devenait même assez épeurant à la longue. Hitomi eut alors un mouvement de recule. Van éclata alors de rire, mais d'un rire plutôt diabolique qui faisait froid dans le dos. Sa voix se discorda assez qu'elle ne pouvait plus la reconnaître comme étant celle de Van. Le rire résonna avec force dans l'espace l'entourant._

Méfie-toi, Hitomi_, Entendit-elle souffler entre les rires malfaisants._

_« STOP » Cria Hitomi exaspérée par ce rire maniaque. _

_Van s'interrompit et la regarda fixement. _

_« Inutile de crier ma chère, nous serons bientôt mari et femme et tu seras mienne. » Dit-il avec un regard de prédateur et un sourire étrange qu'elle n'avait jamais vu sur le visage de Van. En fait, l'expression qu'il arborait déformait le visage de Van, comme s'il s'agissait d'une autre personne. _

Révèle la vérité…

_Hitomi regarda le visage de Van à nouveau et vit une légère distorsion dans l'image qui lui faisait face. Une alarme retentit alors dans tout son être, ses intuitions, sa méfiance et ses incertitudes des derniers temps l'envahirent d'un seul coup et elle posa la question qui lui vint aussitôt en tête._

_« Qui êtes-vous ? »_

_Sur cette seule question, le sourire disparu du visage de Van et la petite distorsion qu'elle avait cru discerner se reproduisit. Mais cette fois de façon plus prononcée. Elle se répéta plusieurs fois, révélant un autre visage en superposition à celui de Van. Comme si deux visages se chevauchaient et luttaient pour prendre le dessus._

_« C'est moi, Van, ton fiancé. » Prétendit-il._

_Mais à présent, Hitomi connaissait la vérité, elle ignorait encore qui il était, mais un chose était sûr, il ne s'agissait pas de Van. Il ne pouvait pas s'agir de lui, car rien en lui ne se rapprochait de l'homme qu'elle aime. Comment avait-elle pu même ne pas le comprendre avant, lui semblait grotesque à présent._

_« Vous n'êtes pas Van, vous ne l'avez jamais été ? » Lança Hitomi._

_« Qui êtes-vous ? » Somma Hitomi avec détermination._

_Le visage de Van revint plus clairement à la surface un bref instant avant de disparaître pour de bon, révélant le vrai visage de celui qui se cachait derrière. Hitomi le reconnut aussitôt et sentit son propre cri résonner dans son esprit. Le visage qui se tenait à présent devant elle, n'était autre que celui d'Oram, l'homme qui avait tenté de la violer à son arrivée sur Gaea et qui aurait réussi sans l'intervention de Van. Son visage arborait le même sourire malade et le regard maniaque qu'il avait donné à celui de Van plus tôt. _

Hitomi sortit de sa torpeur d'un seul coup et se redressa dans le lit où elle se trouvait. Elle regarda autour d'elle en état de panique. Elle était seule et se trouvait dans sa chambre à Fanalia. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte qu'elle barra aussitôt. Elle vérifia également la porte fenêtre et tira les rideaux. Elle se laissa ensuite glisser le dos contre le mur. Elle devait se calmer et reprendre ses esprits. Elle se rappelait très bien sa vision et comprenait entièrement les implications qui en découlaient. Mais avant de s'attarder sur le sujet de plus près, elle se remémora les souvenirs qu'elle avait de la réalité. Elle se souvenait sa dispute avec Van, ou du moins son imposteur, il avait essayé de la calmer, allant jusqu'à l'embrasser. Connaissant la vérité, cette idée lui levait à présent le cœur. La vision lui était venue à cet instant précis et elle se réveillait dans sa chambre. D'après la clarté extérieure, il devait être près de la mi-journée. Elle avait dû perdre connaissance. On l'avait donc conduite dans sa chambre en attendant son réveil. Restait à savoir si Oram savait qu'elle avait percé à jour son secret. Si tel était le cas, elle n'avait aucune idée de quel serait sa réaction. Jusqu'à présent, il devait faire profil un peu plus bas et essayer de ne pas se trahir trop vite, mais si elle savait la vérité, il n'avait plu à prendre de précaution et pourrait agir davantage selon sa vraie nature. Elle ignorait ses intentions et son véritable objectif, ce qui rendait ses actions imprévisibles.

Tôt ou tard, il viendrait voir si elle avait reprit connaissance, elle aurait aimé avoir le temps de digérer la nouvelle, mais elle n'avait malheureusement pas ce luxe pour le moment. Elle devait évaluer sa situation et établir ses possibilités.

Elle se releva et colla son oreille sur la porte d'entrée, aucun bruit ne se fit entendre, néanmoins, il était peu probable qu'il n'y au pas un garde de l'autre côté pour la surveiller. Il aurait aussi pu s'agir de Violetta, mais elle doutait qu'elle soit encore en poste après l'incident de la veille. Elle eut un petit pincement au cœur en pensant à la femme qui l'avait suivie durant plusieurs jours. Elle n'avait pas nécessairement demandé à devoir le faire et elle s'était montrée discrète et très aimable dans les circonstances. Elle espérait qu'elle n'est pas d'ennui à cause de toute cette histoire. Hitomi songea ensuite à Gliff, Fliff, Tail et Lily eut non plus ne méritaient pas qu'on leur fasse du mal. Ils avaient déjà assez souffert depuis la guerre et la mort de leur famille respective. Si Oram les avaient bel et bien enfermés, en partie grâce à elle, elle ne se le pardonnerait pas.

Des bruits de pas dans le corridor, interrompirent ses pensées.

« Savez-vous si elle s'est réveillée ? »

« Je crois que oui, majesté, j'ai cru entendre du mouvement tout à l'heure, mais selon vos ordres je n'ai pas ouvert pour vérifier. »

Hitomi se maudit d'avoir été si précipitée à son réveil, trahissant son réveil. Elle aurait peut-être pu se réfugier dans son lit et faire semblant de dormir pour gagner un peu de temps. Mais ce qui était fait était fait et elle devrait improviser, n'ayant aucun endroit valable où se cacher ou fuir.

La porte tourna, mais bloqua à cause de la barrure.

« Je sais que tu es réveillée, Hitomi. Ouvre, c'est moi. » Demanda la voix de Van.

Hitomi se doutait qu'il avait la clé, mais n'alla pas ouvrir pour autant. Elle l'entendit donc déverrouiller la serrure. Il ouvrit ensuite la porte doucement, mais n'entra pas tout de suite.

« C'est moi, Van. Tu as perdu connaissance, mais tout va bien à présent. Tu n'as rien à craindre. »

Il demanda au garde de rester en poste, mais de ne pas les déranger. Il referma ensuite la porte derrière lui. Hitomi était debout de l'autre côté de la pièce, déterminée à ne pas se laisser intimiter par lui.

« Je me suis inquiété, tu vas bien, ma chérie. » Demanda-t-il, faussement anxieux.

Ces paroles sonnaient tellement fausses aux oreilles d'Hitomi, qu'elle se sentait idiote de ne pas avoir saisit plus rapidement. Mais au fond, comment aurait-elle pu imaginer un truc pareil.

Il s'approcha d'elle et tendit la main pour la déposer sur sa joue. Hitomi se détourna ne souhaitant aucunement qu'il la touche.

« Pourquoi as-tu barré ta porte en te réveillant? As-tu fait un mauvais rêve qui t'a effrayé. »

Hitomi ne pouvait plus reculer ayant le mur derrière elle, elle ne pourrait pas fuir non plus. Elle devrait donc l'affronter.

« Les rêves sont souvent porteur de vérité. » Lança-t-elle.

« Il ne faut pas confondre toujours croire ce que l'on voit. »

« C'est exactement ce que je crois. » Déclara-t-elle en le fixant avec défi.

Elle ne savait pas si son approche était la bonne, mais rester passive et le laisser agir à sa guise, ne la mènerait nulle part à coût sûr. Elle en avait assez de se sentir impuissante face aux évènements. Il eut un petit sourire, comprenant son allusion. Elle venait de lui confier ce qu'il savait déjà, elle avait percé à jour son secret.

« Les choses auraient été beaucoup plus simple si tu t'étais concentré sur les préparatifs du mariage comme je te l'ai conseillé. Au lieu de cela, il a fallu que tu fourres ton nez partout. J'aime bien ton caractère, mais malheureusement tu es allée trop long. »

« Qu'avez-vous fait à Van ? »

« Je suis Van Fanel, roi de Fanalia. Ou du moins, je le suis à présent. L'homme que tu aimais n'est plus. » Déclara Oram.

Hitomi n'en croyait pas un mot, elle avait l'intime conviction que le véritable roi n'était pas mort, elle ne savait pas où il était ou ce qui lui était arrivé, mais il vivait, elle le savait, un point c'est tout. Si elle voulait en savoir plus, elle devrait prendre certain risque, mais elle n'avait plus rien à perdre à présent. Il devait ignorer ce qu'elle avait vraiment découvert lors de sa vision.

« C'est faux. Nous le savons tout les deux. Van est vivant et vous n'êtes pas le roi de Fanalia, mais un ignoble imposteur. » Le provoqua-t-elle.

« Peut-être, mais ça ne changera rien. Tu seras mienne et Fanalia aussi. »

Il tenta de se jeter sur elle, mais Hitomi s'attendant à ce genre de chose depuis son arrivée dans la pièce sauta de côté, l'évitant de juste pour s'éloigner dans l'autre direction.

« Je ne te laisserais pas faire. »

« Essaye de m'arrêter si tu veux, mais pense aux conséquences que tes actes pourraient avoir, sur toi, mais aussi sur les autres, notamment tes quatre nouveaux jeunes amis. »

Hitomi saisit alors qu'il l'avait piégé, il utiliserait Lily et ses amis contre elle.

« Si tu t'en prends à eux comment compte du le justifier. Les gens de Fanalia ne te laisseront pas t'en prendre à des enfants, voleurs ou non, sans raison très grave. »

« Tu l'as dit toi-même, ils n'ont plus de famille, personne ne remarquera leur absence s'il leur arrivait malheur. Et je te promets qu'ils souffriront avant de partir si jamais tu tentes de t'enfuir ou me nuire.» L'avertit Oram avec le plus grand sérieux.

Hitomi ne répliqua rien, il avait gagné, du moins pour le moment. Il rit d'un rire mauvais et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Je te laisse réfléchir à tous ça. Un garde surveille ta porte, mais n'oublie pas ce que je viens de te dire si jamais l'envie te prenait de vouloir fuir tout de même. »

Il s'éclipsa sans un regard en arrière. Une fois à nouveau seule, Hitomi se laissa tomber sur le lit à sa droite. Il avait gagné cette manche, mais elle se jura qu'il ne gagnerait pas la guerre. Oram ne reviendrait plus ce soir. Elle avait donc toute la nuit pour réfléchir et voir ce qu'elle pouvait faire.

Elle songea à tous ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'Oram avait prit la place de Van. Après quelques jours seulement, Merle était partie sans revenir. Oram était nécessairement derrière cette histoire, peut-être la femme-chat avait-elle découverte quelque chose. Il lui avait ensuite assigné un chaperon et sans doute d'autres espions pour s'assurer qu'elle ne découvre pas la vérité à son tour. Par contre, le départ d'Allen n'était pas pareil à celui de Merle, mais Hitomi sentait que quelque chose clochait également à ce sujet. Elle devait entrer en contact avec l'un ou l'autre. Cependant, Oram la surveillerait d'encore plus près qu'avant maintenant qu'elle savait qui il était. Elle devait être prudente, il était le genre d'homme qui pouvait décider de la tuer, elle ou les enfants, si jamais elle lui causait trop de problème. Et plus important que tous, elle devait découvrir ce qui était arrivé à Van ce fameux soir où il avait prit sa place.


	11. Défaite 1er manche, mais pas la partie

**Chapitre 11 : Défaite de la première manche, mais la partie n'est pas terminée!**

_Hitomi ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir le lac de Van devant elle, le soleil miroitant sur sa surface. Une légère brise soufflait, formant de petites vagues sur l'eau. Hitomi regarda un moment ce petit paradis, tentant de faire abstraction du reste. Comme si elle aspirait à ce que le lac lui transmette sa quiétude. Sa tête étant en ébullition par toutes les pensées qui s'entrecroisaient dans sa tête lorsqu'elle s'était endormie. Car la terrienne savait pertinemment qu'elle s'était assoupie et rêvait présentement. Habituellement, Van venait la rejoindre dés son arrivée près du lac, mais ce soir, elle était toujours seule. Peut-être son rêve sentait-il qu'elle avait besoin d'un moment de paix et de solitude, ou peut-être qu'ayant révélé la vérité sur le Van de la réalité, il était impossible que le Van d'avant vienne la rejoindre ici. Ces rêves étaient peut-être que des rêves normaux après tout._

_«Van…» Souffla-t-elle avec amertume dans le silence. _

_Une larme perla au coin de son œil et coula sur sa joue, elle avait besoin de lui, elle devait savoir qu'il n'était pas trop tard, qu'il était toujours vivant quelque part et que tout pourrait rentrer dans l'ordre un jour._

_«Je savais que tu y arriverais.» Murmura une voix qu'elle connaissait bien près de son oreille._

_Hitomi fit rapidement volte-face pour se retrouver face à face avec Van. Il leva la main vers elle, mais malgré elle, Hitomi eut une incertitude et se crispa à son approche. Le jeune homme le nota aussitôt et interrompit son geste._

_«Je n'ai pas été assez prudent, tout est ma faute. Tu te sentais épié et j'ai osé douter du danger… » Se reprocha-t-il._

_L'hésitation d'Hitomi s'envola et elle prit son visage dans ses mains, le regardant dans les yeux et le forçant à faire de même._

_« Je doutais moi-même de moi, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir d'en avoir fait autant. »_

_Il eut un faible sourire et lui enlaça la taille pour la serrer contre lui. Hitomi accueillit cette étreinte avec joie en se blottissant dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment en silence, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre. Ils sentirent alors le temps s'écouler trop vite, Hitomi allait bientôt s'éveiller, elle le savait et lui aussi._

_« J'ai confiance en toi, Hitomi. Soit forte.»_

_« Je le serai. Je t'aime, Van. »_

_« Moi aussi et n'oublie pas, tu n'es pas seule… »_

_Sur ces mots, tout ce troubla et Hitomi quitta le lac et Van a regret une fois encore._

Hitomi ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir le plafond de sa chambre. Malgré les paroles de Van, elle se sentait à nouveau seule dans le monde réel. Pour une nouvelle fois, elle se rappelait de son rêve. Elle aurait souhaité y rester à jamais. Les choses étaient tellement plus simples là-bas, même pour Van. La nuit, au bord du lac, il était si naturel lorsqu'il lui exprimait ses pensées et ses émotions. Mais ce monde de rêve n'en était pas complètement un, elle le sentait au fond d'elle-même, il y avait quelque chose de bien réel, comme lorsqu'elle avait des visions. Le véritable Van, était avec elle dans ses visions nocturnes, mais pour une raison insondable, ils n'arrivaient pas à parler simplement. Elle ne pouvait pas lui demander ce qu'il lui était arrivé et il ne lui donnait aucun indice. Néanmoins, il semblait comprendre les épreuves qu'elle traversait jour après jour et trouvait toujours les mots pour la soutenir.

Un coup résonna sur sa porte, la ramenant au présent. La porte s'ouvrit ensuite, sans qu'elle n'ait invité la personne à entrer. Le roi entra et referma derrière lui.

« Bon matin, Hitomi. » La salua-t-il.

Hitomi resta assisse sur le bord de son lit et ne prononça aucun mot. Elle ne se laisserait pas intimiter, mais elle savait que pour le moment, c'est lui qui menait le jeu. Si elle voulait s'en sortir, elle devrait suivre ses règles, du moins pour un temps. Mais elle était bien décidée à lui montrer qu'on pouvait jouer à deux.

« Je viens voir si tu as réfléchi à notre conversation d'hier soir. »

Oram attendit qu'elle dise quelque chose, il avait tout son temps.

« Qu'attendez-vous de moi? » Demanda directement et simplement Hitomi.

« La même chose que les deux dernière semaines, que tu t'occupes du mariage royal à venir et te conduise comme une fiancée royale digne de ce nom le ferait. »

« Et les enfants? »

« Ils resteront là où ils sont. Question de m'assurer que tu te conduises bien, tu comprends sans doute. Mais je t'assure qu'ils seront très bien traités. Je n'ai aucun intérêt à leur faire du mal. »

« Je veux les voir. »

« Tu pourras le faire, sans problème. Dés la fin de cette conversation si tu le souhaite. »

« Vous ne trouvez pas ça risqué de me laisser retourner passer mes journées toute seule en ville, maintenant que je connais la vérité. »

« Ta conscience t'empêchera de me donner une raison de faire du mal à tes jeunes amis et tu ne seras pas seule. Un de mes gardes te suivra à partir de maintenant et soit assuré que je t'aurais à l'œil. »

« Et Violetta ? »

« Elle n'en sait pas assez pour me nuire, elle pourra reprendre son ancien travail. »

« Elle est mon chaperon, son absence sera aussitôt remarqué. Elle devrait rester avec moi jusqu'au mariage comme prévu. »

Oram la regarda avec méfiance un moment. Il était évident qu'il tentait de comprendre sa demande et mesurer les risques que ça pouvait impliquer.

« Tu détestait l'idée d'être suivie par un chaperon, pourquoi alors que je te débarrasse d'elle, veux-tu la ravoir ? »

« Je ne peux pas préparer ce mariage toute seule, elle a été d'une grande aide jusqu'à maintenant et elle doit s'assurer que rien de compromettant ne m'arrive d'ici au mariage. »

Oram hésita un moment, mais Hitomi arborait un visage innocent. Il consentit donc à sa demande. Violetta pourrait poursuivre son rôle de chaperon. Elle avait d'ailleurs un peu raison sur un point. Sa soudaine disparition éveillerait certaines questions inutiles.

Il fit ensuite entrer les deux gardes qui attendaient derrière la porte. Il ordonna au premier de faire quérir Violetta et fit signe au second d'approcher.

« Voici ton nouveau garde personnel, Dinar. »

Hitomi jeta un coup d'œil à son garde, ou plutôt son gardien. Il était très grand, les cheveux bruns pâles attachés en une petite couette derrière sa nuque, sa carrure ne laissant aucun doute sur sa force et les quelques cicatrices sur ses bras révélaient son expérience au combat. Oram avait décidé de lui coller une armoire à glace pour la tenir tranquille et l'effet était assez réussi pour le moment. Elle devait avouer qu'il en imposait. Elle se demanda alors comment un tel garde avait pu passer inaperçu depuis qu'elle était à Fanalia. Elle eut alors un soupçon. Pour qu'Oram lui fasse assez confiance pour lui confier sa surveillance, il ne devait pas s'agir d'un garde originaire de Fanalia. Oram l'avait fait entrer dans la garde du château après avoir prit la place de Van.

Il la conduisit ensuite voir les enfants, comme convenus. Hitomi fut surprise de les trouver dans une des suites de l'aile des invités. Les quatre enfants avaient un confort auxquels ils n'avaient pas eu droit depuis la guerre et la mort de leurs parents. À l'arrivée d'Hitomi, ils dévoraient un déjeuner plus copieux qu'ils n'en avaient pas vu depuis longtemps. Des jouets étaient éparpillés dans la suite où les enfants avaient chacun un lit confortable dans deux chambres de part et d'autre d'un salon commun. Oram n'avait donc pas mentit en disant qu'ils étaient bien traités.

En la voyant entrer, Lily accourut vers elle. Elle portait une belle petite robe rose toute neuve. Et paraissait au ange. Hitomi était ravie de la voir ainsi, mais eut un pincement au cœur en connaissant la raison pour laquelle on prenait soit d'eux ainsi. Ils avaient droit au luxe du château, mais il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils étaient prisonniers. Lily ne s'en rendait pas encore compte, mais elle serait confrontée à la réalité tôt ou tard lorsqu'elle désira sortir. Hitomi jeta un coup d'œil vers Gliff qui n'avait pas bougé du fauteuil où il était assis à son arrivée. Ce simple coup d'œil lui suffit pour savoir que les choses étaient différentes pour l'adolescent. Il savait la vérité sur leur situation, ça ne faisait aucun doute.

« Nous venions seulement vous dire bonjour en passant. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à faire aujourd'hui, mais Hitomi reviendra peut-être vous voir plus tard. » Annonça Oram, indiquant à Hitomi qu'il était temps de partir, mais qu'elle aurait la liberté de revenir plus tard.

Avant de sortir, Hitomi lança un dernier regard à Gliff. Mais l'adolescent détourna la tête. Il devait la tenir responsable de sa situation, elle ne pouvait évidemment pas lui en vouloir. Après tout c'était la stricte vérité.

Hitomi leur promit de revenir et suivit son _fiancé_ dans le corridor suivit par Dinar.

« Satisfaite? »

Hitomi ne répondit pas, mais il prit son silence pour une affirmation positive.

« Violetta t'attend à la salle à manger, tu pourras ensuite retourner en ville avec elle et Dinar pour reprendre les préparatifs du mariage là où tu les as laissés. Tu seras bientôt mienne d'une manière où d'une autre, mais aussi bien organiser l'évènement comme il se doit. »

Hitomi se força à garder le silence, malgré la frustration qui hurlait en elle. Elle devait garder la tête froide si elle voulait tous les sortir de là. En se dirigeant vers la salle à manger, elle mettait déjà au point sa première action qu'elle accomplirait aujourd'hui même. Le mariage approchait de plus en plus, elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

Bonjour à tous! Je vous remercie de me suivre dans cette aventure et je vous promets plus d'actions, mais pour le moment, Hitomi doit jouer dans la discretion. Mais je vous le dit, elle ne laissera pas tomber et j'en ferait de même, en espérant que vous resterez aussi avec nous. J'aimerais beaucoup savoir ce que vous pensez de la tournure des évènements.

Kiana


	12. La lettre secrète

**Chapitre 12 : La lettre secrète.**

Hitomi terminait tranquillement son déjeuner dans la salle à manger. Violetta, qui avait réintégré son poste de chaperon prenait place à ses côtés. Elle avait été des plus surprises qu'on ne la renvoit pas après l'incident du marché. Hitomi semblait d'ailleurs heureuse de la revoir. Il est vrai qu'au fil des jours, elles en étaient venues à bien s'entendre et elle lui demandait même conseil pour le mariage, mais Hitomi avait toujours détestée être suivi sans cesse par un chaperon. Elle ne s'attendait donc pas à un accueil si aimable de la jeune femme.

À quelques pas derrière elles, Dinar, le nouveau garde du corps d'Hitomi tenait son rôle en silence. Violetta ayant appris à connaître Hitomi et son besoin de liberté, devina aussitôt que la présence de cet homme devait la révolter au plus profond d'elle, même si elle n'en laissait rien paraître.

« Je vais passer par ma chambre avant de descendre en ville. » Décida Hitomi à voix, haute pour en informer les deux autres.

Elle se leva et quitta la pièce, aussitôt suivie par Violetta et Dinar. Une fois devant sa chambre, elle entra et voulut refermer la porte derrière elle. Mais Dinar la repoussa et entra à sa suite. Habituellement, lorsqu'elle refermait la porte ainsi, Violetta comprenait qu'elle voulait être seule, et se trouvant dans sa chambre, il n'y avait aucun problème à ce qu'elle ne l'accompagne pas pour bien jouer son rôle. Dinar ne semblait pas voir les choses de la même manière.

« J'ai pour ordre de ne jamais vous laisser seule. » Déclara simplement le garde pour justifier son geste.

« J'ai bien peur qu'il y ait un problème dans ce cas, car je comptais me changer et je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de le faire avec vous dans la pièce. »

« Je suis désolé, mais le roi a été très clair, sous aucun prétexte, je ne dois vous laisser sans surveillance. »

Hitomi devait trouver un moyen de se débarrasser de lui. Premièrement, car il était hors de question qu'il soit présent lorsqu'elle se change et encore moins lorsque le moment viendrait où elle voudrait prendre son bain. Deuxièmement, parce qu'elle n'était pas seulement venue dans sa chambre pour se changer, mais elle ne pourrait pas mettre son plan en action s'il était présent. Heureusement pour elle, Hitomi fut sauvée par l'intervention de Violetta.

« Je crains que nous ayons un problème. Je comprends que vous souhaitez suivre les ordres que l'on vous a donnés, mais j'ai également reçu des instructions très claires. Et je ne peux en aucun cas permettre à un homme de rester seul avec mademoiselle Hitomi et encore moins être présent dans une situation comme celle-ci. »

Hitomi se félicita intérieurement d'avoir demandé à ravoir Violetta à ses côtés. Dinar semblait déchiré entre son devoir d'obéir à son seigneur et celui de respecter la vertu de la future marié.

« Je propose que Violetta reste avec moi lorsqu'une présence masculine est inappropriée, de cette façon, vous ne me laisserai jamais complètement seule, mon chaperon ayant autant le devoir de veiller sur moi que vous. De cette façon, vous respectez tous les deux vos engagements. »

Dinar et Violetta acceptaient ce compromis. Dinar était plus qu'heureux d'être sortie de cette embarrassante situation, il n'aurait pas été à l'aise de rester dans la chambre à surveiller la jeune femme lorsqu'elle se changeait, pas que l'idée en soit lui déplaise entièrement, vu sa beauté, mais il avait tout de même un minimum de respect et de pudeur.

Dinar se retira donc dans le corridor, laissant Violetta et Hitomi seules quelques minutes. Aussitôt la porte refermée, Hitomi se précipita vers son bureau d'où elle sortir une feuille et un crayon. Violetta, qui s'attendait à la voir se diriger vers l'armoire à vêtements pour se choisir une tenue, la regarda sans comprendre.

« Violetta, choisis-moi une robe pour aller en ville s'il te plait. »

Violetta s'exécuta sans poser de questions pour le moment. Hitomi se hâta d'écrire un message sur la feuille, cherchant la bonne façon d'écrire ce qu'elle voulait dire. Une fois satisfaite, elle plia la feuille et la glissa dans une petite enveloppe. Elle alla ensuite rejoindre Violetta qui lui présenta deux robes qui pourraient lui plaire. Hitomi prit la première, sans même réfléchir à son choix. Elle n'était pas complètement à l'aise de se changer devant une autre personne, mais préférait mille fois qu'il s'agisse de Violetta plutôt que Dinar. Violetta sentit son inconfort et se retourner afin de lui accorder un minimum d'intimité. Hitomi se changea à la hâte et alla récupérer sa lettre sur son bureau. Violetta ne comprenait pas la précipitation d'Hitomi.

« Violetta, je t'aime bien et j'ai confiance en toi, c'est pour ça que j'ai demandé au roi de te garder comme chaperon. » Révéla Hitomi.

« J'en suis touchée. » Violetta était émue de se savoir en poste à la demande express de la jeune femme.

« Est-ce que je peux compter sur ton entière loyauté ? » S'enquit Hitomi.

Violetta scruta son regard et découvrit le sérieux et l'intensité de la question s'y refléter. Elle ne savait pas ce qui se tramait, mais elle sentait qu'il s'agissait d'une affaire des plus importantes. Hitomi ne lui demandait pas cette question de manière anodine, elle devait savoir à quoi s'en tenir et elle n'irait pas plus loin avant d'en avoir le cœur net.

« Vous pouvez avoir confiance en moi, mais je ne peux placer ma loyauté envers vous au-dessus de mon devoir. »

« Ne t'en fait pas, je ne te demanderais pas de rompre tes engagements et je ne veux pas te mettre en danger. Je veux simplement pouvoir compter sur toi pour me rendre quelques petits services. »

« Dans ce cas, je ferai tout pour vous aidez, mademoiselle Hitomi. »

« J'en suis ravie, Violetta. Et il ne semble que je t'ai déjà dit de laisser tomber les titres.»

Violetta lui sourit pour lui signaler qu'elle avait compris. Hitomi lui tendit alors la lettre qu'elle venait tout juste d'écrire. La chaperon lui lança un regard intrigué.

« Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Dinar. Il ne doit jamais apercevoir cette lettre, ni lui ni personne d'autre à qui je n'ai pas accordé mon entière confiance. »

Hitomi expliqua alors rapidement son plan à Violetta en lui expliquant le rôle qu'elle devrait y tenir. Aussitôt mise d'accord sur la procédure à suivre, Violetta glissa l'enveloppe sous ses vêtements et suivit Hitomi lorsqu'elle sortit de la chambre pour rejoindre Dinar dans le corridor. Ce dernier fut soulagé de les voir sortir, commençant à se demander pourquoi il mettait tant de temps. Sur la route vers la ville, Violetta lui expliqua qu'une jeune femme comme Hitomi pouvait mettre quelques fois un temps fou à arrêter son choix sur une robe.

La journée se déroula comme toutes les précédentes, Hitomi rendit visite à plusieurs personnes pour voir à l'avancement des préparatifs des diverses facettes du mariage. En fin d'après-midi, son dernier rendez-vous était celui qu'elle attendait le plus. Il s'agissait d'un nouvel essayage de sa robe. La couturière avait prise des notes et des indications sur les retouches à effectuer sur la robe qu'Hitomi avait choisie et devait maintenant lui la faire réessayer pour s'assurer du résultat et évaluer si d'autres modifications étaient requises.

« Bonjour Mademoiselle Hitomi. » L'accueillit Gina la couturière.

Gina salua également Violetta, mais arrêta son œil sur Dinar, surprise de voir un homme avec elles. En général, les hommes n'étaient pas présents lors d'essayage de robe de mariage. Hitomi nota sa surprise et lui présenta son garde du corps. Elle s'informa alors des retouches de sa robe pour ramener la conversation à leur principal intérêt.

« Les retouches sont terminés. Il ne vous reste qu'à la réessayer pour nous assurer que les modifications sont exactes et revoir si d'autres retouches sont nécessaires ou non. »

« Parfait, essayons-là dans ce cas. Dinar, sortez un moment. »

Dinar voulut protester, mais Violetta lui fit comprendre qu'il était hors de question qu'ils reviennent sur la question à chaque fois. Le garde sortit donc à l'extérieur, mais exigea qu'on le prévienne aussitôt qu'il pourrait revenir sans manquer à la pudeur de la future mariée. Violetta lui certifia que ce serait fait, mais que Gina voudrait d'abord vérifier que les couches de crinolines et le corset intérieur était correctement ajustés après les retouches. Il était hors de question qu'il soit présent tant que la couche supérieure de la robe ne soit revêtue par sa protégée. Dinar n'y connaissant pas grand-chose de toute façon, se fia à son jugement et se retira.

Une fois l'homme sorti, Gina approcha d'Hitomi afin de l'aider à se changer. Cependant, la jeune femme avait autre chose en tête que son essayage, ayant de toute façon perdue tout intérêt réel pour ce mariage depuis qu'elle avait découvert la vérité.

« Dites-moi, Gina. Vous connaissez Merle depuis longtemps je crois ? »

« Bien sûr. Elle traînait déjà ici toute petite, lorsque la reine Varie venait à l'occasion pour me faire commande de certaines de ses robes. Mais depuis la reconstruction, elle est venue me voir régulièrement en dehors des affaires. Elle n'avait que de bons mots à votre écart d'ailleurs. »

« Avez-vous eu de ses nouvelles depuis la dernière fois qu'elle est venue ici avec moi. »

« Non. Je croyais que vous seriez mieux placée que moi pour avoir de ses nouvelles. »

« Je n'en sais pas plus. J'espérais que vous pourriez peut-être m'aider à en savoir plus. J'aurais vraiment besoin de lui parler. »

« Il semblerait qu'elle soit partie vivre chez les hommes-chats, mais je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi. Une rumeur circule sur un différent entre elle et le roi, mais j'ai de la misère à y croire. Ils paraissent si proches depuis leur enfance. »

« Croyez-vous que vous pourriez me rendre un service? »

« Bien entendu, si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour vous, vous n'avez qu'à me le demander. »

« J'aurais une lettre à faire parvenir à Merle, mais je préférais que personne n'en ait connaissance. Je ne peux pas vous dire les détails, mais il y a bien un différent entre elle et le roi. Je ne voudrais en aucun cas empirer les choses. C'est pour cette raison que j'aurais besoin de votre aide pour lui faire parvenir ma lettre sans que l'on sache qu'elle vient de moi. Je crois pouvoir faire rentrer les choses dans l'ordre, mais pour ça il est vitale que personne ne lise cette lettre et ne sache qui est l'expéditeur ou le destinataire. »

Gina, étonnée par une telle demande, hésita un moment. Mais Hitomi lui adressa un radieux sourire pour la rassurer.

« Je ne vous le demanderais pas si jamais d'autre choix, mais Merle semble avoir confiance en vous, je me fis donc à son jugement. Allez-vous nous donner ce coup de main ? »

« Vous pouvez compter sur moi, mademoiselle. Je ferai parvenir votre message à mademoiselle Merle et personne ne saura ce qu'il contient et de qui il vient. »

Hitomi fit signe à Violetta. Cette dernière sortit l'enveloppe cachetée de sous ses vêtements et la tendit à Gina.

« Je compte sur vous et je vous remercie. Une dernière chose. Dinar ne doit jamais soupçonner que je vous ait demandé quoi que ce soit. Il le dirait aussitôt au roi qui chercherait à en savoir plus et découvrirait que j'ai tenté de rejoindre Merle sans lui en parler. Vous comprenez. »

Gina lui affirma qu'elle avait comprise et la remercia de lui faire confiance en prenant la lettre que lui tendait Violetta. La couturière glissa la lettre dans un tiroir et les trois filles reprirent l'essayage pour lequel elles étaient venues.

Une fois complètement vêtue, Violetta permit à Dinar de revenir. Ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil à Hitomi vêtue de sa robe de mariage, mais ne dit rien sur ses impressions, même s'il trouvait qu'elle était ravissante.

« Normalement personne ne devrait voir cette robe avant le grand jour. Vous devez donc garder le silence sur son apparence et surtout envers Van. » Le prévient Hitomi.

Dinar lui fit un signe affirmatif de la tête, indiquant qu'il avait saisi. Il se posta dans un coin et ne dit rien de toute la séance, laissant les trois femmes à leur affaire. Elles se montrèrent volontairement très enthousiasmes pour endormir les moindres soupçons de Dinar sur elles. La robe semblait tomber parfaitement sur Hitomi, mais Gina affirma qu'elle devait faire quelques retouches. De cette façon, Hitomi serait obligée de revenir dans quelques jours, le temps nécessaire pour faire parvenir la lettre à Merle et recevoir une réponse possible de sa part.

Hitomi retourna ensuite au château, satisfaite de sa première action incognito et espérait qu'elle porterait fruit. Mais ce ne serait que le début d'un plan beaucoup plus complexe.


	13. Tu n'es pas seule

**Chapitre 13 : Tu n'es pas seule.**

Deux jours avaient passé depuis la dernière visite d'Hitomi chez Gina, la couturière ayant la commande de sa robe de mariée. Durant ces deux jours, elle s'appliqua à ne pas attirer l'attention du roi. Elle passait la journée en ville, s'afférant aux préparatifs de la cérémonie et la réception qui suivrait. Toujours suivie de Violetta et Dinar, elle parlait très peu et agissait comme on souhaitait qu'elle le fasse. En fin de journée, en revenant au château, elle se retirait dans sa chambre en attendant le repas du soir. Le pire moment de la journée pour elle, car elle devait le passé en compagnie de son pseudo fiancé. Il essayait parfois d'entamer une discussion. Hitomi lui répondait poliment, même si elle ragea intérieurement. Il voulait la faire parler pour s'assurer de sa docilité et détecter un probable désir de révolte. Mais Hitomi jouait son jeu à la perfection. Elle tentait de démontrer une attitude résignée par le changement de vie que le destin lui réservait. Jusqu'à maintenant, elle avait réussie à se tirer d'affaire. Elle n'était pas idiote, elle savait qu'Oram ne serait pas dupé par si peu. Il l'aurait à l'œil peu importe comment elle se comporterait, mais elle ne gagnerait rien à éveiller encore plus ses soupçons. Une fois le repas terminé, il lui souhaitait une bonne soirée et lui donnait un baiser sur la joue, ce qu'avait Hitomi en horreur et lui donnait envie de le gifler ou bien pire. Mais elle se contrôlait et restait de marbre. Un sourire diabolique se dessinait à chaque fois sur le visage du roi qui n'était pas le sien. Il savait qu'elle se retenait face à ses marques d'affection, mais il prenait un malin plaisir à la voir agir comme si de rien était. Mais il avait bien l'intention de la briser le temps venu, en attendant son attitude le divertissait.

Une fois le supplice de sa présence terminé, Hitomi allait rendre visite aux enfants. Elle passaient le reste de la soirée avec eux, jusqu'à ce que vienne l'heure pour eux d'aller au lit. Ces quelques heures servaient à lui rappeler pourquoi elle endurait cette mascarade. Elles lui permirent également d'en apprendre un peu plus sur les quatre orphelins qu'elle appréciait de plus en plus.

Le matin du troisième jour, Hitomi se réveilla tranquillement. Van était à nouveau venu la rejoindre dans ses rêves. Il continuait à l'apaiser et l'encourager, mais comme toujours, ils ne parlaient pas vraiment, se contentant de se perdre dans la présence de l'autre. Hitomi aurait tellement aimé comprendre ces rêves ou ces visions davantage. Elles lui faisaient un bien fou et elle savait que le véritable Van y était à ses côtés, mais quelque chose les empêchait d'agir librement. Elle devait découvrir ce qu'Oram avait fait à Van pour prendre ainsi sa place du jour au lendemain. Depuis qu'elle savait la vérité, elle avait cherché un indice chez l'imposteur qui trahirait la vérité, mais visuellement parlant, il était identique en tout point à l'original jusque dans les petites cicatrises qu'elle avait pu remarquer chez Van par le passé.

Elle soupira et ouvrit les yeux, une autre pénible journée l'attendait. Mais ce matin, elle avait un nouvel essayage prévu pour sa robe de mariée et elle était impatience d'avoir des nouvelles de Gina. Elle se redressa dans son lit et jeta un coup d'œil à sa chambre. Dans le coin de la pièce, une jeune domestique se leva en la voyant s'éveiller. Elle cogna deux fois à la porte pour signaler son réveil à Dinar ou à son remplaçant nocturne, Mitrol un homme tout aussi imposant que lui. La porte s'ouvrit aussitôt, le garde du corps entra et se posta près du cadre de porte. La jeune domestique restait à ses côtés jusqu'à l'arrivée de Violetta. Cette surveillance était le résultat de l'entente qu'elle avait marchandée avec Oram le premier soir du mandat de Dinar. Initialement, Dinar, et par la suite Mitrol, devaient la surveiller jour et nuit sans la quitter des yeux, même lorsqu'elle dormait. Violetta avait protesté, ne pouvait accepter de laisser un homme ainsi seul avec elle durant toute la nuit. Oram avait dû concéder l'argument, mais refusait qu'Hitomi soit laissé complètement seule dans sa chambre durant des heures d'affilées. Il assigna donc à une jeune domestique la tâche de la surveiller durant la nuit. Si elle s'éveillait, elle devait le signaler au garde du corps en poste de l'autre côté de la porte par deux petits coups. Et si jamais Hitomi se levait avant son entrée dans la pièce, elle devait l'avertir par une série de trois coups. Hitomi ne pouvait donc pas quitter son lit sans qu'il soit au courant. Selon elle, c'était une mesure ridicule, mais elle l'accepta. Elle n'avait pas le choix et elle avait au moins réussi à se gagner un peu d'intimité. Elle préférait la présence discrète de la jeune domestique, nommé Jane, à celle d'un homme l'observant intensément sans ciller de toute la nuit. Elle plaignait seulement la jeune femme de se voir assigner une tâche aussi monotone. Regarder quelqu'un dormir durant des heures, sans pouvoir soit même dormir, c'était plutôt ennuyeux comme travail.

« Bien dormi ? » Lui demanda Violetta en entrant dans sa chambre.

Contente de la voir arriver, Hitomi sortit enfin du lit. Elle se dirigea vers la grande armoire et choisit sa tenue du jour. Pendant ce temps, Jane prépara la baignoire dans la salle de bain adjacente. Une fois sa tâche accomplie, elle put se retirer pour la journée en allant se reposer après sa nuit de veille. Hitomi entra dans la salle de bain, suivie par Violetta qui ferma la porte derrière elle sous la surveillance de Dinar. Comme les matins précédents, Violetta s'assit dans un coin et tourna le dos à Hitomi tandis qu'elle s'installait dans son bain. Il s'agissait d'un des seuls moments dans la journée où Hitomi pouvait complètement baisser sa garde. Sachant qu'elle pouvait se fier à Violetta, elle pouvait se détendre sans risque. Il s'agissait également d'un des seuls moments, où elles pouvaient se parler librement.

« Nous avons rendez-vous chez Gina à dix heures. » L'informa Violetta, sachant qu'il s'agissait du seul rendez-vous d'intérêt pour elle.

« J'espère qu'elle aura réussi à livrer mon message. »

« Je la connais peu, mais Gina semble avec des ressources. Nous saurons bientôt à quoi nous en tenir. »

Hitomi acquiesça. Elle avait patienté deux jours en espérant que Gina arriverait à trouver Merle, mais elle aurait sa réponse très bientôt. Si seulement les choses pouvaient être aussi faciles pour le reste de ses interrogations. Mais elle aurait beau patienter indéfiniment, ce n'est pas de cette façon qu'elle apprendrait ce qui est arrivé à son Van.

Intuitivement en pensant à Van, Hitomi avait porté sa main à son pendentif toujours autour de son cou. Désireuse d'avoir des réponses, elle avait déjà essayé d'en obtenir à l'aide de son pendentif, sans grand résultat. Malgré tout, elle passa la chaîne autour de son cou et le laissa pendre devant elle. Elle ferma les yeux et pensant très fort à Van, le visualisant dans les moindre détails dans son esprit. Très rapidement, un portrait très fidèle du roi de Fanalia se dessina dans son esprit. Le pendentif se mit à osciller et elle ouvrit les yeux sans nuire à sa concentration. Le pendentif lui indiquait comme direction le mur face à elle. Résultat plutôt logique, la chambre du roi se trouvait de l'autre côté et il devait s'y trouver présentement. _Van a toujours été un lève-tôt, à cette heure, il ne serait probablement plus dans sa chambre s'il était lui-même. _Le temps que cette pensée traverse son esprit, le pendentif se mit à osciller bizarrement, comme s'il avait perdu sa cible durant un instant. Ce phénomène attira la curiosité d'Hitomi. Elle répéta l'exercice à nouveau, mais cette fois en gardant les yeux entrouverts pour percevoir les mouvements du pendentif. Dés qu'elle reforma l'image de Van dans son esprit, avec ses cheveux noirs rebelles, ses beaux yeux marron et chacun des traits de son visage, le pendentif lui pointa à nouveau clairement le mur en face d'elle. Son esprit dériva ensuite, songeant à tout ce qu'ils avaient dû traverser du premier jour à aujourd'hui. Au fil de ses pensées, le pendentif se mit à osciller étrangement. Pointa un instant une direction, puis une autre comme s'il ne savait plus où se trouvait l'objet de ses recherches. Hitomi regardait le pendentif sans comprendre, jamais il n'avait semblé hésiter de cette façon.

Violetta, la ramena alors au présent, lui rappelant qu'elle ne devait pas s'éterniser dans la baignoire si elle ne voulait pas éveiller les questions de Dinar. Hitomi remit donc son pendentif et sortit de la baignoire pour s'habiller.

Un peu plus tard dans l'avant-midi, Hitomi et son escorte entrèrent dans l'atelier de couture de Gina. Celle-ci prétendit avoir eu un accident en retouchant le corset interne de la robe. Elle avait malheureusement abîmé le tissu sans le faire express. Après s'être excusée en long et en large, elle lui apprit qu'elle devrait reprendre cette partie de la tâche. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un travail très long et ne compromettrait en rien la livraison de la tenue à temps. Cependant, elle devrait reprendre les mesures exactes, ce qui prendrait un certain temps, durant lequel Hitomi serait peu vêtue, cette pièce de vêtement étant celle directement sur la peau de la jeune fille. Dinar n'aimait pas beaucoup devoir rester à l'extérieur aussi longtemps, mais il comprit que ce n'était pas négociable. Il quitta donc la pièce, laissant les trois femmes seules.

En vérité, la robe d'Hitomi était pour ainsi dire terminée et Gina n'avait jamais eu le problème avec le corset interne. Ce dernier étant ajusté à la perfection à la future mariée et rangé dans une tiroir jusqu'au grand jour. Pour être sûr de ne pas se faire prendre, Gina lui tendit tout de même un autre corset qu'Hitomi enfila rapidement. Ainsi si quelqu'un entrait, elles auraient l'air de faire ce qu'elles prétendaient.

« As-tu réussi à remettre mon message à Merle ? » Demanda promptement Hitomi une fois vêtue de ses faux vêtements.

« Oui, elle était bien avec ceux de sa race. Un marchand de tissu avec qui je fais affaire, leur achète des marchandises et lui a fait parvenir la lettre. Je ne lui ai pas révélé de qui elle venait. Je lui ai dit qu'elle était de moi, Merle est une amie, il n'a rien suspecté de louche. »

« Génial et merci encore pour ton aide. T'as-t-elle fait parvenir un message réponse? » S'enquit-elle.

« Non. »

Aussitôt la déception fut visible chez Hitomi. Elle avait placé beaucoup d'espoir sur ce message.

« Je n'ai jamais été douée pour l'écriture. » Déclara une voix derrière elle.

Hitomi la reconnut aussitôt et fit rapidement volte-face. Elle aurait voulut crier d'enthousiasme, mais réussit à se contenir pour ne pas alerter Dinar qui attendait à l'extérieur. Merle lui adressa une profond sourire et les deux filles se jetèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Violetta leur laissa un bref moment, mais les interrompit dans leurs retrouvailles, leur rappelant qu'elles avaient sûrement beaucoup de choses à se dire, mais pas nécessairement tout le temps voulut pour le faire. Revenant brutalement à la réalité du moment, les deux amies se laissèrent.

« Ta lettre était très floue, il va falloir m'en dire plus. » Entra Merle dans le vif du sujet.

« Je ne voulais prendre aucun risque au cas où elle tombait entre de mauvaise mains. »

Hitomi avait fait très attention dans sa lettre de ne jamais donner de nom où de description trop précise pouvait l'identifier elle, Merle et surtout Van et son imposteur.

Merle lança un petit regard vers Violetta, aussitôt Hitomi lui certifia qu'elle pouvait parler librement devant elle.

« Que s'est-il passé Merle? Ce que qu'on m'a dit n'a aucun sens. » Voulut savoir l'humaine.

« J'étais retourné au château pour parler de l'histoire du chaperon avec Van. Il n'avait rien voulu entendre et j'allais revenir ici, mais il m'en a empêché. Il m'a d'abord demandé d'aller avertir les hommes-chats du mariage et m'a remis une lettre pour le chef de tribu. J'ai d'abord protesté, mais il a insisté pour que je parte immédiatement. Tu aurais du voir son visage et ses yeux, son expression était tout bonnement terrifiante. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai eu peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire si je n'obéissais pas. Jamais j'aurais cru être un jour effrayé par Van, il est comme un frère pour moi. »

« Tu es donc allée annoncer la nouvelle aux hommes-chats, mais pourquoi n'es-tu pas revenue ? » Demanda Hitomi, elle aurait normalement souhaité avoir plus de détails, mais le temps était précieux et elles devaient se donner mutuellement le plus d'information possible pour arriver à comprendre.

« À cause de la lettre qu'il m'a donné pour le chef. Il lui annonçait ses fiançailles et le mariage, mais interdisait catégoriquement à tous les hommes-chats, comme tous les autres peuples-animaux d'y assister. En fait, il demandait même au chef de me garder avec eux. Il le tiendrait personnellement responsable si jamais je revenais à Fanalia avant d'en avoir l'autorisation et c'est lui et tout son peuple qui en subiraient les conséquences. Je ne pouvais pas revenir et les mettre tous en danger par ma faute. »

« Mais aujourd'hui, si jamais on apprend ta venue… » s'inquiéta Hitomi.

« Ne t'en fais pas, personne ne saura et j'en ai déjà parlé avec le chef. D'ailleurs, il faudrait d'abord qu'ils nous trouvent, nous avons quittés notre ancien village. »

Hitomi fut attristée de savoir les hommes-chats dans une situation si précaire. Elle s'en faisait lorsqu'elle avait lu le projet de loi les concernant sur le bureau de Van. Pourtant, elle ne croyait pas la situation déjà aussi grave, même si elle avait remarqué la présence plus discrète des hommes-animaux en ville depuis quelques temps.

« Ton message était codé, mais tu as découvert ce qui est arrivé à Van ? » Questionna à son tour Merle.

« Pas exactement. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui est arrivé, mais je sais que ce n'est pas lui qui occupe sa place au château et que l'on côtoie depuis l'annonce du mariage. Il s'agit d'Oram. »

« Oram?... »

Ce nom ne disait évidemment rien à Merle, Hitomi et Van ne lui ayant jamais raconté les détails de son retour sur terre.

« Tu te souviens lorsque je suis revenue à Fanalia avec Van. On t'a dit que quelqu'un m'avait trouvé avant Van. Et bien il s'agissait d'Oram, le même qui a réussi à prendre la place de Van. Mais je n'ai aucune idée de comment il a fait une chose pareille. »

« Comment sais-tu que c'est le même type ? »

Hitomi sortir le pendentif de sous sa tunique comme réponse.

« On m'a envoyé un message me disant où le trouver. Et lorsque je me suis retrouvé en contact avec lui, j'ai eu une vision qui m'a révélé sa véritable identité. » Hitomi se garda bien de lui indiquer que le contact en question était en fait un baiser, ça n'apportait rien de plus à l'explication de toute façon.

« C'est moi qui t'es envoyé ce message. » Affirma Merle.

Hitomi avait d'abord espéré que ça ait un lien avec Van, mais elle ne voit pas comment il aurait pu lui envoyer un message. Et à bien y penser, si quelqu'un d'autre que Van pouvait savoir où il avait caché le pendentif atlante, ce ne pouvait être que Merle.

« Si ce que vous dîtes est vrai, ce Oram est un imposteur, il faut prévenir tout le monde. Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser gouverner Fanalia. » Intervient pour la première fois Gina, scandalisée par une tel nouvelle.

« Malheureusement ce n'est pas si simple. Il nous faut des preuves. Je tiens mes informations d'une vision, les gens qui me connaissent bien savent qu'on peut généralement s'y fier. Mais je ne crois pas que ça ait beaucoup de poids face à la parole du roi. Si je n'ai pas de preuve tangible, il s'arrangera pour me faire passer pour une démente. Et pour le moment si je tente quoi que ce soit, il s'en prendra aux enfants. »

« C'est donc pour ça qu'il leur a donné une suite au château. Il se sert d'eux pour faire pression sur vous. » Comprit alors Violetta.

Hitomi expliqua alors à Merle rapidement qui était les enfants en question. Elles conclurent qu'il valait mieux qu'elle reste au château pour le moment. Elle pourrait y découvrir des choses de son côté et il était inutile de risquer sa vie et celle des enfants sans raison valable pour le moment. Hitomi proposa ensuite à Merle de prendre contact avec Millerna, Allen et le reste de leurs amis.

« Allen est déjà avec nous. C'est lui qui a donné la lettre à Lily à ma place. C'était moins risqué pour lui de revenir à Fanalia que moi. Je lui demanderai d'aller à Asturia prévenir les autres. »

Deux coups vifs résonnèrent alors sur la porte. Dinar s'impatientait. Violetta se rendit à la porte, tandis que Merle se cachait précipitamment. Hitomi rejoignit Gina qui avait déjà attrapé son matériel de couture. Lorsque Violetta ouvrit la porte, Dinar exigea de jeter un coup d'œil. Lorsqu'il entra, il trouva Gina en train de coudre une section de tissu posé sur Hitomi, qui feignit la pudeur en lui tournant rapidement le dos, comme s'il risquait de voir des choses qu'il ne devait pas. Dinar fut convaincu par leur manège et se retira à nouveau à l'extérieur, néanmoins il fit comprendre à Violetta qu'elles devaient se dépêcher.

Hitomi et Merle auraient voulu continuer à parler encore un moment, mais le temps jouait contre elles. Elle devaient mettre au point un plan pour la suite des choses.

« Nous devons d'abord et avant tout découvrir ce qui est arrivé à Van exactement. Et si ce Oram est présentement à sa place comment accéder à sa véritable personnalité. Crois-tu qu'il a pris possession de lui et que Van est toujours prisonnier de son propre corps ? » Proposa Merle comme hypothèse.

Les filles restèrent toutes songeuses un moment, puis soudainement, Hitomi repensa à l'étrange phénomène s'étant produit plus tôt ce matin-là avec le pendentif.

« Je n'en sais rien, Merle. Mais ce matin j'utilisais le pendentif pour situer Van. Comme je l'ai fait durant la guerre, tu te souviens. Au début, il me montrait très clairement sa chambre, où il devait se trouver. Mais par la suite mes pensées ont dérivées sur une foule de choses sur notre passé et le pendentif semblait hésiter. Comme s'il ne savait plus dans quelle direction il se trouvait.»

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Je n'en sais trop rien. Mais j'ai le pressentiment que ce n'est pas anodin. »

« C'était la première fois que ça se produisait ?»

« Oui. Mais j'ai l'intention de retenter l'expérience dés ce soir lorsque je serais un peu tranquille dans mon lit. »

Merle aurait bien voulu être présente, mais elles n'avaient pas le temps de tenter l'expérience dés maintenant. Hitomi devrait donc s'en occuper seule plus tard.

« Je ne pourrais pas prétendre avoir des retouches à faire sur la robe indéfiniment. » Leur fit remarquer Gina, lorsque les filles commencèrent à prévoir quand elles pourraient planifier une autre rencontre.

« Je suis presque toujours surveillée par Dinar et c'est pas prudent pour toi de venir au château ni même en ville. C'était super de pouvoir se parler de vive voix, mais il vaudrait mieux se tenir au courant par le bilai de certains intermédiaires. » Suggéra Hitomi.

Merle était certaine de pouvoir revenir sans être aperçue, mais concéda à Hitomi que ce serait plus prudent. Se rencontre ainsi risquait aussi d'attirer des ennuis à leur complices, comme Gina, si elles le faisaient trop fréquemment. Elles utiliseraient donc un réseau de personnes fiables pour faire parvenir leur message l'une à l'autre.

Les deux filles se serraient dans les bras une nouvelle fois, se souhaitèrent bonne chance pour la suite et se séparèrent. Merle regagna sa cachette, le temps que Dinar revienne et qu'Hitomi quitte finalement l'atelier de Gina pour continuer sa journée. Hitomi devait reprendre son rôle docilement, mais un nouvel espoir l'envahissait maintenant qu'elle savait ses amis solidaires avec elle. Elle n'était pas seule, comme l'avait affirmé Van dans ses rêves.


	14. La nuance du pendentif

**Bon tout d'abord, merci à Vitwo pour ton commentaire, toujours aussi fidèle dans les commentaires! Et aussi un merci à Lys pour son commentaire, en espérant que vous continuez à m'encourager. Alors bonne lecture à vous deux et tous les autres également.**

**Chapitre 14 : La nuance du pendentif**

Hitomi terminait son souper en silence, elle songeait déjà avec impatiente au moment où elle se retrouverait presque seule dans sa chambre pour la nuit. Elle avait hâte de faire une nouvelle tentative avec le pendentif. Ce matin, il avait eu une drôle de réaction et elle avait la conviction que c'était important.

Malheureusement, pour le moment, elle devait patienter et surtout endurer la présence d'Oram à ses côtés. Elle leva les yeux vers le faux roi, comment avait-il fait pour prendre une apparence si identique au vrai dans les moindres détails.

« À quoi penses-tu ? » Lui demanda-t-il la voyant le regarder.

« Je me demandes comme t'as fait pour prendre son apparence. » Décida de répondre Hitomi après avoir hésité un instant.

« C'est mon petit secret. Mais peut-être que j'accepterai de te le dire… une fois que nous seront mariés et assez intimes pour que tu constates à quel point je suis identique à ton chéri. » Oram lui fit un sourire qu'il imaginait sans doute séduisant, mais qui donnait la chair de poule à Hitomi.

Elle regretta d'avoir répondu lorsqu'il se leva et contourna la table afin de s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il passa son bras sur ses épaules et Hitomi se retint de se lever et de le repousser violemment. Elle ne souhaitait pas s'attirer d'ennui pour rien. Mais s'il osait aller trop loin ou tentait de l'embrasser à nouveau, elle ne se gênerait pas pour le faire. Il se pencha vers elle et le jeune femme se raidit, s'attendant à ce qu'il veule l'embrasser. Cependant, il n'en vit rien, il s'arrêta à la hauteur de son oreille pour lui parler sans être entendu des gardes et de Violetta toujours présents dans la pièce.

« Malheureusement, certains détails de son anatomie te sont encore inconnus. Je me ferai un plaisir de te les faire découvrir en même temps que des sensations qui te sont inconnues et dont tu ne pourras plus te passer ensuite. » Murmura-t-il doucement à son oreille.

Hitomi détestait ses allusions au mariage et ce qui suivrait. De son côté, Oram prenait un malin plaisir à lui rappeler le plus souvent possible. Il voulait qu'elle y pense et voit les jours qui les séparaient du grand jour diminuer de plus en plus sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. Sa résistance et son impuissance face à l'inévitable moment où elle serait sienne le faisait jubiler.

Il se leva enfin et quitta la pièce. Il adorait partir ainsi sans lui laisser le temps de réagir ou répliquer et espérait qu'elle passerait encore un bon moment à penser à ses paroles. À cause de cette stupide entente qu'elle et le roi avait prise avant son entrée en scène, elle avait réussi à repousser l'inéluctable, mais le moment venu, son envie accumulée durant tout ce temps ne rendrait ce moment que plus intense.

Hitomi frissonna de soulagement et de dégoût. Elle devait découvrir la vérité et se sortir de cette situation au plus vite. Elle passa voir les enfants comme les jours précédents, mais n'y resta pas très longtemps. Elle feignit la fatigue et se retira dans sa chambre de bonne heure.

En se mettant en pyjama, seule avec Violetta, elle en profita pour lui demander d'amener des cartes des royaumes de Gaea avec elle demain matin. La chaperon fut intriquée par sa requête, mais y répondrait son problème. Violetta se retira ensuite pour la nuit après que Dinar ait refaite sa tournée de vérifications de la chambre. Il se posta ensuite dans le corridor en attendant que son collègue de nuit vienne le remplacer. Jane s'installa à nouveau dans le coin, prête pour sa nuit de veille. Hitomi fut désolée pour la jeune femme qui avait été appelée en poste plus tôt qu'à l'ordinaire, car elle avait décidé d'aller au lit plus tôt. Mais au fond, plus vite elle se dépêtrait de cette situation, plus vite Jane pourrait elle aussi reprendre sa vie normale.

Hitomi se tourna sur le côté, dos à Jane et ramena les couvertures vers elle. Elle se redressa légèrement sur un coude et laissa le pendentif pendre devant elle. Elle ferma les yeux et fit le vide en elle, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire. Elle commença par se concentrer sur l'image du roi. Chaque détail de son visage se forma dans son esprit avec une excellente précision, elle connaissait ce visage à la perfection pour se l'avoir imaginé des tas de fois depuis qu'elle avait fait sa connaissance. Une fois sa concentration stable, elle ouvrit les yeux. Le pendentif pointait une direction différente de ce matin. En connaissant l'aménagement du château, Hitomi comprit que le roi se trouvait présentement dans son bureau.

Satisfaite de cette première étape, elle referma les yeux pour s'attaquer à la partie plus complexe. Il était maintenant facile pour elle de visualiser une personne à partir de son image et transmettre cette information au pendentif pour qu'il la localise pour elle. Mais faire ce processus, sans se fier à l'apparence de la personne était tout nouveau pour elle. Elle devrait canaliser son esprit sur la personnalité de l'individu et repousser toute pensée qui pourrait avoir un lien avec son apparence physique. Des éléments, comme la lueur qu'elle voyait dans ses yeux lorsqu'il la regardait tendrement ou ses petits sourires en coin qui suffisait à faire battre son cœur, bien qu'il se rattachait entièrement au véritable Van et n'avait rien à voir avec Oram, impliquait tout de même l'aspect physique de l'homme. Elle devait donc repousser ce genre de pensées également. Hitomi débuta pas faire le vite complet de son esprit, elle focalisa ensuite sur les traits de la personnalité de Van qui faisait de lui qui il était vraiment… son courage, sa fougue, son sens des responsabilités et son dévouement qui faisait de lui un bon roi aimé de son peuple, sa tête de mule et l'orgueil qu'il arborait par moment, sa timidité face à ses sentiments et la peur d'être rejeté qui l'accompagne, la tendresse et la douceur dont il faisait preuve avec elle qui la surprenait encore et qu'elle adorait... Hitomi sentit la chaînette entre ses doigts bouger, en faisant attention de garder sa concentration, elle entrouvrit les yeux pour voir le pendentif. Ce dernier n'indiquait plus du tout la direction du bureau royal. Contrairement à ce matin, il n'avait plus d'hésitation dans ses mouvements non plus. Il lui indiquait une direction vers le nord.

Hitomi souriait comme jamais, heureusement qu'elle tournait le dos à Jane, sinon cette dernière se serait posée des questions, surtout lorsqu'une larme de joie glissa le long de sa joue. Hitomi avait sentit que Van était toujours vivant quelque part, mais elle avait maintenant la conviction que c'était bel et bien vrai. Elle ignorait toujours le comment et le pourquoi, mais elle savait que le pendentif pointait vers où se trouvait le véritable Van. Et cette seule idée, la remplissait de bonheur. S'il était là-bas, elle pourrait le retrouver, il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver comment. Dés demain, elle utiliserait les cartes que lui amènerait Violetta pour le situer plus en détail. Mais pour le moment, elle remit son pendentif autour de son cou et posa la tête sur l'oreiller.

_Hitomi ouvrit les yeux et vit le lac de ses rêves s'étendre à ses pieds. Le paysage était magnifique comme toujours, la lune se reflétait sur sa surface, mais elle s'en désintéressa rapidement. Elle scruta les alentours des yeux et trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait sur un rocher plus loin le long du lac. Van était assis à observer l'eau, il ne semblait pas encore conscient de sa présence. Habituellement, c'est lui qui venait vers elle, mais cette nuit, c'est elle qui marchait de bonne allure vers lui. Lorsqu'elle fut plus près de lui, il se redressa et tourna rapidement la tête vers elle, il venait tout juste de percevoir sa présence. Il se leva et sauta de son rocher pour la rejoindre, mais elle avait déjà complété toute la distance qui les séparait. _

_Van la regarda un moment, elle avait un sourire radieux comme il ne lui en avait pas vu dernièrement, mais il nota aussi une larme près de son œil. Instinctivement, il approcha sa main pour l'effacer de son visage, cependant, Hitomi l'interrompit en prenant sa main dans la sienne. _

_« Laisse, c'est une larme de joie. » _

_Hitomi enlaça aussitôt ses bras autour de son cou avant de poursuivre._

_« Je suis si heureuse te t'avoir retrouvé. » _

_«Hitomi… »_

_Van n'eut pas le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit, car Hitomi s'était emparée de ses lèvres. Il se joignit sans attendre à son doux baiser et lui rendit son étreinte, la ramenant contre lui. Les doigts de la jeune femme se perdirent dans ses cheveux en bataille et ils oublièrent à nouveau tout le reste à l'exception de l'autre._

_« Ne me quitte pas. » Le supplia-t-elle s'agrippant à lui, sentant que le matin voulait déjà la faire quitter ce doux paradis nocturne._

_« Je serai toujours là pour toi et je t'attendrais toujours, toute la vie s'il le fallait. Je t'aime, Hitomi. »_

_« Je t'aime aussi. »_

_Sur un dernier sourire de l'élu de son cœur, la vision d'Hitomi s'estompa la ramenant à la réalité où elle était toujours séparée de lui._

Les rayons du matin entraient dans la chambre d'Hitomi lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle se sentait reposée, elle avait dormi plus longtemps qu'à l'habitude, malheureusement, elle n'avait pas l'impression d'être resté plus longtemps avec Van cette nuit que les précédentes. Mais elle était tout de même emplie de ce même sentiment de bien-être qu'à l'habitude. En songeant à Van, elle repensa à sa découverte de la veille et pour une fois, elle eut le goût de se lever, car elle savait que Violetta viendrait et qu'elle apporterait avec elle ses cartes.

Hitomi se redressa donc dans son lit. Jane avertit Dinar de son réveil. Le garde entra dans la pièce et Hitomi se leva sans attendre que Violetta arrive. Elle fouilla l'armoire à la recherche d'une robe pour la journée et la trouva lorsque son chaperon fit son entrée. Jane se retira alors comme les autres matins pour aller dormir à son tour.

Hitomi prit sa robe et entra dans la salle de bain, où la suivit rapidement Violetta. Dinar resta une nouvelle fois à l'extérieur à attendre tandis que la fiancée royale prenait son bain. Violetta remplir la baignoire, mais Hitomi s'approcha d'elle trop pressé de mettre la suite de son plan en œuvre.

« As-tu amené les cartes comme je t'ai demandé ? »

« Oui, les voilà. » Répondit Violetta en sortant les cartes de Gaea qu'elle avait cachées sous ses jupes.

La chaperon termina la préparation du bain d'Hitomi, mais celle dernière déplia plutôt les cartes et les posa au sol.

« Peu importe ce que tu veux faire de ces cartes, il faut mieux que tu entres dans ce bain. Si tu ressorts d'ici complètement secs ou au moins les cheveux un peu humide, on se posera de sérieuses questions sur ce que tu faisais dans la salle de bain tout ce temps. »

Violetta avait encore une fois raison. Hitomi était heureuse de l'avoir près d'elle pour juger des choses de façon rationnelle et terre à terre. Elle se dévêtit donc en vitesse, plonge dans la baignoire et s'immergea de la tête aux pieds. Elle se shampouina rapidement et ressortit du bain en moins de deux après un bain digne d'un record. Elle s'enroula dans son peignoir de bain et s'accroupit au sol en face des cartes qu'elle avait déroulées sur le plancher un peu plus tôt.

Violetta, qui s'était retirée dans un coin pendant qu'Hitomi se lavait rapidement, s'approcha à nouveau pour voir ce qu'elle comptait faire. Hitomi avait d'abord songé à demander un coup de main à Violetta, comme elle l'avait déjà fait avec Merle et Allen. Elle changea pourtant d'idée, elle avait très peu de temps pour y arriver et même avec les meilleures intentions, son chaperon n'était pas la mieux placé pour l'aider. Elle ne connaissait pas Van personnellement, elle connaissait que le roi de Fanalia. Et à présent qu'elle devait se focaliser sur lui en se centra sur sa personnalité et non son physique l'exercice était plus complexe, surtout lorsqu'on ne le connaissait pas complètement. Elle lui demanda donc plutôt de garder le silence absolu et de ne pas briser sa concentration.

Violetta acquiesça, malgré son immense curiosité. Hitomi tendit son pendentif au-dessus de la carte globale de Gaea. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur l'homme qu'elle aime et ce qu'il faisait de lui qui il était. Après un temps, elle sentit qu'elle avait atteint son but, comme la veille au soir. En entrouvrant les yeux, elle vit le pendentif faire de petits mouvements circulaires au-dessus de la carte.

« Violetta, tu connais cette endroit? »

« Oui, il s'agit des montagnes de l'Hiotus. »

« Tu as une carte plus précise ? »

« Oui, je dois avoir ça ici. »

Violetta fouilla un instant dans ses cartes et en sortit une un peu plus précise de cette région du monde. Elle la déroula devant Hitomi par-dessus la première. Hitomi ferma à nouveau les yeux et refocalisa son esprit. Lorsque le pendentif recommença son mouvement circulaire, elle ouvrit à nouveau les yeux. Le pendentif atlante effectuait des ronds assez serrés sur une montagne en particulier. Satisfaite, souriante et pleine d'espoir, Hitomi prit un crayon et entoura l'endroit en question. Elles replièrent les cartes, gardant celle marquée par Hitomi de côté. Violetta dissimula les autres sous ses jupes, tandis qu'Hitomi terminait de s'habiller.

« Il faut maintenant faire parvenir cette carte à Merle le plus vite possible. »

« Vous pouvez compter sur moi, Hitomi. » Lui assura Violetta.

La chaperon n'avait pas entièrement compris ce qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux, mais elle sentait l'importance de ce que ça pouvait représenter. Elle s'assurait que cette carte atteigne Merle dans les plus brefs délais et dans la plus grande discrétions possible.


	15. pénible attente

**Chapitre 15 :Pénible attente**

Hitomi jouait tranquillement dans la suite des enfants avec Lily. Tous les soirs, elle s'y rendait pour y passer quelques heures. Les enfants se savaient maintenant prisonniers du château. Gliff avait compris très vite la vérité, même s'il n'en avait rien dit aux autres, préférant les épargner pour un temps. Mais après quelques jours, la situation était devenue évidente. Hitomi le leur avait d'ailleurs déjà confirmé. La jeune femme s'en voulait et se tenait responsable de leur sort, néanmoins aucun d'eux ne lui en en tenait rigueur. Chacune de ses visites étaient en fait bienvenues, car, tout comme elle, il s'agissait d'un des moments les plus agréables de leurs journées.

Hitomi l'ignorait mais pendant qu'elle passait sa soirée avec les enfants, dans le village des hommes-chats, Merle observait la carte qu'elle avait marquée d'un cercle en début de journée. Au même moment, Allen se trouvait à Asturia en compagnie de Millerna.

Lily et Tail commençaient déjà à cogner des clous. Hitomi retournerait bientôt à sa propre chambre, mais avant, Gliff et Fligg vint la voir.

« Combien de temps comptent-ils nous garder ici ? » Demanda le plus jeune.

« Je ne sais pas, Fligg. Mais je vais faire tout ce qu'il faut pour que ce soit le moins longtemps possible. »

« Vous êtes en quelque sorte aussi prisonnière que nous n'est-ce pas? »

Gliff avait de plus en plus de doutes sur la véritable liberté de la future reine. Il avait de la misère à cerner comment, mais il sentait que même libre de ses mouvements, elle était prisonnière d'une autre manière. Elle était d'abord suivie partout par Violetta, puis Dinar s'était ajouté à sa suite. La façon dont il l'observait ressemblait davantage à de la surveillance qu'à de la protection.

« Nous sommes tous plus ou moins prisonniers de quelque chose, Gliff. »

Hitomi resta volontairement vague, Dinar et les gardes assignés aux enfants pourraient les entendre. Mais son regard transmit la vérité aux deux frères.

Hitomi quitta la suite peu de temps après, elle retourna directement à sa chambre. Dinar attendit un moment à l'extérieure, le temps qu'elle se mette en pyjama avec Violetta.

« A-t-on de nouvelles de Merle? »

« Non, mais elle devrait recevoir la carte dés ce soir. »

« Parfait. Merci pour ton aide, Violetta. »

« Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour vous aider, n'hésitez pas. »

Hitomi lui adressa un chaleureux sourire et termina de se changer. Violetta partit pour la nuit, laissant sa place à Jane. Hitomi se glissa dans les draps et trouva rapidement le sommeil. Elle retrouva une nouvelle fois Van dans son rêve près du lac comme chaque soir depuis sa disparition.

Deux jours passèrent sans qu'Hitomi ait de nouvelle de Merle. Elle commençait à s'inquiéter, mais se força à garder espoir. Si la femme-chat ne lui donnait pas signe de vie c'est qu'elle était probablement trop occupée, peut-être réussirait-elle à comprendre ce qu'il était advenu de Van, grâce à son aide. Hitomi continuait donc sa pénible routine, préparant un mariage qu'elle ne souhaitait plus tout la journée, retrouvant son pire cauchemar nommé Oram pour souper, se détendant un peu avec les enfants en soirée et obtenant finalement un repos bien mérité où elle retrouvait son amour qui l'apaisait dans ses rêves, lui donnant l'énergie de faire face à une autre journée.

Toute fois le troisième matin après avoir situé l'énergie de Van sur la carte, Hitomi se réveilla avec un sentiment différent des jours précédents. En fait, elle se sentait assez bien au réveil, elle avait eu une bonne nuit de sommeil et se sentait reposée et en forme. En temps normal, on aurait pu croire qu'il n'y avait rien de particulier à son éveil, mais c'était justement ce qui troublait Hitomi. Ces derniers jours, elle s'était toujours réveillée avec cette sensation de bien-être qu'il l'enveloppait à partir de ses rêves. Elle le ressentait même avant qu'elle arrive à bien se rappeler de ses rêves avant d'avoir son pendentif. Mais aujourd'hui, rien, en fait, elle ne gardait aucun souvenir d'avoir même rêvé de Van cette nuit. Depuis qu'Oram avait prit la place de Van, chaque nuit sans exception, elle l'avait rejoint dans ses songes. Pourquoi la nuit dernière était-elle différente ?

Hitomi déjà inquiète de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de Merle, craignait que la disparition de Van de ses rêves ne soit très mauvais signe. Sans oublier que sa présence nocturne l'aidait à tenir durant le jour, sachant qu'elle le retrouverait la nuit venue.

Elle se leva malgré tout et commença sa journée. Il ne restait plus qu'une semaine avant le mariage et l'urgence ne faisait qu'accentuer encore davantage l'angoisse et le désespoir d'Hitomi. Toute la journée, elle espéra avoir des nouvelles de Merle de la part de quelqu'un, mais la journée se déroula sans aucun signe d'elle. Hitomi revint au château plus préoccupée qu'à son départ. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de descendre manger dans la salle à manger où Oram la rejoindrait. Elle se réfugia donc dans sa chambre, elle s'allongea sur son lit un moment, perdue dans ses pensées. Si elle s'endormait durant la journée, arriverait-elle à rejoindre Van? Le fait qu'elle n'est pas rêvée de lui la nuit dernière la troublait toujours. Elle ne comprenait pas ce que ça signifiait et craignait que ce soit mauvais signe, pouvait-il lui avoir arrivé quelque chose?

Un brusque coup sur la porte de sa chambre, ramena Hitomi promptement à la réalité. Elle se redressa dans son lit et se leva. Violetta et Dinar, tous deux près de la porte avaient également sursautés. Hitomi fit signe à Violetta d'ouvrir, ce qu'elle fit. Le roi pénétra aussitôt dans la pièce et se dirigea vers Hitomi.

« Pourquoi est-tu ici ? »

Hitomi le regarda sans comprendre. Ils étaient dans sa chambre, elle ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de particulier à ce qu'elle s'y trouve.

« Lorsque je suis descendu pour le souper, il n'y avait personne et aucun domestique ne vous avait vu ni eut d'explication sur ton absence. »

« Je n'avais pas très faim, je suis venue me reposer un peu dans ma chambre, je ne vois pas où est le problème. »

« En tant que future reine, tu dois être présente lorsque je viens te rejoindre pour le souper. Je travaille toute la journée et tu dois être là pour me permettre de me changer les idées dans les quelques moments libres que je possèdes présentement. Je comprends qu'actuellement tu as de grosses journées et que tu peux être fatiguée, mais j'aimerais au moins que tu avertisse s'il y a quelque choses. Ce n'est qu'un dernier coup à donner, dans une semaine le mariage aura lieu et tu auras à nouveau beaucoup de temps libre pour te reposer pendant que je travaille. En attendant, tu devrais peut-être passer moins de temps dans la suite des gamins et en profiter pour te reposer plus si tes journées sont trop pénible. »

Hitomi était ébahie. À l'entendre, sa présence au souper était une sorte d'obligation de bonne épouse qui n'avait pour but que lui changer les idées et le distraire lorsqu'il arrêtait de travailler, le reste de la journée, elle se reposait, vision du rôle d'une reine assez réductrice. Elle ne s'attendait pas à beaucoup mieux de la part d'Oram, mais elle était tout de même surprise qu'il fasse tout un plat pour si peu.

« Je ne savais pas que c'était si important. Allons souper dans ce cas. »

Hitomi passa à côté de lui et sortit de la pièce. Elle ne resterait pas planté là à supporter ses reproches pour rien. Aussi bien aller souper et en finir une bonne fois pour toute, déjà qu'elle devait endurer sa présence en mangeant, elle ne faisait pas durer le tout inutilement.

Une fois à table, Oram continua sur le même sujet.

« Je te pardonnes pour cette fois, je n'avais peut-être pas été assez clair. Mais que ça ne se reproduise plus. Je m'attends à ce que tu sois présente où je veux quand je veux que tu y sois. Si tu es trop fatiguée pour le faire, je vais devoir m'arranger pour que tu aies convenablement de temps pour te reposer le soir en m'assurant que tu sois dans ta chambre plus tôt au lieu de perdre du temps avec ces enfants. »

« Ça ne se reproduira plus. Tu m'as dit que je pourrais les voir librement et qu'ils n'auraient rien aussi longtemps que je fais ce que tu me demandes. Tu viens de me pardonner pour ce soir, alors tu n'as aucune raison de nous punir. »

« D'accord, je ne sévirai pas pour cette fois, mais comprends-moi bien. Tu vas devenir ma femme et à partir de ce moment, tu devras m'obéir au doigt et à l'œil. »

Hitomi avait le goût de lui crier qu'elle ne serait jamais sa femme et qu'en aucun cas quelqu'un aurait le droit de lui donner des ordres de la sorte, mêmele vrai Van en personne n'en aurait pas le droit. Mais elle garda le silence, elle devait se contenir encore une fois. Les enfants dépendaient d'elle et le plan qu'elle avait mis en branle avec Merle exigeait qu'elle n'attire pas les soupçons pour fonctionner. Toutefois, elle sentait que si Merle ne donnait pas bientôt signe de vie, elle risquait de ne pas le supporter indéfiniment. Elle n'avait pas du tout l'intention d'aller jusqu'à épouser ce type.

En entrant dans la suite des enfants, elle bouillait toujours de l'intérieur. Lily accourut vers elle dés son entrée. Hitomi la prit dans ses bras et lui sourit de son mieux, mais malgré tout, la fillette-chat ressentit son trouble.

« Tout va bien, Hitomi? » Lui demanda-t-elle innocemment.

« J'ai eu une dure journée. Mais ça va aller maintenant. »

« Tu veux jouer à la poupée avec moi? Tu es la seule à vouloir, les garçons refusent d'y jouer avec moi. »

« Ça va me faire plaisir, Lily. »

La petite tira donc Hitomi vers le coin de la pièce commune où traînaient ses jouets de fillette. Hitomi partagea ses jeux un moment. Les garçons s'installèrent sur les divans près d'elles pour profiter de sa visite, mais refusaient de se mêler au jeu. Décidément, les garçons restaient des garçons, pas question de toucher à des jeux de filles. Après un temps, Hitomi cessa la séance de jeux. Elle voulait aussi s'occuper des trois garçons prisonniers de cette suite par sa faute. Elle prit de leurs nouvelles, comme chaque soir, ils n'avaient rien de nouveau à raconter. Logique, étant donné qu'ils restaient entre quatre murs jours et nuits.

« Je vais essayer de convaincre le roi de vous laisser sortir un peu à l'extérieur de temps en temps, ce n'est pas sain de rester toujours à l'intérieur. »

« Tu peux essayer, mais je ne crois pas que ça change grand-chose. »

De jour en jour Fligg était de plus en plus pessimiste. Il était habitué à passer ses journées à l'extérieur dans les rues de Fanalia depuis qu'il était petit et encore plus depuis la mort de ses parents, il était le plus affecté par cette séquestration.

Au fil de la conversation, Gliff se rapprocha subtilement d'Hitomi, elle-même ne le remarqua pas. Il avait prit l'un des petits coussins du divan sur lui depuis un moment et sans attirer l'attention, il défit le coin donnant accès à la rembourrure. Il glissa doucement ses doigts à l'intérieur et en sortit une feuille de papier pliée qui y était dissimulée. Hitomi continuait de parler avec Tail et Fligg sans se rendre compte de son manège. Il jeta un œil aux gardes et voyant qu'ils semblaient dans la lune par leur inactivité et se désintéressait de leur conversation, il donna un léger coup de coude à Hitomi pour attirer son attention. La jeune femme assisse juste à côté de lui tourna la tête, mais avant qu'elle ne prononce un mot, il lui glissa la feuille entre les mains en faisant attention qu'elle reste cachée. D'un regard, il lui fit comprendre de ne rien dire et de la garder cachée pour le moment. Hitomi lui indiqua qu'elle avait compris d'un imperceptible mouvement de tête.

Hitomi reprit aussitôt sa conversation avec les deux plus jeunes pour éviter que les gardes s'aperçoivent de quoi que ce soit. Elle mourrait d'envie de regarder la feuille qu'elle avait rangée dans sa poche ou de questionner Gliff à son sujet, mais c'était hors de question, elle devrait attendre d'être seule. L'adolescent n'en parla pas du reste de la soirée non plus. Il devait la lui faire passer et c'est ce qu'il avait fait.


	16. Libération

**Chapitre 16 : Libération**

Hitomi avait quitté les enfants un peu plus tôt qu'à l'habitude. Elle marcha d'un bon pas jusqu'à sa chambre et ne traîna pas beaucoup avant de se préparer à aller au lit. Une fois seule avec Violetta pour se changer, elle se dépêcha de sortir le papier que Gliff lui avait fait remis en douce plus tôt ce soir-là. Elle était impatiente d'en découvrir le contenu et espérait qu'il lui donne des nouvelles de Merle. Elle avait vu juste.

_« Mon amie. Tes indications étaient exactes. Nous l'avons retrouvé, mais il y a un problème qui serait trop dur à t'expliquer dans ce message. Il ne faut pas t'inquiéter et il te remercie de ton aide. Nous te mènerons à lui avec tes jeunes protégés. Je te ferais parvenir d'autres indications si possible, mais soit prête à agir bientôt. »_

Même sans signature elle savait que le mot venait de Merle. Elle sauta de joie et allait crier, mais se retient juste à temps se rappelant que Dinar était derrière la porte à attendre. Merle l'avait retrouvé! Elle ne nommait évidemment pas Van dans le message par précaution, mais il ne faisait aucun doute que c'était bien de lui qu'elle parlait. Malgré sa joie, Hitomi était tout de même inquiète, Merle mentionnait un problème, de quoi pouvait-il bien s'agir? La phrase suivante devait venir de Van lui-même, il savait qu'elle se ferait du souci, mais elle ne pourrait pas s'en empêcher tant qu'elle ne l'aurait pas vu face à face. Ce qui, heureusement, ne saurait tarder selon le message. Il devait effectivement avoir un problème, sinon Van n'aurait eu qu'à se présenter directement au château pour révéler la supercherie d'Oram ou royaume entier.

Violetta ramena une nouvelle fois Hitomi à la réalité de façon rationnelle, lui rappelant que se changer ne devrait prendre que quelques minutes normalement. Hitomi dû à nouveau freiner ses émotions et se cacher sous un masque de docilité. Elle s'approcha d'une chandelle qui brûlait sur la table de nuit et brûla le papier pour éviter qu'il soit découvert. Violetta laissa ensuite Dinar entrer. Le garde fit le tour de la pièce pour s'assurer que tout était en ordre et reprit son poste dans le corridor. Jane était arrivée entre-temps pour commencer son chiffre de nuit, tandis que Violetta se retirait ayant fini le sien.

Hitomi se glissa sous les draps avec un espoir nouveau qui lui faisait de plus en plus défaut depuis quelques jours. Si Merle avait réussi à retrouver Van, tout rentrerait bientôt dans l'ordre et son cauchemar quotidien prendrait fin. C'est sur cette pensée qu'elle trouva le sommeil, un sommeil réparateur et bienvenu, mais dépourvu à nouveau du rêve où elle retrouvait Van près du lac.

Hitomi ouvrit soudainement les yeux, un sentiment d'urgence l'ayant réveillé. Elle n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais elle sentait qu'il était temps pour elle de s'éveiller, comme si quelque chose en elle l'avait prévenu. Malgré l'étrange sentiment qui l'avait fait quitter le monde des songes prématurément, elle resta parfaitement immobile dans son lit, comme si elle attendait qu'il se passe quelque chose.

Étant couchée sur le côté, dos à la porte, elle ne pouvait pas voir Jane qui montait la garde prête à avertir son garde du corps aussitôt qu'elle bougeait pour lui signaler qu'elle ne dormait plus. Entre les rideaux mal fermés de la porte-fenêtre, un filet de lumière nocturne s'infiltrait dans la chambre silencieuse. Hitomi ignorait quelle heure il était, mais il devait être encore très tôt, car aucune trace de l'aube à venir n'était visible.

Elle commençait à se demander pourquoi elle s'était réveillée subitement ainsi et refusait toujours de bouger ou de refermer les yeux afin de se rendormir. Sa réponse lui apparut sous la forme d'une ombre qui passa derrière les rideaux de son balcon. Ce fut si rapide qu'Hitomi eut à peine le temps de l'apercevoir qu'elle avait disparue. Elle attendit une bonne minute et vit à nouveau l'ombre se déplacer sur le balcon. Elle s'approcha de la fente entre les rideaux et Hitomi discerna une silhouette. Elle ne pouvait pas l'identifier pour le moment, mais vit la main de l'individu lever l'index et le porter devant son visage lui demandant de garder le silence. Il disparut ensuite de la vue d'Hitomi. La jeune femme avait alors compris de quoi il s'agissait. Le bientôt du message était maintenant!

Brusquement la porte-fenêtre s'ouvrit, repoussant du même coup le rideau pendant derrière. Jane sursauta sur sa chaise en perdant presque l'équilibre. Cela faisait des heures qu'elle y était assisse comme les soirs précédents alors qu'il ne se passait strictement rien. Il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce qu'elle tombe légèrement dans la lune, même si elle restait constamment réveillée. Elle eut aussitôt le réflexe de lever le bras vers la porte à côté d'elle pour alerter le garde de l'autre côté, mais elle se figea en voyant un homme sur le balcon armé d'un arc directement pointé sur elle.

La suite se déroula très rapidement. L'archer entra dans la pièce, Jane toujours en mire s'assurant qu'elle reste immobile. La domestique tenait trop à la vie pour prendre le risque de bouger. Une autre personne entra à la suite de l'archer et se dirigea vers le lit où Hitomi s'était déjà redressée en voyant la porte-fenêtre ouvrir. Les intrus étaient dissimulés sous des capuchons et capes noirs, mais Hitomi reconnut rapidement celui qui se dirigeait vers elle. Leurs regards se croisèrent, mais aucune parole ne fut échangée, ce n'était ni l'endroit ni le temps de discuter. Il lui tendit la main et elle la saisit sans hésiter. Hitomi jeta un bref coup d'œil à Jane, apeurée près de la porte, elle était désolée de lui causer un tel choc et espérait qu'Oram ne la ferait pas payer pour son évasion.

« Monte sur le bord et traverse dans la chambre de Merle. » Lui ordonna Gadess qu'elle avait reconnut un peu plus tôt.

Hitomi s'exécuta promptement et grimpa sur la rambarde. Elle s'agrippa ensuite sur les pierres, comme elle l'avait déjà fait pour monter sur le toit, mais cette fois elle se déplaça de côté pour attendre le balcon voisin donnant sur la chambre de Merle. Très vite, les deux autres la rejoignirent. Ils la firent entrer dans la chambre où les attendaient une troisième personne près du lit. Elle releva un peu les couvertures dévoilant le dessous du lit et un trou au sol. Un panneau dissimulé dans le plancher avait été ouvert et glissé de côté. Hitomi comprit que c'est par cette ouverture secrète qu'ils étaient venus et qu'ils repartiraient. Elle se pencha et se glissa sous le lit puis dans le passage. Quelques marches d'une échelle fixée à même le mur lui permirent d'atteindre un très étroit passage à l'étage inférieur caché derrière un mur. Hitomi n'avait pas porté attention à la personne qui les attendait dans la chambre, trop intriquée par le passage secret. Par contre lorsqu'elle descendit à sa suite, Hitomi reconnut la queue de Merle dissimulée par sa cape. Une fois à ses côtés dans le mince corridor, elle se pencha vers elle pour lui parler en murmurant.

« J'ai eu ton message. »

« J'aurais voulu t'en dire beaucoup plus, mais c'était beaucoup trop risqué. »

« Tu l'as vraiment retrouvé » S'enquit-elle.

« Nous aurons tout le temps de parler, mais pour le moment, il faut sortir d'ici au plus tôt, elle doit déjà avoir averti les gardes et ils vont fouiller le château pour nous trouver. » Les interrompit Gadess en arrivant à son tour dans le passage.

Merle partit vers la droite lui faisait signe de la suivre. Ce qu'elle fit, aussitôt suivi des deux autres qui avaient refermé la trappe derrière eux.

« Les enfants ? » S'inquiéta Hitomi. Aussitôt qu'il apprendrait sa fuite, Oram s'en prendrait aux enfants pour la faire payer, il était hors de question qu'elle parte sans eux.

« Allen s'en occupe en ce moment même. Nous devons les rejoindre plus tard, mais pour ça il faut sortir d'ici sans se faire prendre. Alors nous parlerons tout à l'heure, suis-moi. »

Hitomi obéit. Des milliers de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, mais Merle et Gadess avaient raison. Elle aurait bien le temps de lui poser plus tard, une fois en sécurité. La priorité actuelle était de sortir du château le plus rapidement possible.

Le quatuor progressait rapidement à la file indienne dans l'étroit passage. Ce chemin secret devait être celé derrière les murs des chambres du premier étage. Étant presque toutes inoccupées présentement, ils n'avaient pas à craindre d'être trahis par le bruit de leur pas. Ils faisaient malgré tout attention d'avancer le plus silencieusement possible.

Ils atteignirent une autre échelle descendant le long d'une paroi. Merle ramassa une lanterne laissée au sol, l'alluma et descendit la première, imitée ensuite par les trois autres. Ils descendirent beaucoup plus pas que la première fois. Les parois de bois laissèrent la place à une paroi rocheuse. Ils avaient atteint le sol pour ensuite continuer dans un tunnel creusé sous le château. Hitomi était impressionnée par l'envergure de ce passage secret. S'il en existait un à partir de la chambre de Merle, il devait également en avoir ailleurs dans le château. Il ne devait pas y en avoir dans sa propre chambre, sinon ils n'auraient pas eu à passer par celle de Merle, à moins qu'ils ne veuillent pas en trahir l'entrée devant Jane. Elle ignorait leur existence jusqu'à maintenant, mais remercia Van ou celui qui avait eu l'idée de les concevoir.

Le tunnel qui partait de l'échelle était un peu plus large que celui dans les murs, mais moins haut, les obligeant à marcher légèrement penchés. Ils cheminèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes. Par deux fois, ils croisèrent un intersection, mais Merle ne sembla pas hésiter un instant avant de prendre le bon chemin. Elle devait connaître la configuration des passages.

Ils aboutirent bientôt dans ce qui semblaient d'abord être un cul-de-sac. Mais à la lueur de la lanterne, elle aperçut un système d'ouverture que la femme-chat activa, débloquant ainsi un panneau. Aidé de Gadess, elle le fit glisser sur le côté, révélant la sortie. La lumière des deux lunes entra dans le tunnel. L'archer qui les accompagnait sortit le premier et fit signe à Hitomi de le suivre. Gadess aida Merle à refermer l'ouverture et la dissimulée aux regards indiscrets.

Hitomi regarda autour d'elle, le château était loin, la sortie secrète les avaient conduits dans les bois à l'extérieur de la ville. Si Oram ne découvrait pas par où ils étaient sortis, il ne pourrait jamais suivre leur trace à partir d'ici. Aucune piste n'était d'ailleurs visible dans les alentours. Pour découvrir l'entrée du tunnel, il fallait savoir où la chercher.

« Et maintenant ? » Demanda Hitomi.

« Nous devons rejoindre Allen au point de rencontre. »

Cette fois-ci ce fut au tour de l'archer de prendre la tête. Ils progressèrent dans la forêt entre les arbres sans suivre de sentier près dessiné. Vêtue seulement de sa chemise de nuit, Hitomi commençait à sentir la fraîcheur de la nuit, mais décida de ne pas se plaindre. Ils venaient de prendre de grand risque pour la sortir du château, elle pouvait bien endurer son inconfort le temps de rejoindre Allen et s'assurer que les enfants allaient bien.

Environ dix minutes plus tard, ils s'arrêtèrent près d'un petit cap rocheux.

« Nous sommes rendu. Allen ne devrait plus tarder. »

Ils se mirent à couvert pour attendre son arrivée au cas où ils seraient suivis. Ils patientèrent de longues minutes en silence sans aucun signe de leurs amis. Merle commençait à ce poser des questions et Hitomi remarqua son anxiété.

Des bruits de pas se firent finalement entendre, le quatuor resta sur ses gardes derrière les roches, attendant d'être sûr que ce soit eux. Allen fit alors son apparition entre les arbres, l'une de ses manches était tachée de sang, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon. Le reste de son groupe sortit des bois après lui. Hitomi repéra rapidement Gliff portant Lily sur son dos. Deux adultes cachés par leurs capuchons se trouvaient au côté de Fligg. Le dernier membre de l'équipe d'Allen arriva en dernier, portant Tail dans ses bras. Il déposa le garçon-loup au sol un instant. Ce dernier gémit lorsque sa jambe toucha le sol. Hitomi s'approcha aussitôt, inquiète pour lui. Celui qui l'avait porté, repoussa son capuchon et se pencha à son tour près d'Hitomi. Il s'agissait de Lhum, l'homme-loup qui les avait reconduit à Fanalia elle et Van le jour de sa première venue sur Gaea. Hitomi était contente de voir se réunir ainsi les personnes loyales envers Van pour leur venir en aide.

Hitomi reporta son attention sur Tail, il avait une vilaine entaille à la cuisse, son pantalon était souillé de sang et déchiré. Visiblement, si son sauvetage s'était déroulé sans encombre, celui des enfants n'avait pas été aussi simple.


	17. Le second sauvetage

**Chapitre 17 : Le second sauvetage**

Isolé dans un coin peu fréquenté de la forêt entre Fanalia et Asturia, ceux qui avaient été rejetés par le roi de Fanalia s'étaient réunis. En fait, chacun d'eux savait à présent que celui qui les avait répudiés n'était en aucun cas le roi légitime. Les hommes-chats avaient dû quitter leur village pour éviter les représailles du roi, car Merle était parmi eux et ils avaient l'intention de l'aider à renverser le faux monarque. Les hommes-loups de la tribu de Lhum s'étaient joint à eux, ayant toujours été fidèles à Van, ils ne laisseraient pas un imposteur usurpé son trône. Mais les hommes-animaux n'étaient pas seuls. Allen Schezar avait réuni les hommes qui avaient voyagé avec Van durant la guerre. Sa plus grande alliée, Millerna reine d'Asturia les soutenait dans leurs actions. Elle était par contre absente de ce regroupement, car même si de manière personnelle elle aurait voulu y être, elle ne pouvait impliquer son royaume directement sans provoquer une guerre entre les deux royaumes. Ni elle ni Van ne souhaiterait jamais une telle chose.

Allen entra dans la tente de Merle pour voir où elle en était. Il la trouva assisse à écrire un mot.

« Ça y est les deux messages sont écrits. » Lui annonça-t-elle.

Le chevalier prit les deux feuilles de papier et les lut rapidement. Le premier mot s'adressait à Hitomi et le second à l'un de jeunes qu'Oram retenait prisonnier pour faire pression sur elle.

« Elle va être contente de savoir qu'on l'a retrouvé, mais j'ai l'impression de lui mentir en ne lui disant pas toute la vérité. »

« Nous en avons déjà parlé, Merle. Donner trop de détails dans ce message serait trop risqué si jamais il tombait entre de mauvaises mains. Et je ne crois pas que ce soit la meilleure façon pour elle d'apprendre la nouvelle. »

Merle savait très bien qu'il avait raison. Mais elle détestait l'idée de lui cacher une partie de la vérité même si elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Au moins, ils la sortiraient de là ce soir.

Allen partit avec les deux lettres et les remit à celui de ses hommes qu'il avait choisi pour se rendre au château et donner les messages à une servante des cuisines qui pourrait les transmettre au plus vieux des enfants en leur montant à dîner. Ils avaient décidés de faire passer le message de cette façon, car Hitomi devait être davantage surveillée que les enfants.

Quelques heures plus tard, dans une suite gardée du château, quatre enfants arrêtèrent leurs jeux lorsque deux servantes entrèrent portant leur repas du midi. L'une d'elle s'approcha des deux frères humains. Elle déposa son plateau sur le coin de la table et donna son assiette au plus jeune. Elle tendit ensuite la sienne au plus vieux, sous cette assiette, elle glissa en même temps deux feuilles pliées une dans l'autre. Elle s'assura que l'adolescent la voit faire. Il lui lança un regard surpris, mais avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, elle l'interrompit.

« Bonne appétit, manger pendant que c'est encore chaud. »

En déposant l'assiette, elle vérifia qu'aucun coin de papier ne paraissait. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'aîné. Ce dernier ne dit rien, il semblait avoir compris qu'il ne devait rien dire sur le message qu'elle venait de cacher sous son assiette.

Les deux femmes repartirent laissant les quatre enfants manger seuls. Une fois son repas terminé, Gliff attendit que les deux gardes à la porte ne regardent pas vers lui. Tail, son repas fini, se leva de table et repartit vers les jeux qu'il avait laissés plus tôt. Gliff en profita, les gardes avaient tourné leur regard vers lui, il ramassa rapidement sur le message et le glissa dans sa manche. Il quitta ensuite la table à son tour. Fligg voulu le suivre, mais Gliff attrapa un livre et se retira dans sa chambre. Certain que son frère allait encore aller lire un livre, chose assez plate selon lui, il alla plutôt voir ce que Tail faisait.

Gliff s'installa sur son lit et ouvrit son livre. Il attendit un instant pour être sûr que personne ne venait le déranger et sortit le message de sa manche. Il le déplia et le cacha dans son livre pour le lire.

Il lut le premier message et ne comprit rien de ce dont il parlait, ignorant alors qu'il était à l'intention d'Hitomi. Il passa donc à l'autre espérant le comprendre mieux.

_« Bonjour, nous avons une amie commune. Ce second message est à son intention, veuillez le lui remettre dés que possible de la même façon que celui-ci est arrivé entre vos mains. Votre problème prendra bientôt fin, au plaisir de vous rencontrer tous à ce moment. »_

Gliff le relit une seconde fois pour être certain de bien comprendre et de découvrir tous les secrets qu'il pouvait contenir. Le début était très clair, il devait donner le second message discrètement à Hitomi, ne voyant pas de qui d'autre il pourrait s'agir. Mais la dernière phrase était plus nébuleuse. Il espérait avoir bien compris en croyant qu'on viendrait bientôt les sortir de là.

Il passa ensuite un bon moment à imaginer une façon de transmettre le message à Hitomi. Un ou deux gardes montaient toujours la garde près de la porte dans la salle commune, surtout durant les visites de la future reine.

Après un moment, il eut une idée et se rendit dans le salon sur les fauteuils. Fligg vint le rejoindre et lui proposa de jouer à un jeu de plateau, ressemblant aux dames ou un jeu de ce genre sur Terre. Gliff accepta. Durant la partie, il rapprocha un coussin de lui et continua de jouer. Les gardes ne portaient plus attention à eux de trop près, les voyant jouer depuis un moment. Il ouvrit alors rapidement le recouvrement du coussin et glissa la lettre à l'intérieur. De cette façon, personne ne la trouverait jusqu'à ce qu'il la donne à Hitomi. Il aurait qu'à s'assurer qu'ils viennent passé un moment au salon lorsqu'elle viendrait ce soir. Chose assez facile étant donné qu'ils y venaient pratiquement tout les soirs, la suite n'était pas si grande après tout.

Beaucoup plus tard ce jour-là, bien après le crépuscule, mais bien avant l'aube, Hitomi fut réveillée par son instinct. Cependant, à l'autre bout du château, quatre enfants dormaient profondément.

Derrière une grande mosaïque pendue au mur, quatre individus tendaient l'oreille. Parmi eux se trouvait Lhum, l'homme-loup. Ayant l'ouïe plus fine que ses compagnons, il était responsable de donner le signal du départ lorsque la voie serait libre. Un garde était passé plus tôt, mais même lui avait perdu le son de ses pas. Aucune autre personne ne semblant approcher, il fit signe aux autres d'y aller.

Allen partit en tête. Il fit glisser la mosaïque sur le côté et sortit du passage secret où ils attendaient. Ils débouchèrent dans un des corridors de la section du château réservée aux invités. Selon les indications qu'ils avaient pu obtenir, la suite où les enfants étaient gardés se trouvait à l'étage supérieur au bout du corridor.

Toujours l'oreille aux aguets, ils traversèrent le couloir jusqu'à l'escalier. Ils étaient tous dissimulés sous des capes et avaient rabattu leurs capuchons sur leur tête afin de ne pas être reconnus en cas de confrontation. Allen avait d'ailleurs attaché ses cheveux derrière sa nuque pour les cachés davantage et ne pas risquer qu'ils sortent du capuchon et le trahissent. Il était bien connu à Fanalia, étant un proche ami du roi, il devait donc faire attention.

Ils montèrent l'escalier sans encombre. Une fois sur la dernière marche, Allen leva la main pour arrêter les autres, il risqua un œil dans le corridor. Un garde se tenait devant la porte. C'était à prévoir, mais il avait espéré que ce ne soit pas le cas. Il devrait être neutralisé avant qu'il n'alerte les autres. Il n'était pas en pays ennemi, il était donc hors de question de tuer les gardes Fanaliens.

Allen, Lhum et les deux anciens membres d'équipage du Crusade réfléchirent à un plan. Allen avait remarqué qu'un autre escalier menait à l'autre bout du corridor. Il envoya un de ses hommes faire diversion par ce côté. Il redescendit donc à l'étage inférieur et traversa entièrement le corridor pour remonter dans le second escalier. Une fois en place, il fit un léger signe avec un doigt dans le bas du mur. Dans le premier escalier, Allen observait ce point précis pour repérer le signe de son homme. Allen lui envoya le même signe pour lui dire qu'ils étaient prêts à l'action.

L'Asturien fit alors intentionnellement un bruit dans l'escalier pour attirer l'attention du garde. Le garde l'entendit et se mit sur ses gardes. Il porta attention et scruta le corridor à la recherche d'un intrus. Lorsque le bruit se fit entendre une seconde fois, il se dirigea vers l'escalier afin de savoir de quoi il en retournait. Le garde faisant alors dos aux trois autres, Allen s'avança dans le corridor, marchant doucement sur le tapis au centre pour atténuer le bruit de ses pas. Il réussit à rejoindre le garde par derrière sans se faire repérer avant. Lorsqu'il ne fut qu'à quelques mètres, le garde se retourna et sortit son épée en découvrant l'intrus. Allen fut trop rapide pour lui, le frappant du plat de son épée. Le garde tomba au sol, indemne. Il le tira dans un coin pour ne pas être trop à la vue, mais si quelqu'un passait par là, il pourrait facilement le découvrir, ils devaient donc faire vite. Les autres le rejoignirent face à la porte de la suite.

La porte était barrée, mais Allen avait amené son meilleur débarreur de serrure. L'homme en question sortit ses petits outils et commença à travailler la serrure. Après une longue minute, elle céda et permit aux quatre hommes d'entrée. Ils se séparèrent deux par chambre pour réveiller les enfants. Lhum et Allen prirent celle de droite, où dormait Tail et Lily.

Allen reconnut la fillette à qui il avait remis un message pour Hitomi. Il décida de la réveiller lui-même, peut-être le reconnaîtrait-elle, il gagnerait ainsi plus vite sa confiance. Lhum s'occupa d'emblée de Tail. Étant tous deux des hommes-loups, le garçon serait probablement rassuré par ce lien racial.

Allen avait vu juste, en se réveillant, Lily sursauta, mais il repoussa son capuchon et elle reconnut l'homme aux longs cheveux blonds. Il put donc la prendre dans ses bras, puis retourner dans le salon, suivi par Lhum et Tail. Les quatre autres sortirent presque qu'en même temps de la chambre d'en face.

Gliff s'avança vers Allen l'ayant identifié comme le chef de cette équipe.

« Vous êtes des amis d'Hitomi ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Oui. Et nous sommes venus vous sortir d'ici pour vous rendre votre liberté. »

« Et Hitomi ? »

« D'autres s'en occupent. À l'heure qu'il est, elle doit déjà être en fuite. Il faut donc partir d'ici au plus vite avant que l'alarme ne soit donnée. »

Cependant, Allen ignorait que c'était malheureusement déjà le cas. En ce moment même, Hitomi et les autres se glissaient dans la trappe secrète sous le lit de Merle. Aussitôt après leur départ, Jane avait ouvert la porte pour prévenir le garde, Maetro, le remplaçant nocturne de Dinar. Ce dernier s'était lancé à leur poursuite, mais ne trouva aucune trace d'eux sur le balcon. Il retraversa la chambre et retourna dans le corridor. Il envoya Jane donner l'alarme aux gardes en poste près de l'unique escalier menant à l'étage royal. Il se précipita ensuite vers la chambre de Merle, mais ne trouva aucune trace des intrus non plus. Il retourna à nouveau sur ses pas et tomba nez à nez avec Oram qui venait de sortir de sa chambre alerté par le bruit inhabituel à cette heure de la nuit.

« Que ce passe-t-il ? »

« La reine a disparue. »

« Disparue! Vous voulez dire qu'elle a prit la fuite. »

« Elle a été aidé par aux moins deux intrus. »

« Comment ce fait-il que vous ne les ayez pas arrêté. »

« Ils sont entrés et sont disparus par le balcon, Majesté. »

Oram bouillait de l'intérieur. Était-il entouré d'incompétents pour qu'elle ait réussi à partir si facilement. Et qu'espérait-elle en fuyant de la sorte, il l'avait clairement avertie des conséquences de ses actes et il doutait qu'elle ne se soucis plus du bien-être de ses protégés à ce point. Le croyait-elle incapable de mettre ses menaces à exécution. Si tel était le cas, elle serait déçue, car éliminer quatre orphelins encombrants ne le dérangeait aucunement. Elle n'aurait aucune chance d'essayer de les sauver, car il mettrait ses menaces à exécution dans les plus brefs délai.

« Venez avec moi. » Ordonna-t-il à Maetro.

Il traversa très rapidement le château, se dirigeant directement à la suite des protégés de la fugitive. Les malheureux ne verraient pas le soleil se lever.

Allen et les autres sortirent de la suite et se précipitèrent vers l'escalier. Allen ouvrait la marche, il tourna en direction de la mosaïque où était caché le passage secret par où ils étaient venus et comptaient repartir. Ils marchaient d'un pas décidé lorsqu'il vit Van Fanel et plusieurs gardes surgirent dans le corridor, montant de l'escalier du hall principal qui débouchait entre eux et la mosaïque.

Allen savait très bien que l'homme qui se trouvait devant lui n'était en aucun cas le vrai Van Fanel. Contrairement au véritable roi, Oram ne devait pas connaître l'existence des passages secrets où dû moins l'emplacement des entrées. Ils étaient trop nombreux pour réussir à les affronter sans risque. De plus, il était sage pour le futur de ne pas révéler à Oram par où ils étaient venus. Allen fit rapidement signe à ceux qui le suivaient de faire demi-tour. Ils devaient sortir du château et prendre la fuite le plus vite possible.

« Attrapez-les! » Cria Oram.

Les deux hommes d'Allen poussèrent les enfants à l'avant pour protéger leur arrière. Gliff attrapa Lily et la fit rapidement grimper sur son dos. La petite ne pourrait pas maintenir le rythme. Lhum les dépassa tous et ouvrit la voie, s'assurant qu'elle était libre à chaque tournant. Ils atteignirent un autre escalier et dévalèrent les marches rapidement. Avec un peu de chance, ils réussiraient à traverser le corridor inférieur sans encombre et arriveraient finalement à la porte extérieure donnant sur les jardins arrières.

Malheureusement, alertés par le bruit et les cris des soldats les poursuivants, les gardes en factions devant la porte extérieure, se retournèrent et leur barrèrent la route.

Allen dépassa tout le groupe et partit en avant pour les affronter. Les gardes Fanaliens étaient de bon garde, mais Allen était un exceptionnel épéiste. Rapidement, les deux hommes d'Allen se joignirent au combat qui ne dura pas longtemps. Ils réussirent à en assommer deux sans leur causer la moindre blessure, le troisième fut plus coriace, et malheureusement pour lui il fut blessé au bras qui tenait son épée afin de le désarmer. Allen était désolé d'avoir dû en arriver là. Il se promit de s'en excuserait une fois que Van aurait reprit le contrôle de son royaume.

La voie à nouveau libre, ils sortirent précipitamment à l'extérieur. L'alarme générale devait être donnée et très bientôt les soldats endormis seraient réveillés et se lanceraient à leur poursuite.

D'ailleurs, cet affrontement les avait retardé et Oram et ses hommes étaient maintenant sur leur talon. S'ils continuaient ainsi, ils les rattraperaient avant qu'ils aient sortis des jardins.

Comble de malheur, Tail s'enfargea dans une pierre en essayant péniblement de suivre la cadence des adultes avec ses courtes jambes. À genou au sol, il se retrouva à l'arrière du groupe avant qu'il n'ait le temps de se relever. Maetro sauta sur l'occasion. Il leva son épée bien haute pour donner de la puissance à son coup et abattit son épée longue vers le jeune qui payerait le premier pour tous les autres. Tail ferma les yeux, terrifié. Il se sentit alors attrapé par les bras et tiré vers l'arrière. Mais l'instant d'après une intense douleur envahit sa jambe puis tout son être. Allen avait agrippé Tail pour le tirer vers lui, l'enlevant ainsi de la trajectoire de Maetro. Mais il n'avait pas été assez rapide, alors qu'il le tirait vers lui, l'épée du colosse déchira la chair de sa victime. Tail souffrait beaucoup, mais il pouvait se compter chanceux d'être en vie grâce à Allen. Le coup lui aurait été fatal, mais il n'avait atteint que sa cuisse.

Tail hurlait et ne pourrait évidemment pas marcher, même s'il n'était pas en état de panique. Allen avait dû le laisser au sol pour faire face à Maetro. Il devrait donner suffisamment de temps aux autres pour fuir.

« Conduis-les, tu les sais où, mon ami. » Ordonna Allen à Lhum.

L'homme-loup n'hésita pas un instant et prit Tail dans ses bras.

« Suivez-moi! » Lança-t-il aux autres avant de prendre la tête et courir vers la forêt.

« Vous allez le laisser seul face à tous ces gardes. » Lui reprocha Fligg.

« Le boss sait ce qu'il fait. Je suis certain qu'il s'en sortira. Il sait où nous allons. L'important c'est de s'enfuir et vous mettre en sécurité, sinon ce qu'il fait n'aura servi à rien. » Répliqua un des hommes d'Allen.

Fligg garda ensuite le silence, se disant que s'il croyait ainsi en lui, il devrait en fait autant. Après tout, il ne le connaissait pas, contrairement à eux.

Ils coururent à travers la forêt s'y enfonçant de plus en plus profondément. Lhum s'arrêta près d'un immense arbre et en dégagea les racines. Les jeunes ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il faisait, mais le découvrirent lorsqu'une trappe de bois devint visible entre les racines et la terre. Ils poussèrent le panneau et exposèrent un étroit tunnel. L'espace y était très réduit, ils durent entrer l'un derrière l'autre en s'accroupissant à quatre pattes. Heureusement un peu plus loin le tunnel s'élargissait leur permettant de se relever légèrement. Néanmoins, seule Lily pouvait avancer debout, en baissant simplement la tête de temps à autre lorsqu'une roche était plus basse.

La raison pourquoi il avait opté pour ce chemin était de s'assurer que les gardes Fanaliens et Oram perdent leur trace, s'ils les poursuivaient dans la forêt. Ils mirent de longues minutes à atteindre la sortie. Ce tunnel traversait une colline en ligne droite, les faisant ressortir de l'autre côté.

En sortant, Gliff et Fligg eut la même réaction de surprise lorsque l'on referma la porte derrière eux tandis que Lhum n'était pas ressorti. En fait, ayant passés les premiers, ils n'avaient pas remarqué qu'il n'était jamais entré. Luhm avait refermé et dissimulé l'entrée pour que personne ne la trouve.

« Il va nous rejoindre, Lhum est un chasseur, il sait passer inaperçu en forêt et caché ses traces. Mais il est difficile de faire disparaître celles de sept personnes à la fois. » Leur expliqua-t-on.

Le plus costaud des deux soldats prit Tail dans ses bras et l'autre prit la tête. Ils marchèrent en ligne droite sans parler.

Ils progressèrent ainsi un moment lorsqu'ils entendirent des bruits de branches brisées sur leur gauche. Les deux soldats sortirent leur épée prêts à agir, mais baissèrent leur garde lorsque les intrus furent en vus. Lhum et Allen s'étaient rejoint et avaient réussi à les rattraper.

La manche du chevalier était imbibée de sang et il avait mal à plusieurs endroits, mais il s'en était très bien sorti. Lhum reprit Tail, Allen passa à l'avant du groupe et la marche recommença.

Un peu plus tard, Allen et son groupe retrouvèrent celui d'Hitomi près d'un cap rocheux. Ils se donnèrent tous quelques minutes de repos. Hitomi s'enquit aussitôt de la blessure de Tail. Le garçon-loup souffrait beaucoup et sa plaie était profonde. Ils devraient la nettoyer au plus tôt pour éviter les risques d'infection. Elle voulut ensuite voir le bras d'Allen, mais il ne la laissa pas faire.

« C'est moins pire qu'il y parait. Tout le monde est sauf c'est tout ce qui compte. » Lui assura Allen.

« Rentrons au camp, nous pourrons soigner leurs blessures. » Proposa Gadess.

« Van doit être impatient de savoir que tout le monde va plutôt bien. »

« Je vais par contre devoir lui apprendre la perte de l'un de ses gardes. » Leur apprit Allen.

Tous furent attristés d'apprendre qu'un garde Fanaliens avait perdre la vie lorsqu'Allen avait réussi à fuir les jardins. Ils se remirent bientôt en marche en direction du camp. Hitomi était impatiente d'y être depuis qu'Allen avait mentionné le nom de Van. Mais malgré son excitation, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Merle avait parlé d'un problème et elle avait l'impression que personne ne parlait de Van, comme si personne ne voulait aborder le sujet. Que pouvaient-ils vouloir lui cacher?


	18. le campement de la résistance

**Chapitre 18 : Le campement de la résistance**

L'aube s'était levée depuis un bon moment lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au campement. Des tentes et diverses installations s'éparpillaient entre les arbres. Il se situait dans une zone non peuplée et à l'écart de toutes routes entre les royaumes de Fanalia et Asturia. À travers les habitations de fortune, les occupants des lieux vaquaient à leurs occupations habituelles. La majorité des gens présents était des hommes-chats chez qui Merle avait trouvé refuge. Ils avaient dû abandonner leur village régulier, par crainte des représailles du faux roi actuellement sur le trône. Les hommes-loups de Luhm s'étaient joints à eux et par la suite Allen et ses hommes avaient également rejoint le campement de ce qui formait maintenant la résistance contre l'usurpateur de Van. Hitomi était impatience de se joindre à eux. Mais par-dessus tout, elle était pressée de revoir le véritable Van, même si elle appréhendait le problème dont Merle lui avait parlé. Elle n'avait pas réussi à en savoir plus lors de sa fuite du château ni durant la route jusqu'au camp. Elle était de plus en plus soucieuse à chaque pas qu'elle faisait et à chaque scénario incroyable qu'elle s'inventait.

Une fois au centre du camp, plusieurs personnes les entourèrent, souhaitant savoir comment la mission s'était déroulée. Ils se réjouirent tous de la libération d'Hitomi et des jeunes prisonniers. Hitomi chercha un signe de Van dans les alentours, mais ne le vit nulle part.

On conduisit rapidement Tail sous la tente des guérisseurs félins. Hitomi l'accompagna, désireuse d'en savoir plus sur son état. Elle s'inquièterait de Van après, pour le moment, elle se sentait toujours responsable du jeune loup et devait s'assurer qu'il irait bien.

Les guérisseurs amenèrent Tail avec eux, refusant que les autres le suivent pendant qu'ils l'examinaient. Allen allait attendre avec les autres à l'extérieur lorsque l'un des trois guérisseurs de l'équipe remarqua son bras. Il le pria de les suivre également. Allen voulu protester que ce n'était pas urgent, mais Hitomi insista pour qu'il les suive. Le chevalier se plia finalement à leur demande et entre dans la tente à son tour.

Hitomi attendit de longue minutes à l'extérieur en compagnie de Fligg, Gliff, Lily et Luhm. Gadess et les autres avaient rejoints leurs propres tentes pour se restaurer et se reposer après la longue nuit qu'ils avaient passée debout. Une fois Allen et Tail dans la tente, Hitomi remarqua l'absence de Merle. Lorsque Gadess et les autres s'étaient retirés, elle était encore avec eux. Elle ne se souvenait pas du moment précis où elle était partie et elle se demandait où elle était allée ainsi sans rien dire. Pouvait-elle être allée voir Van sans l'avertir ni l'attendre.

L'un des guérisseurs ouvrit enfin la porte, interrompant les interrogations d'Hitomi.

« Le jeune homme-loup à une lacération très profonde qui a atteint l'os et endommagé quelques nerfs. Le saignement est interrompu, mes collègues sont déjà entrain d'appliquer les soins nécessaires aux tissus afin de diminuer le plus possible les risques d'infection. Il devra rester sous observation ici durant les premiers jours. Il est hors de question qu'il marche ou mette du poids sur sa jambe pour le moment. Mais il est jeune et avec les soins adéquats, il devrait sans remettre sans séquelle à long terme. »

Un soupir de soulagement général accueillit la nouvelle.

« En ce qui concerne le chevalier Allen, son bras devrait bien quérir également assez bien. Nous lui ferons des points de sutures aussitôt que nous aurons terminés de nous occuper de la jambe du jeune loup. Par contre, il sera important qu'il garde son bras en écharpe pour quelque temps afin qu'il n'utilise pas son bras avant guérison malgré ce qu'il peut penser. »

Hitomi devina qu'Allen ne devait pas être enchanté de ne plus pouvoir utiliser son bras. Il faudrait le surveiller un peu sinon l'échappe disparaîtrait prématurément. Le guérisseur les informa qu'ils pourraient revenir dans une heure pour voir Tail, Allen pourrait sortir aussitôt qu'ils auraient fini avec lui.

Une fois rassurée, Hitomi reporta son attention sur les trois autres jeunes. Lily baillait et semblait épuisée. Fligg et Gliff devaient également l'être même s'ils le laissaient moins paraître. Elle-même ressentait la fatigue, ils avaient tous dormis qu'une demie nuit pour ensuite marcher quelques heures afin de s'éloigner du château. Luhm s'en rendit également compte, devant lui aussi être épuisé, n'ayant peut-être même pas dormi de la nuit pour venir les libérer. Il les conduisit donc à travers le campement jusqu'à une petite tente inoccupée. Elle avait été montée la veille pour loger les quatre jeunes prisonniers à leur arrivée. Il s'agissait d'une installation rudimentaire. La tente ne comprenait que quatre petits lits de camp. Pour les repas et le reste, ils utiliseraient les lieux communs à tout le campement. Après avoir passés plusieurs jours dans une grande suite du château de Fanalia, se retrouver dans une petite tente en plein bois pouvait sembler misérable. Cependant, la liberté qui venait avec n'avait pas de prix. Avant d'aller au château, ils vivaient dans la rue et les conditions du campement leur étaient beaucoup plus familières que celles du château. Ils remercièrent chaleureusement Luhm de son aide et se mirent au lit pour se reposer quelques heures.

« Je vais te montrer où tu peux te reposer également. » Dit Luhm en invitant Hitomi à le suivre.

« D'accord. Mais avant, sais-tu où est allée Merle? »

« Je l'ignore. Nous passerons devant sa tente, peut-être y est-elle déjà. »

Luhm commença alors à marcher en direction de la tente préparée pour Hitomi, elle le suivit donc, mais continua à le questionner.

« Savez-vous où est Van ? »

« Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis notre arrivée. Mais il sait quelque tente vous est assignée, il viendra probablement vous voir lorsqu'il le souhaitera. »

Hitomi ne douta pas de sa parole, il n'avait aucune raison de mentir, elle non plus d'ailleurs n'avait pas vu Van et ils étaient ensemble depuis leur arrivée. Néanmoins, elle sentait que lui aussi savait quelque chose que tout le monde semblait vouloir lui cacher.

Ils s'arrêtèrent un moment face à une tente. Luhm l'informa qu'il s'agissait de celle de Merle, mais la femme-chat n'y était pas. Ils poursuivirent leur route et s'arrêtèrent quelque tente plus loin, devant celle d'Hitomi.

« Voilà. Celle-ci est la vôtre. »

« Merci pour ton aide, Luhm. »

« De rien. Van Fanel est un bon roi et un homme juste. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser un imposteur lui voler son identité, son trône et salir son nom. Nous ne pouvions pas vous laisser à sa merci non plus. C'est à nous de vous remercie, c'est grâce à vous que nous avons pu retrouver le roi. Nous avons encore beaucoup à faire, il vaut mieux nous reposer pour le moment. »

Luhm quitta alors Hitomi pour gagner son propre lit. Hitomi resta sur place un moment. Son corps lui disait d'entrer dans la tente et de dormir un peu. Mais son cœur réclamait la présence de Van. Elle n'arriverait pas à fermer l'œil sans avoir vu Van ou au moins comprit ce qu'on lui cachait.

Ses amis ne semblaient pas très bavards sur le sujet, si elle voulait des réponses honnêtes, sans détour et rapidement. Elle devrait les obtenir par elle-même. Dans les dernières semaines, elle n'avait pu compter que sur elle-même pour progresser. Elle avait espéré que ce ne soit plus le cas au milieu de ses amis, mais il semblait qu'elle soit à nouveau seule sur ce coup. Elle entra dans sa tente pour avoir un peu de calme. Elle y trouva un lit de camp, et un petit meuble servant à la fois de table de chevet, de table et de bureau avec ses deux tiroirs. L'installation était sommaire, mais en refermant derrière elle, elle réalisa une réalité qui l'emplit de joie. Il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'elle dans la tente, elle était vraiment seule. Depuis qu'elle avait découvert la vérité sur Oram et qu'il l'avait mise sur surveillance constance, elle ne s'était pas retrouvée seule dans une pièce. Le jour, Dinar n'était jamais bien loin et même les quelques moments où elle échappait à sa surveillance, Violetta était là. Même la nuit, Jane montait la garde. Même si la présence de Jane et Violetta n'était pas dérangeante en soi, elle était pesante par son côté continuelle.

Hitomi savoura ce petit plaisir un moment en s'approchant du lit. Elle aurait bien voulu s'y glisser un moment et se reposer. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne trouverait pas le sommeil. Elle ouvrit plutôt les deux tiroirs du meuble pour voir s'il contenait quelque chose. À sa surprise, elle trouva une robe dans celui du haut. Elle la sortit et la déplia. Elle était lilas avec une coupe très simple. N'ayant pas l'intention de se coucher pour le moment et encore vêtue de sa chemise de nuit, elle décida de l'enfiler. C'était la première fois qu'elle se changeait complètement en privé depuis ce qui lui semblait des lustres et elle l'appréciait. La robe lui allait à la perfection, elle aurait aimé se voir dans un miroir, mais aucun n'était à sa disposition. Elle s'assit en indien sur le lit et revint à son problème actuel. Elle devait découvrir ce qu'on lui cachait sur Van. La meilleure façon d'y arriver était toute simple, retrouver Van. Elle prit son pendentif et le tendit devant elle. Fermant les yeux, elle se concentra sur Van de la même manière qu'elle l'avait fait au château, en repoussant toutes les pensées qui se rattachaient à son apparence et canalisant ses pensées sur celles propres à sa personnalité. Après un moment, le pendentif oscilla. Elle ouvrit les yeux, satisfaite de sa réussite. Le pendentif lui indiquait un endroit à l'extérieur du campement. Ce qui n'avait rien de surprenant, Van n'étant pas présent dans le camp. Mais plus important, il ne pointait pas non plus en direction de Fanalia, ce qui prouvait à Hitomi qu'il ne suivait pas la direction du faux Van dans la capitale, mais bien du vrai.

Hitomi sortit de sa tente et regarda les alentours. Personne ne semblait lui porter attention, elle en profita pour s'éclipser hors du camp rapidement. Elle suivit ensuite les indications du pendentif s'enfonçant dans les bois. Elle espérait seulement que Van n'était pas trop loin. Le pendentif lui montrait le chemin, mais ne laissait aucun indice sur la distance qui les séparait. Il pouvait aussi bien s'agir de quelques mètres comme de plusieurs kilomètres.

Elle marcha plusieurs minutes se fiant seulement à son pendentif, lui redemandant le chemin à quelques occasions. Elle n'entendait plus le bruit du camp derrière elle lorsqu'elle entendit des branches craquer devant elle. Quelqu'un venait vers elle. Sans se poser de question, Hitomi s'accroupit dans un bosquet de buisson. Quelques secondes plus tard, Merle apparut entre les arbres. Elle se dirigeait d'un pas rapide vers le camp, la femme-chat semblait contrariée pour une raison inconnue. Hitomi aurait pu sortir de sa cachette pour la rejoindre et lui demander où elle était allée, mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle avait décidé de découvrir la vérité par elle-même et elle s'y tiendrait.

Une fois la femme-chat hors de vue et le bruit de ses pas disparu, Hitomi se redressa. Elle vérifia la voie à suivre une nouvelle fois et continua sa route. La présence de Merle avait rassurée Hitomi sur une chose. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle était allée voir Van, ce dernier ne pouvait donc pas être très loin.

Le son de l'eau s'écoulant tranquillement parvint aux oreilles d'Hitomi. Bientôt, elle vit une rivière qui s'écoulait entre les arbres. Elle espérait que Van se trouverait à proximité. Elle interrogea à nouveau le pendentif et il lui indiqua l'autre rive un peu plus à l'Est. Van avait du longer légèrement la rive depuis sa dernière vérification. Elle suivit donc le court d'eau de son côté en examinant la rive opposée.

Après deux minutes, elle aperçut une silhouette assisse sur un rocher au pied d'un gros arbre. Elle serra le pendentif dans ses mains et se concentra. Elle n'eut même pas à attendre l'oscillation du pendentif, elle ressentit la présence de Van en face d'elle. Il n'y avait donc plus aucun doute, la personne sur l'autre rive n'était autre que Van. Elle le savait même s'il était caché dans la pénombre de la forêt et qu'elle ne pouvait pas le voir vraiment.

Il n'avait pas bougé de son rocher, il ne l'avait donc pas vu arriver. La rivière était plus large à cette hauteur et le courant un peu plus fort, elle ne pouvait donc pas le rejoindre directement. Cet obstacle ne serait pas un problème pour un draconnian comme lui, il lui suffisait donc de lui signaler sa présence.

« VAN! » L'interpella-t-elle.

Il releva la tête et l'aperçut. Aussitôt, il recula sous le couvert des arbres et rabattu son capuchon sur sa tête. Hitomi, troublée par sa réaction s'approcha du bord pour être bien visible afin qu'il la reconnaisse et vienne la rejoindre.

« C'est moi, Hitomi. Je t'ai retrouvé grâce à mon pendentif. Je n'aurai peut-être pas dû m'éloigner du camp sans prévenir personne, mais tout le monde refuse de me dire quoi que ce soit. »

Sur l'autre rive, l'homme s'était levé, mais restait immobile à regarder vers elle. Son absence au camp à son arrivée l'avait déçue et l'attitude de leurs amis l'inquiétait, mais son immobilité actuelle l'angoissait sincèrement. Si ce n'était de la rivière, elle se serait jetée dans ses bras en le trouvant. Et de son côté, il avait le pouvoir de traverser et ne montrait pas la moindre intention de le faire, il ne daignait même pas lui répondre.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin? » Se choqua Hitomi.

Elle n'eut aucune réponse, ni aucun mouvement en retour.

« Pourquoi personne ne me réponds, pourquoi refuses-tu de me répondre? »

Il resta toujours planté là à la regarder sans dire un mot, caché sous son capuchon et sa cape.

« Van, parle-moi!... Si tu ne veux pas me dire ce qui se passe vraiment, d'accord, mais dit quelque chose… Bougea, n'importe quoi, mais ne reste pas immobile et silencieux comme ça, tu m'angoisses. »

Il garda le silence, mais inclina la tête vers le bas. Hitomi n'arrivait tout simplement pas à y croire. S'était-elle vraiment donné tout ce mal et enduré toutes ses journées au château avec Oram pour un minime mouvement de tête! C'est grâce à elle, si Merle et les autres l'avait retrouvé, ça au moins Merle le lui avait dit. Il pourrait à la limite être reconnaissant. Pourquoi la sortir du château si c'est pour si peu.

« Merle m'a dit qu'ils t'avaient retrouvé en m'avertissait qu'il y avait un problème. Elle n'a pas voulu me dire de quoi il s'agissait… Mais s'il s'agit de ta soudaine indifférence à mon sujet, c'est beau je suis maintenant au courant. »

Hitomi lui laissa quelques secondes pour réagir enfin, mais n'obtenant pas de résultats concluants. Elle tourna les talons et repartit vers le camp, furieuse et déprimée à la fois. Sur l'autre rive, il fit un pas vers elle et leva le bras pour la retenir. Mais il était trop tard, elle lui tournait le dos et disparut bientôt entre les arbres.

« Je suis désolé, Hitomi… » Souffla-t-il, le cœur serré.

Je sais que vous attendez le retour véritable de Van et que ce maigre échange n'est pas satisfaisant, mais le prochain chapitre expliquera la situation. En entendant laissez-moi vos commentaires et si vous voulez vos hypothèses sur la suite.

Kiana


	19. L'effrayable vérité

**Chapitre 19 : L'effroyable vérité**

Van observait l'écoulement de la rivière à ses pieds sans vraiment la voir. Merle, Allen et les autres étaient partis chercher Hitomi depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Il leur avait révélé l'existence des différents passages secrets présents dans son château, leur conseillant le meilleur chemin à emprunter. Ils devraient revenir d'un instant à l'autre. Pourtant, il avait quitté le camp depuis une bonne heure et n'avait pas l'intention d'y retourner immédiatement. En fait, il préférait même être absent à leur arrivée. Il mourrait d'envie de retrouver Hitomi, mais leurs retrouvailles le terrorisaient encore plus.

Le bois autour de lui était tranquille, mais des bruits de pas brisèrent la quiétude de la nature. Van eut à peine le temps de se lever, avant que Merle soit à ses côtés. Habituellement, la femme-chat se lançait sur lui et le léchait allégrement lorsqu'elle était contente de le voir. Mais depuis son retour, elle ne l'avait pas refait, freinée par sa nouvelle réalité. Il ne lui en voulait aucunement, mais cet accueil qui l'exaspérait à l'occasion, lui manquait en quelque sorte à présent.

« Vous avez réussi ? » Demanda-t-il impatient d'avoir des nouvelles.

« Oui. Nous avons sorti Hitomi de là sans problème, ils n'ont pas eu le temps de réagir que nous avions disparu avec elle. » Annonça-t-elle fièrement. « Le groupe d'Allen ne s'en est pas sorti aussi facilement, ils ont été repérés en sortant et on dû fuir à l'extérieur et rejoindre les bois avec les gardes sur le dos. » Termina-t-elle.

« Tout le monde va bien? »

« Allen a une blessure au bras et l'un des enfants à été touché à la cuisse, mais c'est tout, ils ont été amenés à la tente des guérisseurs juste avant que je partes. »

« Comment va-t-elle? Elle n'a pas voulu savoir où tu allais? »

« Je suis partie en douce dés que j'ai pu. Elle aurait tout de suite compris où j'allais et elle ne m'aurait jamais laissé partir sans elle. Elle est très inquiète et elle s'attendait à te trouver au camp à son arrivée. »

« Je ne pouvais pas, Merle. Si elle savait la vérité, elle n'aurait pas du tout aussi envie de me voir. »

« Tu n'en sais rien. Et il faudra bien qu'elle sache à un moment donné! »

« Je sais, mais ce n'est pas si simple. »

« Simple ou non, agréable ou non. Ça n'a aucune importance. On ne pourra pas la garder dans l'inconnue encore bien longtemps. Elle a accepté notre silence durant le retour, mais à présent, elle voudra des explications et elle fera tout pour les obtenir. Hitomi est aussi têtue que toi quand elle veut. Je n'ai rien dit pour le moment et je comprends que tu veule lui apprendre personnellement, mais plus tu attends pire ce sera, car elle s'inquiètera de plus en plus. »

Van savait que son amie disait vrai, mais il savait aussi que la vérité la ferait souffrir. Merle voulait le ramener au camp, mais il n'était pas encore prêt. Hitomi venait tout juste d'arrivée, il préférait lui donner le temps de se reposer un peu avant de l'affronter. Merle soupira d'exaspération et tourna les talons pour rentrer au camp.

Van la regarda partir sans la suivre. Il marcha plutôt dans l'autre sens, suivant la rivière pendant un temps. Il aperçut un rocher près d'un gros arbre un peu plus loin et s'y assit un moment, songeant à ce que Merle venait de dire et la façon d'apprendre la nouvelle à Hitomi.

« VAN » L'appela une voix qu'il connaissait trop bien, le sortant spontanément de ses pensées.

Il leva rapidement la tête et la vit sur l'autre rive. Instinctivement, il recula dans l'ombre des arbres et rabattu vite son capuchon, espérant qu'elle n'ait pas eu le temps de le voir clairement.

« C'est moi, Hitomi. Je t'ai retrouvé grâce à mon pendentif. Je n'aurai peut-être pas dû m'éloigner du camp sans prévenir personne, mais tout le monde refuse de me dire quoi que ce soit. »

Van comprit alors pourquoi elle l'avait appelé par son nom et savait que c'était lui, il aurait du s'en douter. Il était soulagé, car elle ne semblait pas l'avoir vu correctement. Merle avait raison, elle voulait des réponses et s'arrangeait pour les obtenir. Il aurait dû prévoir qu'elle se lancerait à sa recherche.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin? » Se choqua Hitomi.

Van la regardait fixement, elle avait raison de se fâcher qu'on la garde dans l'ignorance. Il devrait sans doute tout lui dire maintenant et en finir, mais il était paralysé et resta immobile.

« Pourquoi personne ne me réponds, pourquoi refuses-tu de me répondre? »

_Pour ne pas te faire souffrir encore une fois par ma faute…_

« Van, parle-moi!... Si tu ne veux pas me dire ce qui se passe vraiment, d'accord, mais dit quelque chose… Bougea, n'importe quoi, mais ne reste pas immobile et silencieux comme ça, tu m'angoisses. »

Van n'arrivait plus à soutenir le regard de la femme qu'il aimait par-dessus tout. Il sentait qu'il la faisait souffrir en ne lui répondant pas, mais il craignait qu'une réponse le fasse encore davantage. Il baissa la tête, honteux d'être à nouveau la cause de sa peine, il ne méritait pas l'amour qu'elle lui portait.

« Merle m'a dit qu'ils t'avaient retrouvé en m'avertissait qu'il y avait un problème. Elle n'a pas voulu me dire de quoi il s'agissait… Mais s'il s'agit de ta soudaine indifférence à mon sujet, c'est beau je suis maintenant au courant. »

Hitomi attendit quelques secondes, mais tourna les talons et repartit vers le camp. Van leva le bras vers elle et fit un pas dans sa direction, il ouvrit la bouche pour la retenir, mais il était trop tard elle lui tournait déjà le dos et disparut bientôt entre les arbres.

« Je suis désolé, Hitomi… » Souffla-t-il, le cœur serré.

Il se laissa retomber sur le rocher où il était assis précédemment. La situation lui filait entre les doigts, il avait à nouveau empiré les choses sans le vouloir vraiment. Il avait l'impression d'être le pire gaffeur de Gaea lorsqu'il était question d'Hitomi.

Quelques heures plus tard, Van rentra finalement au camp. Il passa par la tente des guérisseurs afin d'en savoir plus sur les blessures du jeune garçon et d'Allen. Le chevalier était déjà repartit se reposer dans sa propre tente. Les guérisseurs lui expliquèrent qu'il devait seulement garder son bras au repos en écharpe quelques temps et garder la plaie propre. Il le conduire ensuite au chevet de Tail. Le garçon-loup dormait, ils le laissèrent se reposer, mais on garantie à Van que sa jambe se remettrait, le patient étant jeune et le traitement ayant débuté dans les heures suivant l'incident, le risque d'infection était diminué.

Van voulut ensuite aller voir Allen pour avoir un compte-rendu plus détaillé du sauvetage, mais le chevalier dormait sous sa tente. Il aurait le temps de lui parler plus tard dans la journée. Il se dirigea ensuite naturellement vers la tente montée pour Hitomi. Il se tient devant en silence plusieurs minutes. Aucun son ne venait de l'intérieur, elle devait dormir. Hésitant, il souleva doucement le pan de la tente pour jeter un œil à l'intérieur. Il n'avait pas l'intention de la réveiller, elle méritait de relaxer après les récents évènements.

Hitomi somnolait sur le côté, un bras sous la tête et l'autre tombait négligeant à côté du lit de camp. Elle portait la nuisette qu'elle avait en fuyant le château. Van la reconnut, elle portait la même la fameuse nuit où il avait rencontré Oram sur son balcon. Il avait l'impression que ce souvenir remontait à déjà longtemps, pourtant seulement quelques semaines s'étaient écoulées. Mais tellement de chose s'était passé entre-temps, il culpabilisait toujours, se sentant responsable de tous ce qu'Hitomi avait dû vivre depuis.

Il était entré dans la tente, laissant la porte retombée derrière lui, sans même s'en apercevoir. Il admirait le visage serin de sa douce et sourit en la voyant si paisible. Il s'approcha encore d'un pas, mais marcha sur un objet oublié au sol. Le bruit perturba la quiétude d'Hitomi. Van figea quelques secondes, n'osant plus bouger ni respirer de peur qu'elle s'éveille complètement. Malheureusement pour lui, ce qu'il craignait se produit. Hitomi ouvrit les yeux et sursauta en découvrant quelqu'un dans sa tente. Elle se redressa brusquement dans son lit, ramenant spontanément le drap avec elle. Van se félicita d'avoir gardé son capuchon remonté sur son visage, ne souhaitant pas accentuer encore davantage le choc de son réveil. Hitomi le fixa un bref instant sans réagir, encore étonnée, elle avait aussitôt deviné de qui il s'agissait malgré la cape et le capuchon.

« Van. » Commença-t-elle sans avoir le temps de poursuivre.

« Je ne voulais pas te réveiller. » S'excusa-t-il précipitamment avant de faire demi-tour et sortir de la tente en coup de vent.

« Attend! » Cria-t-elle en le voyant s'enfuir.

Elle se remit rapidement du choc et sortit du lit, puis de la tente. Elle scruta les alentours rapidement pour le repérer. Elle le vit courir vers la forêt. Elle était bien décidée à en finir une bonne fois pour toute. S'il pensait pouvoir la semer, il avait oublié à qui il avait affaire.

Hitomi sprinta à travers le camp derrière lui, certains lui lancèrent de regards étonnés, mais elle n'y fit aucunement attention. Van venait d'atteindre la lisière du camp et jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui. Il avait espéré qu'elle ne le suive pas, mais visiblement, elle n'avait pas laissé tomber.

Hitomi avait regagné beaucoup de terrain, Van maudit intérieurement sa passion pour la course à pied. Face à quelqu'un d'autre, il aurait gagné du terrain facilement, mais la terrienne n'avait rien à lui envier sur ce plan, loin de là. Il tenta de la semer en courant entre les arbres, mais Hitomi restait toujours sur ses talons. La poursuite continua de longues minutes ainsi, ni l'un ni l'autre semblant vouloir s'arrêter.

« C'est ridicule! Arrête-toi et finissons-en! » Lui cria Hitomi entre deux souffles.

Van aurait voulu lui répondre, mais il garda le silence, lorsqu'il avait parlé dans la tente, Hitomi n'y avait peut-être pas porté attention, mais sa voix aurait pu le trahir si elle l'avait fait.

Hitomi était une athlète et courait souvent, mais sa spécialité était le cent mètres, pas la course d'endurance. Elle ne tiendrait pas comme ça éternellement et commençait déjà à manquer un peu de souffle. Se concentrant sur Van pour ne pas le perdre de vue, elle ne portait pas autant d'attention au sol accidenté de la forêt qu'elle aurait dû. Ce qui devait arrivée arriva, elle s'enfargea dans une roche et perdit l'équilibre.

L'entendant tomber derrière lui, Van stoppa sa course aussitôt. Il aurait très bien pu en profiter pour la semer définitivement. Mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser sans s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Il revint donc sur ses pas et s'arrêta à un pas d'elle.

Hitomi leva les yeux vers lui. Il était revenu pour elle, mais rien ne l'empêchait de partir à nouveau. Elle fit mine de se lever, mais se laissa retomber au sol et porta sa main à son pied. La voyant se masser la cheville, Van craignit qu'elle se la soit foulée. Il n'était vraiment bon qu'à lui faire du mal. Il se pencha à ses côtés pour y jeter un œil. Hitomi retira sa main pour le laisser faire. Aussitôt qu'il posa les mains sur sa cheville, Hitomi l'agrippa par le bras.

« Rassure-toi, je vais bien. Mais il n'était pas question que je te laisse t'enfuir à nouveau. »

Van, comprenant qu'Hitomi lui avait joué la comédie pour le faire approcher, voulut se relever, mais elle le retint. Elle leva le bras pour repousser son capuchon, mais Van l'arrêta de son bras libre. Il tenta ensuite de se dégager, mais Hitomi s'accrocha plus solidement. Il était plus fort qu'elle, mais elle doutait qu'il en vienne à utiliser la force brute contre elle. Ils se débâtirent mutuellement, l'un pour fuir, l'autre pour l'en empêcher. Hitomi réussit à faire perdre l'équilibre à Van qui tomba sur le dos l'entraînant avec elle.

Se retrouvant sous Hitomi, Van les fit rouler sur le côté pour se dégager et se retrouver dans la position inversée. Une fois au-dessus d'elle, il croisa le regard d'Hitomi et y découvrir une vive terreur. Il fut d'abord troublé, mais comprit rapidement la cause de sa frayeur. Durant la manœuvre, son capuchon avait glissé vers l'arrière et tombait à présent à côté de sa tête, révélant toute la vérité à Hitomi.

Hitomi avait réussit à immobiliser pour un court instant Van sur le dos, mais avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit de plus, il les fit rouler et tourna la situation à son avantage, perdant du même coup son capuchon. Lorsqu'elle se retrouva allongée au sol, elle leva les yeux vers lui et tomba nez à nez avec son pire cauchemar.

Ils étaient seuls dans les bois, elle était allongée au sol à sa merci et le visage d'Oram se tenait beaucoup trop près du sien. Toutes pensées rationnelles la quittèrent laissant la place à la panique. Elle se débattit, le repoussant violemment avec les bras comme les jambes. Il la libéra et elle rampa à reculant pour s'en éloigner le plus possible. Elle buta contre un arbre, mais n'eut même pas le réflexe de se déplacer latéralement pour éviter l'obstacle.

Il tenta de s'approcher tranquillement et tendit une main hésitant vers elle. Elle poussa un cri, se remit sur pied et s'éloigna à nouveau, toujours à reculons pour ne pas le perdre de vue.

« Hitomi… Tu n'as rien à craindre, calme-toi. » Tanta de la rassurer la voix de l'homme qui l'avait poursuivie dans la forêt à son arrivée sur Gaea.

« Ne t'approche pas! » L'avertit Hitomi toujours affolée.

Il leva les bras de chaque côté, bien en évidence et recula de deux pas pour lui signaler qu'il avait comprit et ne tenterait rien.

Il resta immobile sans quitter Hitomi des yeux. Son état l'inquiétait et de se savoir la cause précise de son effroi le blessait. Cependant, il refusait de l'abandonner. Il avait lui-même été terrorisé en voyant le reflet de son pire ennemi, l'homme qui avait tenté de violer la femme de sa vie, dans le miroir au lieu de son visage.


	20. L'échange

Chapitre 20

Van regardait l'élue de son cœur avec un mélange de stupeur, d'impuissance, d'empathie et de douleur. L'angoisse et la terreur avaient pris le contrôle de son être, dépassant son esprit rationnel. En y réfléchissant calmement, elle comprendrait que ce n'était pas le vraiOram qui se tenait devant elle, mais bien Van Fanel , ou celui qui l'avait déjà été, il n'était plus sûr lui-même de pouvoir utiliser encore ce nom. Il avait encore du mal à s'habituer à sa nouvelle réalité et était bien loin de l'accepter. Il ne pouvait donc pas lui en vouloir de réagir violemment à une découverte de la sorte. Pour le moment, il devait simplement la faire reprendre le dessus sur ses émotions pour qu'elle saisisse qu'elle ne craignait n'était pas revenu pour finir ce qu'il avait commencé à son arrivée sur Gaea, jamais il ne le laisserait lui faire une chose pareille.

«Je ne te ferai jamais de mal, Hitomi. Je t'ai promis que personne ne te toucherait jamais. Je déteste autant que toi ce que je suis devenu et je sortirais de ta vie si tu le demandes. Mais pour le moment, tu dois te calme, Hitomi.»

Hitomi avait écouté les paroles de celui qui ressemblait à son pire cauchemar. Ses mots ne correspondaient pas à Oram, même s'ils étaient prononcés avec sa voix grave. Hitomi reprit le contrôle de ses pensées. Au fond, elle savait déjà qui se tenait réellement devant elle, mais la peur l'avait envahie lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée devantOram sans s'y attendre.

Elle se détendit un peu, mais ne savait toujours pas comment réagir. Van fut soulagé de la voir plus calme, même si une certaine tension restait visible chez la jeune femme. Il fit très lentement un pas vers elle, surveillant la moindre réaction de sa part. Elle le regarda, mais ne fit aucun geste de recul, mais aucun vers lui non plus. Il s'arrêta à un pas d'elle, préférant lui laisser tout le temps qu'elle jugeait nécessaire pour assimiler la nouvelle. Quelques secondes passèrent et elle tendit un bras hésitant vers lui. Lorsque sa main entra en contact avec lui, les pupilles d'Hitomi se dilatèrent, son pendentif émit une puissante lumière sous son vêtement et elle perdit connaissance.

Van la rattrapa juste avant qu'elle ne s'écroule au sol. Il l'avait déjà vu dans cet état et savait ce qui lui arrivait. Elle venait d'avoir une vision. Il ignorait ce qu'elle verrait, mais déduit qu'il serait question de lui, il appréhendait son retour, cette vision améliorait ou empirerait les choses selon ce qu'elle y découvrirait.

_Hitomi se retrouva dans un endroit sombre. Une lumière vive s'alluma l'éblouissant, elle entendit un cri effroyable qui lui glaça le sang, la personne qui criait ainsi semblait déchiré par une terrible douleur._

Elle se retrouva ensuite de retour dans sa chambre de Fanalia. Elle se vit elle-même dormir dans son lit, mais son attention se porta plutôt vers le balcon. Elle y découvrit dans la pénombre de la nuit, Oram et Van. Elle n'arrivait pas à entendre ce qu'ils disaient. Van baissa sa lame légèrement en regardant du coin de l'oeil Hitomi qui dormait paisiblement dans la chambre. Oram se jeta sur lui. Van se débattit et reprit le dessus un instant. Mais Oram lui lança quelque chose au visage, une sorte de poudre et Van chancela. Son épée tomba au sol, il tenta de frapper Oram à main nu, mais étrangement, il ne semblait plus avoir la force nécessaire. Oram l'agrippa par les bras, lui plaqua une main sur la bouche au cas où il aurait voulu appeler à l'aide. Hitomi assista à la scène et en déduit que la poudre qu'il lui avait lancé devait être en cause.

Hitomi changea alors de lieu. Elle se retrouva dans une salle sombre, il y avait très peu de lumière et aucune fenêtre. Quelqu'un était attaché sur une table et un autre se tenait debout à côté. Une lumière vive illumina alors à pièce. Hitomi découvrir Oram attaché sur la table et Van debout à ses côtés. Sur le coup, Hitomi aimait ce retournement de situation, mais elle s'était réjouit trop vite. «Je vais prendre soin de ta chère Hitomi et de ton royaume comme s'ils étaient à moi.» Déclara le Van de la vision. À ses paroles, le Oram attaché, se débattit de toutes ses forces, il cria, mais ses paroles furent incompréhensibles à cause du bâillon qu'il avait sur la bouche. « Ne me remercie pas, tout le plaisir sera pour moi, bien que j'essayerai que ma reine y trouve également son compte.» Le Oram de la vision cria de plus belles et lançait un regard mortel à Van. Il se débattit au point qu'il se blesserait les poignets en voulant se libérer se des entraves. « Elle t'aime tellement, ce sera amusant de voir jusqu'où je pourrai aller avant qu'elle en vienne à te détester.» Il se pencha ensuite vers Oram et brancha un petit tube dans chacune de ses narines. Rapidement, il cessa de se débattre et tomba inerte sur la table. La lumière s'éteignit à nouveau.

Hitomi était toujours dans la même pièce. Mais contrairement à plus tôt, beaucoup de bruits se faisaient entendre à l'extérieur de la pièce. Il semblait y avoir beaucoup d'agitation. L'unique porte s'ouvrit, jetant un rayon de lumière à l'intérieur. Dans le cadre de la porte, quelqu'un jetta un coup d'oeil, Hitomi reconnut aussitôt Merle. La femme-chat entra, une lumière à la main. Elle fit rapidement le tour de la pièce des yeux et s'approcha ensuite de l'homme toujours inerte sur la table. Elle l'observa un moment, sans doute pour voir s'il était vivant. Son thorax montant et s'abaissant de façon régulière indiquait qu'il était seulement endormi. Elle déposa la lampe sur le coin de la table et tenta de réveiller l'individu. Merle n'avait jamais vu Oram et ne pouvait donc pas savoir de qui il était question, contrairement à Hitomi qui la regardait faire. Elle le secoua, lui donna des tapes au visage, mais n'eut aucune réaction, elle s'intéressa de plus près à la tubulure qu'il avait au nez et la retira d'un coup sec. Elle retourna dans le corridor et cria aux autres personnes qui devaient fouiller le reste des lieux. « Je ne l'ai pas trouvé, mais j'ai déniché un autre type endormi ici!» Oram revint à lui tranquillement pendant ce temps. Merle dû l'entendre bouger, car elle revint dans la pièce. Il tourna la tête vers elle et se releva sur un bras en la voyant. « Merle!» S'exclama-t-il étonné. Cette dernière lui lança une expression encore plus ahurie que lui. « Comment savez-vous mon nom? ». «Voyons, Merle, c'est moi. Comment m'as-tu retrouvé?» Merle observa son visage comme si elle cherchait à le replacer, mais visiblement, il ne lui rappelait personne. «Désolé, mais je vous replace pas, qui êtes-vous? Vous vivez à Fanalia?» Demanda-t-elle finalement ne trouvant pas qui il pouvait être. Il la dévisagea un moment avant de répondre. « C'est moi, Van. ». «VAN?» S'exclama Merle, stupéfaite. Hitomi n'assista pas à la suite de la conversation, l'environnement autour d'elle changea à nouveau.

Hitomi entendit à nouveau le terrible gémissement de douleur qui avait percé le silence au début de sa vision. La lumière se ralluma autour d'elle, accompagné d'un nouveau cri douloureux. Elle était toujours sur dans la même salle, mais cette fois, Van était celui attaché. Il était sanglé non pas à la table, mais à l'horizontale, sur le mur. Oram était devant lui, une main apposé sur sa poitrine et l'autre sur le crâne. La respiration de Van était rapide et il se débattait sans pouvoir bouger, ligoté en place. Oram lui serra le crâne pour une troisième fois, enfonçant presque ses doigts dans sa chair. Le visage de Van se tordit de douleur et sa bouche s'ouvrit dans un hurlement déchirant. Hitomi le regardait impuissante, sentant les larmes lui venir face à la souffrance de Van. Oram plaqua ses deux mains contre son crâne et ramena son front contre celui de sa victime. Un phénomène étrange se produit alors, une sorte de brouillard se forma entre les deux têtes. Oram recula tranquillement sa tête de celle de Van. Ce qui aurait pu passer pour du brouillard un peu plus tôt ni ressemblait nullement en fait. Hitomi n'avait jamais rien vu de tel, il s'agissait d'une substance lumineuse, mais transparente à la fois. Elle semblait étrangement bicolore, une partie plus sombre et l'autre plus clair et sans comprendre pourquoi, Hitomi sentait que la partie sombre tentait de dominer la clair. Une plainte quasi-inhumaine résonna dans les oreilles d'Hitomi, mais elle y reconnut pourtant la voix de Van. L'espèce de brume spectrale se mêla dans un tourbillon et disparut aussi étrangement qu'elle était apparue. Oram tomba au sol, complètement inerte. Van redressa la tête avec un sourire mauvais sur le visage. Du bout des doigts, il agrippa le cadenas qui retenait ses sangles. Il le tourna méthodiquement avec la bonne combinaison et se libéra de ses entraves. Il se pencha sur le corps inconscient d'Oram et se mit à rire. Ce rire fit presque davantage frémir Hitomi que les cris de Van, car elle l'avait déjà entendu à Fanalia après qu'elle est découvert qu'Oram avait prit l'apparence de Van. Mais les choses allaient bien au-delà de tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé jusqu'ici. Il n'avait pas seulement copié son apparence, il avait belle et bien prit possession de son corps. Échangeant leurs chairs, il avait enfermé l'esprit de Van dans son ancien corps. Le processus semblait d'ailleurs des plus souffrants et pour cause, Van s'était littéralement fait arracher de son propre corps.

Hitomi revenait à elle après de longues minutes en transe. Van l'avait déposée au sol et attendait avec appréhension son réveil. Il la vit enfin cligner des yeux, mais ne fit aucun geste vers elle, ne voulant pas la brusquer. Il espérait que la panique créé par le choc qu'elle avait subi soit passé. Elle balaya légèrement l'environnement autour d'elle des yeux, pour reprendre contact avec le lieu où elle était. Son regard tomba alors sur le visaged'Oram. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougea durant de longues secondes, hésitants.

«Van.»

«Oui, ou du moins ce qui en reste.»

Hitomi, même si les expressions du nouveau visage de Van lui était encore inconnue, y perçu une grande détresse. Jusqu'ici ce visage lui avait toujours inspiré des sentiments négatifs avec ses regards haineux, désireux et ses sourires mauvais, y voir des sentiments tel que la détresse ou pire la tendresse serait des plus étranges pour elle. C'était tout aussi déroutant que de voir le beau visage de Van déformé par les expressions d'Oram au château ces derniers jours. Cependant, elle devait se montrer forte, elle n'était pas la seule à souffrir de ce changement, Van avait besoin d'elle dans cette épreuve. Elle ne devait pas le laisser tomber, même si ce ne serait pas facile pour elle non plus.

«Ne dis pas ça.» Dit-elle en posant une main sur son épaule. « Peu importe ce qu'Oram a fait. Il n'a pas pu changer qui tu es vraiment à l'intérieur et c'est tout ce qui compte. »

Un franc sourire se dessina sur le visage de Van, Hitomi s'étonna un instant de constater que ce visage pouvait s'avérer des plus chaleureux avec un sourire sincère, preuve que c'était la personnalité qui forgeait tout le reste.

« Pardonne-moi pour ma réaction.»

Van lui prit aussitôt la main et l'arrêta.

«Si quelqu'un doit demander pardon c'est moi. J'aurais dû te prévenir dés le début.»

« N'en parlons plus. »

Van se leva et l'aida à faire de même. Ils se mirent ensuite en route vers le campement. Ils ne parlèrent pas jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent en vue des tentes.

« Merci.»

Hitomi tourna la tête vers lui, un regard interrogateur, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il la remerciait exactement.

« Merle m'a dit que c'est toi qui m'a retrouvé. »

Hitomi allait lui répondre qu'elle n'avait pas fait tant que ça, Merle et Allen avaient fait le gros du travail, mais Allen et Gadess les avaient vu arriver et coururent à leur rencontre.

« Nous venons de recevoir les rapport de la ville.» Entra immédiatement Allen dans le vif du sujet.

Pendant qu'Hitomi était seule au château sans contact avec ses amis, ils n'avaient pas chômés. Ils avaient évidement retrouvé Van et rassemblé tous ses alliées fidèles, mais avaient également organisé un réseau d'information à travers le royaume. Des citoyens choisis avec soin leur servaient d'yeux et d'oreilles.

« Oram a fait un annonce officielle dés ce matin pour expliquer la disparition d'Hitomi. Il a déclaré qu'elle avait été kidnappée au milieu de la nuit par des traîtres qui veulent détruire le royaume.»

« Ils ont posé des affiches avec les portraits des traîtres qu'il tient pour responsable de l'enlèvement et demande à quiconque qui les verrait d'avertir la garde pour qu'ils soient arrêtés.»

«Qui sont les traîtres recherchés ?» Demanda Hitomi, une bonne idée de la réponse en tête.

«Merle, moi, Gadess et plusieurs autres de mes hommes ainsi que celui qu'il a déclaré à la tête de toute cette affaire.» Annonça Allen en déroulant une des affiches qu'on lui avait ramené de Fanalia.

Hitomi et Van regardèrent l'affiche et y découvrir une représentation du visage d'Oram ou plutôt de celui de Van à présent.

« Il a proclamé cet homme, qu'il a présenté sous le nom d'Oram , très dangereux et a mis en garde tout le monde de ne pas croire un mot de ce qu'il dirait. Le traitre essayerait de faire croire à qui veut l'entendre qu'il est le véritable roi légitime et a enlevé la future reine, pour la proclamer sienne. »

« Il veut m'enlever tout crédit au cas où je tenterais de révéler la vérité en me rendant à Fanalia et surtout m'empêcher de me déplacer librement dans le royaume sans me faire remarquer. »

« Ce n'est pas tout. Il a aussi annoncé que comme certains hommes-animaux auraient aidé les traîtres de nouvelles mesures restrictives prendraient effets les concernant.»

Hitomi savait très bien de quoi il était question pour avoir vu l'ébauche de ce projet de réglementations dans le bureau du roi lorsqu'elle avait récupéré son pendentif. Les choses prenaient une tournure beaucoup plus importante à présent. Il n'était plus seulement question d'elle, Van et Oram. Le royaume et son équilibre était maintenant dans la balance. Ils devaient trouver une solution de remettre Van sur le trône et de lui rendre son identité avant que les ravages d'Oram deviennent trop graves. Avec des politique de ce genre, il se dirigeait tout droit vers une guerre ou un soulèvement populaire qui aurait des conséquences graves pour tout le royaume voir même à plus grande envergure, qui sait jusqu'au Oram souhaitait aller.


	21. Une rencontre inattendue

**Chapitre 20 : Une rencontre inattendue**

Le campement de la résistance grouillait d'activités. Les hommes d'Allen s'entraînaient dans une clairière avec plusieurs homme-chats et homme-loups, tandis que d'autres s'afféraient à améliorer les installations du campement afin de le rendre plus fonctionnel voir confortable. Les femmes mettaient également la main à la pâte en plus de vaquer à leurs occupations habituelles. Un peu partout, des groupes d'enfants, principalement des félins, mais aussi les louveteaux et quelques humains, jouaient ensemble sans se soucier des problèmes des adultes et du monde extérieur. Hitomi les enviait. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir oublier ses tracas un instant pour simplement profiter du moment présent. Mais cette insouciance ne lui était pas permise.

Depuis la veille, les rapports des observateurs de la résistance arrivaient les uns après les autres. Les nouvelles mesures mises en place par le roi faisaient réagir de toute part. À la déception de Van, certains accueillirent la nouvelle favorablement, croyant qu'il fallait encadrer davantage les hommes-animaux, voir même leur interdire certaines choses. Van avait espéré que le racisme de ce genre n'avait plus sa place dans son royaume, mais il dû voir la vérité en face. Heureusement, la majorité n'approuvait pas la nouvelle vision de leur monarque. La plupart des Fanaliens croyaient en l'égalité des races, comme leur vrai roi. Les observateurs leur rapportaient à quel point les citoyens étaient scandalisés de la nouvelle réglementation. Cependant, les espions étaient des gens du peuple, entre eux, ils osaient hurler au scandale, mais peu parmi eux se risqueraient à le crier haut et fort en présence des représentants du château. Ils craignaient de subir le même sort que les hommes-animaux. Van ne pouvait en vouloir à un père de famille de penser d'abord à la subsistance et la sécurité de sa propre famille avant de critiquer les décisions du roi. De toute façon, un homme seul ne gagnerait rien à se soulever, à part l'emprisonnement. Un soulèvement de masse pourrait sans doute avoir un effet, mais il avait peur qu'Oram prennent des moyens draconiennes pour mater la population. Van ne pouvait supporter que son peuple souffre des conséquences d'une révolution populaire qui au bout du compte ne réglerait sans doute pas le problème à long terme. Il n'avait pas simplement affaire à un tyran, comme l'histoire en avait connu par le passé. En général, les princes et les princesses qui héritaient d'un trône y étaient préparés dès le jeune âge et on leur inculquait les notions de justice et de responsabilité qui venaient avec les pouvoirs royaux. Beaucoup devenaient de bons rois ou à tout le moins des rois corrects, mais quelques-uns prenaient goût au pouvoir et pouvaient mal tourner. Les tyrans habituels étaient généralement renversés par une alliance de pays. Mais le processus était long et avant que les royaumes extérieurs interviennent, le royaume opprimé était généralement dans un état lamentable. Le renversement d'un roi, nécessitait généralement une guerre. Et cette option était le pire des choix selon Van et ses alliés. Fanalia avait déjà assez souffert de la dernière, jamais il n'accepterait de la plonger à nouveau dans un conflit ouvert. Dans l'histoire de Gaea et de la Terre, certains rois malveillants, comme des bons malheureusement, avaient été victimes d'assassinats. Bien que l'idée de simplement tuer Oram puisse sembler la plus simple, elle entraînait un autre problème. Van était le dernier membre de la famille royale, s'il venait à mourir, le royaume se retrouverait sans souverain et avec les dernières politiques d'Oram, la nomination d'un successeur ne serait pas aisée, tout comme de ramener Van sur le trône sous le visage d'Oram avec les calomnies que l'usurpateur faisaient circuler sur lui. Cependant, à choisir Van préférait encore voir Fanalia livrée à elle-même sans dirigeant qu'entre les mains de ce fou d'Oram.

Van et Hitomi n'avaient pas vraiment eu le temps de se retrouver seul avec tous les tracas politiques qui les entouraient. Tous deux sentaient que beaucoup de choses restaient en suspends et non dit entre eux, mais au fond ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient si pressés de se retrouver en tête à tête. Car si la situation politique de Fanalia était compliquée présentement, leur relation l'était tout autant.

Merle était allé voir Hitomi après qu'elle est découvert la vérité au sujet de Van. Elle n'avait plus à craindre de trop lui en dire et pouvait donc à nouveau avoir de vraies conversations avec son amie. Durant le voyage de retour au campement, elle n'avait presque pas dit un mot de peur de trahir Van sans le vouloir. Mais à présent elle voulait tout savoir et elle voulait être sûre qu'Hitomi ne lui en voulait pas de lui avoir cachée la vérité. Bien évidement, Hitomi lui pardonna instantanément, elle savait que Van lui avait demandé de garder le secret. Les deux amies parlèrent ensuite pendant très longtemps. Hitomi lui raconta presque tout ce qui s'était passé au château depuis le départ de Merle et répondit à toutes ses questions. De son côtés, Merle lui raconta ce qui s'était passé de son côté, la manière dont elle et les hommes-chats avaient dû quitter leur village précédent pour venir s'établir ici. L'arrivée ensuite des hommes-loups et des hommes d'Allen. Elle lui raconta le sauvetage de Van, dont elle n'avait vu qu'un fragment dans sa vision. Mais ce soir-là, elles ne firent qu'effleurée la nouvelle situation de Van. Toutes deux étaient encore trop mal à l'aise avec cette situation et elles savaient que c'était également le cas de l'autre.

Hitomi explorait tranquillement le campement pour se familiariser avec les lieux et échangea quelques mots avec certains occupants. Elle regardait jouer un groupe de jeunes garçons-loups lorsqu'elle sentit quelqu'un se tenir derrière elle. Elle se retourna et découvrit Van qui se tenait à quelques pas d'elle. Elle un petit sursaut en le voyant, elle n'était toujours pas habituée à sa nouvelle apparence. Elle espéra que Van n'ait pas perçu sa réaction. Mais Van l'avait évidemment remarqué, même s'il n'en dit rien.

« Bonjour Hitomi. » La salua-t-il, essayant d'être le plus naturel possible.

« Salut. Je me promenais un peu autour du camp. Question de faire connaissance avec les gens et les lieux. »

« Je peux t'accompagner ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Hitomi se remit à marcher, imité par Van laissant un pas entre eux, ne voulant pas imposer une trop grande proximité entre eux à Hitomi.

« Je te croyais occupé avec Allen à trier les rapports de vos observateurs. »

« Oui, mais j'ai tout de même droit à une pause de temps en temps non? »

« Évidemment. »

Ils marchèrent ainsi une vingtaine de minutes en parlant de tout et de rien, en évitant soigneusement tout ce qui concernait la nouvelle apparence de Van et leur relation. Alors qu'ils revenaient vers le centre du campement, Gadess les repéra et courut vers eux en les interpellant.

« Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? » Demandèrent-ils à l'unisson.

« Allen veux vous voir. »

Van et Hitomi lui emboîtèrent le pas, la situation semblait importante. Ils entrèrent dans la grande tente où se trouvait déjà Allen, Luhm, Merle et quelques autres.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda Van aussitôt à l'intérieur.

« Une femme a contacté un de nos espions ce matin et a demandé à ce qu'on la conduise ici. Ou plutôt qu'on la conduise à l'homme représenté sur les affiches et nommé Oram. »

« Il peut très bien s'agir d'un piège. » S'alarma Hitomi.

« Notre homme n'est pas un novice, il a voulu en savoir plus avant de faire ou dire quoi que ce soit qui aurait pu nous trahir. »

« Pourquoi veux-elle me voir et qui est-elle ? » S'enquit Van.

« Elle prétend être la mère d'Oram et tout porte à croire que ce soit le cas. »

« Sa mère! » S'exclamèrent Van et Hitomi en cœur.

Allen leur tendit un portrait qu'elle avait donné à leur homme pour appuyer ses dires. Il s'agissait d'un portrait fait par un artiste moyen, mais on y reconnaissait toute de même bien les traits des deux personnes y figurant, Oram, un peu plus jeune, et la femme en question. La toile avait déjà quelques années comme en témoignait le début d'usure du matériel.

« Mais pourquoi la mère d'Oram voudrait-elle rencontrer Van ? Croit-elle qu'il s'agit toujours de son fils? Ou sait-elle la vérité, et dans ce cas, je comprends encore moins pourquoi elle tient à venir ici? »

« Dans un cas, comme dans l'autre, je crois que ça vaut la peine qu'on organise une rencontre. » Proposa Allen.

Van approuva l'idée. Si cette femme était bien qui elle prétendait être, elle détenait des informations qui leur seraient sans toute très utiles. Plus on en connaissait sur l'adversaire, plus il était aisé de le vaincre. Si elle croyait rencontrer son véritable fils, en jouant le rôle de son mieux, peut-être Van réussirait-il à la faire parler et trahir les secrets de son fils. Sinon il n'excluait pas la possibilité de l'utiliser comme moyen de pression contre Oram. Et si par contre, elle connaissait la vérité sur l'échange qu'avait fait son fils, il était curieux de voir ce qu'elle avait à dire pour vouloir le rencontrer en sachant qui il était. Il pouvait s'agir d'un plan tordu d'Oram, mais peut-être qu'elle voulait vraiment les aider. Et ils n'étaient pas en situation de repousser une possibilité de ce genre.

Une rencontre aurait donc lieu dés ce soir. Ils se rejoindraient dans un lieu neutre. Il n'était pas question de lui indiqué l'emplacement du campement avant d'en savoir plus. Les hommes d'Allen encercleraient les lieux à couvert au cas où les choses tourneraient mal et pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien seule.

« Je viens avec toi. » Décida Hitomi.

« Non. Il est plus prudent que tu restes ici. Et si elle croit avoir rendez-vous avec le vrai Oram, ta présence me trahirait. »

Hitomi dû avouer qu'il avait raison sur ce point, mais elle refusait de rester à l'arrière.

« Je resterais en retrait avec Allen. »

Van allait protester à nouveau, mais Hitomi semblait déterminée à les suivre. Il préférait toujours la savoir en sécurité, mais ils ne savaient pas ce qui allait se passer ce soir, et peut-être sa présence pourrait être bénéfique. De toute façon, elle viendrait qu'il le veuille ou non.

« D'accord, mais peu importe ce qui ce passe, tu restes près d'Allen ou ses hommes. »

Hitomi sentait qu'il se faisait à nouveau du souci pour elle. Décidément, peu importe dans quel corps il était, il restait toujours le même. Mais au fond, elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

Quelques heures plus tard, Van, Allen, ses hommes, Hitomi et Merle, qui une fois au courant qu'Hitomi les accompagnait, avait tenu à venir aussi, partirent vers le point de rendez-vous. L'endroit choisi était une butte beaucoup plus au sud. Les hommes d'Allen se déployèrent tout autour de la butte et se dissimulèrent parmi la végétation. Van monta seul au sommet de la butte et attendit.

Une quinzaine de minute plus tard, deux personnes gravirent la butte à leur tour. L'homme début quarantaine s'approcha de Van, suivi d'une femme un peu plus vielle que lui.

« Vous êtes Peter, l'aubergiste. » Demanda Van, même s'il le savait déjà, l'ayant déjà rencontré à plusieurs reprises à Fanalia.

« Oui. Et voici la femme qui a demandé à vous voir personnellement. »

La femme s'approcha et le détailla de la tête au pied, comme si elle retrouvait quelqu'un qu'elle avait longtemps perdu.

« Merci, Peter. Vous pouvez nous laisser, mais ne rester pas trop loin. »

L'aubergiste obéit et redescendit sous le couvert des arbres. Une fois hors de vue, il retraça la cachette d'Allen, Hitomi et Merle. Tous trois observaient Van et la femme avec la plus grande attention, essayant de ne pas manquer un mot de l'échange à venir.

Une fois Peter partit, Van observa plus attentivement la femme qui prétendait être la mère d'Oram. En scrutant son visage, il trouva effectivement certains traits ressemblants, corroborant ses dires. Il attendit qu'elle parle la première afin de savoir à quoi s'en tenir. Se pensait-elle en compagnie de son fils ou savait-il qu'il ne l'était pas?


	22. Qui est Oram?

**Chapitre 22 : Qui est Oram ? **

Hitomi, Merle et Allen étaient accroupis cote-à-cote derrière un buisson observant attentivement le haut de la butte où se tenait Van et la prétendue mère d'Oram. Les hommes d'Allen les encerclaient prêts à intervenir en cas d'embrouille.

Pendant quelques secondes, ni Van ni la femme ne parlèrent, s'examinant mutuellement. Van devait attendre qu'elle parle afin de déterminer si elle croyait être en présence de son fils ou si elle savait qu'il ne l'était pas. Heureusement pour lui, elle prit bientôt la parole.

« Je sais que vous n'êtes pas celui que vous semblez être. Je ne vous connais pas et vous ne me connaissez pas. Mais je connais très bien celui à qui devrait appartenir votre visage. » Annonça-t-elle sans plus de préambule.

Van était fixé, elle savait qu'il n'était pas Oram et il en était quelque peu soulagé, ne souhaitant pas jouer la comédie. De toute façon, il aurait eu de la misère à tromper une mère en se faisant passer pour son propre fils, tôt ou tard, il aurait été trahi par un détail.

« Vous avez dit être sa mère. L'êtes-vous vraiment ? » S'enquit-il aussi directement qu'elle.

« Ça dépend de qui vous parlez. Le corps que vous habitez présentement est bien celui du fils que j'ai mis au monde et que mon défunt mari et moi avons nommé Oram. Mais je ne suis en aucun cas liée ni par le sang ni de quelque manière à l'individu qui vous à fait du mal. »

Van, tous comme les observateurs dissimulés dans les bosquets, n'était pas sûr de bien comprendre la portée de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là? »

« Mon fils Oram est une victime au même titre que vous dans cette histoire. Je ne sais pas qui vous être ni pourquoi il vous a choisi, tout comme s'ignore pourquoi il s'en est pris à mon fils. Mais je sais que vous n'êtes ni mon fils, ni celui qui lui a volé son apparence dans d'atroces souffrances. Je vois dans vos yeux que vous être quelqu'un de bien. Vous avez le même genre de regards bons que mon fils avait avant lorsqu'il avait encore son vrai visage. »

Elle devint émue en évoquant le souvenir de son fils. Malgré elle, elle tendit une main vers Van et posa la paume de sa main contre sa joue. Van la laissa faire, comprenant qu'il devait être troublant de se retrouver devant son fils, sans que ce ne le soit vraiment.

« Année après année, je retrouvais de plus en plus mon défunt mari dans ses traits et ses expressions. » Confia-t-elle avec nostalgie.

« Je suis sincèrement désolé pour ce qui est arrivé à votre fils. Si je trouve le moyen d'inverser le processus et de rendre son apparence légitime à votre fils, soyez certaine que je le ferai. »

Elle retira sa main du visage de Van et essuya délicatement la larme qui s'était formée au coin de son œil.

« Son visage me manque parfois. Mais il a passé par-dessus cette épreuve et il ne voudrait pas retrouver son ancien corps même s'il le pouvait. L'être qui lui a volé son identité a fait des choses ignobles sous son nom et apparence auxquels il ne voudrait jamais pouvoir être associé. La mise à prix qui vient d'être apposé sur ce visage ne fait qu'empirer les choses. »

Van n'avait jamais vu les choses sous cet angle. Selon lui, tout le monde voudrait retrouver son visage et son identité dans sa situation. Mais il n'avait pas pris en compte les conséquences dévastatrices que pouvaient avoir les agissements de voleur sur la réputation de la personne si celle-ci retrouvait sa vie d'avant. Les personnes proches de lui comprendraient que ce n'était pas lui qui avait accompli ces actions, mais pour la plupart des gens associaient ces actions à la même personne et cela en toute logique.

Dans le cas qui le concerne, par exemple, ses amis et alliés proches savaient qu'il appuyait la cause de l'égalité entre les races depuis toujours et qu'il n'instaurait jamais des réglementations comme l'usurpateur actuel du trône le faisait. Mais le monde en général et les autres royaumes qui ne le connaissaient pas intimement étaient présentement certains qu'il s'agissait bel et bien de ses décisions, ils n'avaient aucune raison valable de croire le contraire. Il se serait fait prendre au même titre qu'eux si un autre dirigeant, qu'il ne connaissait pas personnellement, avait été à usurpé de cette façon à sa place. Il aurait pu être surpris par ce changement de politique, mais comment aurait-il pu imaginer une histoire comme celle qui lui arrivait présentement.

Van décida qu'il était temps de rentrer au campement. Il avait une foule de question à poser à cette femme et il désirait qu'elle lui raconte l'histoire de son fils afin d'en apprendre le plus possible. Mais il préférait attendre d'être de retour au campement, où il pourrait discuter tous ensemble beaucoup plus confortablement. Il fit donc signe aux autres de venir le rejoindre.

« Je sais que vous vouliez me rencontrer seul, mais je n'ai pas voulu prendre de chance. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas. »

La mère d'Oram regarda les compagnons de Van venir les rejoindre et lui certifia qu'il n'y avait aucun problème. Elle comprenait sa méfiance vue les circonstances. Van leur annonça qu'ils rentraient au campement afin de poursuivre cette conversation. En arrivant au haut de la butte, Hitomi se plaça naturellement aux côtés de Van. Ils échangèrent un regard et chacun se mit en route. À voix basse, pour ne pas être entendue, Hitomi se pencha vers Van.

« Tu crois qu'elle a une idée de qui tu es vraiment ?»

« Elle dit que non et je ne vois pas pourquoi elle mentirait. Mais je préfère attendre d'être au campement avant d'aborder le sujet. »

Hitomi acquiesça et continua à marcher un moment à côté de lui. Après quelques minutes, elle ralentit l'allure jusqu'à ce que la mère d'Oram la rattrape pour ensuite calquer sa vitesse sur la sienne.

« Bonjour. » La salua-t-elle d'abord.

« Bonjour, vous-êtes une de ses amies? »

« Oui. » Répondit Hitomi simplement ne voulant pas entrer trop dans les détails.

« Ça ne doit pas être facile pour vous de gérer ce changement, si vous cherchez à vous confier à quelqu'un de neutre, je suis disponible. Mais le plus important pour lui sera d'avoir le support de ses proches dans les temps à venir. »

Hitomi ne s'attendait pas à ça, mais était touchée par l'empathie de cette femme.

« Il faut l'excuser, mais je crois qu'il ne vous a même pas demandé votre nom. »

« Helena Tauren. » Se présenta-t-elle.

Ils restèrent plutôt silencieux le reste du voyage. Une fois arrivée au campement, Van demanda à Helena si elle avait faim et si elle acceptait qu'ils parlent davantage dés ce soir, à moins qu'elle ne préfère se reposer et reprendre leur conversation le lendemain matin. Helena se doutait qu'il était impatient d'entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire. Son sens de l'hospitalité était évident et elle le remercia de lui proposer, mais elle lui assura qu'elle n'était pas fatiguée et pouvait discuter dés ce soir. Cependant, elle ne dit pas non à un repas léger.

Allen envoya aussitôt quelqu'un lui chercher à manger. Il congédia les hommes qui les avaient accompagnées au rendez-vous et alla rejoindre les autres sous la grande tente. Une table carrée était installée sous la tente. Helena s'assit d'un côté et Van s'installa directement en face d'elle. Hitomi prit place immédiatement à sa droite, tandis que Merle et Allen prirent place de part et d'autre des deux faces de la table restantes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une assiette arriva pour Helena. Elle les remercia à nouveau et prit quelques bouchées. Elle entreprit ensuite de leur raconter son histoire à elle et son fils Oram.

La mère d'Helena était originaire de Fanalia, mais elle avait quitté le royaume en épousant son père vivant dans le duché de Freid. Ils vivaient dans un petit village tranquille. C'est dans ce village qu'elle avait grandi et qu'elle avait ensuite épousé son mari, qui hérita de la ferme familiale. Oram était leur seul fils. Elle avait eu une fille après lui, mais elle était morte avant l'âge de quatre ans d'une maladie infantile. Elle avait été très affectée par cette perte et avait reporté le projet d'avoir d'autres enfants, le temps de faire son deuil. Malheureusement, son mari mourut quelques années plus tard, la laissant seule avec son fils unique âge à ce moment d'une quinzaine d'année. Oram, qui avait commencé à aider son père dans ses tâches quotidiennes depuis quelques années, prit sur ses épaules la responsabilité de leur survie. Au début, Helena s'objecta à le voir ainsi prendre un tel fardeau sur ses jeunes épaules. Cependant, Oram avait prit sa décision. Il était presqu'en âge d'être considéré comme un homme et la ferme aurait été son héritage lorsque son père en aurait décidé ainsi. Le destin avait simplement accéléré les choses malgré eux. Ils révisèrent le fonctionnement de la ferme, réduisant un peu la taille du troupeau au début, pour être capable d'accomplir les tâches requises à eux seuls. Les premières années furent plus difficiles, mais rapidement Oram prit de l'expérience et de la confiance. Helena l'aidait de son mieux, mais Oram travaillait dur. Néanmoins, il ne s'en plaignait jamais, selon lui, il faisait simplement ce qu'il devait afin de pouvoir survenir à ses besoins et à ceux de sa mère. Les années avaient passées et Helena l'incita à se trouver une femme et fonder sa propre famille. Il avait courtisée certaines femmes et en avait connues certaines intimement, sans qu'Helena ne connaisse tous les détails de sa vie sentimentale. Par contre, à la mi-vingtaine, il était toujours officiellement célibataire et lui avait toujours assuré qu'il était heureux avec la vie qu'il avait.

« C'est il y a un peu moins d'un an que notre paisible vie à prit définitivement fin. » Termina Helena.

Van, Hitomi, Merle et Allen l'avaient écoutée sans l'interrompe. Autant, car ils trouvaient intéressant son récit et qu'il leur permettait de connaitre la personnalité du propriétaire légitime du corps de Van, mais également, car relater son histoire semblait faire un énorme bien à Helena.

« J'ignore les détails, car Oram est resté assez vague sur le déroulement des événements. Mais il était parti pour la capitale afin de vendre nos produits et en acheter d'autres dont nous avions besoin. Il était généralement absent deux à trois jours lorsqu'il s'y rendait, exceptionnellement quatre à l'occasion. Quand il n'était toujours pas rentré au souper du quatrième jour, j'ai pressenti que quelques choses de grave s'était produit. C'est à ce moment que tous à changer. »

Elle avait demandé de l'aide à leurs voisins afin de le retrouver. Mais ils ne trouvèrent aucunes traces d'Oram. En ville, à l'auberge où il descendait toujours, on leur affirma qu'il était repartit pour la ferme après trois jours. Cependant, personne ne l'avait vu depuis dans aucun des villages sur le chemin du retour. Oram semblait avoir carrément disparu sans laisser de traces. Helena était accablée, jamais il ne l'aurait laissée sans nouvelle si longtemps. Elle refusait de l'énoncer tout haut, mais tout portait à croire qu'il était mort, lorsqu'un mois avait passé sans qu'elle n'ait de nouvelles ou le moindre signe de lui. Entre temps, elle n'avait ni la force physique nécessaire pour s'occuper de la ferme seule, ni le moral pour supporter une telle charge de travail. Les hommes du village l'aidèrent au début, espérant tous revoir le jeune homme rentrer sain et sauf. Cependant, ils durent tous voir la réalité en face. Personne ne savait s'il était vivant où quand il serait de retour pour s'occuper de sa ferme ou même s'il reviendrait. Les voisins d'Helena compatissaient avec elle, mais les choses ne pouvaient pas continuer ainsi. Seule, elle ne pouvait prendre la ferme en main et ils ne pouvaient continuer à l'aider de cette façon, ayant déjà chacun beaucoup de travail avec leur propre terre ou entreprise. Helena dû donc se résoudre à vendre la ferme à une famille voisine, ayant plusieurs fils à leurs dispositions pour effectuer les tâches quotidiennes. Par contre, le père de famille lui promit que si Oram revenait finalement au village, il lui recéderait la ferme pour le même montant. En attendant, elle pouvait continuer d'habiter sa maison aussi longtemps que nécessaire, il assurait également sa subsistance en échange du coup de main qu'elle apporterait à sa femme et sa famille.

« Dans les semaines qui ont suivies, des rumeurs se sont rendu au village. On racontait qu'un homme correspondant à la description d'Oram avait commis plusieurs crimes dans la région… des vols, mais également des crimes violents et affreux. »

Helena prit une pause, cette partie de l'histoire étant plus durs à raconter pour elle.

« Ce n'était plus votre fils à ce moment n'est-ce pas? » Souffla Van. Tout le monde le savait, mais la question devait être posée à un moment où un autre.

« Non, l'homme ou l'être, le voleur d'identité, nommé le comme vous voulez. Il lui avait pris la sienne après son départ de la capitale. » Déclara-t-elle avec difficulté et colère. « Je l'ignorais à ce moment, mais je savais qu'il ne pouvait en aucun cas s'agir de mon garçon. Il n'aurait jamais fait de mal à personne.»

Les villageois autour d'elle ne voyaient pas nécessairement les choses de la même façon. Au début, ils refusaient également de croire qu'il pouvait s'agir d'Oram, l'ayant vu grandir et devenir un homme travaillant, honnête et serviable. Par contre, les rumeurs se multiplièrent et cessèrent bientôt d'en être. Le criminel fut identifié par plusieurs personnes qui l'avaient déjà rencontré comme étant bien Oram, fils d'Helena. On se demanda d'abord ce qu'il avait pu lui arriver pour changer si drastiquement d'attitude. Mais les questionnements cessèrent lorsqu'il enleva une jeune fille, qui le connaissait pour l'avoir fréquenté dans le passé, vivant dans le village voisin. Elle avait accepté de le suivre à l'écart du village, espérant comprendre ce qui lui arrivait et peut-être réussir à l'aider. Il en profita plutôt pour la violer sauvagement pour ensuite l'abandonner dans la nature. Elle n'avait été retrouvée que le lendemain matin, à moitié nue, sanglotant et couverte de blues reçue pour lui avoir résisté. Un avis de recherche fut alors lancé contre lui. Ils firent des battues et tentèrent de le retrouver pour obtenir justice contre ses crimes, mais tout portait à croire qu'il avait décidé de quitter la région. Plus personne ne tentait alors de comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé. Ne réussissant pas à mettre la main sur lui, leur haine se transféra sur sa mère. Ils ne le firent pas consciemment, mais elle sentait leur jugement et leur mépris dans leurs regarda lorsqu'elles les croisaient dans la rue. Même la famille qui lui était venue en aide, commençait à subir les contrecoups de toute cette affaire. On leur reprochait d'aider la mère d'un criminel et d'un violeur.

« Je ne pouvais plus vivre là-bas. Et la famille qui m'avait soutenu, ne méritait pas de subir les conséquences de ma présence parmi eux. Ils ne m'auraient jamais dit de partir, mais un certain malaise était tout de même présent. Je n'avais donc qu'une seule chose à faire, partir définitivement. »

« Où êtes-vous allé? » Demanda Hitomi, désolé pour elle.

« Ma sœur vit avec son mari et sa famille à Fanalia et aurait pu m'accueillir, mais j'avais le sentiment que je devais découvrir ce qu'il était advenu de mon fils. Je savais au fond de moi que peu importe ce que les autres pensaient, ces actes n'avaient pas été commis par mon fils. Je devais connaître la vérité avant de pouvoir songer à reprendre ma vie en main. »


	23. Le pouvoir du voleur de corps

**Chapitre 23 : Le pouvoir du voleur de corps.**

La soirée avançait tranquillement, le campement très active durant la journée était maintenant beaucoup plus calme. Les enfants plus jeunes dormaient déjà et les adultes relaxaient en cette fin de journée. Pourtant, dans la tente de réunion, Van, Hitomi, Allen, Merle et leur invitée étaient toujours en pleine conversation. Depuis leur arrivée au camp, Helena leur avait raconté son histoire et celle de son fils. Ses auditeurs l'avaient écoutée avec intérêt jusqu'ici, mais le récit n'était toujours pas terminé et la fin les captivait encore davantage.

Helena leur révéla qu'après son départ de son village, elle avait recherché son fils. Elle suivait les indices de son passage, qui la plupart du temps se révélait être des histoires peu reluisantes.

« Avez-vous réussi à le retrouver ? » S'enquit Merle.

« Oui, un soir je me suis rendu à l'auberge où on m'avait dit que je pourrais le trouver. En entrant, j'ai entendu des voix. Un bar était aménagé près de l'entrée, nous étions en milieu de soirée, mais plusieurs hommes là-bas avaient déjà plusieurs verres de pris. Je suis arrivée en pleine chicane, mais je suis tout de même entrée pour vérifier s'il était là. Je l'ai aperçu au bar entrain d'engueuler le barman. J'ignore quel était le problème et ça n'a franchement aucune importance. »

« Lui avez-vous parlé? » Demanda Allen.

« Je n'ai pas eu le temps. Une bagarre a éclaté. Le double de mon fils a agrippé le barman par le cou et a menacé de le tuer pour je ne sais plus quel raison. Le pauvre homme l'a supplié de le laisser en paix. Il lui proposa d'oublier sa note que c'était la tournée de la maison, mais de le laisser et de partir. C'est à ce moment que je l'ai entendu se marrer d'un rire à vous glacer le sang. Je vous jure que je n'ai jamais entendu un rire aussi mauvais. »

À l'évocation de ce rire, Hitomi eut le sentiment de très bien comprendre ce qu'Helena avait pu ressentir. Elle avait elle-même eut des sueurs froides en l'entendant. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Van et elle eut l'impression que ça évoquait également un souvenir chez lui.

« D'autres clients se sont portés à la défense du barman et un bataille générale s'en est suivi. En sortant, j'ai croisé son regard. J'ai aussitôt eu la confirmation qu'il ne s'agissait aucunement de mon fils Il avait un regard de dément, mais surtout, il ne m'avait pas du tout reconnu. Peu importe ce qui aurait pu arriver à mon fils, il n'aurait pas pu en oublier jusqu'au visage de sa propre mère. Comme j'étais dans le cadre de porte et donc dans son chemin. Il m'a dit, et je m'en souviens très bien – _Pousses-toi, femme, à moins que tu cherches de la compagnie pour la nuit, je les aime plus jeunes, mais je veux bien faire une exception si tu es gentilles._ »

Helena avait été choquée par cette déclaration pour une foule de raison. Tout d'abord, parce que n'importe quelle femme l'aurait été en se faisant servir un discours pareil. Deuxièmement, jamais son fils n'aurait osé dire de tels propos à une femme. Et finalement, l'idée même de ce genre de lien entre elle et lui était tout à fait répugnante pour la mère en elle, même si elle savait qu'il ne s'agissait pas vraiment de son fils.

« L'avez-vous revu depuis? » Questionna Van.

« Non, je ne l'ai jamais recroisé et très franchement, je ne tenais pas à ce que ça arrive. Par contre, je suis ravie de vous avoir rencontré, vous. Ça ne nous redonnera pas notre vie d'avant. Mais ça m'apaise un peu de savoir que son corps est au moins libéré de l'emprise de ce montre. Je suis profondément navrée pour ce qui vous arrive. Et si jamais je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour vous aider, n'hésitez pas à me le demander. »

« Nous vous remercions. Et je vous assure que votre venue et votre histoire nous aidera déjà beaucoup. Mais j'aurais encore une question. Comment avez-vous retrouvé votre véritable fils sous sa nouvelle apparence. »

« Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai retrouvé, mais plutôt l'inverse. Alors que j'étais sur le point de perdre tout espoir de le revoir un jour et même à douter qu'il soit encore en vie, il m'est revenu. Je m'apprêtais à plier bagage pour aller retrouver ma sœur et sa famille, n'ayant nul part d'autre ou aller. Quand je suis sortie de ma chambre ce matin là, il m'attendait sur le seuil. Au début, je ne savais pas qui il était, je n'avais jamais vu cet homme avant. Quand il m'a appris la vérité, j'ai d'abord été réticente à le croire, sans doute pour me protéger. Mais il fut très simple pour lui de me prouver qu'il était vraiment mon fils. »

« Que lui-était-il arrivé, où était-il tout ce temps ? »

« Il n'a jamais voulu me donner tous les détails, mais le voleur de corps lui avait tendu une embuscade lorsqu'il a quitté la capitale alors qu'il reprenait la route pour rentrer à la maison. Je sais qu'il lui a fait du mal, mais Oram ne m'a jamais dit ce qu'il lui avait fait. Il est resté son prisonnier durant quelques jours avant qu'il n'échange leur corps. Il l'a ensuite laissé pourrir dans sa prison improvisé sans jamais revenir. Lorsqu'Oram a finalement réussi à s'enfuir. Il a d'abord voulu rentrer à la maison, mais il ne l'a pas fait. Probablement pour ne pas me causer de mal, se disant que ce serait un grand choc pour moi. Il voulait trouver un moyen de retrouver son identité. Mais il a rapidement eu connaissance des crimes commis par son ravisseur. Il a essayé de confronter ce montre à quelques reprises, mais sans succès. Lorsqu'il est finalement venu me retrouver ce jour-là, il avait pris une décision. S'il lui était impossible de ravoir sa vie antérieure entièrement, il préférait encore en débuter une nouvelle. Il ne voulait pas être tenu responsable par qui que ce soit des agissements que ce montre avait mit sur son dos. Nous sommes dont partis pour Fanalia en se promettant de ne plus revenir en arrière sur ce que nous laissions. Ma sœur, son mari et leurs enfants sont les seuls à savoir la vérité sur le changement d'apparence de mon fils. À part eux, personne n'avait jamais vu Oram sous son ancien visage dans notre nouvelle vie. »

Hitomi, Merle, Van et Allen compatissaient avec elle. Elle et son fils avait dû traverser tant d'épreuves à cause de leur rencontre avec cet individu, capable de prendre possession du corps de sa victime. Ils auraient pu lui poser encore des questions longtemps, mais elle leur en avait déjà raconté beaucoup et revivre ces moments n'avait pas dû être aisé pour elle. De plus, il commençait à se faire tard. Ils décidèrent donc d'en rester là pour ce soir. Ils avaient tous de quoi réfléchir et méritaient une bonne nuit de sommeil. Van chargea Merle de conduire Helena à une tente où elle pourrait dormir.

« Le vrai Oram est donc un victime au même titre que moi. Je doute que nous soyons ses premières victimes. » Dit Van lorsqu'il se retrouva seul avec Hitomi et Allen.

« Un homme capable des crimes qu'il a commis sous l'apparence d'Oram n'en était sans doute pas à ses premiers méfaits. Un criminel de ce genre aurait fini par être arrêté ou tué avec les années. Personne ne peut fuir si longtemps sans commettre d'erreur fatale. Sauf s'il a la capacité de disparaître complètement et recommencer avec une nouvelle identité. » Suggéra Allen.

La portée de ce qu'Allen venait d'énoncer à voix haute était immense. Personne ne savait depuis quand il agissait de la sorte. Il avait dû commencer tranquillement et l'anonymat qu'un tel pouvoir lui procurait était unique. Il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait sans jamais avoir à en payer les conséquences. Dans de telles circonstances, un homme quelque peu mal intentionné peut rapidement se changer en un véritable monstre et perdre tout sens moral. Qui sait, des innocents avait peut-être même été condamnés pour des crimes qu'ils n'avaient pas commis s'ils avaient d'une façon ou d'une autre réussis à reprendre leur véritable identité.

« Vous ne trouvez pas que son pouvoir ressemble un peu à celui du Morph qui à prit la place du monk à Freid. » Avança Hitomi.

« Ça s'apparente un peu au pouvoir des Morphs, oui. Mais il ne peut pas s'agir d'un simple Morph. Ils prennent l'apparence de leur victime, mais leur victime ne survi jamais au processus. En fait, c'est le corps du morph qui se modifie et prend l'apparence du corps de l'autre. Il est capable de créé un double, une copie, mais il est incapable de prendre possession du corps original. Le corps de sa victime, comme le monk durant la guerre, est souvent retrouvé par la suite, révélant la supercherie. »

« Étant donné qu'il ne laisse par de trace derrière lui en changeant de corps, il est presqu'impossible de suivre sa piste bien longtemps. Nous avons même été chanceux de retrouver le vrai Oram. » Conclut Van, tandis qu'ils marchaient en direction de leur tente.

« Mais je préfère qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'un Morph en fin de compte. »

Van et Allen la regardèrent ne comprenant pas pourquoi, Hitomi arrivait à cette réflexion.

« Allen vient de dire que les morphs causait toujours la mort de leur victime en se transformant. Je préfère la situation actuelle à te découvrir mort. »

Van ne s'était pas vraiment attardé à cette idée, mais il est vrai que vu sous cet angle, il était content de ne pas avoir croisé le chemin d'un morph. Allen s'arrêta, il était rendu à la section du campement où Allen et ses hommes avaient montés leurs tentes. Il leur souhaita bonne nuit et disparu entre les tentes pour rejoindre la sienne.

Van et Hitomi continuèrent à marcher sur une centaine de mètres avant de rejoindre la tente d'Hitomi, celle de Van se trouvant juste un peu plus loin. Ils s'arrêtèrent juste devant sa tente un instant avant que Van ne regagne la sienne. Normalement, Van aurait voulu l'embrasser, au moins brièvement, pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Par contre, il n'en fit rien, se disant qu'Hitomi serait mal à l'aise s'il agissait ainsi. Il approcha tout de même sa main et déposa sa paume au bord de son visage.

« Bonne nuit, Hitomi. » Dit-il en lui caressant la joue affectueusement.

Hitomi déposa sa paume par-dessus la main de Van. Elle croisa le regard de Van et le soutint un moment. Elle brisa ensuite le contact en baisant légèrement les yeux. Van retira alors sa main doucement.

« Bonne nuit, Van. »

Elle laissa aller sa main et souleva l'ouverture de sa tente et lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil. Van lui sourit, l'encourageant à entrer dans sa tente et lui signalant que tout allait bien, il comprenait. Une fois Hitomi disparue dans sa tente, Van se retourna et partit vers la tente, cognant un caillou du pied avec frustration.

Seule dans sa tente, Hitomi se laissa tomber sur le dos dans son lit. Elle se sentait épuisée, pas seulement de sa journée, mais de tous les bouleversements émotionnels des derniers jours. Lorsqu'elle était au château, elle vivait constamment sous surveillance et devait être constamment vigilante de ses moindres gestes. Lorsqu'elle avait prit la fuite avec Allen et Merle. Elle était certaine que les choses iraient beaucoup mieux qu'elle ne vivrait plus avec cet état de stress constant. Cependant, avec tous ce qui était arrivée depuis, elle ne se sentait pas plus légère qu'avant. Elle regrettait même les moments de quiétude qu'elle arrivait au moins à obtenir au château lorsque le sommeil l'appelait et la conduisait dans les bras de Van pour la nuit. Depuis qu'il avait été libéré par Merle, ils avaient cessé de se rejoindre dans le monde des rêves.


	24. L'impasse

**Chapitre 24 : L'impasse.**

Hitomi s'était réveillée dans le même état d'esprit qu'elle s'était endormie la veille. Elle sentait que l'optimiste qu'elle avait toujours réussi à garder au fond d'elle et la certitude que tout irait mieux bientôt commençait à la quitter. Voilà deux jours qu'ils cherchaient un moyen de rendre son corps originel à Van, sans le moindre progrès. Sa relation avec lui était tout aussi confuse qu'au début. Elle craignait de ne pas être assez forte pour surmonter cette épreuve malgré son amour pour Van si jamais la situation devenait permanente. L'arrivée d'Helena lui avait redonné espoir, mais au final, même s'ils avaient appris des informations très intéressantes sur leur ennemi, ils n'avaient pas plus de solution qu'avant.

Hitomi avait passé l'avant-midi avec Lily et les garçons. On leur avait dit la vérité au sujet de Van, ce qui les avaient aidés à comprendre pourquoi le roi les avaient gardés prisonniers tout ce temps. Ils ne savaient pas comment les aider et préféraient donc ne pas trop s'en mêler. Hitomi leur en était reconnaissante, au moins avec eux elle pouvait essayer de se changer les idées, malheureusement sans grand succès ce matin. Elle errait tout autour du camp lorsqu'elle vit Helena assisse un peu plus loin. Elle décida d'aller la rejoindre. Après tout, cette femme avait vécu une situation un peu semblable avec son fils. _Comment a-t-elle réussi à accepter complètement la transformation de son fils?_

« Bonjour Hitomi. » La salua-t-elle.

« Bonjour Helena. » La salua Hitomi à son tour, en dissimulant son amertume.

Helena l'invita à s'assoir à ses côtés, ce qu'elle fit. Elles échangèrent quelques mots généraux, avant qu'Helena démasque la véritable humeur d'Hitomi.

« Les choses ne vont pas aussi bien que vous voulez le faire croire n'est-ce-pas ? »

Hitomi leva les yeux vers elle, surprise d'avoir été percée à jour si facilement par une inconnue.

« Ce que vous vivez n'a rien d'évident à accepter. J'ai l'air sereine avec ma nouvelle vie et je le suis. Mais ça n'a pas toujours été le cas. J'ai mis des semaines à accepter le nouveau visage de mon fils. Mais j'avais déjà eu quelques mois avant pour faire mon deuil du passé. Je croyais jamais le revoir et son retour était comme une seconde chance pour moi de l'avoir à mes côtés… Je ne connais pas les détails de votre histoire, mais j'ai l'impression que les choses sont encore plus compliquées pour vous qu'elles l'ont été pour moi. »

Hitomi eut un sourire ironique, un mot faible selon elle.

« Vous ne savez pas à quel point. »

Si Van avait seulement changé d'apparence pour une autre anonyme, elle aurait sans doute fait avec plus aisément, mais il fallait qu'il ait le corps d'un homme qui avait tenté de la violer, en plus de tout le reste. Sans oublier que Van était roi et que l'autre avait volé son trône. Leur relation personnelle était déjà complexe, mais la dimension politique de la situation était encore plus importante que leur relation.

« Je sais qui habite présentement le corps d'Oram. » Déclara Helena.

« Qui vous l'a dit? »

« Personne. Mais je vous ai tous observés depuis notre rencontre. Il semble avoir une grande estime des gens présent ici et une certaine autorité. Allen et ses hommes se rallient à ce groupe alors qu'ils ne sont pas directement concernés, l'amitié ou la loyauté sont les seules explications possibles. Merle, la personne la plus proche du roi, ne pourrait se rebeller contre lui que pour une seule raison. Et je vous ai particulièrement observée et vous m'avez confirmée la vérité… Dites-moi si je me trompe, mais il s'agit en fait de Van Fanel. »

« Oui. » Répondit seulement Hitomi.

« Ceci explique les changements soudains dans la politique du royaume. Mais je sens que la politique n'est pas ce qui vous perturbe le plus ce matin. Vous l'aimez beaucoup je crois? »

« Oui de tout mon cœur. » Révéla Hitomi, sentant qu'elle avait besoin de s'ouvrir à quelqu'un et sentant que cette femme pouvait peut-être comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment.

« Dans ce cas, même si dans la situation actuelle ça ne semble pas évident, vous devez vous donner du temps. Tout reprendra son cours naturellement et vous vous habituerez tranquillement. »

« Avez-vous déjà rencontré l'homme à qui appartenait le nouveau corps de votre fils avant? »

Helena déchiffra que si elle posait la question c'est que c'était son cas à elle. Connaissant plus qu'elle aurait pu le souhaiter la personnalité de celui qui avait volé l'identité de son fils, elle saisit la différence entre sa situation et celle d'Hitomi.

« Non et je crois que ça m'a grandement aidé à accepter ce nouveau corps comme celui de mon fils étant donné que pour moi il appartenait à personne d'autres. Ce n'est pas votre cas, vous avez croisé Oram avant qu'il ne devienne Van. »

Les deux femmes savaient qu'en employant le nom d'Oram, elle ne parlait pas de son fils, mais de celui qu'Hitomi connaissant alors sous ce nom. Hitomi ne répondit pas immédiatement, mais Helena chercha dans ses yeux les émotions qui envahissaient la jeune femme. Une hypothèse affreuse lui vint alors en tête et si c'était vrai, elle préférait ne pas imaginer quelques tournants Hitomi devait vivre chaque fois qu'elle posait les yeux sur son amoureux. Elle répugnait à devoir lui poser la question, mais elle désirait aider ces gens et devait le savoir pour y arriver.

« Vous a-t-il fait du mal lorsque vous l'avez rencontré? »

Hitomi braqua son regard sur celui d'Helena. Elle devinait qu'elle ne parlait pas seulement de violence physique en général, mais qu'elle voulait savoir s'il l'avait violée sans oser le demander directement.

« Il en avait l'intention et était sur le point de le faire si Van n'était pas arrivé à temps. » Dévoila-t-elle.

Helena compatie avec la détresse d'Hitomi qui voyait le visage de son agresseur chaque fois qu'elle regardait l'élu de son cœur. Mais elle fut aussi soulagée de savoir qu'il n'avait pas réussi à se rendre jusqu'au bout de son crime, même si Hitomi avait malgré tout été blessée psychologiquement pas l'agression.

Helena se rapprocha de la jeune femme et déposa une main bienveillante sur les siennes.

« Je peux seulement imaginer votre tourment. Nous ne nous connaissons pas beaucoup, mais si vous avez besoin de parler ou si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour vous aider. N'hésitez pas à venir me voir. »

Hitomi avait eu peur d'attirer la pitié en se dévoilant de la sorte, mais son aînée était des plus sincères. Hitomi se sentait apaisée d'avoir partagé son fardeau avec quelqu'un. Elle ne voulait pas en parler à Van, il avait déjà assez de soucis lui-même. Personne d'autre n'était au courant pour la tentative de viol et personne ne pourrait donc pleinement la comprendre. Elle ne tenait pas à ébruiter l'affaire, même avec Allen et surtout Merle, qui en aurait sûrement parlé à Van.

Elle remercia sincèrement Helena et lui promit d'aller la voir si elle en sentait le besoin. Elle retourna dans sa tente pour reprendre contenance un moment avant de rejoindre les autres pour le dîner.

Lorsqu'il la vit arrivée, Van fit mine de se lever, mais arrêta son geste, se rappelant la distance qu'Hitomi voulait garder avec lui. La jeune femme ralentit en passant près de la chaise libre à côté de lui. Cependant, elle continua son chemin et prit place de l'autre côté de la table avec Merle. Van eut un pincement au cœur, il avait gardé une place près de lui pour elle, mais elle n'en voulait pas. _Tout comme elle ne veut plus de moi._ Se dit-il à lui-même. Il savait qu'il était dur avec elle de penser ainsi. Elle lui affirmerait sans doute le contraire, mais il craignait que malgré tout ce soit vrai, même si elle-même l'ignorait encore.

« Je crois qu'il faudrait dire à Helena qui tu es vraiment au plus tôt, elle nous en a déjà appris beaucoup et souhaite nous aider, nous lui devons la vérité je crois. » Proposa Allen, un peu plus tard durant le repas.

« C'est inutile, elle est déjà au courant. » Les informa Hitomi entre deux bouchées. Elle n'avait presque rien dit du repas jusqu'ici, ce qui commençait à énerver Van.

« J'avais dit que je le ferais, pourquoi es-tu allé tout lui dire sans m'en parler. » Lui reprocha-t-il sans le vouloir.

« Je ne lui ai rien dit. Elle l'a découvert toute seule.»

« Avez-vous parlé de beaucoup d'autres choses? »

Hitomi lui lança un regard ahuri, pourquoi lui tombait-il dessus soudainement.

« Depuis quand dois-je te faire un contre-rendu de mes conversations. »

En entendant le ton sec d'Hitomi, Van eu aussitôt des remords. Il n'avait aucune raison de lui reprocher quoi que ce soit, spécialement si Helena avait deviné la vérité par elle-même.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je voulais simplement savoir ce qu'elle savait et comment elle avait réagit en sachant qui je suis. » Se reprit-il.

« Elle a dit que ça expliquait les changements imprévus dans la politique du royaume. Je crois qu'elle voudrait nous aider davantage, mais ignore autant que nous quoi faire pour la suite. » Hitomi s'était calmé, donnant le bénéfice du doute à Van, ils étaient tous sous pression ces derniers temps.

« Il faut le forcer à reprendre le corps d'Oram et rendre le sien à Van. Après on pourra l'arrêter avant qu'il ne fasse d'autres victimes. »

« Nous sommes tous d'accord sur ce point, Merle, mais quelqu'un a-t-il eu une idée géniale pour le forcer à le faire depuis hier? Sinon on est toujours devant la même impasse. » Fit remarquer Allen.

« Qu'est-ce qui pourrait le pousser à changer d'identité selon vous? » Demanda Gadess afin de faire avancer la réflexion de tout le monde.

« Lorsqu'il était sous les traits d'Oram, il a commis d'innombrables crimes, il doit donc changer d'apparence lorsque ça devient trop dangereux de conserver celle qu'il a. » Affirma Merle.

« Depuis qu'il est Van, il essaye le plus possible de modérer ses actions pour ne pas trop éveiller les soupçons. » Répliqua Hitomi.

« C'est vrai. Sa nouvelle identité est différente des précédentes qu'il a pu avoir. Il est à présent un roi. Ça lui donne un pouvoir qu'il n'avait jamais pu avoir jusqu'ici. Je doute qu'il se tanne et s'intéresse à une autre victime potentielle de lui-même. Peu de monde pourrait l'intéressé davantage qu'un roi. » Continua Allen.

« À moins qu'il ne soit sur le point de mourir, je ne vois pas pourquoi il voudrait quitter le corps de Van. » Soupira Merle, ne voyant aucune solution.

Ils étaient à nouveau devant l'impasse. Personne n'avait répondu à l'intervention de Merle, car personne ne jugeait nécessaire de le faire. Le tuer lorsqu'il était toujours dans le corps de Van était exclu, leur objectif étant de redonner son identité à Van, chose impossible s'ils tuaient son corps.

La fin du repas se passa presqu'en silence, chaque perdu dans ses pensées à la recherche d'une solution à ce problème qui semblait ne pas en avoir. Van fut le premier à partir, Merle se leva pour le suivre, mais il l'arrêta d'un signe de main.

« Pas maintenant, Merle, j'ai besoin d'être un peu seul. »

Van quitta la tente sans rien ajouter de plus. Merle se laissa retomber sur sa chaise.

« Il a passé le plus clair de son temps seul depuis son retour, comment peut-il encore avoir besoin d'être seul. » Déplora Merle.

« Il traverse une dure épreuve, il a besoin de temps. » Le défendit Hitomi.

« Peut-être, mais il a aussi besoin de ses amis. Se renfermer sur lui-même n'est pas la solution. » Répliqua Merle.

La femme-chat n'avait sans doute pas voulu la viser personnellement, mais Hitomi sentit la culpabilité monter en elle. Van avait beau vouloir être seul, le rôle d'un ami était de le supporter dans les moments difficiles. Elle devrait être la première auprès de lui à tout faire pour le soutenir, mais elle faisait la même chose que lui. Elle fuyait dans la solitude pour ne pas affronter la vérité. Van avait besoin d'elle et elle avait besoin de lui. Elle se leva à son tour et quitta la tente sans rien dire aux autres. Allen et Merle échangèrent un regard désespérés, ils voyaient leur amis tourmentés, mais ne pouvaient rien pour eux s'ils ne les laissaient pas leur venir en aide.

Hitomi traversa le campement d'un pas résolu jusqu'à la tente de Van. Elle souleva la porte, mais trouva l'endroit désert. Il était partit seulement quelques minutes avant elle, il ne pouvait pas être bien loin. Elle le chercha dans les alentours, demandant à chacun s'il l'avait vu. Étrangement, personne ne semblait l'avoir croisé. Hitomi, sortit son pendentif et ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur l'âme de Van, comme elle le faisait dernièrement pour le retracer. Le pendentif pointa à l'extérieur du campement. Hitomi n'hésita pas un instant et se lança sur la piste de Van.

Elle marcha durant une bonne demi-heure en vérifiant les indications du pendentif. Elle ignorait où Van était allé, mais il semblait tenir à s'éloigner du campement et donc ne pas être retrouvé par Merle ou qui que ce soit. Hitomi se dit que tout compte fait, s'il souhaitait vraiment être seul à ce point, peut-être devrait-elle le laisser en paix. Qui sait combien de temps elle marcherait ainsi. Elle soupira et rebroussa chemin. Elle attendrait plutôt son retour.

Une fois de retour au camp, elle retrouva dans la tente de Van. Il y passerait sans doute en revenant et elle serait là pour l'accueillir. Elle s'assit sur son lit de fortune, décidée à patienter le temps nécessaire. Elle ne fuirait plus, à partir de maintenant elle serait à ses côtés, comme elle aurait du l'être dés le début. Les heures passèrent et Hitomi finit par sentir la fatigue faire son effet.

Plusieurs heures avaient passés lorsqu'Hitomi s'éveilla, constatant qu'elle s'était assoupie allongée sur le lit de Van. Le soleil avait perdu beaucoup de son éclat, signe que la journée touchait à sa fin. Hitomi commençait à s'inquiéter que Van ne soit toujours pas revenu. Elle se leva et allait sortir s'informer s'il était rentré sans passer à sa tente, lorsqu'elle vit une feuille de papier pliée déposée sur la petite chaise à côté du lit. Elle avait la certitude qu'elle n'y était pas avant qu'elle ne s'endorme. Elle s'en empara et la déplia promptement. Elle reconnut l'écriture de Van et lu aussitôt les quelles phrases qu'ils avaient écrites.

_Il s'agit de mon problème et c'est à moi de le régler. Je dois le faire pour mon peuple, Fanalia a déjà assez souffert. Tout comme toi, Hitomi. Peu importe ce que je fais, tout ce que je t'apporte malgré mes efforts c'est de la souffrance au final. Pardonne-moi, car je m'apprête à te faire souffrir à nouveau. Mais ce sera la dernière fois. Je t'aime et tu mérites d'être heureuse, même si c'est sans moi. _

_Van._

Hitomi tremblait en terminant la lecture de la note de Van. La lettre n'était pas là plus tôt, il était revenu et l'avait déposée là à son intention sans la réveiller. Mais ça n'était pas le plus important. Le contenu de son message terrifiait Hitomi. Sa lettre ressemblait beaucoup trop à une lettre d'adieu à son goût. Elle ignorait ce qu'il planifiait exactement, mais elle devait le retrouver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.


	25. la poursuite de Van

**Chapitre 25 : À la poursuite de Van.**

« Allen! »

Allen marchait entre les tentes lorsqu'il entendit Hitomi crier son nom derrière lui. Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner que la jeune femme se tenait à ses côtés en reprenant rapidement son souffle. Elle semblait prise de panique.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » S'inquiéta-t-il.

« C'est Van. Il est parti. »

« Parti ? »

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il projette exactement, mais j'ai peur qu'il soit retourné à Fanalia, seul. »

Allen aurait pu tenter de la rassurer, lui dire qu'il devait être dans les environs souhaitant seulement être seul, mais en regardant dans les yeux d'Hitomi ce n'est pas de la simple inquiétude qu'il y lisait, mais bien de la peur. Elle devait avoir une bonne raison d'avancer ce qu'elle disait.

« Hitomi, est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose que j'ignore? L'as-tu revu depuis ce midi? »

« Non. J'ai bien essayé crois-moi. Je l'attendais justement dans sa tente pour lui parler à son retour. Mais je me suis endormie et à mon réveil il avait laissé un mot. »

Hitomi lui tendit le message de Van qu'il lu rapidement. Allen eut la même impression qu'Hitomi. Van semblait en train de faire ses adieux. Peu importe ce qu'il prévoyait exactement, il devait être conscient du risque et l'acceptait. Allen maudit la tête de mule du jeune roi qui le faisait trop souvent agir de façon plus dangereuse que nécessaire. La chance avait souvent été de son côté jusqu'ici, mais personne ne peut s'en sortir indéfiniment en prenant trop de risques.

« Nous allons le retrouver. »

Hitomi partit chercher Merle, Allen lui avait appris qu'elle était allée voir les quatre orphelins qu'ils avaient libérés avec elle. De son côté Allen s'occupa d'avertir tout le monde de la situation. En chemin, Hitomi croisa Helena.

« Que ce passe-t-il, Hitomi ? » S'exclama la femme la voyant passer à la course.

« Je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer. Van a décidé de partir seul et nous devons nous lancer à sa poursuite. »

Hitomi n'avait pas ralenti l'allure en marchant, c'est Helena qui avait de l'accélérer pour la suivre. Elle l'attrapa par le bras pour la forcer à la regarder.

« Je ne peux pas faire grand-chose pour vous aider à présent, mais laissez-moi vous donner un dernier conseil. La solitude vient parfois à bout des plus forts mieux que la pire des souffrances. Vous comme lui, vous en sortirez mieux si vous affrontez le problème ensemble.»

Hitomi la remercia d'un hochement de tête et reprit sa course vers l'endroit où Merle jouait tranquillement avec Lily et les garçons. Aussitôt qu'elle l'aperçut, Merle se leva d'un bond, alarmée par l'urgence de son amie. Hitomi n'eut pas à dire grand-chose pour que Merle partage son angoisse. Les deux amies se précipitèrent vers l'entrée du campement où Allen, Gadess et Luhm les rejoignirent avec des chevaux. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de chevaux à disposition dans le campement, mais vu l'urgence, Allen n'avait pas eu de mal à en trouver pour la petite troupe. Van avait de l'avance sur eux et ils devraient le rattraper avant qu'il arrive en ville.

Il n'était pas aisé de cheminer à cheval par endroit dans la forêt, mais ils avançaient globalement plus vite qu'à pied. Depuis le nouveau régime d'Oram, ils essayaient d'être toujours très discrets dans leurs déplacements, mais aujourd'hui c'était secondaire, retrouver Van était la priorité absolue. S'ils se rapprochaient trop de la ville, ils risqueraient malheureusement d'être repérés. De ce point de vue, Van avait l'avantage d'être seul, il pourrait approcher plus discrètement la capitale. Malheureusement, son portrait était affiché partout avec une immense récompense pour sa capture. Il se jetait dans la gueule du loup et ils devaient l'arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Ils chevauchèrent plusieurs heures sans trouver de piste claire du passage de Van. S'ils s'étaient vraiment donné la peine de la chercher à la sortie du campement, sans doute auraient-ils réussi à la suivre. Mais comme ils connaissaient déjà sa destination à quoi bon perdre son temps à le pister, il pouvait d'ailleurs avoir plusieurs heures d'avance sur eux.

Le soleil s'était couché lorsqu'ils aperçurent finalement au loin la capitale. Ils s'arrêtèrent un moment avant d'aller plus près. Ils étaient partis rapidement du campement pour ne pas perdre de temps, mais à présent, ils devaient s'entendre sur la suite des évènements. Sans oublier qu'une pause, même de courte durée leur ferait le plus grand bien, n'ayant pas arrêté depuis leur départ précipité. Luhm sortit cinq barres de céréales de son sac. Il en tendit une à chacun de ses n'avaient amené aucune provision et n'avaient donc pas manger depuis le dîner.. Ils le remercièrent tous. Luhm trainait toujours ce genre de provision avec lui lorsqu'il partait au cas où il devait s'absenter plus longtemps que prévu.

« Croyez-vous qu'il est déjà en ville ? » Demanda Hitomi.

« Nous n'avons pas progressé beaucoup plus vite que lui malgré nos chevaux, surtout dans la première partie du trajet à cause de la densité de la végétation. S'il est partit assez tôt après que tu te soit endormie, il avait peut-être plusieurs heures d'avance sur nous. » Analysa Allen.

« Il connait aussi Fanalia beaucoup mieux que nous, il faut donc envisager qu'il ait emprunté un chemin plus direct que le nôtre. » Rajouta Gadess.

« Il peut donc tout aussi bien être en ville depuis un moment déjà comme ne pas y être du tout. » Soupira Hitomi.

« La ville doit être couverte d'affiches avec son visage, il ne pourra pas entrer par la grande porte et se rendre directement au château sans se faire repérer. En temps normal, des gardes patrouillent régulièrement dans les principales avenues pour faire respecter l'ordre. Mais avec cette histoire de soi-disant enlèvement, les rondes ont sûrement été beaucoup augmentées. » Supposa Merle

« Le problème c'est que Van n'est pas le seul à être recherché. Nous avons tous une raison de nous faire intercepter une fois en ville. » Leur rappela Allen.

Allen avait malheureusement raison, Van était le plus recherché, mais il y avait aussi beaucoup d'affiches de lui en ville. Sans oublier qu'il était une personnalité assez connue et aurait pu être reconnu par certains sans avoir besoin d'affiche. De son côté, Gadess avait aussi droit à des avis de recherche à son image, mais il avait au moins l'avantage d'être peu connu du grand public. De leur côté, Merle et Luhm se ferait repérer à cause de la nouvelle réglementation sur les hommes-animaux mises en place par l'usurpateur. En fait, presque chaque habitant pouvait reconnaître Merle sans trop de difficulté, surtout après la reconstruction de la capitale durant laquelle elle s'était beaucoup impliquée avec Van. Et finalement, avec son supposé enlèvement, si Hitomi était identifiée, la nouvelle se répandrait comme un trainée de poudre et on la ramènerait aussitôt au château et donc dans les griffes du faux roi. Ils devaient d'abord et avant tout retrouver Van avant de précipiter les choses.

Hitomi proposa de le localiser grâce à son pendentif. Elle s'installa en position assisse au sol et mis le focus de son esprit sur l'esprit de Van. Le pendentif oscilla et pointa clairement la ville. Il devait donc déjà se trouver sur les lieux. Mais cette technique ne leur serait pas d'un grand secours une fois là-bas, car elle impliquait qu'Hitomi doivent se lancer sur sa trace dans la ville ou le château.

« Nous devrions contacter les observateurs anonymes de la résistance en ville. Si jamais Van a été repéré, ils seront peut-être au courant. Il ne gardera pas une telle prise pour lui très longtemps. Il s'agit du kidnappeur de la reine, sa capture validerait son histoire. » Proposa Allen.

Tous approuvèrent l'approche prudente d'Allen. Ils ne devaient pas prendre trop de risque avant d'avoir plus d'information sur l'état actuel de la situation. Ils remontèrent en selle et parcoururent la distance qui les séparait encore de la ville.

L'un d'eux devait se glisser en ville pour établir le contact. Gadess fut choisi pour cette mission. Il était le moins connu des cinq et pourrait donc se fondre plus facilement dans la ville. Merle, qui connaissait la ville mieux que tous les autres réunis, lui décrit le mieux possible les environs d'où il devrait se rendre. Elle lui mentionna le meilleur chemin à prendre, mais également quelques voies parallèles et endroit discret pour se dissimuler en cas de problème. Elle lui donna aussi l'adresse de deux autres personnes de confiance au cas où pour une raison ou une autre il lui était impossible de rentrer en contact avec l'observateur choisi en premier.

Gadess disparut dans la nuit en route vers la ville pour accomplir sa mission. Le reste du groupe attendit son retour. Bien vite, l'inactivité et l'inquiétude les rendit impatients. Ils détestaient être si près et ne rien faire. Mais ils avaient tous décidé de jouer la carte de la prudence et devait donc attendre le retour de Gadess ou un signe de sa part.

Environ trois quart-heure plus tard, quelqu'un vint dans leur direction. Il s'agissait d'une très jeune femme portant un sac. Allen leur conseilla de se cacher un moment afin de s'assurer de ses intentions. Merle, Hitomi et Luhm reculèrent dans la pénombre des arbres, tandis qu'Allen restait bien en évidence pour qu'elle le repère en premier.

La jeune femme s'approcha et s'arrêta à deux pas d'Allen, elle jeta un coup d'œil autour à la recherche d'autres personnes.

« Bonjour. » La salua Allen pour reporter son attention sur lui et l'inviter à parler.

« Vous êtes bien l'ami de Gadess? Il a réussi à contacter votre contact. Je suis sa sœur et ils m'ont envoyé vous aider à les rejoindre. Mais vous deviez être quatre, où sont les autres ? »

Allen leur fit signe de revenir. Merle apparut donc aux yeux de la jeune femme, suivi d'Hitomi et Luhm. En voyant les deux femmes, elle écarquilla les yeux. On ne lui avait pas dévoilé leur identité en l'envoyant les chercher. Elle n'avait pas été très surprise de découvrir Allen Shezar au point de rendez-vous, étant le commandant de Gadess. Mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à escorter Merle et Hitomi. La terrienne lui tendit la main afin de faire connaissance et mettre fin à son ébahissement.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? »

« Je me nomme Aria, je suis la sœur de Thum. L'observateur que Gadess à contacté. C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer Dame Hitomi. »

« Appelle-moi, Hitomi. » Lui permit-t-elle, toujours inconfortable avec les titres.

« Ce soir, il serait sans doute mieux de ne pas utiliser ton nom, comme les nôtres, au cas où des oreilles indiscrètes nous entendrait sans le savoir. » Leur fit remarquer Allen.

Chacun acquiesça. Aria ouvrit alors son sac et leur tendit des habits à chacun. Son frère tenait un petit restaurant. Ce qui était parfait pour la résistance, leur permettant d'entendre de multiples conversations quotidiennement. Les vêtements qu'elle avait amenés étaient ceux du personnel de cuisine pour qui ils se feraient passer si on les voyait circuler en ville.

« Je suis désolé, Thum ne m'avait pas précisé que deux femmes seraient parmi vous. J'ai assumé que vous seriez tous des hommes et j'ai donc amené que des tenues pour hommes. »

« Ça ne fait rien. En fait, c'est encore mieux. Vêtu en homme, nous serons encore moins facilement identifiables. »

Hitomi prit les pantalons et le gilet qu'Aria avait en main et les enfila sans hésitation. Aria lui tendit ensuite un chapeau de travail. Hitomi se remonta les cheveux et les dissimula à l'intérieur. Merle fit de même, mais une fois le pantalon enfilé, était beaucoup moins à l'aise de son amie. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de vêtement, c'est surtout le manque d'espace pour sa queue qui la gênait. Luhm et Allen s'habillèrent également de leur déguisement et toute la troupe fut prête à se rendre en ville.

Ils se mirent en route, marchant de la manière la plus naturelle possible et à une allure tout aussi normale pour un groupe de travailleurs de cuisine qui rentre d'une récolte. Aria avait amené avec elle divers aliments qu'ils trouvent en nature tel que des champignons et des herbes aromatiques. Les soldats de la porte les interceptèrent, heureusement, Aria avait prit garde de sortir par une autre porte, de sorte que ce n'était pas les même gardes qui la voyaient sortir seule et entrer en groupe.

« Qui va-là? Que faites-vous à l'extérieur de la ville à une heure si tard. »

« Mon frère est un propriétaire restaurateur. Nous revenons de la récolte d'ingrédients dans les environs. » Les informa Aria.

Allen et Luhm leur montrèrent leur sac de cueillette pour appuyer ses dires. L'un des deux soldats en regarda le contenu et certifia à l'autre qu'il contenait effectivement des ingrédients de cuisine.

« Il n'est pas un peu tard pour faire la cueillette en forêt ? » Questionna le premier toujours sur ses gardes.

« Nous avons eu une excellente journée au restaurant aujourd'hui. Du coup, notre inventaire à diminué davantage que prévu. Il est plus aisé de faire la cueillette en pleine journée, mais si nous voulons pouvoir offrir des repas à ceux qui se présenteront demain, nous n'avions pas le choix d'y aller ce soir. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que nous avons dû y aller plus nombreux qu'à l'habitude afin de pouvoir rentrer le plus tôt possible. Il est aussi plus sûr de se promener à plusieurs à l'extérieur des murs le soir. »

Les deux gardes se consultèrent du regard et acceptèrent leur explication qui tenait la route. Ils leur cédèrent la route, les laissant entrer en ville. Ils s'éloignèrent rapidement, sans pour autant trop se presser pour éviter d'attirer leurs soupçons.

La soirée avançait, la plupart des habitants avaient déjà regagné leur demeure pour la nuit. Ils traversèrent quelques intersections sans encombre. Au moment où Merle aurait voulu tourner à droite. Aria l'arrêta.

« Il y a une patrouille de garde qui circule très régulièrement sur la rue commercial où se trouve le restaurant. Il vaut mieux faire un détour par le quartier résidentiel à l'arrière et traverser par la ruelle derrière les commerces. »

Ils s'en remirent donc à Aria et la laissèrent ouvrir la voie. Ils avaient vu juste. L'usurpateur avait augmenté la garde en ville. Ils durent attendre un instant entre deux bâtiments qu'un groupe de trois soldats passent dans la rue. Au signal d'Allen, ils traversèrent tous la voie et empruntèrent la rue résidentiel donc avait parlé Aria. Elle les fit finalement passer entre deux demeures pour atteindre la ruelle arrière des commerces voisins du restaurent de son frère. Aria courut à la porte de service du restaurant et cogna trois coups suivi d'un quatrième quelques secondes plus tard. S'étant ainsi identifiée, Thum lui ouvrit et les laissa tous entrer avant de promptement refermer derrière eux.

« Les deux lunes soit louées, vous avez réussi à revenir sans embuche. » Dit-Thum en prenant sa petite sœur dans ses bras.

Il fit ensuite signe aux autres de le suivre. Ils montèrent à l'étage dans la section du bâtiment où Thum, sa femme, leur deux enfants et sa sœur, Aria vivaient. En entrant, ils trouvèrent la femme du restaurateur et Gadess assit autour d'une petite table.

« Vous êtes les bienvenus chez nous. Je me nomme Thum, c'est ma sœur Aria qui vous a conduit jusqu'ici et voici ma femme, Cassandre. »

Cassandre les salua d'une légère révérence.

« Nous sommes heureux de vous accueillir. Vous êtes ici en sécurité. Mettez-vous à votre aise le temps que vous serez ici. »

« Merci beaucoup de votre hospitalité madame. » La remercia Allen.

Hitomi retira son chapeau et laissa ses cheveux retomber sur ses épaules. La voyant faire, Merle ne se fit pas prier pour se défaire également de son déguisement. Elle enleva son chapeau, mais fut beaucoup plus soulagée de se défaire de son pantalon, ravie de faire aller sa queue librement.

« Vous êtes mademoiselle Hitomi Kensaky. » S'étonna Thum, tout comme sa femme ne s'attendant pas à accueillir la future reine dans leur humble demeure.

Thum tourna la tête vers Gadess lui demandant sans le dire pourquoi il ne lui avait pas donné cette information.

« Je suis désolé, il était plus prudent de ne rien dire avant le temps sur sa présence ici. »

« Je n'ai pas grand-chose, mais j'ai sûrement une tenue plus appropriée à vous donner. » Proposa Cassandre avisant l'accoutrement masculin des plus communs dont elle était vêtue.

« Ça ira, ce n'est pas nécessaire. Ne me considérez pas comme la fiancée du roi ou une dame. Présentement je suis simplement Hitomi et je suis fuite. Mon habillement me convient donc très bien. Mais merci pour l'attention. »

Une fois les présentations terminée, Gadess en vint rapidement aux faits. Pendant qu'Aria allait chercher les autres, Thum et Cassandre avaient fait un tour dans la ville pour obtenir de l'information qui pourrait être utile et en revenant, ils avaient une mauvaise nouvelle pour Gadess. Nouvelle qu'il devait maintenant partager avec les autres.

« Thum et Cassandre viennent de revenir d'une tournée de la ville pour essayer d'en savoir plus sur la présence de Van ou non.»

« Et alors? » S'empressa de demander Hitomi.

« Un homme correspondant au signalement du kidnappeur d'Hitomi aurait été arrêté au château en début de soirée. »

« L'information est très fiable, elle vient d'un garde du palais que je connais depuis très longtemps et qui l'a vu passer ligoté et escorté par trois hommes donc le garde qui vous était attitré avant votre départ. » Expliqua Thum en s'adressant à Hitomi.

Hitomi savait qu'il devait parler de Dinar. Il n'avait pas prit la chance de laisser la surveillance de Van à des garde Fanaliens seulement. De toutes les nouvelles qu'ils auraient pu obtenir, c'était la pire. Van avait été fait prisonnier. Il ne faisait aucun doute que dés le lendemain, le faux Van apprendrait sa capture publiquement et le garderait sous très bonne garde jusque là. Hitomi préférait ne pas penser à ce qu'il pouvait lui réserver ensuite.


	26. L'annonce de l'imposteur

**Chapitre 26 : L'annonce de l'imposteur**

Hitomi se réveilla lorsque Merle sauta sur le coin de son lit dans la chambre qu'elles partageaient pour la nuit. La veille, ils avaient discuté assez tard des conséquences possibles de la capture de Van. Il serait logiquement accusé de l'enlèvement de la future reine ainsi que de complot envers le roi. Il s'agissait d'accusations très graves et au-delà des charges proprement dites, l'usurpateur avait toutes les raisons de vouloir se débarrasser de Van. Après tout, il lui avait volé son identité et son apparence, ce qu'il avait le plus à craindre était qu'il parvienne à la reprendre ou à tout le moins lui la faire perdre en dévoilant la supercherie. S'il se débarrassait de Van définitivement, il aurait le champ libre pour agir à sa guise. La veille, lorsqu'Hitomi s'était informée sur la politique Fanalienne et la présence ou non de la peine de mort, Merle avait clamé haut et fort que l'on ne la pratiquait plus à Fanalia. Hitomi en fut aussitôt rassurée, mais Allen remit les choses en perspective. Fanalia, comme plusieurs autres royaumes, n'appliquait plus vraiment la peine de mort comme condamnation en justice moderne. Cependant, jamais son interdiction n'avait été décrétée par la loi. Petit à petit, la mentalité ayant changée, les verdicts de mise à mort avait diminué et n'avait finalement été réservé qu'aux crimes les plus graves. Depuis le règne de Goau Fanel et son fils Van par la suite, elle n'avait pas été réutilisée. Merle avait donc raison de croire que la peine de mort n'avait plus lieu à Fanalia. Mais légalement parlant, il était toujours permis d'en venir à cette condamnation spécialement dans le cas de crimes jugés très graves. La haute trahison envers le roi, faisait partie de ces crimes. Allen craignait donc que l'imposteur soit au courant de cette faille juridique et l'utilise à ses fins. L'idée qu'il réussisse à accuser Van d'un évènement qui n'avait en réalité jamais eu lieu, son enlèvement, était intolérable. Mais l'idée qu'il puisse être condamné à mort pour cette raison était insupportable à Hitomi, comme à tous ses amis d'ailleurs.

Après quelques minutes et une nuit plutôt mauvaise, pour toutes les deux, Merle et Hitomi allèrent rejoindre les autres à la cuisine.

« Bonjour mesdemoiselles. J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne nuit malgré tout. » Les accueillit-Cassandre en bonne hôtesse.

« Passable, vu les circonstances. » Ironisa Hitomi avec sincérité.

Cassandre compatie avec les deux femmes. Si le moindre danger planait sur la tête de Thum, elle serait dans le même état.

Dans la petite cuisine familiale, deux jeunes enfants finissaient leur déjeuner. Il s'agissait des enfants de Cassandre et Thum. Leur mère les envoya jouer dans leur chambre dés qu'ils eurent achevés leur repas.

« Où sont Allen, Gadess, votre mari et sa soeur? » Demanda Hitomi.

« Allen est en bas dans le restaurant à tendre l'oreille aux diverses conversations. Thum est à son poste comme chaque matin, il ne voulait pas ouvrir le restaurant, mais vos amis lui ont demandé de ne rien changer pour éviter d'attirer l'attention. Aria et Gadess sont partis en ville afin de voir si une annonce était prévue. »

Hitomi se sentait tout bonnement inutile. Elle comprenait qu'ils ne voulaient pas qu'elle arpente la ville, mais elle détestait savoir Van en mauvaise posture et de ne pas pouvoir agir plus directement pour le secourir. Elle soupçonnait que dans la situation inverse, il ne serait jamais resté sagement caché à laisser les autres agir. Il se serait lancé à son secours malgré les risques. Cependant, c'est justement son impulsivité qui l'avait conduit là où il était. Merle et Allen avaient sans doute raison de ne pas faire la même erreur. Ça n'enlevait pas pour autant son sentiment d'impuissance à Hitomi.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Aria et Gadess furent de retour. En les voyant monter, Allen les suivit aussitôt.

« Alors vous avez appris quelque chose ? »

« Une annonce officielle aura lieu devant le château dans une peu moins d'une heure. La rumeur circule qu'au moins un des ravisseurs d'Hitomi a été arrêté. Des gens se dirigèrent déjà sur place. »

« Nous devons y aller. » S'exclama Merle.

« C'est exactement ce a quoi il s'attend. Il demandera à ses gardes de scruter la foule à notre recherche. » Les mit en garde Allen.

« Nous ne pourrons pas rester caché ici indéfiniment pendant qu'il détient Van et projette de le tuer. » S'indigna Hitomi avec ardeur.

« Hitomi, nous comprenons ce que tu ressens, mais nous ne lui seront d'aucune utilité si nous nous faisons nous-mêmes arrêter. Mais il est vrai que nous devons y être. »

S'ils voulaient tromper Oram et ses hommes, ils auraient besoin de déguisements dignes de ce nom et pas seulement de vêtements de cuisiniers. De plus, il valait mieux se séparer, en groupe ils attiraient davantage l'attention. Aria et Thum partirent à la recherche des accessoires nécessaires chez leurs amis de la résistance. Une demi-heure plus tard, ils furent de retour et chacun se prépara rapidement pour se rendre au château à temps pour l'annonce. Hitomi et Merle ayant trompée les gardes de la porte avec leurs accoutrements masculins, Aria s'inspira de l'idée et la poussa un peu plus loin.

Lorsqu'Allen sortit de la chambre, vêtu de son déguisement, Merle et Hitomi pouffèrent de rire, ne pouvait se retenir. Le grand chevalier, portait une robe longue verte pâle bouffante dans le bas, idéal pour dissimuler ses jambes un peu trop musclées pour une demoiselle. Sa chevelure le trahissant facilement en homme, perdait de son impact en femme, surtout dissimulée sous son chapeau de dentelle. Aria avait amené la touche finale avec un peu de rembourrage à la poitrine et un peu de maquillage au visage. Elle avait d'ailleurs livré une chaude lutte pour réussir à lui appliquer un peu de rouge à lèvres et de turquoise aux paupières.

« Une vraie drag queen! » S'esclaffa Hitomi.

« Une drag quoi ? » Demanda Gadess, se retenant difficilement pour se joindre aux filles.

« Laissez tomber, ce serait trop long à expliquer. »

« C'est beau tout le monde à bien rigolé. Je vous rappelle qu'on doit être devant le château dans moins de vingt minutes. » Les rappela à l'ordre le chevalier irrité.

Gadess et Thum partirent les premiers. Ils avaient prévus de se séparer en petit groupe, mais aussi de partir à quelques minutes d'intervalle pour attirer le moins possible l'attention et avoir différentes positions là-bas au cas où les choses tourneraient mal où s'ils avaient à agir plus rapidement que prévu Ils ignoraient quels étaient les intention de l'usurpateur et devaient se tenir prêts à n'importe quoi.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ce fut au tour d'Allen, Cassandre et ses enfants de partir. Ils s'étaient dit qu'Allen et elle n'attiraient pas trop l'attention sous les traits de deux femmes seules avec leurs enfants. Thum avait accepté que sa femme et ses enfants servent de couverture tant que le chevalier en assurait la protection en retour.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils ne restaient plus qu'Hitomi et Aria à partir. Merle et Luhm resteraient aux restaurants pour plus de sureté. Merle avait évidemment protestée. Mais elle avait fini par accepter la logique. Tout le monde la connaissait depuis sa tendre enfance à Fanalia. Il serait impensable de réussir à tromper tout le monde même sous le meilleur des déguisements. Surtout dans les dernières années durant lesquels elle s'était beaucoup impliquée dans la reconstruction de la ville et avait côtoyé les habitants de très près.

Hitomi s'était à nouveau habillée de manière masculine avec un pantalon et un gilet simple, comme tout homme du peuple classique. Elle avait bandé sa poitrine pour la rendre aussi discrète que possible et avait complètement relevé ses cheveux afin de les dissimuler dans une casquette d'homme. Pour finir le tout, elle portait même de petite lunette ronde.

Aria et Hitomi sortirent du restaurant main dans la main et marchèrent près l'une de l'autre jusqu'à la place face au château où une foule nombreuse se trouvait déjà. L'idée était de faire croire qu'elles étaient un jeune couple. Allen leur avaient dit se diriger vers la gauche. Lui-même irait vers la droite tandis que Gadess et Thum resteraient plus à l'arrière.

Hitomi jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. L'annonce devrait avoir lieu d'une minute à l'autre. La place était noire de monde. Ce qui était une bonne nouvelle pour eux, car plus il y avait de monde, plus il serait facile de fondre dans la masse.

Un page apparu devant la foule pour annoncer la venue du roi. Les citoyens cessèrent de parler entre eux lorsque le roi fit son entrée. Il salua le peuple et les remercia d'être venus en si grand nombre.

« J'ai une bonne nouvelle a vous annoncer ce matin. Hier soir, l'homme recherché pour l'enlèvement de ma bien-aimé fiancée Hitomi a été arrêté. »

Certaines exclamations de surprises et de soulagement se firent entendre par endroit, mais la foule resta calme désireuse de connaître la suite des évènements.

« Fanalia est un royaume de justice. Il sera jugé pour ses crimes, mais, comme vous je crois, je considère ce qu'il a fait comme une attaque personnelle envers moi, ma future reine et le royaume lui-même. Lorsque le verdict tombera, je permettrais qu'on lui accorde la condamnation la plus grave permise par la loi, la mort. »

Des murmures différents se répandirent dans l'assistance. Certains saluaient l'audace du roi, se disant que cet homme ne méritait pas mieux. D'autres se surprenaient qu'une telle condamnation soit toujours permise par la loi. Tandis que d'autre trouvait qu'il allait trop loin ou du moins ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de chose de la part de Van. Leur roi prônait la paix depuis la fin de la guerre, disant que beaucoup de monde avait déjà péri.

« Cependant, ma première priorité est la sécurité et la liberté de ma fiancée. Si on acceptait de me la remettre saine et sauve dés aujourd'hui. Mon bonheur de la retrouver diminuerait sans doute ma colère. Si ses complices acceptent de la libérer d'ici ce soir, je m'engages à revoir mon point de vue au sujet d'Oram. Il va s'en dire qu'il sera jugé pour ses actes et cela dés demain, mais je lui épargnerais la vie. Il payera son crime par l'exil ou l'emprisonnement. J'offrirai peut-être même le pardon absolu à ceux qui me l'amèneront. »

L'annonce ne dura pas beaucoup plus longtemps. Hitomi aurait aimé qu'il montre sa prise à la foule, avec un peu de chance l'un d'eux aurait pu réussir à faire un signe à Van, lui indiquant qu'ils étaient là. Hitomi ne savait pas trop quoi penser de la dernière partie du discours. Une part d'elle avait même le goût de se livrer immédiatement pour assurer la survie de Van et la liberté de leur amis. Mais ça équivalait à revenir au point de départ, avant toute cette histoire de soi-disant enlèvement. Aria la prit par le bras, la faisant sortir de ses pensées. Les habitants regagnaient tranquillement leurs demeures, elles devaient suivre le mouvement si elles ne voulaient pas rester à la vue des gardes au milieu de la place.

Les deux filles arrivèrent au restaurant pendant qu'Allen expliquait la situation à Merle et Luhm. Ils connaissaient à présent clairement les intentions du faux roi ainsi que leur délai. Ils n'avaient qu'une journée pour agir, demain à pareille heure, un juré serait rassemblé pour le procès de Van, alias Oram. Il ne faisait aucun doute, qu'il choisirait les jurés soigneusement pour qu'il le condamne au pire et il s'assurait que les procédures ne traînent pas en longueur. Une fois terminé, la mise à mort ne traînerait pas non plus. Elle aurait lieu soit le soir même au avec un peu de chance le lendemain. Il garderait Van sous bonne garde et y veillant peut-être même personnellement, ne pouvant pas faire confiance totalement aux gardes réguliers de Fanalia, à part les deux gardes qu'ils avaient amené avec lui et qui avait servi à surveiller Hitomi. Il ne prendrait pas la chance de laisser d'autres gardes seuls avec le vrai Van, si par malheur il parvenait à les convaincre de sa véritable identité, ils le libéraient et se rallieraient à lui.

Ils devaient donc réussir à trouver quelque chose qui détournerait l'attention d'Oram assez longtemps pour leur permettre de s'infiltrer dans le château jusqu'aux cellules dans la cave où Van devait être retenu. Par la suite, ils leur restaient toujours le même problème, comment rendre son apparence et son identité du même coup à Van. Ils proposèrent plusieurs idées plus variée les unes que les autres, mais aucune ne semblaient pouvoir fonctionner. Aucune sauf celle qu'Hitomi proposa. Ses amis s'y opposèrent férocement lorsqu'elle l'énonça. Mais après avoir épuisé leurs alternatives peu concluantes et vu le peu de temps et de ressources qu'ils possédaient, ils durent accepter le plan d'Hitomi à contre cœur malgré les risques énormes qu'il représentait, principalement pour elle.


	27. Un plan risqué

**Chapitre 27 : Un plan risqué**

Dans une des cellules situées au sous-sol du château de Fanalia, le roi et le faux roi lui ayant volé son trône, son identité et son corps se faisaient face. Van, sous les anciens traits d'un homme initialement honnête dont la réputation avait été brisée par le voleur de corps, se maudissait d'avoir été capturé et enfermé dans son propre château. Son imposteur lui avait révélé le contenu de son discours matinal et l'offre qu'il incluait. Van avait aussitôt déclaré haut et fort qu'aucun de ses compagnons ne lui livrerait Hitomi même pour le sauver lui et eux. Il était ensuite parti en lui disant qu'ils verraient bien et que s'il avait raison, Van vivait maintenant sa dernière journée. Van avait ensuite essayé de rallier les gardes à sa cause, mais il réalisa rapidement qu'il n'avait jamais vu le garde le plus proche de sa cellule avant. Il ignorait alors qu'il s'agissait de l'ancien garde du corps d'Hitomi et curieux acolyte du voleur de corps qui était arrivé en même temps que lui à Fanalia.

En début de soirée, l'usurpateur était redescendu aux cellules pour s'assurer que tout se passait normalement.

« J'espère que vous avez profité de votre journée, car il semble que ce soit probablement la dernière, vos amis vous ont abandonné à votre sort. »

Van ne daigna même pas lui répondre l'ignorant royalement. Il voulait le provoquer, mais au moins il ne lui ferait pas cette joie.

« Mais votre mort ne changera rien, je retrouverai ma fiancée, l'épouserai et ceux qui ont contribué à son enlèvement avec vous payeront pour leur trahison. »

« Hitomi ne sera jamais ta femme et peu importe ce que tu fais, le peuple ne se laissera pas duper encore bien longtemps, il se soulèvera et d'une manière ou l'autre ce sera la fin. Tu perdras ce qu'il n'a en fait jamais été à toi.»

« C'est ce que tu crois, mais à ce moment tu seras déjà mort et l'histoire se souviendra du nom de Van Fanel comme celui d'un roi renversé par son peuple. »

Van n'avait que faire de la postérité ou de ce que les générations futurs pourraient retenir à son sujet. Ceux dont il se souciait étaient les vivants actuels, ceux qui avaient connu la guerre et la reconstruction de Fanalia avec lui, ceux à qui il avait promis justice, prospérité et paix. Les Fanaliens qu'il connaissait n'accepteraient jamais un homme comme celui qui arborait actuellement son visage et son nom comme roi. Il avait déjà commencé à créer des doutes et des inquiétudes dans la capitale, Van le savait grâce au réseau d'observateurs-espions mis en place par Merle et Allen. Le peuple avait tendance à lui faire confiance, car il avait été un bon roi jusqu'ici, ou du moins il s'était efforcé de l'être. Cependant même le meilleur roi au monde ne pourrait pas indéfiniment se permettre n'importe quoi sans tenir compte de l'opinion de ceux qu'il dirigeait. L'imposteur n'en semblait pas conscient, mais Van connaissait très bien les limites du pouvoir d'un roi, pouvoir qui n'avait rien d'aussi tout puissant et absolu que le voleur de corps le croyait.

Alors qu'ils parlaient, un page arriva en trompe derrière le faux roi.

« Majesté, deux hommes à la porte du château demandent à vous voir. »

« Donne-leur la date des prochaines audiences publiques, ils n'ont qu'à revenir à ce moment. J'ai des problèmes plus importants à régler pour le moment. » Répliqua-t-il sans même tourner complètement la tête vers son interlocuteur.

Dans sa cellule, Van se demandait ce que ces hommes désiraient, s'il était toujours _lui_, il se serait au moins informé des leurs demandes avant de les rejeter aussi sommairement.

« Ils prétendent avoir des choses à vous dire au sujet de votre fiancée Hitomi, mais ils veulent vous voir en personne pour les révéler et avoir la certitude que votre marché de ce matin fonctionne toujours. » Se permit d'ajouter le page.

Cette fois, il capta toute l'attention du roi, autant celui dans la cellule que celui face à cette dernière.

« Tu aurais pu le dire plus tôt, j'y vais sur le champs.»

Le page tourna les talons et repartit d'où il venait. Juste avant de le suivre, il s'approcha au bord des barreaux de la cellule afin que personne ne l'entente à l'exception de Van.

« Il semble que tous tes compagnons ne partagent pas ton avis. Je vais les remercier de ta part soit en sûr, après tout, ils viennent peut-être de te sauver la vie. Mais je vais te laisser profiter de l'hospitalité du château encore un peu plus longtemps, il serait dommage que tu rate le mariage royale. Ce sera un jour mémorable… presqu'autant que la nuit qui suivra.»

Van s'élança vers les barreaux et l'agrippa violemment par le gilet. Aussitôt, Dinar lui frappa violemment les bras qui dépassaient des grilles avec le dos de son épée. Il lâcha sa prise, mais continue de le fixer avec fureur.

« Je vais m'occuper de toi plus tard. Surveille-le de près. » Termina-t-il à l'intention de Dinar.

Lorsque le soi-disant roi arriva à la porte du château, ceux qui l'avaient fait demander attendaient un peu à l'écart. Le plus petit se tenait près de l'autre tournant le dos aux gardes, comme s'il voulait se dissimuler à leurs yeux. Un des gardes leur fit signe de s'approcher. Ils avancèrent et saluèrent le souverain comme il se doit. D'un geste rapide de la main, ce dernier leur fit signe de couper court aux protocoles et d'en venir au fait.

« Vous avez des informations concernant ma fiancée. Savez-vous où elle est retenue prisonnière? Êtes-vous des complices d'Oram le traitre? Si tel est le cas, soyez sans crainte, comme je l'ai promis ce matin, j'oublierai complètement votre implication quelle qu'elle soit dans cette affaire si vous m'aider à la retrouver. »

« Nous répondrons à toutes vos questions, Majesté. Mais peut-être serait-il préférable que nous allions dans un endroit plus discret pour poursuivre cette discussion, si vous le voulez évidemment, Sire. » Répondit le plus grand.

Il consentit à cette demande, la jugeant plus prudente. Il fit donc entrer les deux individus et les conduisit dans un petit salon à proximité où ils pourraient s'entretenir seuls. Il les invita d'un geste prompt vers le divan et prit lui-même place dans le fauteuil y faisant face.

« Assez tourné en rond, messieurs, allons en plutôt aux faits voulez-vous. Plus vite j'aurais retrouvé ma future femme, plus vite vous serez libres et affranchis de quoi que vous ayez pu faire. »

« Avant de dire quoi que ce soit, je désire avoir la preuve écrire qu'aucunes accusations d'enlèvement sur la personne d'Hitomi Kensaky ne sera jamais retenue contre nous.» Réclama à nouveau le plus grand des deux.

« Vous avez ma parole de roi qu'il en sera ainsi, cela ne vous suffit pas. » S'outra-t-il.

« Nous connaissons tous ici le déroulement réel de cet _enlèvement_, vous pouvez donc comprendre que nous réclamions davantage que votre bonne foi. »

Le double du monarque aurait pu répliquer, mais il ne désirait pas perdre inutilement du temps pour des choses aussi futiles. Il se moquait complètement de ces deux hommes et de leur avenir. Il consentit donc à leur donner ce qu'ils voulaient. Il sortit un bref instant du salon afin d'aller chercher des feuilles officielles pour écrire leur papiers d'absolution certifiés.

Pendant ce bref intervalle, l'homme qui avait parlé depuis le début se pencha vers son compagnon assis à ses côtés et silencieux depuis leur arrivée.

« Vous êtes sûr de vouloir faire ça? » Demanda-t-il, anxieux.

Il ne répondit pas, mais fit un signe affirmatif de la tête sans équivoque. Il était de toute façon trop tard pour reculer. Le roi revint avec les documents officiels. Il inscrit clairement qu'ils ne seraient jamais accusé de kidnapping sur la personne d'Hitomi Kensaky. Ils signèrent tous les deux et le roi fit de même en apposant son sceau royal. Le plus bavard des deux prit les deux documents et les glissa dans ses poches.

« Maintenant que j'ai rempli ma part de l'entente, je m'attends à des informations solides de votre part. Où est Hitomi Kensaky ?» Les pressa-t-il, tanné de perdre du temps inutilement.

« Elle est très près d'ici et nous vous la livrerons, mais il reste encore une à officialiser.» Commença-t-il.

« Je vous ai remis les documents vous assurant la liberté, je refuse de vous donner quoi que ce soit de plus. » Leur fit-il clairement savoir sur un ton autoritaire.

« L'entente prévoyait aussi la survie du prisonnier nommé Oram. Nous vous livrerons Hitomi que lorsque nous aurons une renonciation officielle à toute application de la peine capitale le concernant. »

Le faux roi fusilla momentanément son interlocuteur du regard, il commençait vraiment à lui tomber sur les nerfs. À croire qu'ils faisaient express pour rendre les choses le plus compliquées et longues possible. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que c'était bel et bien le cas.

Se félicitant d'avoir amené plus de feuilles officielles que nécessaire, il en prit une nouvelle et écrit sa déclaration comme quoi il interdisait l'application de la peine de mort comme sentence pour le prisonnier nommé Oram. Il la signa, estampilla et la remit à un garde à l'extérieur pour qu'il la classe dans les déclarations officielles. De cette façon, il ne pouvait pas revenir sur cette décision. Il reprit place devant les deux hommes qui l'énervaient de plus en plus.

« C'est fait, à présent assez perdu de temps, j'exige que vous me disiez exactement où se trouve ma future reine! » Cette fois, il m'accepterait plus aucun délai.

« Elle est juste ici. » Répondit le plus svelte des deux qui n'avait jusqu'à maintenant pas dit un mot. Sa voix était étrangement féminine en fait, remarqua l'imposteur.

Accompagnant la parole par le geste, elle retira son chapeau laissant ainsi ses cheveux retomber sur ses épaules. Elle tira ensuite sur sa fausse moustache pour la faire décoller. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, Hitomi Kensaky se trouvait juste devant lui tout ce temps. Il avait perdu son temps avec de stupides documents tandis que celle qu'il cherchait le regardait faire tout le long en silence.

« Pourquoi cette supercherie ? » Exigea-t-il de savoir, sentant qu'il passait à côté de quelque chose.

« Je ne suis pas assez idiote pour me livrer en te croyant sur parole que tu lui laisserais la vie sauve. Je devais m'assurer que tu sois obligé de tenir ton engagement avant tout. »

« Tu te livre donc de ton plein gré afin de lui sauver la vie. » Il eut alors un sourire mauvais, c'était encore mieux que ce qu'il avait espéré. « J'ai hâte de voir sa réaction lorsqu'il l'apprendra. »

Il cogna alors à la porte pour qu'un garde vienne.

« Raccompagnez cet homme à la porte et faites venir Mitrol (l'ancien gardien nocturne d'Hitomi), en l'informant qu'il va dés maintenant reprendre son poste de garde du corps de la future reine. Qu'il amène deux autres gardes avec lui.»

« Qu'allez-vous faire d'Hitomi ? » Demanda Thum, car c'est lui qui l'avait accompagnée.

« Ce qui est prévu depuis le début, je vais faire d'elle la reine de Fanalia et ma femme. » Annonça-t-il, comme s'il s'agissait d'une simple évidence.

Thum ne pouvait alors plus rien faire pour Hitomi, il dut suivre le garde jusqu'à l'extérieur du château. Il se dépêcha ensuite de retourner à son restaurant. Il avait fait traîner les choses de son mieux, comme on le lui avait demandé, mais à présent les dés étaient jetés et Hitomi devrait se débrouiller seule pour la suite.


	28. La mise en place

**Chapitre 28 : La mise en place.**

Hitomi était à nouveau seule avec l'imposteur de Van. Avec l'aide de ses amis, elle avait réussi à s'enfuir du château et retrouver ses proches. Et voilà qu'elle était de retour au château avec ce monstre complètement livrée à elle-même. Cependant, elle ne pouvait en vouloir à personne, car elle était revenue de son propre chef. En regardant le faux roi lui lancer un regard et un sourire mauvais, elle remit en question sa décision qui lui semblait soudainement un peu douteuse.

« Je suis content que tu soit revenue de toi-même. Je devais te manquer. » Dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Hitomi aurait voulu lui lancer une réplique acide, mais réussi à se contenir. Elle ne devait pas le mettre en rogne inutilement pour le moment.

« Ton ancien chéri n'est plus tout à fait le même à présent. Il va être déclaré traitre à Fanalia, il sera exilé et disons-le, il n'a plus du tout le même physique avantageux qu'avant. »

_Tout ça par ta faute, oui,_ pensa Hitomi en le gardant pour elle.

Il s'assit à ses côtés et prit son menton pour la forcer à le regarder.

« Regarde-moi. Regarde le visage dont tu es tombée amoureuse il y a deux ans et qui n'a pas quitté tes pensées depuis. Le corps que tu désires est juste devant toi et je peux t'apporter tout ce qu'il ne peut plus t'apporter comme luxe et prestige, car je suis à présent le roi et il n'est plus rien. »

Il ne se soucia pas le moins du monde qu'elle ne lui réponde pas, il glissa sa main derrière sa tête et la poussa vers lui pour qu'elle ne puisse pas se détourner. Il s'empara alors de ses lèvres dans un baiser possessif, forçant l'entrée de sa langue entre ses lèvres.

Hitomi ne répondit pas à son baiser, mais elle dû lutter de toutes ses forces contre l'envie brulante de le repousser ou de lui mordre la langue. Elle se concentra sur la raison de sa venue, elle le faire pour aider Van à se sortir de prison et éviter une exécution. Heureusement pour elle, il mit fin au baiser et l'observa d'un œil satisfait.

« Tu verras, tu finiras par m'aimer autant que lui avant. »

Hitomi eut un frisson à cette idée.

« Et tu devras vite te faire à cette idée, car dés demain midi tu seras officiellement ma femme à part entière. »

« Demain midi? » S'exclama-t-elle.

« Oui, les préparatifs du mariage était quasiment terminés à ton départ et je me suis assuré que tout le monde reste prêts à tout moment afin d'effectuer la cérémonie dés ton retour au château. »

Hitomi savait dans quoi elle s'embarquait en revenant ainsi, mais elle était tout de même surprise qu'on puisse célébrer un mariage royal aussi spontanément.

C'est à ce moment que Mistrol entra, accompagné de deux autres gardes.

« Tu te souviens de Mistrol. Il veillait sur toi durant le quart de nuit. Ton ancien garde du corps, Dinar est occupé ailleurs. Mistrol s'occupera donc de ta sécurité, assisté par ces deux gardes. Ainsi, tu n'auras plus rien à craindre. Personne ne pourra t'enlever à nouveau ou te faire du mal. »

Les trois gardes encerclèrent Hitomi et le roi lui tira la main pour la faire lever du divan. Hitomi jaugea les trois hommes des yeux, les choses seraient peut-être plus dures que prévu finalement.

« Conduisez-la à sa chambre, je vais annoncer son retour parmi nous à notre prisonnier et lui apprendre qu'il aura la vie sauve. »

Mistrol essaya de l'entrainer vers les escaliers qui mèneraient à sa chambre, mais Hitomi ne devait pas le laisser aller voir Van sans elle.

« Laisse-moi t'accompagner. »

Il se tourna vers elle avec un regard soupçonneux.

« Pourquoi veux-tu descendre le voir? »

« Il ne vous croira jamais s'il ne me voit pas. Il pensera que tu bluffes pour le provoquer. » Affirma-t-elle, avec le plus d'assurance qu'elle pouvait.

L'usurpateur la jaugea un moment, elle resta calme et soutint son examen sans broncher. Après quelques instants de réflexions, il accepta qu'elle l'accompagne. Ils descendirent aux cellules et Hitomi nota mentalement le chemin emprunté en cas de besoin. Il s'arrêtèrent devant une porte de métal surveillée par deux gardes de part et autre. Juste avant de traverser dans la salle des cellules. Le roi s'approcha promptement d'Hitomi et la mit en garde.

« Ne tente rien de stupide. »

« Que voudrais-tu que je fasse, avec ces trois-là et les autres qui sont déjà sur place. » Répliqua-t-elle en pointant les gardes autour d'elle, sur un ton ironique pour lui faire comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une idée ridicule. Et au fond, elle devait malheureusement avouer qu'elle le pensait vraiment.

Le faux monarque entra dans la salle des cellules, suivi aussitôt par les trois gardes d'Hitomi et cette dernière. La salle était fait en longueur, de chaque côté cinq portes menaient à la dizaine de cellules existante. Le faux roi s'approche de la deuxième porte sur la droite, Dinar, qui se tenait juste à côté, fit glisser le panneau de bois qui dissimulait la cellule. Il dévoila ainsi la petite cellule derrière les larges barreaux qui bloquaient le passage de la porte. Van était assis adossé au mur, il ne porta même pas attention à l'entrée de son sosie jusqu'à ce qu'il constate qu'il n'était pas seul. Il jeta alors un coup d'œil dans la direction de la porte afin de voir pourquoi il était si nombreux. Son regard tomba alors sur Hitomi et il se leva promptement.

« Regarde qui est venue me rendre visite. J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi. Réjouit-toi, tu vas continuer à vivre plus tard que demain finalement. »

Van écoutait le voleur d'identité, mais il ne le regardait pas, ses yeux étant posés sur Hitomi, mais celle-ci fuyait légèrement son regard sans en avoir conscience. En continuant d'observer Hitomi, il porta une partie de son attention sur celui qui habitait son corps.

« Tu avais raison en fin de compte aucun de tes compagnons ne me l'a livrée même pour te sauver la vie. Heureusement que notre jeune amie ici présente ne voit pas les choses de la même façon. »

Van n'était pas certain de bien comprendre les paroles du faux roi, ou il n'était pas certain de vouloir bien les comprendre. Il lança un regard interrogateur à Hitomi, cherchant à obtenir une réponse de sa part, qu'elle lui dise qu'elle n'avait pas fait ce qu'il craignait. Ce ne fut pas Hitomi qui lui donna sa réponse.

« Allez chérie, dis-lui… Dis-lui que tu es revenue à mes côtés de ton plein gré, en lui sauvant du même coup la vie. »

Hitomi accepta enfin de regarder Van dans les yeux. Il semblait la supplier de lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas fait ça.

« Hitomi ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Tu auras la vie sauve, c'est tout ce qui importe. » Hitomi mourrait d'envie de lui en dire plus, de lui dire qu'elle ne s'était pas jetée dans la gueule du loup seule et sans plan. Pourtant, elle dû se taire, car l'imposteur devait croit que c'était ce qu'elle avait fait, même si ça impliquait que Van le croit aussi.

Van ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais il n'en eut pas le temps, le faux roi avait fait signe à Mistrol de la sortir de là. Il l'agrippa par les épaules et la fit rapidement sortir de la salle, aussitôt suivi par les deux autres gardes.

« Tu ne t'en tiras pas comme ça! Si jamais tu la touches je te tues. » Le menaça Van.

« Tu aurais pu la remercier pour t'avoir sauvé la vie. Mais t'en fais pas t'auras peut-être l'occasion de le faire demain… à notre mariage. » Sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce à son tour.

Se retrouvant seul, sans qu'on lui laisse le temps de répliquer comme il l'aurait voulu autant avec Hitomi que son imposteur, Van donna un violent coup de pied dans le mur. Il bouillait de rage. Il en voulait à Hitomi d'avoir accepté de se sacrifier pour lui sauver la vie. Il préférait mourir que de la savoir entre les griffes de ce monstre. Mais sa fureur se dirigeait principalement vers celui qui lui avait volé son identité et projetait de lui voler non seulement son royaume, mais également celle qu'il aime le plus au monde. Il rageait également envers lui-même, car s'il n'était pas prisonnier ici, jamais Hitomi n'aurait eu à se livrer à lui pour le sauver et il s'en voulait d'être incapable de se sortir de cette cellule afin de la secourir et de tuer ce type qui était en train de lui voler toute sa vie.

Hitomi n'avait pas clairement entendue les paroles de Van une fois la porte refermée derrière elle, mais elle perçut son ton furieux et devinait sommairement ce qu'il avait du dire. Elle savait qu'il désapprouvait ce qu'elle avait fait. Pas qu'il souhaite mourir, loin de là, mais, tout comme elle en fait, il répugnait l'idée qu'elle soit à sa merci et qu'il ne puisse rien faire, en plus d'être la raison pour laquelle elle se trouvait dans cette situation. Elle savait et comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il devait ressentir à ce moment même, cependant, ils n'avaient pas d'autres choix. Ils devaient d'abord s'assurer qu'il reste en vie, s'ils voulaient pouvoir le sortir de là et ultimement lui redonner sa place sur le trône. Cependant, Van ignorait que leurs amis étaient derrière Hitomi.

L'usurpateur conduisit Hitomi et son escorte à la chambre de la future reine. Ils entrèrent tous les cinq à l'intérieur. Mistrol fit le tour de la pièce en détail s'assurant qu'il n'y avait rien de suspect nulle part.

« Cette nuit, il n'y aura ni chaperon ni servante. Ce sont tes gardes qui assureront ta sécurité. Ils resteront tous les trois dans la pièce pour empêcher quiconque d'entrer ou de sortir. »

« C'est bon j'ai compris le message. » Conclut-elle, n'ayant pas besoin d'un dessin pour comprendre qu'il s'assurait que ses gardes ne la lâche pas une minute.

« Parfait. Mais comme je suis généreux, je vais te laisser seulement quelques minutes seules afin de te changer avant qu'ils ne reviennent se poster pour la nuit. »

« C'est trop gentil » Rétorqua-t-elle sur un ton clairement sarcastique.

« Profite-en, car dés demain tu seras ma femme. »

Elle se dirigea vers l'armoire d'où elle sortie la jaquette la moins révélatrice qu'elle trouva. La nuit était assez chaude, mais elle préférait être incommodée par la chaleur que d'offrir plus d'intérêt que nécessaire aux trois hommes qui passeraient la nuit à la surveiller.

Hitomi était contente de pouvoir se changer en privé, pas seulement pour éviter les regards mateurs des gardes, mais aussi car ça lui donnait l'occasion d'accomplir la seconde partie de sa part du plan. Elle sortit de sa poche la petite roche qu'elle y avait cachée avant de venir au château. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une roche comme les autres, elle était creuse, un petit trou permettait d'y dissimuler quelques choses. Elle attrapa rapidement un crayon et un petit bout de papier et écrivit le plus vite qu'elle pu toutes les informations qu'elle pouvait. Elle chiffonna le papier en boule et le poussa dans le trou de la pierre. Elle entrouvrit rapidement la porte fenêtre et lança la roche à l'extérieur et referma, le tout en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Sa mission accompli, elle se déshabilla plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait et enfila sa jaquette à la même vitesse.

Son cœur battait encore la chamade lors qu'elle se pencha pour ramasser ses habits presqu'au même moment où la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Il n'avait même pas averti avant d'entrer, mais ça lui était égal, elle avait réussi et c'était tout ce qui importait.

Hitomi plia ses vêtements tranquillement afin de donner le temps à son cœur de reprendre son calme, comme si elle n'avait pas courut dans les dernières minutes. Elle les rangea dans l'armoire et se dirigea vers son lit sans rien dire. Elle se glissa sous les couvertures, contente de se dissimuler un peu plus aux quatre paires d'yeux qui la fixaient.

« Bonne nuit, repose-toi bien, demain sera une longue et importante journée. » Dit le roi avant de sortir.

Hitomi préférait ne pas trop y penser pour le moment si elle ne voulait pas faire de cauchemars. Elle se tourna sur le côté afin de faire dos aux gardes et remonta la couverture jusqu'à son cou, elle aurait peut-être un peu chaud durant la nuit, mais elle refusait de leur permettre de la reluquer pendant son sommeil. En fait, elle mit beaucoup de temps à s'endormir. Ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête et la présence des trois hommes derrière elle avait quelques choses de troublant.

Pendant qu'Hitomi essayait de s'endormir, dans la cour du château, une femme marchait dans la pénombre. Elle s'arrêta sous la fenêtre d'Hitomi et scruta les alentours. Tout d'abord pour s'assurer que personne ne venait, puis ensuite pour localiser un objet dans l'herbe. Elle fit alors quelques pas sur la droite et se pencha pour ramasser une pierre. Elle la cacha dans sa robe et s'éloigna hâtivement.

« Qui va l'a? » L'interpella alors une voix derrière elle.

Un garde venait de tourner le coin du mur pour entrer dans cette section de la cour. Elle s'arrêta et entendit le garde la rejoindre.

« Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous ici à cette heure ? »

« Je m'appelle Hilda. Je travaille aux châteaux comme servantes de cuisine et femme de ménage. »

« Que faites-vous à l'extérieur à cette heure ? »

« Je voulais simplement prendre un peu l'air. Je ne flânais pas sur l'ouvrage. Je viens de terminer mes tâches pour la journée. » Répondit-elle sur la défensive, comme si elle craignait qu'on l'accuse de ne pas faire son travail.

« D'accord. Mais il vaut mieux que vous retourniez à l'intérieur à présent. Le nouveau couvre-feu établi par le roi s'applique aussi à tout le personnel du château, à l'exception des gardes en fonction. »

« Je suis désolée, je rentre immédiatement et je le referai plus. » Promit-elle en baissant les yeux, reconnaissant son erreur.

Elle tourna les talons et entra dans le château par la porte la plus proche. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle soupira de soulagement. Définitivement, faire circuler les messages était plus risqué qu'il lui avait semblé au début. Elle avait d'abord dû transmettre un message à un adolescent ami avec Hitomi en lui montant son repas la semaine dernière et maintenant elle devait récupérer une pierre dans la cour et la déposer à l'étage près de l'aile des invités. Elle se mit donc aussitôt en route, désireuse d'en finir avec sa mission au plus vite. Elle voulait aider de son mieux Merle et ses amis, mais préférait aussi garder son emploi. Heureusement, cette fois-ci aucun garde ne la croisa. Elle déposa la pierre à l'endroit demandé et déguerpit aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Elle retourna dans l'aile des domestiques pour regagner sa chambre avant qu'on la repère à nouveau ou ne lui demande où elle était.

Cachée derrière une porte secrète, Merle tendait l'oreille. Elle venait d'entendre des pas venir puis s'arrêter à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle entendit trois petits coups sur une table, signal qu'elle avait établi avec Hilda pour lui faire savoir que la pierre truquée était en place. Les pas de la servante s'éloignèrent rapidement, laissant le silence planer à nouveau autour de Merle. La femme-chat attendit quelques secondes. Comme elle ne perçut aucuns autres sons, elle tira sur la courroie permettant d'ouvrir le passage secret où elle attendait depuis un moment déjà. Elle repéra rapidement la pierre qu'ils avaient donnée à Hitomi. Elle l'attrapa et retourna se réfugier dans le passage secret. Elle était la seule de leur groupe à connaître les passages secrets que Van avait installés dans le château lors de sa reconstruction. En fait, à l'époque il ignorait s'ils s'avéraient utiles un jour. Merle le félicita mentalement de son initiative.

Merle rejoignit Allen, Gadess, Lhum. Ils l'attendaient à une intersection des passages secrets assez grandes pour les contenir tous. Un des conduits partait très loin vers le sud à l'extérieur de la ville, il s'agissait de celui par lequel ils étaient tous entrés en début de soirée.

Merle sortir la boule de papier qu'Hitomi avait glissée dans la roche et la déplia de façon à ce que les autres puissent aussi voir ce qu'elle avait écrit. : _Mariage demain midi 2__e__ cellule à droite 4 gardes + 2 à la porte_.

Il s'agissait d'un message très succinct, mais ils se doutaient qu'Hitomi n'aurait pas beaucoup de temps pour l'écrire. Il contenait le principal des informations qu'ils avaient besoin. Ils devraient improviser pour le reste. Ils savaient dans quelles cellules Van était enfermé et combien de gardes le surveillaient. Deux montaient la garde à l'entrée de la salle des cellules et quatre les attendraient à l'intérieur. Hitomi leur avait également fait savoir que le mariage aurait lieu le lendemain à midi. Tout comme Hitomi, ils furent surpris que la cérémonie puisse être célébrée si rapidement, ils avaient cru avoir au moins une journée de répit, mais ils devraient faire avec. Pour le moment, ils devaient se concentrer sur leur première mission : Sortir Van de prison. L'usurpateur s'attendrait à une action de leur part, ils devaient donc agir dés maintenant. Il avait sans doute déjà fait augmenter les patrouilles au château et en ville pour les repérer, mais il ignorait qu'au moment même au Hitomi se livrait à lui, ils étaient déjà en train d'entrer dans les passages secrets, prêts à agi sans qu'il est le temps de les voir venir.


	29. Qui est pris qui croyait prendre

**Je suis vraiment désolé de tous vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps, mais j'ai déménagé il y a deux semaines, j'avais plein de magasinage à faire avant et après et des boîtes à faire et défaire entre le travail et tous le reste. Donc je n'ai pas eu une minute à moi assez longtemps pour m'arrêter à écrire. J'espère que vous comprenez et m'en voulez pas trop. **

**Bonne lecture et je vous promets que la suite suivra plus régulièrement.**

**Kiana**

**Chapitre 29 : Qui est pris qui croyait prendre.**

Allen, Luhm, Gadess et Merle se rendirent à l'accès des passages secrets du château le plus près des cellules. Van n'avait évidemment pas disposé une telle sortie juste à la porte des cellules. Mais une sortie menait tout de même au sous-sol du château. Ils auraient un long corridor à parcourir avant d'atteindre un tournant après lequel, ils seraient à quelques mètres de la porte métallique derrière laquelle se trouvait la salle des cellules. Grâce à Hitomi, ils savaient que deux gardes les y attendraient.

Allen jeta un dernier regard à ses compagnons, chacun d'eux hocha la tête pour lui signifier qu'il était prêt. Le chevalier actionna l'ouverture du passage donnant sur le sombre corridor, il jeta un œil, personne en vue. Il sortit de leur cachette rapidement suivi des trois autres. Si proche des cellules, des gardes devaient patrouiller régulièrement surtout avec un prisonnier aussi important. Allen et Gadess ouvraient la voie, épée en main, près à réagir. À chaque porte ou corridor perpendiculaires, l'un des deux jetait d'abord un coup d'œil avant de faire signe aux autres de continuer. Ils furent très chanceux d'arriver au bout du corridor sans embuche.

Il s'arrêtèrent un bref moment contre le mur avant de tourner le coin qui les exposerait aux deux premiers gardes. Ils devraient agir vite s'ils ne voulaient pas qu'ils alarment les gardes à l'intérieur et se retrouver avec six gardes sur les bras en même temps.

Allen compta silencieusement jusqu'à trois avec Gadess. À trois, les deux hommes se précipitèrent en simultané dans le corridor. Ils franchirent la vingtaine de pas qui les séparaient des gardes à une vitesse folle. Pris par surprise, après deux heures d'inactivité totale, les deux gardes eurent tout juste le temps de sortir leur épée pour se défendre. Allen et Gadess parèrent habilement l'attaque de leur adversaire respectif, et promptement, en quelques coups d'épée, ils réussirent tous deux à assommer violemment les deux gardes. Ils n'avaient aucune envie de leur faire de mal, ils s'agissaient de deux braves Fanaliens qui faisaient simplement leur travail.

Une fois les deux gardes maîtrisés, Merle et Luhm vinrent rejoindre Allen et Gadess. Luhm attacha rapidement les mains et les pieds des deux gardes assommés, au cas où ils se réveilleraient avant leur départ. De son côté, Merle se dépêcha de fouiller les poches des gardes afin de mettre la main sur la clé de la porte. Elle la dénoua de la cordelette qui la rattachait au pantalon du garde et se retourna vers la porte, prête à la débarrer et l'ouvrir au signal. Avant d'agir, ils avaient prévu le rôle de chacun. C'était à elle d'ouvrir la porte. Allen et Gadess se précipiteraient ensuite dans la salle à l'assaut des quatre gardes, Luhm suivrait juste derrière et leur prêterait main forte. Il n'avait pas leur talent à l'épée, mais savait tout de même se défendre. Allen et Gadess se retrouvant à un contre deux, la présence de l'homme-loup ne serait pas négligeable. Merle, elle, avait une mission toute autre, elle devait localiser la clé de la cellule de Van le plus rapidement possible et le sortir de là au plus vite. Elle portait une épée supplémentaire en bandoulière pour Van lorsqu'il serait libéré pour qu'il se joigne à ses compagnons lorsqu'ils prendraient tous la fuite.

Allen fit signe à Merle d'ouvrir la porte. La femme-chat tourna la clé et ouvrit violemment la porte tout en se glissant de côté afin de laisser la voie libre aux deux épéistes. Allen et Gadess entrèrent en trompe dans la salle, prêts à se battre contre les quatre gardes présents. Luhm les suivi aussitôt. Mais tous les trois restèrent perplexe en se retrouvant dans la salle, car aucun garde ne s'y trouvait. Merle fut également surprise, mais s'élança en moins de deux vers la deuxième cellule à droite. Elle poussa le panneau de bois cachant la cellule, mais celle-ci également était vide.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? » Demanda Luhm.

« Je ne sais pas, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Vaut mieux ne pas traîner ici. » Avoua Gadess.

« Il a raison, s'il n'est pas ici, c'est qu'ils l'ont déplacé et donc qu'ils s'attendent à ce que l'on viennent. » Affirma Allen.

Il croyait prendre le faux roi par surprise, mais tout portait à croire que c'est eux qui s'étaient fait prendre. Ils devaient partir au plus vite et espérer qu'il ne soit pas déjà trop tard. Gadess sortir le premier, les trois autres sur les talons, mais ils n'allèrent pas très loin, à chaque extrémité du corridor, deux groupes importants de soldats leur coupaient toute retraite. L'usurpateur avait préparé un piège pour eux et ils étaient tombés droit dedans.

Merle, derrière les trois hommes, comprit aussi vite qu'eux qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance de réussir à se sauver face à tous ses gardes, où du moins y arriver tous les quatre. Face à des soldats armés, elle n'était peut-être pas de taille, mais elle était loin d'être dépourvue de ressource. Elle était plus petite et plus agile qu'eux. Si l'un d'eux réussissait à se glisser hors de ce piège, ce serait elle. Allen devait avoir eux le même genre de résonnement, car il tourna la tête vers Merle.

« Nous ne devons pas tous être capturés. »

Merle hocha la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle suivait et approuvait son résonnement.

« Tenons-les le plus occupés possible. » Dit-il à l'intention de Gadess et Luhm. « Le reste est entre tes mains. » Termina-t-il pour Merle.

Tous les gardes connaissaient évidemment Allen Schezar, excellent épéiste et compagnons de Van durant la guerre. Ils connaissaient aussi Gadess, car ce dernier venait à l'occasion s'entrainer avec les soldats lorsqu'il accompagnait Allen à Fanalia pour rendre visite à Van. Aucun des soldats présent ne les sous-estimaient, ils avaient beau être en infériorité numérique, ils pouvaient tout de même leur poser quelques problèmes.

Allen et Gadess se lancèrent à l'assaut du côté par où ils étaient venus plus tôt. À chaque coup d'épée, ils tentèrent d'avancer un peu plus entre les gardes. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt tous les trois encerclés et un peu séparés, mais de cette façon, ils attiraient l'attention de plus de garde sur l'un d'eux.

Merle, qui était restée en retrait un instant près de la porte, constata que les gardes à l'autre bout du corridor commençaient à avancer vers elle. Elle devait partir et maintenant. Elle courut dans le corridor vers ses compagnons, et se faufila d'abord entre les jambes des combattants. Un garde tenta de lui barrer la voie, mais Gadess l'assaillit d'une série de coup d'épée qui le força à se concentrer sur lui, laissant Merle poursuivre sa route. Elle arriva finalement au tournant et à l'aide d'un agile saut contre le mur, évita l'un des gardes qui avait tenté de se lancer sur elle pour l'attraper. Elle réussit tant bien que mal à traverser la zone de combat. L'euphorie d'avoir réussi l'encouragea à courir encore plus vite dans le corridor pour s'éloigner du danger. Deux gardes se lancèrent à sa poursuite. Ils étaient beaucoup trop près d'elle pour lui permettre de s'arrêter et actionner l'ouverture du passage secret avant qu'ils la capturent. Elle continua donc sa course à travers les corridors. Elle connaissait le château comme sa poche, elle pourrait très bien se trouver un autre accès pour fuir le château, elle devait d'abord semer les deux gardes.

Merle continua sa course folle jusqu'à l'escalier, où au lieu de monter, elle se jeta sous les marches, espérant ne pas être vue. Elle était juste assez petite pour s'y glisser sans être vu dans la pénombre. Les gardes n'y virent que du feu et la poursuivirent à l'étage. Merle resta cachée un moment et lorsqu'elle n'entendit plus un bruit de pas, sortie de sa cachette et se rendit à l'entrée des passages secrets la plus proche qu'elle connaissait. Elle ne se fit par contre pas d'illusions. L'existence des passages secrets devait maintenant être connue. Ils finiraient pas en découvrir certaines entrée et s'y cacher n'était plus aussi sécuritaire. Elle se dépêcha donc de quitter le château et retourner en ville. Elle devait prévenir les autres que le plan n'avait pas marché comme prévu. Ils n'avaient pas réussi à sortir Van de là. Hitomi, Allen, Gadess et Luhm étaient maintenant aussi à la merci de l'usurpateur. Cependant, l'information la plus importante qu'elle détenait et devait transmettre était la tenue du mariage pour le lendemain midi, beaucoup plus tôt qu'ils l'avaient prévus.

Dans une section du château peu utilisé, une porte était pourtant lourdement gardée par plusieurs gardes. De l'autre côté, dans un petit salon, plusieurs gardes surveillaient un prisonnier qu'on y avait amené un peu plus tôt. Le roi s'attendait à une tentative de sauvetage de la part de compagnons du prisonnier. Il l'avait donc fait transférer de sa cellule à ce salon où personne ne s'attendrait à le trouver. Les gardes ne devaient pas quitter Oram, le kidnappeur de la future reine. Évidemment, aucun d'eux n'aurait pu croire que derrière ce visage ce cachait en fait leur roi légitime. L'usurpateur avait d'ailleurs demandé à ce qu'on le bâillonne, ainsi, il ne pourrait pas révéler quoi que ce soit à ses propres soldats.

Van n'en voulait à aucun d'eux personnellement. Lui-même n'aurait jamais cru possible qu'on vole ainsi le corps de quelqu'un. Cependant, convaincre ses gardes de qui il était n'était pas son principal souci présentement. On l'avait sorti de cellule peu de temps après qu'il ait appris la reddition d'Hitomi. On ne lui avait pas clairement exposé les raisons de ce changement de décor, mais il n'était pas dur de la déduire. Il craignait qu'on vienne le sauver. Van avait d'abord cru qu'Hitomi s'était livrée seulement pour lui éviter la mort. Il aurait sans doute fait la même chose pour elle, même s'il lui en voulait d'avoir fait une telle chose. Cependant, si son sosie craignait qu'on tente de le secourir, lui, il se devait d'y croire. Malheureusement, à cause de l'intervention du faux roi, si ses amis tentaient vraiment de le libérer cette nuit, ils tomberaient directement dans un piège et, lui encore une fois, il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'empêcher.


	30. Ils n'ont pas dis leur dernier

**Bonjour! Un nouveau chapitre pour la nouvelle année! J'espères que vous le lirez même si j'ai encore mis un certain temps à le publier, mais le temps me glisse entre les doigts depuis cet automne. Mais en contre partie, ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les précédents. **

**Bonne lecture, et oubliez pas de me laisser un petit mot à la fin, ca ne prend qu'un moment et ça me rend toute contente, ça fait ma journée en général!**

_**Kiana**_

**Chapitre 30 : Ils n'ont pas dis leur dernier mot! **

L'aube pointait depuis peu à l'horizon, mais ses faibles rayons étaient déjà visibles entre les rideaux mal fermés de la chambre d'Hitomi. Cette dernière, déjà bien réveillée, restait pourtant immobile dans son lit. Elle ne tenait pas à ce que les gardes présents dans sa chambre sachent qu'elle ne dormait point. Elle préférait penser à la sombre journée qui s'amorçait. Elle espérait de tout cœur que le sauvetage de Van, qui devait avoir eu lieu durant la nuit, ce soit bien déroulé.

Malheureusement, de retour dans sa cellule, Van était aussi réveillé qu'elle. Il n'avait en fait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Après tout ce qui se passait et risquait de ce passer dans la journée, il n'avait aucune envie d'essayer de dormir. Ça ne fonctionnerait jamais de toute façon et il avait bien d'autres priorités pour le moment. Il retournait le problème dans tous les sens en espérant découvrir un moyen d'inverser la situation qui ne faisait qu'empirer d'heure en heure. Il devait y avoir une solution, Hitomi ne pouvait pas épouser ce faux-lui et leur amis ne pouvaient pas être reconnus comme traitres alors qu'ils essayaient simplement de lui venir en aide à lui.

Trois autres esprits étaient envahis par le même genre de pensées. Gadess, Luhm et Allen étaient à présent prisonniers et songeaient aussi à un moyen de tous se sortirent de ce pétrin. Allen devaient malheureusement avouer que les choses auguraient plutôt mal. Il priait pour que Merle ait réussi à s'en sortir. Au moins l'un d'eux serait encore libre. Elle pourrait avertir les autres rebelles et faire circuler la nouvelles à travers leur réseau de confiance. Il n'était pas certain de ce qu'ils pourraient mettre en œuvre en si peu de temps, mais ils auraient peut-être une meilleure idée que lui, ou du moins une plus grande liberté d'action pour la mettre en marche.

De son côté, Merle était beaucoup trop occupée pour avoir le luxe de se reposer et de réfléchir. Elle devait agir pour tous les autres. Malheureusement, ce n'était habituellement pas elle qui mettait les plans et les stratégies au point. Jusqu'à maintenant leurs tentatives avaient plutôt mal tournées alors elle ne voyait pas ce qu'elle pourrait bien inventer pour duper le faux-roi. Elle mit ses doutes et ses inquiétudes de côtés, elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre, chaque minutes comptaient.

Aussitôt sortie, du château elle retourna à l'auberge de Thum. Elle cogna quatre fois à la porte pour qu'il la laisse entrer. Reconnaissant le code qu'ils avaient établis plus tôt, Thum ouvrit rapidement la porte pour la laisser entrer. Il fut des plus surpris de la voir revenir seule.

« Où sont les autres ? » Demanda-t-il aussitôt.

« Capturés. Il a deviné nos intentions et à fait déplacer Van avant notre arrivée, nos sommes tombés directement dans son piège. Allen et les autres ont réussi à les distraire assez pour que je parvienne à m'enfuir. »

Merle, a bout de souffle, se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Aria et Cassandre étaient venus les rejoindre dans la cuisine et avaient entendue la réponse de Merle.

« Nous voilà donc revenus à la case départ. » Conclut Cassandre.

« C'est encore pire que ça. Non seulement ils n'ont pas libéré Van et Hitomi s'est livrée inutilement, mais à présent Allen, Gadess et Luhm sont également prisonniers. Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant? » Surenchérit Aria.

« Je ne sais pas encore, mais nous devrons faire vite, le mariage aura lieu à l'heure du dîner. » Ajouta Merle, un peu dépassée.

La nouvelle ne fit qu'augmenter le niveau de découragement des trois autres. Mais Merle n'avait pas l'intention de rester assisse là à se morfondre pendant que ses amis étaient prisonniers d'une espèce de monstre. Et encore moins alors qu'il s'apprêtait à épouser de force sa meilleure amie, après Van bien sûr, qui de son côté perdrait la dernière chose qui lui restait encore.

« Il faut contacter le campement immédiatement. En se dépêchant, ils pourront être en ville avant midi. » S'exclama Merle en se redressant sur sa chaise.

« Je connais un éclaireur qui pourrait s'y rendre assez rapidement. Mais quel est ton plan? » Voulut savoir l'aubergiste, avec un regain d'optimiste face à la nouvelle énergie de Merle.

« Honnêtement, je ne sais pas encore. Mais nous n'avons pas une seconde à perdre si nous voulons qu'ils arrivent à temps pour nous aider. »

« Le messager ne peut quand même pas arriver là-bas et leur dire de venir d'urgence à Fanalia, sans avoir la moindre idée de la raison. » Désapprouva Cassandre.

« La raison! Agir avant qu'il ne soit bel et bien trop tard, empêcher un mariage forcée, mettre fin à une supercherie qui a déjà durée trop longtemps, libérer nos amis, se défaire de l'usurpateur qui prétend régner sur Fanalia, rendre au royaume un roi digne de ce nom et rendre à Van sa vie! Ce ne sont pas les raisons qui manquent pour les convaincre. » S'enflamma Merle, plus motivée à en finir que jamais.

Devant l'expression résolue de Merle et son discours révolté, Cassandre ne trouva rien à redire. Thum ne perdit pas une minute, il sortit de l'auberge et longea la rue et en traversa quelques unes pour se rendre chez un compagnon tisserand faisant partit de la résistance. Ils avaient mis au point une chaîne de transmission de l'information entre tous ceux qui soutenaient leur cause. De cette façon, une personne n'avait pas à faire le tour de la ville pour avertir tout le monde. Il contactait une personne prédéterminée qui faisait passer le mot à la suivant et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que tous soit mis au courant. Cette façon de faire avait aussi l'avantage de moins attirer l'attention des autorités sur une personne aux nombreux déplacements aux quatre coins de la ville.

Le neveu du tisserand, un dénommé Estéban était un jeune homme typique sans histoire, qui passait donc très bien sous les radars des gardes lorsqu'il se promenait dans ou hors de la ville. Il était aussi un excellent cavalier, ce qui faisait de lui un éclaireur tous désigné pour contacter le campement principale de la résistance en cas d'urgence. Thum leur avait fait comprendre qu'il s'agissait bien d'une urgence. Estéban ne devait pas trainer et il avait pour mission de revenir avec le plus de renfort possible, tous ceux qui étaient en état de les aider et de voyager assez vite pour revenir à temps devait se joindre à lui. Thum garda sous silence l'inexistence d'un plan précis et se contenta de leur dire qu'ils les attendraient au point de ralliement près de la capitale et leur donneraient les détails lorsqu'ils seraient de retour. Il espérait seulement que d'ici-là, Merle ait mit au point son plan d'action.

Estéban quitta la ville une quinzaine de minutes plus tard. Dans la ville, l'information faisait déjà du chemin à travers le réseau de la résistance. Bientôt, tous leurs supporteurs seraient au courant des dernières nouvelles. Les renforts arriveraient normalement à temps en fin d'avant-midi prêts à agir.

Au retour de Thum, Merle jeta un coup d'œil pas la fenêtre, la lueur de l'aube voulait tranquillement poindre à l'horizon. Elle venait de passer une nuit mouvementée, mais elle sentait que ce n'était rien comparé à la journée qui commençait. Bien malgré elle, elle se retrouvait en quelque sorte à la tête des opérations pour la suite. Comparé à ses amis prisonniers, elle n'était pas douée dans les combats, les stratégies et la subtilité. Mais tout compte fait, rien de tout cela ne les avait aidés. Merle n'approuvait pas la façon impulsive dont Van était parti se jeter dans la gueule du loup tout seul et désespéré. Mais au fond, elle adhérait à son désir d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute de manière plus direct. Ils avaient essayé de déjouer le voleur de corps de plusieurs façons déjà sans succès au final. Le temps pressait et l'heure n'était plus à la subtilité et la discrétion. Van était le roi véritable, il avait été victime du pire crime possible, on lui avait volé son identité et il était temps de faire éclater la vérité au grand jour. Hitomi, Allen et les autres tentaient d'imaginer toutes sortes d'idée afin de forcer le voleur de corps à sortir de celui de Van pour qu'il puisse le récupérer sans que personne d'autre n'en soit victime tout en mettant fin à ses méfaits. Il s'agissait là de la solution idéale, mais ils n'arrivaient manifestement pas à la réaliser. Merle, pour sa part, aurait une approche différente. Elle aurait bien aimé tous régler parfaitement, mais il était temps d'ouvrir les yeux, ce ne serait pas le cas. Elle se contenterait de l'essentiel, démasquer l'usurpateur et donc libérer ses amis et redonner sa place à Van, voilà ce qu'elle se donnait comme mission. À partir de là se serait à Van et aux autres de s'occuper du voleur de corps.

Merle, Thum et sa famille quittèrent Fanalia un peu après l'aube. Merle avait de nouveau revêtu son costume masculin pour tromper les gardes. Ils se cachèrent dans la forêt au point de ralliement établi par la résistance en cas de besoin dans les dernières semaines. Il s'agissait d'une clairière dans la forêt entourant la capitale. Elle n'était ni trop loin ni trop près en distance, mais une colline la séparait de la ville, la rendant imperceptible pour les citadins. La route menant à l'entrée de la ville partait complètement dans la direction opposée, ce qui évitait qu'on les aperçoit également en circulant sur celle-ci.

Durant les heures qui suivirent, quelques Fanaliens sortirent de la ville pour les rejoindre, les autres restant dans les murs pour continuer à observer ce qui ci passerait et les prévenir si des changements survenaient. La nouvelle du mariage royale avait rapidement fait le tour de la ville, l'euphorie se répandant dans la ville. Les habitants se réjouissaient des festivités à venir, ignorant pour la majorité la vérité sur ce que ce mariage royale cachait. À l'écart, Merle et les autres membres de la résistance mettaient au point leur plan de sauvetage, ou plutôt de rébellion.

Pendant ce temps, au château, Hitomi devait se préparer à une cérémonie à laquelle elle n'avait aucun goût d'aller. Un peu plus d'un moins s'était maintenant écoulé depuis la demande de Van. Ce jour-là, un avenir merveilleux se dessinait devant eux. Van et elle allait passer leur vie ensemble et c'était tout ce qui lui importait. Lorsque les préparatifs avaient commencés, elle s'y était mise avec Merle avec enthousiasme, ayant hâte au grand jour. Mais ça avait été de courte durée. Bien vite, les choses avaient tourné au cauchemar jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

On avait fait porter sa robe de mariée dans sa chambre. En l'observant sur le mannequin de couture, elle soupira profondément. Elle aurait dû être heureuse au jour de ses noces, mais cette robe n'évoquait plus rien de joyeux pour elle. Bien qu'il s'agisse en fait d'une des plus belles robes qu'elle avait vue. La lumière du soleil faisait même miroitée les détails de la finition en dentelles argentée sur le buste et le bas de la robe. Honnêtement, elle avait beau vouloir, elle ne pouvait pas détester cette robe et elle aimait à penser que Van l'aurait aussi aimé. Si seulement les circonstances étaient autres, ce jour aurait pu être fantastique, même le soleil était au rendez-vous. Cependant, il faudrait beaucoup plus pour remonter le moral d'Hitomi. Un peu plus tôt, l'usurpateur était venu lui apprendre que des « traitres » avaient essayé de libérer son « kidnappeur ». Il avait par contre prévenu le pire en déplaçant le prisonnier pour la nuit. Il avait ainsi non seulement évité son évasion, mais aussi capturé ses complices. La nouvelle avait eu l'effet d'une bombe sur le moral d'Hitomi.

Ses gardes ne la quittant plus des yeux un instant, même si elle aurait eu une idée brillante pour se sortir de là, elle ne pouvait pas faire un geste sans être surveillée. Deux femmes, qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vues avaient été chargée de la préparer à la cérémonie. Il avait dû faire appel à des étrangères spécialement pour s'assurer qu'elles ne seraient pas enclin à s'allier à elle comme Violetta l'avait fait. Pendant que la plus âgée des deux femmes s'attaqua à sa coiffure, Hitomi eu une pensée pour son ancienne chaperon, elle espérait qu'elle allait bien.

Du côté des cellules, le temps passaient beaucoup plus lentement. Van était maintenu à l'écart des autres, mais dans une cellule comme dans l'autre, les hommes se sentaient impuissants et tournaient en rond inlassablement.

En milieu d'avant-midi, le voleur de corps était descendu voir Van. Allen, Gadess et Luhm, incarcérés dans la cellule à l'autre extrémité complètement, ne voyaient rien de ce qui se passaient, mais ils purent entendre les grandes lignes de leur échange, à l'exception de quelques phrases prononcées trop basses.

« Bonjour, j'ai une grande nouvelle pour vous. » Commença-t-il, sur un ton se voulant miséricordieux.

Si Van aurait été assis, il n'aurait même pas fait l'effort de se lever pour l'accueillir, mais comme il tournait littéralement en rond comme un lion en cage depuis tout à l'heure, il était déjà debout et se tourna donc vers lui. Le regard qu'il lui adressa aurait donné la chair de poule à plusieurs, mais le faux-roi ne laissa rien transparaitre.

« Vous devez vous souvenir que c'est aujourd'hui un grand jour pour Fanalia, je vais faire mienne ma future épouse et reine, Hitomi Kensaky. »

Les jointures de Van étaient devenue blanche tellement ils serraient les poings. Il savait qu'il était venu seulement pour prendre plaisir à le torturer et essayer de le faire sortir de ses gonds et il s'y prenait très bien.

« J'ai d'ailleurs une bonne nouvelle pour vous. Je vous accorde une faveur spéciale en vous laissant assister au mariage royal au premier rang. Sous bonne garde, évidemment. Ainsi vous pourrez voir de vos yeux votre échec. »

Van eut un petit regain d'espoir à cette annonce. Il ne le montra évidemment en rien, il ne fallait pas qu'il chance d'idée. Il doutait de ce qu'il pourrait faire même s'il était présent, mais au moins, il avait plus de chance d'arriver à quelque chose qu'enfermé ici.

« Vous deviez me remerciez de ce privilège. »

« Trop aimable. » Dit Van sur le ton le plus sarcastique jamais employé dans ce monde.

L'usurpateur s'approcha un peu de la porte de la cellule avec un sourire mauvais, il aimait tourmenter son captif et n'avait pas terminé.

« J'ai des tas de choses à faire encore avant midi alors je vais y aller maintenant. Tu verras ce sera une merveilleuse cérémonie… peut-être pas aussi merveilleuse que l'après-midi qui suivra pas contre, car je crois que je vais devancer ma nuit de noce de quelques heures. » Il termina sa phrase avec un regard machiavélique, pour faire comprendre à Van qu'il avait bien raison de s'en faire pour Hitomi.

Cette fois, s'en fut trop pour Van, il se jeta sur les barreaux s'y brusquement que le faux-roi en fut surpris et n'arriva pas à se dégager complètement assez vite. Van l'agrippa par la tunique et le ramena violemment contre les barreaux.

« Si tu lui fais le moindre mal, je te retrouverais peu importe le temps que ça prendra et ce que je devrais faire pour y arriver, mais ce jour-là tu regretteras même d'être né. » Le menaça Van, le regardant droit dans les yeux avec assurance et haine.

Les gardes à la porte, voyant le prisonnier se saisit du souverain se précipitèrent pour le libérer. Van le lâcha avant qu'ils aient à intervenir, il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Pendant un instant, même si ce fut très bref, il vit dans le regard de l'imposteur un moment d'appréhension et de trouble.

Une fois libéré, l'usurpateur fit comme si rien ne venait de se passer. Il fit signe aux gardes de retourner à leur poste et de ne rien faire. Ils échangèrent des regards perplexes, le roi venait de se faire férocement menacé et il comptait laisser passer sans rien dire ou faire. Il lança un dernier regard vers Van à nouveau plein de son mépris habituel et quitta les cellules. Mais Van savourait sa petite victoire, il avait réussi à le faire douter de lui un instant. Et au fond, il avait bien raison, car il ne s'agissait aucunement d'une menace en l'air et ils le savaient maintenant tous les deux. L'usurpateur devrait vivre avec la colère vengeresse de Van qui l'attendrait au détour jusqu'à ce qu'il soit satisfait où jusqu'à ce qu'il soit mort.

La fin de l'avant-midi approchait de plus en plus et la tension était palpable dans la ville. Elle l'était aussi pour une toute autre raison dans la clairière où la résistance se préparait à une action d'importance. Les renforts venant du campement où les hommes animaux et certains de leur camarades humains avaient trouvés refuge étaient arrivée depuis peu.

En les voyant entrer dans la clairière, Merle avait été soulagée. Ils étaient arrivés à temps et en grand nombre. Depuis l'aube, elle et ses compagnons à Fanalia n'avaient pas chômés. Au départ d'Estéban, elle n'avait pas l'ombre d'un plan, ce n'était plus le cas maintenant. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un stratagème complexe, mais le nombre et l'effet de surprise était tout ce dont elle avait besoin.

Thum venait de finir de s'entretenir avec une jeune fille de quinze ans qui servait à transporter les messages entre lui et son père, le forgeron Julius. Ce dernier était dans la ville, il était chargé des opérations là-bas. Il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers Merle.

« Merle. Je viens d'avoir les dernières nouvelles de la ville. L'équipe de Julius à tous préparés. Le matériel est prêt à chacun des points d'accès choisi. »

« Parfait. Il ne manque plus que les nouvelles de notre informateur dans la garde pour arranger les derniers détails. En espérant qu'il ait réussi à savoir où serait Van durant le mariage. »

Merle jeta un petit coup d'œil de bilai à l'attroupement de plus en plus grand au milieu de la forêt.

« Tu devrais t'adresser à eux. » Suggéra Thum.

« Qui, moi! » S'exclama Merle, qui n'avait jamais eu à tenir de discours devant qui que ce soit. Elle avait vu Van le faire de nombreuses fois, mais jamais elle aurait cru le faire un jour.

« C'est toi qui a initiée tous ça. Il faut que quelqu'un leur parle pour leur montrer que nous avons un plan. Il leur faut quelqu'un derrière qui s'unir et je ne vous personne d'autre que toi pour y arriver. »

« Pourquoi voudraient-ils me suivre, je n'ai que quinze ans et je ne suis ni une leader ni une combattante. » Se plaignit Merle.

« Mais tu es la personne la plus proche de Van et les gens te reconnaissent un certain statut grâce à ça. Tu es une sorte de représentants au château pour la plupart des hommes-animaux, pas seulement les félins. Et tu n'es peut-être pas une combattante ou un leader comme tu l'as dis, mais tu as accompagnée le roi, Allen et leurs compagnons durant la guerre et malgré ton jeune âge, tu es une personne fougueuse et courageuse, voilà de quoi ils ont besoin. »

Merle sentait sa confiance en elle remonter suite aux paroles de Thum. Mais en admettant qu'elle accepte qu'il ait raison, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle leur dirait.

« Bon discours, tu pourrais peut-être y aller plutôt. Je n'ai aucune idée de quoi leur dire. » Ironisa-t-elle, nerveusement.

Cassandre, qui était venue les rejoindre au courant de leur conversation sans rien dire pour ne pas les interrompre, intervint alors.

« Ce matin lorsque tu es arrivée avec de mauvaises nouvelles, je voyais tous avec pessimiste. Mais tu m'as redonné une raison et le désir de continuer malgré tout. C'est exactement la même chose que tu dois faire pour les gens rassemblés ici, c'est toi qui les a fait venir, non. »

« Ce n'était pas la même chose ce matin, c'est venu tout seul et on était que quatre, pas toute une foule! »

« Ça n'a pas à être long ni compliqué. Plus tu le diras à ta façon plus ça sonnera vrai et plus tu réussiras à les rejoindre. »

Thum et Cassandre avaient réussi à la convaincre et à lui donner la confiance en elle nécessaire. Merle soupira intérieurement _pourquoi il a fallu que ça tombe sur moi._ Voyant qu'ils l'avaient convaincue de prendre la parole, Thum fit signe à un de ses amis pour qu'ils fassent passer le mot aux autres de s'approcher un instant.

Merle monta sur une grosse roche pour être vue par le plus de monde possible. L'assemblée devant elle, était principalement composée d'hommes-animaux, beaucoup de félins comme elle, mais aussi plusieurs hommes-loups et autres espèces qui vivaient dans le royaume et qui avaient dû quitter la capitale suite aux règlements scandaleux de l'usurpateur. Elle vit aussi tous les hommes d'Allen rassemblés sur sa gauche. Au travers de tout ça, de fidèle Fanaliens qu'ils avaient recrutés au fils des semaines se tenaient un peu partout à l'écoute de ce qu'elle avait à dire. Merle laissa sa gêne de côté et se lança. _Pour Van!_

« Merci d'avoir répondu à l'appel si vite et si nombreux. On ne vous avait pas donné beaucoup d'information, mais vous êtes venus malgré tout parce que nous avons le même objectif. Récupérer notre royaume et nos vies d'avant. Si vous êtes ici aujourd'hui c'est que vous savez toute la vérité au sujet du faux-roi qui gouverne présentement Fanalia ou que vous avez à tout le moins de forts doutes sur ses agissements. Il est aujourd'hui temps d'y mettre un terme! » S'exclama Merle.

Ses interlocuteurs poussèrent un cri d'enthousiasme pour l'approuver. Encouragée par leur manifestation d'appui, ils finirent de donner à la jeune femme-chat la confiance qui lui manquait pour être à l'aise.

« Ce n'est plus le temps des demi-mots et des demi-révélations et vérités. Le type qui est présentement sur le trône, n'a rien à voir avec le véritable Van Slanzar de Fanel. Il lui a volé son corps et du même coup son identité. Il nous a ensuite jetés dehors de la ville comme de vulgaires indésirables. Mais s'il croit se débarrasser de nous aussi facilement, il se trompe royalement. Nous allons lui montrer ce que nous pensons de lui et montrer à tous Fanalia son véritable visage pour qu'il reprenne la place qui lui revient. Celle de menteur, voleur et usurpateur! »

La foule cria à nouveau son enthousiasme.

« Ce soir, le trône reviendra à son roi légitime! Êtes-vous avec moi ? » Ils crièrent à nouveau « Alors allons-y. Pour Van, pour Fanalia et pour notre liberté à tous! »

Merle redescendit de son rocher sous les acclamations de ses compagnons, stimulés et décidés à montrer leur façon de penser à l'usurpateur.


	31. Quelqu'un s'oppose à ce mariage?

**La cérémonie va commencer, mais je vous promet un mariage plein d'action…**

**Bonne lecture**

**Kiana**

**Chapitre 31 : Est-ce que quelqu'un s'oppose à ce mariage?**

Hitomi s'était laissée faire tandis que les deux femmes la préparaient pour la cérémonie. Elle n'avait porté qu'une attention distraite à leurs faits et gestes. Mais le moment où elle devrait sortir de sa chambre pour aller participer à ce mariage forcé était sur le point d'arriver. Elle se tenait devant un grand miroir et jeta un coup d'œil à son reflet. Ainsi vêtue de sa magnifique robe blanche, les cheveux remontés et parsemés de perles argentées, son visage maquillée et portant des bijoux qui devaient valoir plus que tous ceux qu'elle possédait sur Terre réunis, elle avait l'air d'une vraie princesse. Mais une chose primordiale manquant sur ce portrait. Au lieu de son air déprimé, le visage d'une future mariée aurait du être rayonnant et excitée.

Pendant ce temps, au sous-sol du château, Van entendit des pas venir, ils semblaient être plusieurs. On déplaça la porte de bois devant sa cellule. Van se leva en voyant les cinq gardes qui se tenaient devant sa cellule. Leur présence annonçait que le temps était venu. On lui demanda de se reculer au fond de la petite pièce, ce qu'il fit sans protester. Un des gardes ouvrit la porte et deux autres entrèrent. Ils lui prirent les poignets et les attachèrent solidement ensemble. Van les laissa faire sans montrer la moindre résistance. De un, s'il résistait, il risquait qu'on le laisse emprisonné et de deux, ces gardes ne faisaient que leur travail et ne méritaient pas de payer inutilement. Si la situation l'exigeait, il n'hésiterait pas à faire ce qu'il fallait pour se défaire d'eux, sans tout de même aller jusqu'à les tuer autant que possible, mais en attendant, il n'avait rien à gagner à compliquer les choses à ses propres gardes.

Dans la grande cours du château et au-delà, car elle ne pouvait contenir toute l'assistance, la population de Fanalia entière était réunie pour cette évènement important. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un roi se mariait, tout le monde tenait donc à y être malgré les controverses des dernières semaines. Au travers d'eux, les rebelles de Merle se faufilaient pour atteindre l'endroit qui leur était désigné. On avait ouvert les portes de la ville et il était impossible pour les gardes de vérifier attentivement l'identité de tous ceux qui y passaient. Les Fanaliens vivants dans les campagnes étaient tous conviées à la cérémonie, il y avait donc un flot trop important de gens pour permettre une surveillance aussi serrée que la normale. Ils avaient donc tous revêtus des vêtements des plus communs pour se fondre dans la masse. Les hommes-animaux portaient des chapeaux et cachaient leur queue pour ne pas attirer trop l'attention sur eux inutilement.

Chacun des rebelles devaient se rendre à un point d'accès de la ville qu'on lui avait assigné, avant de se rendre près du château où la foule se rassemblait, il devait passer à un endroit précis de la ville où un des amis de Julius, le forgeron, les attendaient pour leur remettre une arme, qui variait selon les individus. Ils avaient rassemblés tout ce qui pouvait servir. Julius avait évidemment une petite réserve d'armes et outils divers dans sa forge, mais il avait aussi fait le tour de tous leurs supporteurs pour rassembler tout ce qu'ils pouvaient dans un délai très court. L'armement des rebelles passaient donc des épées aux haches pour le bois, en passant par des couteaux de cousine et de simples morceaux de bois rapidement taillés pour en faire des armes contondantes. En fait, la qualité ou la sorte d'armes n'avaient pas beaucoup d'importance. Ce qui comptait c'était que tous en ai une de dissimulé et puisse la sortir lorsque le temps serait venu. Ce qu'ils souhaitaient faire ce n'était pas un carnage, mais créer le chaos. Dans les meilleures circonstances, une seule mort était désirée, celle de l'usurpateur. Mais ils ne se faisaient pas d'illusion et savaient que les choses pouvaient mal tourner, mais en entrant dans la ville après leur rassemblement dans la clairière, ils avaient tous accepté ce risque.

Lorsque Van sortit du château et longea l'estrade pour se rendre à la place lui étant réservée à lui, il entendit des gens chuchoter dans la foule et le pointer, certains le huèrent et quelques téméraires allèrent jusqu'à lui lancer des insultes ouvertement. Van ne se laissa pas attendre par ces manifestations de mépris, il savait qu'elles ne lui étaient pas adressées personnellement, car ces gens ne connaissaient pas la stricte vérité. Même s'il aurait voulu, il n'aurait pas pu répliquer, car on l'avait à nouveau bâillonné. Le voleur de corps craignait décidément qu'il décide de révéler la vérité autour de lui et qu'on le croie, sinon cette précaution ne servirait à rien.

Sur la gauche de l'estrade où aurait lieu le mariage, un espace était vide. Un seul petit banc de bois avait été posé à l'écart de la foule. Lorsqu'un y amena Van, il comprit qu'il lui était réservé. Il s'assit dessus et rapidement, un des gardes lia ses pieds ensemble pour éviter qu'il se sauve en courant durant la cérémonie. Les cinq gardes formèrent ensuite un demi-cercle autour de lui. Le faux-roi avait raison lorsqu'il avait dit qu'il lui avait gardé une place au premier rang. Il n'était évidemment pas au premier rang avec les spectateurs, mais se trouvait aussi proche de l'estrade qu'eux, même s'il la voyait de côté. Par ailleurs, il se trouvait à gauche, pour lui assurer une bonne vue d'Hitomi durant la cérémonie.

Van, faisant une abstraction complète des gens qui le regardait ou parlait sans doute de lui, regarda autour de lui avec attention. La décoration au couleur de Fanalia était très réussie et toute la population semblait s'être déplacée. Les nobles occupaient les premiers rangs et derrière eux se massaient toute la population. Normalement, des émissaires des autres royaumes auraient dû occuper une partie importante des places d'honneur à l'avant, mais aucun d'eux n'était présent vu la minière précipitée dont la cérémonie avait prit place. Cependant, rien de tout cela n'intéressait Van, il scrutait plutôt les alentours à l'affût de la sécurité, repérant les différents gardes postés un peu partout dans la grande cours. Il chercha aussi un indice de la présence de ses alliés, mais de son point de vue, il ne discerna rien de suspect.

Les musiciens commencèrent alors à jouer. La foule se tut presque complètement. La cérémonie allait commencer. Le célébrant se tenait déjà sur l'estrade. Une fois l'attention générale tournée vers la scène, le roi fit son apparition. L'orchestre entonna une musique traditionnelle de Fanalia, tandis que le roi s'approchait le long du corridor libre au milieu de la foule. Il marcha vers l'estrade sans jeter le moindre regard à ses sujets. Il s'arrêta au pied des trois marches qui menaient à l'autel et se tourna vers l'allée qu'il venait de parcourir. Van l'observait avec dégoût. Cet être, quoi qu'il soit avait réussi à tout lui prendre. Il lui avait volé son identité, usurpait son trône, mais ce qui le révoltait le plus était présentement en train de se dérouler sous ses yeux. Vêtu des habits royaux, c'est lui qui devrait se tenir près de l'autel à attendre Hitomi. Les murmurent de la foule et les exclamations lui firent comprendre que la mariée était en route.

Hitomi attendait derrière la porte que le moment de faire son entrée arrive. À ses côtés, deux parfaites inconnues lui tenaient lieu de demoiselles d'honneur. Merle et Millerna devaient tenir ce rôle et non ces deux filles donc elle ignorait même le nom. Le garde ouvrit la porte et la musique et les exclamations de la foule vinrent à ses oreilles. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, prendre ses jambes à son coup dans la direction opposée ou bien avancer et crier haut et fort que tout cela n'avait aucun sens. Mais elle savait que si elle utilisait l'une ou l'autre de ces options, elle aurait des problèmes, mais surtout Van paierait le prix fort pour son audace. La seule raison pour laquelle il ne l'avait pas exécuté était de s'assurer de sa coopération à elle, sans oublier qu'elle lui avait fait signer un contrat comme tel.

Les deux demoiselles d'honneur ouvrirent la voie et Hitomi suivi, plus par automatisme que par sa réelle volonté. Contrairement au roi qui l'avait précédé, Hitomi jeta des coups d'œil à la foule de part et d'autre de la voie. La foule était impressionnante, mais elle ne connaissait vraiment aucune de ses personnes. Lorsqu'elle était plus jeune et pensait à ce dont son mariage aurait l'air, si elle se mariait un jour, elle se l'imaginait comme toutes les terriennes : dans une église ou autre lieu, entourée de sa famille, celle de son futur époux et leurs amis. Après avoir connu Van et accepté qu'il fût l'homme de sa vie, elle s'était douté que les choses ne seraient pas ainsi. Mais elle devait avouée que c'était encore plus intimidant qu'elle l'avait cru de marcher ainsi au milieu de tant de gens qu'elle ne connaissait même pas. Si au moins cette marche la menait au vrai Van, ça aurait eu un certain sens, ça lui semblait plus une mascarade qu'autre chose dans les circonstances actuelles. Elle avait même l'impression de mentir à ces gens en entrant dans le jeu du faux-roi. Chaque sourire qu'on lui adressait la faisait se sentir sale et honteuse. Elle aperçut enfin la fin de l'allée, mais malheureusement elle vit en même temps l'usurpateur qui l'attendait. Durant un bref instant, ainsi vêtu, elle dû avouer qu'il était des plus séduisant. Mais aussitôt, elle se rappela qu'il ne s'agissait aucunement de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle ignorait encore que ce dernier se tenait juste à gauche de l'estrade et s'apprêtait à la voir apparaitre.

Van ne voyait pas la mariée descendre l'allée de son point de vue, mais il s'avait qu'elle atteindrait le bout d'un instant à l'autre. Il vit alors les deux jeunes filles qui avaient été nommées demoiselles d'honneur. Elles prirent place dans la première rangée à gauche de l'allée et libérèrent le passage à la mariée que Van put enfin apercevoir. Le véritable roi cessa de respirer un moment en la voyant. Ce mariage ne devait pas avoir lieu et il savait que la mariée n'était pas là de son plein gré, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la contempler. Sa robe lui allait à la perfection et elle la mettait parfaitement à son avantage. Il aurait tout donné pour être à ses côtés à ce moment précis pour faire d'elle sa femme, mais pas seulement parce qu'elle était particulièrement belle à ce moment, mais bien parce qu'il l'aimait de tous son être.

Le faux-roi tendit la main vers elle et elle se devait de la prendre pour montrer les marches de l'estrade. En les montant, elle tourna les yeux dans sa direction et le vit enfin. Le cœur de Van se serra encore davantage lorsqu'il vit la détresse dans ses yeux. Son sang bouillait de rage, s'il n'était pas bâillonné, il crut qu'il aurait hurlé. En agissant rapidement, il arriverait sans doute à désarmer un des gardes à ses côtés et avec de la chance il pouvait espérer se libérer. Mais il y avait beaucoup trop de gardes prêts à intervenir autour de l'estrade et Hitomi était maintenant beaucoup trop près du voleur de corps. Il portait sa propre épée à sa taille et risquait de l'utiliser contre Hitomi pour l'arrêter. Il ne pouvait prendre ce risque avec si peu de chance de succès.

Hitomi ne portait pas attention à ce que le célébrant avait commencé à dire lorsqu'ils mirent les pieds sur l'estrade, toute son attention était à présent sur le prisonnier qui assistait à la cérémonie sur sa gauche. Celui qui cachait en réalité le roi légitime et l'élu de son cœur. Elle ne savait pas qu'il serait présent. Sur le coup, elle se réjouit de le voir, ce fut par contre de courte durée. Elle n'osait imaginer ce que devait ressentir Van à ce moment précis de la voir ainsi à « ses côtés » devant l'autel. Pourquoi le destin était-il si cruel avec eux. Elle faisait tout ça pour le garder en vie, mais elle connaissait les souffrances qu'il endurait, car bien qu'elle les vive différemment, elle les partageait néanmoins.

« Nous sommes réunis ici en ce jour, pour unir éternellement devant les cieux et tout le royaume Sa majesté, le roi Van Slanzar de Fanel à Demoiselle Hitomi Kensaky. » Annonça le célébrant.

La foule poussa des cris de joie.

« Van Slanzar de Fanel, Voulez-vous prendre Hitomi Kensaky comme femme et future reine? »

« Oui, je le veux. » Répondit rapidement le faux roi.

« Hitomi Kensaky voulez-vous épouser Van Fanel et par le fait même devenir reine de Fanalia à ses côtés ? »

Hitomi qui n'avait pas porté attention à ce qui précédait, revint au célébrant en comprenant que c'était à elle de parler. Il y eu un moment de silence avant qu'elle ne réponde. L'usurpateur lui lança un regard menaçant lui faisant comprendre qu'elle était mieux de répondre par l'affirmative et immédiatement. Elle ferma les yeux un très court instant et tourna discrètement la tête sur sa gauche. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux en répondant, c'est sur Van, le vrai, que ce portait son regard.

« Oui, je veux prendre Van Fanel pour époux. » _Lui et lui seul._

Sur son banc, bâillonné, pieds et poings liés, Van fixait Hitomi lorsqu'elle prononça ses mots, elles les avaient prononcés pour lui en le regard droit dans les yeux. Il sentit que c'était sa façon à elle de lui faire savoir que c'est à lui qu'elle pensait en prononça ses mots et qu'ainsi elle ne mentait pas complètement en les disant.

« CET HOMME N'EST PAS VAN SLANZAR DE FANEL! » Clama soudainement une voix.

L'usurpateur se retourna rapidement vers la foule en espérant localiser le coupable.

« IL S'AGIT D'UN USURPATEUR QUI LUI A VOLÉ SON IDENTITÉ » Cria une seconde voix dans la foule.

« IL A L'APPARANCE DU ROI, MAIS EST-CE QUE SES AGISSEMENTS CONCORDENT AVEC LES VALEURS DE NOTRE ROI?»

Une dizaine de voix lui répondirent en cœur : «NON!»

L'usurpateur cria des ordres aux gardes, il les somma d'arrêter ces menteurs. Mais la foule était si dense qu'il était dur pour les gardes de localiser les agitateurs.

« LE ROI LÉGITIME A TOUJOURS CONSIDÉRÉ LES HOMMES-ANIMAUX COMME LES ÉGAUX DES HUMAINS! POURQUOI A-T-IL BANNI CES DERNIERS DE LA CAPITALE? »

« PARCE QUE CE N'EST PAS LE VRAI ROI QUI SE TIENT SUR CETTE ESTRADE! » Lui relança un autre rebelle.

Mais cette fois, le faux roi identifia celui qui venait de parler. Il s'agissait de Thum. Lorsqu'il avait parlé, il l'avait reconnut, c'était celui qui accompagnait Hitomi lorsqu'elle s'était livrée à lui la veille.

« ARRÊTEZ-LE! » S'écria-t-il en le pointant et le montrant au garde le plus proche.

Thum, se sachant repéré, détala entre les spectateurs, des gardes se lancèrent à sa poursuite. Thum zigzaguait dans la foule, mais les gardes perdaient du terrain. Sur leur passage, les compagnons de Thum leur bloquaient la voie, tendant de les faire tomber et de les ralentir.

« IL TENTE DE NOUS FAIRE TAIRE, CAR NOUS DISONS LA VÉRITÉ! » S'écria à nouveau plusieurs rebelles.

L'usurpateur, furieux de la tournure des évènements, cria à ses gardes de les faire taire et vite. Il ordonna à ceux qui entouraient la grande place d'empêcher quiconque de sortir.

Sur l'estrade, Hitomi regardait le changement soudain des évènements. Les gardes tentaient de fouiller la foule à la recherche des félons, mais les spectateurs étaient très nombreux et compacts. Au travers de la foule, elle repéra certaines personnes qui venaient de sortir toutes sortes d'armes de sous leurs vêtements afin de se défendre contre les gardes qui les repéraient. Pendant ce temps, d'un peu partout, des voix proclamaient la vérité et mettait en garde la population contre l'usurpateur. En seulement quelques minutes, la place silencieuse et calme s'était changée en véritable chaos. Au travers des rebelles et des gardes, les citoyens étaient parfois pris de panique, parfois révoltés de la tournure des évènements, mais la majorité essayait de discerner la vérité dans les allégations des crieurs.

« PEUPLE DE FANLIA! ÉCOUTEZ-MOI! » Cria alors une voix beaucoup plus forte que les autres. Hitomi et Van la reconnurent immédiatement et localisèrent sa propriétaire sur le toit du château, tout comme plusieurs spectateurs.

« AYANT GRANDIT AVEC VAN FANEL, JE LE CONNAIS ASSEZ POUR NE PAS ÊTRE BERNÉE PAR L'APPARENCE DE CELUI QUI SE FAIT AUJOURD'HUI PASSER POUR LUI. MAIS VOUS LE CONNAISSEZ AUSSI. CHAQUE DE VOUS! DEMANDEZ-VOUS UN INSTANT CE QUI CARACTÉRISE NOTRE ROI. LES VALEURS AUXQUELLES IL CROIT, LA MANIÈRE DONT IL GOUVERNE, SA FAÇON DE SE COMPORTER FACE À SON PEUPLE. RÉFLECHISSEZ UN INSTANT ET DITES-MOI SI VOUS AVEZ DES RAISONS DE DOUTER SON IDENTITÉ! » Cria Merle de son perchoir avec un porte-voix afin d'être clairement comprise par tous les gens présents et même ceux à l'extérieur de l'enceinte de la cours.

Au début, seul le groupe de Merle se faisait entendre, mais cette fois, le reste des citoyens lui répondit également. On avait de la misère à entendre clairement ce que chacun disait, tellement de monde parlait en même temps. On sentait néanmoins que le doute avait été semé dans tous les esprits. Certains criaient qu'elle avait raison et allaient jusqu'à aider les rebelles face aux gardes. Bientôt, ces derniers se retrouvèrent dans une situation des plus précaires. Dispersés au milieu d'une foule leur devenant à présent hostile.

Du haut du toit, Merle était ravie de voir que son discours et celui de ses compagnons portait fruit. Cependant, voyant l'agitation grandir et la foule se révolter peu à peu, elle eut peur qu'ils perdent le contrôle.

« NOUS AVONS TOUS ÉTÉS DUPÉS! LES GARDES AUTANT QUE NOUS. » S'écria-t-elle pour essayer de tempérer les esprits. Malheureusement, elle avait perdu l'attention de ses interlocuteurs. Elle devait faire quelque chose et vite avant que les choses prennent une tournure fatale.

_**Comment avez-vous trouvez l'intervention de Merle et les autre? Comment les choses vont-elle tournez ? Et que fait Van dans tous ça? Pour le savoir faudra lire le prochain chapitre…**_

_**En attendant, j'ai une suggestion… pourquoi ne pas me laisser un commentaire :)**_

_**Kiana**_


	32. Faceàface

**Chapitre 32 : Face à face**

Une fois la surprise initiale passée, Van comprit rapidement que Merle, la seule qu'il n'avait pas vu enfermée dans les cellules avec le reste des ses proches amis, devait avoir averti le reste des rebelles de ce qui se tramait. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils étaient derrière cette action.

Il avait espéré pouvoir faire quelque chose de plus en assistant à la cérémonie qu'en restant enfermé dans les cellules avec les autres. Grâce à eux, il avait l'opportunité qu'il espérait tant, car il n'aurait jamais un meilleur moment d'agir que maintenant. On ne lui accordait soudainement plus toute l'attention qu'on devrait. L'usurpateur criait des ordres à ses gardes et tentait de repérer les crieurs dans la foule. Les gardes entourant la cours avait bien d'autres choses à faire que de surveiller un prisonnier assis à côté de l'estrade et de surcroit, déjà entouré de cinq gardes.

Van, contrairement à son habituelle impulsivité, n'entra pas immédiatement en scène. Il resta assis durant les premières minutes à observer la tournure des évènements. Lorsque Thum fut prit en chasse, il l'encouragea silencieusement à fuir. L'agitation s'accentue et Van dû avouer qu'il s'agissait d'un plan risqué et audacieux, cependant il semblait porter fruit malgré sa simplicité. Quelque fois crier haut et fort la vérité était la meilleure solution et c'était littéralement ce qu'il faisait.

« PEUPLE DE FANLIA! ÉCOUTEZ-MOI! »

Van reconnut aussitôt la voix de Merle. Il leva les yeux vers les toits, d'où sa voix semblait venir, même amplifiée par le porte-voix qu'elle avait à la main. Elle se tenait debout au bord de la toiture et faisait face à la foule. Elle avait réussi à capter l'attention un instant de ceux massés dans la cours, y compris les cinq gardes qui entouraient Van. Celui-ci attendait avec vigilance le moment parfait pour agir et venait de l'obtenir.

Tandis que Merle entamait son petit discours, Van ne lui prêta pas attention, il se leva d'un bond et sauta sur le premier garde à sa gauche. Ce dernier, pas assez concentré, tomba au sol ébahi sans avoir eu le temps de réaliser. Le garde le plus près, réagit en premier, il sortit son épée de son fourreau, mais Van était beaucoup trop rapide. D'un violent coup sur la lame, il brisa les liens qui lui retenaient les mains liés. Pendant ce temps, les trois autres, enfin en état d'alerte, encerclèrent le prisonnier. Ce dernier s'était peut-être libéré les mains, mais il n'irait pas bien loin, ayant toujours les pieds liés ensemble. Cependant, Van n'était pas du genre à se laisser vaincre aussi facilement, il en avait vu d'autre et s'était beaucoup entrainé depuis la guerre. S'ils avaient connu la véritable identité du prisonnier, ils ne l'auraient sans doute pas sous-estimé…bien que si c'était le cas, ils n'auraient même jamais songé à lever l'épée contre lui.

Avant d'être encerclé de trop près, Van bondit à nouveau vers le pauvre garde qu'il avait visé en premier et qui se relevait péniblement. Ce dernier se retrouva à nouveau le dos au sol, écrasé par le prisonnier qui se retrouvait à présent sur lui. Van tira rapidement l'épée du garde hors de son fourreau. Les quatre autres gardes entouraient maintenant le duo au sol. Van agrippa fortement l'homme qu'il avait fait tomber par deux fois et fit une roulade sur le côté, l'entrainant avec lui dans sa rotation. Avant qu'il ait pu se défaire de sa prise, le garde se retrouva par-dessus le prisonnier et sentit le métal froid de sa propre épée sous sa gorge.

« Restez à distance où je lui tranche la gorge. » Les somma le prisonnier tenant maintenant en otage leur collègue.

Pendant qu'il parlait, Van tâtait l'uniforme du garde à sa merci. Il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait. Tous les gardes de Fanalia portaient une épée à la taille, mais ils avaient aussi une petite dague dissimulée dans une poche secrète en cas de besoin. À part, les gardes, personne ou presque ne devait être au courant. Mais étant leur roi, Van connaissait évidement cette pratique. Il s'empara de la dague et d'un rapide coup de genou, dégagea ses jambes de sous le garde. Il coupa promptement la corde qui liait ses pieds, se libérant enfin complètement.

« Debout » Dit-il au garde toujours l'épée sous le menton, en plus de la dague lui chatouillant le dos.

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Van et lui se remirent donc sur pied sous les yeux attentifs des quatre autres.

Si Van avait tenté une chose pareille sans la diversion de Merle et les autres, il aurait été maitrisé depuis longtemps, les autres gardes présents seraient venus en renfort ou un des archers qui entouraient la place aurait pu le tirer depuis longtemps. Heureusement, ils étaient tous trop occupés à essayer de contenir la révolte qui se préparait sous leurs yeux. La foule avait répondu avec éclat à la déclaration de Merle et même les initiateurs de l'agitation perdraient bientôt le contrôle.

À présent en meilleur posture, Van risqua un coup d'œil vers l'estrade, sans toutefois baisser son attention à ses gardes. L'usurpateur ne lui portait toujours pas attention, il ordonnait à ses archers de se débarrasser de Merle. Malheureusement, malgré l'ordre de leur roi, aucun d'eux ne semblaient vouloir tirer sur Merle. À leur connaissance, la jeune fille-chat n'avait jamais rien fait de mal à personne pour mériter un sort pareil.

Si le faux-roi n'avait pas vu le prisonnier se libérer, Hitomi n'avait rien manqué de la scène. Lorsque Van lança un rapide coup d'œil dans sa direction, leur regard se croisa aussitôt. Van repoussa violemment son otage sur ses compagnons et profita de l'instant de diversion qu'il obtient pour courir vers l'estrade afin d'y rejoindre Hitomi.

Malheureusement, les gardes crièrent l'alarme avant qu'il ait le temps de se rendre à sa bien-aimée.

« LE PRISONNIER S'ÉVADE ! » Cria l'un d'eux.

Il réussit à capter l'attention du faux-roi qui tourna rapidement la tête vers eux. Il aperçut alors Van qui courrait dans leur direction. De son côté, Hitomi s'était rapprochée du bord de l'estrade. Il était déjà fou de rage de la tournure des évènements. Il était si près de la victoire qu'il refusait que tout lui glisse entre les mains de cette façon. Il agrippa violemment la robe d'Hitomi et la tira vers lui.

La mariée perdit pied dans sa grande robe et tenta de se défaire de l'emprise du faux-roi. Mais il n'était pas évident d'y arriver dans une aussi grosse robe. Van sauta sur l'estrade, épée et dague au poing.

« Ne fais pas un pas de plus où je la tue! » Le menaça-t-il, l'épée royale à la main, tenant Hitomi fortement contre lui.

« Si jamais tu exécutes ta supposée fiancée de sang-froid devant toute la foule, comment comptes-tu t'en sortir. Tu ne feras que confirmer les allégations de ceux que tu tentes de faire taire et tu perdrais le _pouvoir_ _royal _auquel tu tiens tant. »

« Je dois avouer qu'il serait dommage de perdre les immenses avantages que ta position me donne. Mais tu te trompes complètement sur mes réels désirs. »

Van n'était pas certain de comprendre ce qu'il entendait par là. Il avait toujours cru que ce type avait prit son identité afin de devenir un roi et avoir le pouvoir et les avantages que ce titre amenait. Ce pouvait-il qu'il y ait en fait autre chose derrière toute cette histoire et si oui qu'était-ce?

« Parlons plutôt de toi et tes acolytes. Ils semblent vouloir révéler la vérité coute que coute. Mais jusqu'où es-tu vraiment prêt à aller pour retrouver ton identité et ton corps? »

Il appuya le tranchant de l'épée royale contre la peau d'Hitomi en posant sa question. Hitomi se débattit et Van vit une goutte de sang couler le long du cou de sa bien-aimée.

« Van, ne l'écoute pas. » Lui cria-t-elle en serrant les dents, essayant de faire abstraction de la douleur. L'imposteur l'avait coupée, mais il s'était assuré que ce n'était que superficielle, voulant prouver qu'il ne bluffait pas.

Van voulait ravoir son corps et son identité, mais jamais il n'irait jusqu'à sacrifier Hitomi pour cela. Elle était ce qu'il avait de plus précieux. Si elle mourrait, jamais il ne pourrait retrouver sa vie, car elle en était le cœur.

Dans la cours, les rebelles avaient complètement perdue le contrôle des évènements, tout comme les gardes d'ailleurs. Ils tentaient de maintenir l'ordre et le calme tout en arrêtant les agitateurs, mais n'y parvenait pas. Les rebelles identifiés tendaient de fuir, les autres de leur venir en aide tout en continuant à scander leur phrases chocs, mais le brouhaha ambiant couvrait en partit leur discours. Certains Fanaliens, pris de panique, tentaient de fuir la cours pour s'éloigner du trouble, tandis que d'autres voulaient savoir la vérité et tentaient de l'obtenir des autres.

Perchée au-dessus de tous, Merle regardait les évènements sans trop savoir quoi faire pour éviter que les choses tournent mal et que des gens soient blessés inutilement dans la foule compact. Son regard se tourna un moment du côté de l'estrade. Le célébrant et les autres l'avaient quittée. Il n'y restait que le « couple royal ». Merle fit alors le prisonnier, au plutôt Van, sauter sur l'estrade. L'usurpateur agrippa Hitomi et la maintient devant lui, serrant son épée sous sa gorge. Elle était beaucoup trop loin pour entendre ce qu'ils disaient. La femme-chat réalisa alors que personne d'autre ne semblait se préoccuper de ce qui se passait sur l'estrade. Ils avaient réussi à installer un certain doute sur l'identité et les agissements du roi, le moment était maintenant venu de leur faire savoir le reste de la vérité.

« REGARDEZ TOUS SUR L'ESTRADE! PEUPLE DE FANALIA, REGARDEZ VOTRE SOI-DISANT ROI. »

Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent alors vers l'estrade. La plupart de ceux qui étaient assez près pour bien voir ce qui s'y passait furent des plus étonnés de voir le roi menacer sa toute nouvelle femme et reine avec son épée. Certains reconnurent également l'autre homme sur l'estrade comme étant le prénommé Oram qui avait kidnappé la fiancée du roi.

« LE VAN FANEL QUE JE CONNAIS N'OSERAIT JAMAIS LEVER UNE ARME CONTRE CELLE QU'IL AIME! »

Des murmures d'indignation et des chuchotements d'incompréhension parcouraient la foule. Sur l'estrade, les trois personnes avaient évidemment entendu Merle et remarqué l'attention générale qui se tournait maintenant sur eux. Hitomi remercia intérieurement Merle d'être intervenue, se disant qu'il n'oserait pas la tuer sous les yeux attentifs de tous les Fanaliens. Les deux hommes ne se quittaient pas des yeux, ils savaient qu'on les regardait et n'avait pas à tourner la tête pour le savoir. Van restait immobile pour le moment, ne pouvait pas prendre de risque avec la vie d'Hitomi et l'usurpateur resserra sa prise sur Hitomi, comprenant que les choses lui échappaient tranquillement, la jeune femme représentant maintenant sa meilleure police d'assurance. Le temps sembla s'arrêter dans un instant qui semblait à la fois interminable et rapide comme l'éclair. Merle lança alors sa dernière déclaration choc.

« L'EXPLICATION DE CE QUE VOUS VOYEZ EST TRÈS SIMPLE LORSQUE L'ON CONNAIT LA VÉRITÉ. LE DÉNOMMÉ ORAM QUI SE TROUVE SUR L'ESTRADE N'A JAMAIS KIDNAPPÉ HITOMI KENSAKY. HITOMI KENSAKY EST PARTIE DE SON PLEIN GRÉ, CAR SOUS LES TRAITS DE CET ORAM, SE TROUVE EN FAIT LE ROI LÉGITIME, VAN FANEL. LE FAUX ROI A INVENTÉ CETTE HISTOIRE D'ENLÈVEMENT DANS LE SEUL BUT DE LE FAIRE ARRÊTER ET COMDAMNER. »

Il était évidemment dur de croire immédiatement les propos de Merle, tellement farfelus ils pouvaient paraitre. Comment quelqu'un pouvait avoir changé son apparence et celle de quelqu'un autre, cela paraissait invraisemblable, mais pourtant si on y prêtait foi, ça expliquait effectivement plusieurs choses, dont le comportement actuel des deux hommes se trouvant sur l'estrade.

Van espérait que la tentative de Merle porte fruit, ça faciliterait les choses et lui rendrait une certaine crédibilité. Mais c'était loin d'être son principal souci pour le moment.

« Tout est fini! Si vous voulez avoir une chance de vous en sortir libérez-moi. » Souffla Hitomi sentent le métal contre sa coupure à chaque mot.

« Aussitôt que je le ferais, il me tuera sans hésitation. »

« Tant que vous habitez son corps, il ne vous tuera pas sinon il perd toute chance de le retrouver. » Plaida Hitomi en espérant réussir à le convaincre. Il n'avait pas à la garder en otage, il maintenant déjà, en quelque sorte, le corps de Van en otage.

Hitomi croyait vraiment ce qu'elle disait. Ils ne pouvaient pas mettre le voleur de corps à mort sans anéantir les chances de Van de retrouver son identité. Par contre, Van avait une légère divergence d'opinion sur le sujet.

« Êtes-vous d'accord avec la jeune mariée? » Demanda-t-il à l'intention de Van.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, mais il lu dans ses yeux la fureur meurtrière qui lui donna la réponse qu'il soupçonnait.

« Qu'est-ce qui est le plus important à vos yeux? Retrouver votre vie ou préserver la sienne? D'une manière ou d'une autre s'obtiendrait ce que je désir vraiment. Je vais détruire votre vie et obtenir ma vengeance! »

Van ne comprenait pas de quelle vengeance il parlait et ça lui était complètement égal. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'essayer de comprendre davantage les paroles du voleur de corps, car ce qui se passa alors le prit autant par surprise que tous les autres. Deux grandes ailes blanches surgirent dans le dos du faux-roi déchirant du même coup ses habits de cérémonie. Jusqu'à cet instant, Van n'avait pas songé à cette réalité. En se retrouvant dans son corps d'emprunt, Van avait vite réalisé qu'il ne pouvait plus voler, mais il n'avait naïvement pas songé au fait que l'imposteur, lui, avait gagné ce pouvoir en se retrouvant dans le sien. Savait-il qu'il était un draconnain en lui volant son corps ?

« Réfléchit à ta réponse, pendant ce temps, je vais aller profiter de ma nuit de noce avec ma nouvelle épouse. »

Hitomi paniqua et se débattit comme une lionne, mais avant qu'elle arrive à se libérer, elle sentit le sol disparaître sous ses pieds. L'imposteur l'entraînait avec lui dans les airs. Elle songea d'abord à continuer à se débattre pour se libérer, quitte à tomber et se blesser dans la chute, mais plus il prenait de la hauteur, moins cette option l'emballait.

_**Aviez-vous penser au fait que le faux-roi était maintenant capable de voler, ou comme Van, vous aviez oublié ce détail? Pourquoi parle-t-il de vengeance ? Et où amene-t-il Hitomi, et que lui fera-t-il ? Van parviendra-t-il à la sauver? et comment la foule réagira à toute cette histoire? Plien de question sans réponse... Je serais curieuse de voir vos théorie de réponse à cette d'entre elle, alors si ça vous dit tenter de deviner et faites-moi part de vos hypothèse.**_

_**Kiana**_


	33. Désespoir

_Que va-t-il arriver à nos héros… voilà ce que vous vous demandiez à la fin du dernier chapitre, vous êtes sous le point de le lire. Ce chapitre n'est pas joyeux, comme le dit le titre, mais j'espère que vous réussirez à l'apprécier malgré tout. N'oubliez pas de me laisser un commentaire si ça vous dit, je suis toujours super contente de vous lire. Donc voilà le plan, je vous laisse lire et vous m'envoyer un tit coms et j'update la suite P _

_Kiana_

**Chapitre 33 : Désespoir**

Van fut sous le choc lorsqu'il vit les deux grandes ailes blanches jaillirent du dos du voleur de corps. Il se remit cependant du choc très rapidement lorsqu'il le vit agripper Hitomi et s'élever dans les airs. Frustré de ne plus pouvoir faire de même, il aurait été tellement facile de récupérer Hitomi dans ces circonstances, il ne baissa tout de même pas les bras.

Toute la population présente avait suivi la fin de la scène, mais Van ne les remarquaient même pas, la seule chose qui l'intéressait présentement était de ne pas perdre de vue sa bien-aimée. Il sauta de l'estrade et bouscula ceux qui se trouvaient sur son chemin. Il sprinta entre les bâtiments dans la direction prise par l'usurpateur. Il se trouva à contourner une bonne partie du château et continua vers le nord. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusion, il n'arriverait pas à les rejoindre ainsi, mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de les poursuivre. Comment pouvait-il se résigner à s'arrêter tandis qu'on lui enlevait la femme qu'il aime et qu'il savait très bien ce que ce monstre lui réservait une fois qu'il aurait atteint sa destination?

Sa course le mena à une zone boisée, sous le couvert des arbres, il perdrait le contact visuel qu'il avait réussi à conserver, malgré l'avance irrémédiable qu'ils prenaient sur lui. Il ne ralentit toutefois pas, au contraire. Déjà à bout de souffle, il força l'allure, zigzagant entre les arbres. Il savait que derrière cette lisière de forêt, il arriverait à une colline dégagée qui s'élevait au-dessus d'une petite vallée boisée qui s'étendait au pied des montagnes entourant la capitale. De là, il réussirait sans doute à les repérer à nouveau. Il en gravit la pente plus vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait depuis son enfance et sans prendre le temps de reprendre son souffle ou préoccuper du point de côté qu'il avait depuis un moment. Il scruta le ciel attentivement. Il perçut alors un mouvement au loin. À cette distance, il ne pouvait pas distinguer clairement les deux silhouettes. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'agir d'autres choses. Aussitôt qu'il les eut repérés, ils disparurent derrière un repli de la montagne.

« Hitomi! » Cria-t-il avec désespoir.

Van se laissa tomber à genou, sous le poids de l'impuissance et de la culpabilité. _Tout est ma faute… si je n'étais pas revenu à Fanalia tout seul pour me faire avoir comme un imbécile aussi. Hitomi ne se serait pas livrée à lui pour me sauver la vie et rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé… _

Van serrait les poings et ne quittait pas des yeux le point où il avait perdu des yeux les deux ombres volantes. À cet instant précis, il serait prêt à tout donner pour retrouver Hitomi saine et sauve. Tout le reste n'avait plus d'importance… Qu'est-ce qui est le plus important, retrouver sa vie ou préserver la sienne ?... Il s'agissait de la question que le voleur de corps lui avait posée avant de s'envoler. Il avait ensuite prit la fuite et Van l'avait poursuivit jusqu'au haut de cette colline. Il ne lui avait pas donné le temps de répondre et il doutait qu'il se soit vraiment attendu à une de toute façon. La réponse ne faisait pourtant aucun doute pour lui.

_Peu importe que je ne retrouve jamais ma vie, ni mon corps, par tous les dieux, je serais prêt à tout pour éviter la moindre souffrance à Hitomi, même si je dois donner ma vie pour la sauver!... Je vous en conjure faites que je la retrouve avant qu'il ne soit trop tard._ Supplia Van intérieurement.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue, le désespoir menaçait de le gagner. On pouvait lui faire ce qu'on voulait, mais s'en prendre à Hitomi, surtout pour l'atteindre lui, était une idée insupportable pour lui. Du coin de l'œil, il vit un quelque chose scintiller. Il n'y aurait pas porté attention, mais son instinct lui dire le contraire. Il se releva et avança de quelque pas pour rejoindre l'endroit où il l'avait aperçut. En se penchant dans l'herbe, il trouva un objet qu'il connaissait très bien… le pendentif d'Hitomi. Elle devait l'avoir avec elle lorsqu'il l'avait enlevé. L'avait-elle échappé ou laissé tomber volontairement? Il tendit la main pour le ramasser, aussitôt qu'il y toucha, il se mit à briller à nouveau. _Hitomi _ Murmura Van. Aussitôt qu'il le serra dans sa paume, une puissante lumière bleue l'entoura. Le roi légitime de Fanalia, ne paniqua pas, connaissant le phénomène. Lorsqu'il se sentit quitter le sol, un nouvel espoir l'envahi.

Hitomi vit une ouverture dans la paroi de la montagne qu'ils venaient de contourner. La grotte était complètement inaccessible à pied, du moins de ce côté, peut-être un autre chemin à travers la montagne y donnait accès. Elle devait garder cet espoir, sinon comment pouvait-elle garder espoir de parvenir à se sauver où être secouru. Sans avoir d'ailes comme son ravisseur, tenter une sortie par là serait du suicide. En songeant à ce qu'il projetait de lui faire une fois atterri, elle se demandait soudainement si le suicide n'était pas une option acceptable tout compte fait. En était-elle vraiment rendue là… ses options se limitaient-elles au viol ou au suicide ? Elle refusait de se résoudre à l'un ou à l'autre et elle se battrait jusqu'au bout pour éviter l'un ou l'autre de ces dénouements, malgré le mince espoir qu'il lui restait d'y parvenir.

Elle n'attendit pas que ses pieds touchent à nouveau le sol pour se débattre rageusement. Elle réussit à le déstabiliser légèrement. Au lieu d'atterrir en douceur, ils tombèrent à la renverse. Mais ses bras musclés la retenaient toujours l'empêchant de fuir, malheureusement pour elle, Van avait gagné en force depuis la guerre et cette force servait maintenant leur ennemi.

« Calme-toi, ça ne fera qu'empirer les choses, crois-moi! »

Hitomi passa outre l'avertissement et lui donna un violent coup de genou dans l'entrejambe. Elle obtient l'effet escompté et réussit à se défaire de lui un instant. Mais il la rattrapa au vol par le bras et la tira vers lui sans ménagement.

« Tu ne devrais pas jouer à ce petit jeu avec moi. » La menaça-t-il en sortant du même coup une dague de sa ceinture.

Décidemment, ce type en trimballait toujours une avec lui, se dit-elle. Il avait beau la menacer avec une lame à nouveau, cette fois, elle refusait de rester figée par la peur. S'il voulait l'avoir, il devrait le faire par la force, quitte à la blesser ou la tuer s'il n'y arrivait pas autrement. En réponse, elle lui octroya un puissant coup sur le pied en lui écrasant les orteils de toutes ses forces. Elle le sentit se crisper et serrer les dents sous la douleur et la surprise de sa réaction inverse à la logique. Hitomi profita de la demie seconde ainsi gagnée pour le repousser vers l'arrière et se libérer complètement de son étreinte. Elle ne se retourna pas, sachant qu'il la suivrait un instant après. Elle ignorait où elle courait et si ça menait même quelque part, mais elle s'enfonça dans la grotte dans le seul but de mettre le plus de distance possible entre son agresseur et elle. Elle agissait seulement par instinct de survie, la logique n'ayant plus sa place dans les circonstances.

Elle ignorait combien de pas elle avait réussi à faire et ne sentit pas le choc venir non plus. Elle se retrouva au sol, sonnée, avant même d'avoir eu l'impression de recevoir le coup. Elle tenta de se relever, mais il était assis sur son dos de tout son poids, lui coupant presque le souffle. Face contre terre, elle ne pouvait pas voir ce qu'il préparait et ça ne faisait qu'accentuer son sentiment de panique. Il lui ramena les deux poignets vers l'arrière et elle sentit qu'il les liait ensemble avec un tissu ou une lanière. Il ne lésina d'ailleurs pas sur la tension des nœuds, elle sentait ses liens lui serrer les poignets si forts que ça lui laisserait sans aucun doute une marque.

« J'aime les femmes combattives, mais nous avons déjà joué assez longtemps ensemble à mon goût. »

« Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? » Supplia Hitomi, sentant son beau courage et sa combattivité céder tranquillement la place au désespoir et à la peur.

« Pourquoi, pourquoi… » Commença-t-il, une once de folie et de fureur dans la voix.

Hitomi sentit son étouffant poids quitter son dos, avant qu'il l'agrippe par une épaule et la retourne brutalement. Il se pencha sur elle, les jambes sur les siennes, l'empêchant de les bouger afin de le frapper ou quoi que ce soit.

« Parce que j'en ai envie… » Murmura-t-il près de son visage, Hitomi sentit son souffle contre sa joue, un frisson de terreur la parcourut.

Les mains liées dans le dos, les jambes et le corps sous lui, elle se savait complètement immobilisée, mais à présent la peur la paralysait tout autant.

« Parce que j'en ai le pouvoir… » Ajouta-t-il, le triomphe sur le visage.

Il s'empara alors de ses lèvres et l'embrassa sans retenue, lorsqu'il essaya d'entrer sa langue dans sa bouche, Hitomi n'hésita pas un instant et profita de l'occasion pour lui mordre la langue avec toute la force de sa mâchoire. Son cri de douleur sonna aux oreilles d'Hitomi comme un petit bonheur. Il avait peut-être le pouvoir, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour lui facilité les choses.

« Sale garce! » Grogna-t-il.

La voyant sourire, il lui assena une vive gifle au visage. Mais Hitomi ne regrettait pas une seconde son geste, s'il osait l'embrasser à nouveau, il le paierait d'une nouvelle morsure, peu importe les coups qu'il lui en coûterait par la suite.

« Tu refuses qu'on t'embrasse sur les lèvres, il y a bien d'autres endroits à embrasser sans risque de ce faire mordre. »

Il accompagna ses paroles d'une légère démonstration en l'embrassant dans le cou puis en descendant dans son décollé.

« Van te le fera payer. » Lança Hitomi en cachant avec succès la peur dans sa voix.

« Ton chéri n'est pas là et si, par miracle, il réussit à nous trouver, même rapidement, il arrivera trop tard et ne pourra que constater qu'elle bon temps nous avons prit en son absence. »

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu crois pouvoir obtenir de cette façon, mais après ça la seule chose que tu auras de Van, c'est une mort certaine. »

« C'est ce que tu crois, mais c'est justement en faisant ce que je m'apprête à faire que je vais obtenir une bonne partie de ce que je veux. »

Hitomi ne comprenant pas très bien ce qu'il racontait, mais pendant qu'il parlait, elle ralentissait l'avènement de l'inévitable.

« Je ne crois pas que me violer soit réellement votre vrai objectif. Au fond, je ne suis probablement pas la première à votre actif. » Hitomi n'avait aucunement envie de l'entendre dire qu'il avait violé d'autres innocentes avant elle, mais chaque seconde passée à parler était un instant de répit pour elle. Et si malgré tout, il devait en venir à faire sa sale besogne, elle réussirait peut-être à comprendre pourquoi il s'en prenait à eux, malgré que ça ne lui fût d'aucun réconfort actuellement.

Il serra le haut de sa robe de mariée et tira férocement dessus, déchirant le tissu. Il s'y prit ensuite à deux mains et recommença l'opération jusqu'à ce que le vêtement cède et expose le corset interne de la robe. Hitomi se réjouit de porter un corset au lieu d'un simple soutien-gorge, se disant qu'il serait plus robuste. Mais son petit espoir fut de courte durée, le voleur de corps attrapa sa dague et glissa la lame froide entre les seins de sa victime. D'un coup sec, il coupa le corset et révéla du même temps sa poitrine à ses yeux pervers.

Il lui regarda les seins un court instant et un sourire mauvais se dessina sur le visage dont elle avait rêvé depuis deux ans. Lorsqu'il s'en était prit à elle à son arrivée sur Gaea, sous les traits d'Oram, l'expérience avait été atroce, mais ce n'était rien comparé à aujourd'hui. Cette fois, il irait sans aucun doute jusqu'au bout et pour empirer les choses, il le ferait sous les traits du seul homme qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé et dont elle s'était languie durant deux longues années et qui avait habité ses plus audacieux rêves.

L'esprit d'Hitomi fut irrémédiablement ramené au présent malgré elle, lorsque ses mains se mirent à lui masser la poitrine. Il y allait avec tant de force que ça en était douloureux, elle avait l'impression qu'il lui pétrissait les seins de toute ses forces. Lorsqu'il cessa finalement de lui maltraiter la poitrine. Il saisit à nouveau de sa dague, se dirigeant cette fois beaucoup plus bas sur le corps de sa victime. La robe longue descendant jusqu'à ses pieds était un obstacle dont il désirait se débarrasser rapidement. Il l'entailla à plusieurs répétitions afin de dévoiler ses fines jambes. Instinctivement, Hitomi se débattit et tenta de le frapper avec son genou. Avant qu'elle n'arrive à l'atteindre, la lame qui s'attaquait à sa robe, glissa le long de sa cuisse. Hitomi poussa un cri de douleur.

« Voilà ce que tu gagnes à lutter inutilement. Je n'avais aucune intention de te blesser… du moins de cette façon. » Dit-il en appuyant un doigt sur la plaie d'Hitomi, qui grimaça de douleur.

« Tu veux toujours savoir pourquoi je vais prendre mon pied avec toi… à part le plaisir que j'y prendrais ? » Demanda-t-il avec une expression de prédateur et une lueur de démence dans les yeux, ces yeux marrons qui autrefois, dans ce qui ne semblait plus qu'un lointain souvenir, avait pu exprimer tellement d'amour et de tendresse lorsqu'ils étaient toujours animés par leur légitime propriétaire.

Hitomi ne répondit pas, pour ce que ça changerait de toute façon.

« Parce qu'étrangement, s'en prendre à toi est une méthode de torture beaucoup plus efficace pour s'en prendre à ton cher Fanel que tous ce que je pourrais lui infliger directement. »

Tout en parlant, il se s'interrompit pas pour autant et acheva de déchirer le bas de sa robe dont il ne restait de l'avant que des lambeaux de tissus lui recouvrant à peine la cuisse droite et remontait presqu'à sa hanche de l'autre coté. Il jeta les restes de tissus de côté et glissa sa main le long de ses jambes.

« Tu es tombée amoureuse du mauvais gars. Tout est sa faute en fait. Sans lui, rien de tout ça ne serait en train de t'arriver. »

Sa main ne s'attarda pas longtemps sur ses jambes, remontant rapidement le long de sa cuisse gauche. Hitomi resserra ses cuisses ensemble, connaissant trop bien sa prochaine destination. Il appuya alors avec son genou entre les siennes jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse à le glisser entre eux, écartant du même coup un peu les cuisses d'Hitomi.

« Sans lui, je n'aurais pas eu à voler son stupide corps afin d'avoir le pouvoir qui n'était promis. Et j'aurais pu l'exercer à ma guise sans me soucier de ses idiotes politiques de roitelet faible incapable de se faire obéir comme il se doit. »

Il lui révélait présentement des informations qui pourraient s'avérer intéressante, mais ça lui était présentement complètement égal. Il venait de s'emparer des sa culotte et la tira rapidement vers le bas, voilà ce qui occupait l'attention d'Hitomi. Elle était littéralement impuissante à arrêter le cours des évènements. Elle tenta de penser à autre chose, cherchant à se réfugier ailleurs. Si elle ne pouvait plus soustraire son corps à l'emprise de ce monstre, au moins parviendrait-elle à épargner ce tourment à son esprit. Malheureusement pour elle, il n'en était pas à sa première fois. Pour l'avoir découvert avant, il savait que la tentative de fuite mentale venait presque toujours. Mais il voulait garder sa victime pleinement avec lui lorsqu'il la prendrait.

« Tu verras ce qu'un vrai homme peut faire. » Débuta-t-il pour la ramener à lui. « Ton chéri t'a-t-il même déjà montré ce qui fait de lui un homme? »

En gardant bien ses genoux en place, il s'écarta légèrement d'elle et d'une main entreprit de détacher son pantalon. Malgré qu'elle ne veule pas y songer, l'esprit d'Hitomi répondit mentalement à sa question. Non, malgré tout ce que Van et elle avait vécus et partagés, ils n'avaient jamais dépassés une certain limite. Ils en auraient peut-être eu l'occasion, mais ils avaient décidés d'attendre après le mariage. Lorsqu'il retirait son pantalon, ce serait donc la première fois qu'elle verrait cette partie de l'anatomie du roi. Une partie d'elle avait eu hâte à ce moment et à leur première nuit ensemble, malheureusement cette nuit n'avait pas eu lieu. Elle ne perdrait donc pas sa virginité par amour, mais bien de force et dans la douleur.

Il lui prit la tête, la releva et la força à regarder la virilité qui la prendrait bientôt. Elle l'aperçut, mais décida de fermer les yeux, ne voulant pas garder cette image imprégnée dans sa tête, comme aucun de celles qui suivrait. Elle les garderait le plus possible fermés jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait fini avec elle. Évidemment, elle pouvait s'épargner le côté visuel, mais ce ne serait qu'une faible partie de ce qu'elle garderait en souvenir de cette expérience.

« Tu ne veux pas regarder, mais comment comptes-tu éviter de sentir ? »

Tandis qu'il prononçait ses paroles, elle sentit sa main se glisser sous ce qui lui restait de robe et sans plus de préambule, un de ses doigts se glissa en elle avec force. Hitomi en eut le souffle coupé, de surprise et de douleur. Des larmes de désespoir coulèrent le long de ses joues. Le doigt intrus se retira légèrement pour revenir de plus bel. Hitomi se mit à sangloter de douleur et d'angoisse. Il lui causait une telle douleur qu'elle n'osait penser à ce que ce serait lorsqu'il en viendrait à l'étape finale qui suivrait. Il retira soudainement son doigt à toute vitesse, au soulagement momentané d'Hitomi. La terreur de ce qui suivrait l'envahit.

Son agresseur poussa alors un puissant cri, qui n'avait rien à voir avec du plaisir ou un sentiment de victoire. Il s'agissait d'un cri de douleur, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Les yeux d'Hitomi s'ouvrirent aussitôt en quête d'une explication.

Couchée au sol, le voleur de corps toujours au-dessus d'elle, elle ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qui se passait. Mais une chose était sûr, l'attention de son violeur n'était plus sur elle. Il regardait de l'autre côté et se tenait les côtes droites. Hitomi remarqua alors d'une dague y était plantée et qu'un filet coulait de sous sa main. Des gouttes lui tombèrent d'ailleurs sur le ventre. Elle ignorait encore ce qui venait de se passer, mais son sentiment d'impuissance se volatilisa lorsqu'elle aperçut la dague, avec laquelle il l'avait dévêtue, toujours au sol à côté d'elle. Malheureusement, elle avait toujours les mains liées dans le dos, sinon elle s'en aurait emparé et se serait assuré qu'il souffre à son tour. Elle profita plutôt de l'occasion pour se libérer une jambe et le repousser de toutes ses forces. Elle réussit avec succès à le dégager de sur elle. Son agresseur ne lui bouchant plus la vue, elle vit celui qui avant planter la dague se tenant à peine un ou deux pas derrière lui.

En apercevant l'ancien visage d'Oram, elle eut d'abord un flash-back de son retour sur Gaea, mais cette fois, elle fut ravie de le voir, car elle savait que derrière lui se cachait aujourd'hui l'élu de son cœur.

_VAN!_ Cria-t-elle intérieurement, toujours incapable de parler sous le choc de tout ce qui venait de lui arriver, comme si sa venue ne pouvait pas être réelle. Elle était perdue, personne ne pouvait les rejoindre à temps pour la secourir. Mais pour une seconde fois, il se tenait bien là, arrivant juste à temps pour lui épargner le pire. Une rage telle qu'elle n'en avait jamais vu briller dans les yeux de personnes était visible dans son regard. Elle savait qu'elle ne lui était pas adressée, mais elle en eut toute de même froid dans le dos.

Lorsque son attention se posa réellement sur elle, ses traits serrés par la colère se détendirent très légèrement, satisfait de fois qu'elle était correct, ou du moins autant que les circonstances le permettait.

Le bref instant où leurs regards se croisèrent, fut un instant de trop. Avec un beuglement de douleur, le voleur de corps retira la dague de Van de son torse et se jeta sur lui. Van leva son épée, mais ne fut pas assez rapide. Le voleur de corps était un tueur et savait agir avec vite et avec précision. La lame s'enfonça directement dans la cage thoracique de Van. Le roi légitime de Fanalia avait réussi à dévier très légèrement la trajectoire de la dague. Au lieu de l'avoir en plein cœur, la lame avait pénétré légèrement de bilai. Sans atteindre directement le cœur, elle l'avait sans doute touché et gravement déchiré les poumons, le coup n'en serait pas pour autant moins fatal, simplement peut-être un peu plus long et souffrant.

« VAN! » Le cri d'Hitomi sortit cette fois de sa gorge et résonna dans toute la grotte.


	34. La mort

Voici mon nouveau chapitre. Personnellement j'ai bien aimé l'écrire et j'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi même si son sujet n'est pas à la base très réjouissant, comme le dit son titre.

Bonne lecture et j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience sur celui-là.

Kiana

**Chapitre 34 : La mort**

Tout était bleu autour de Van. Il ne connaissait pas l'endroit où la colonne de lumière le mènerait, mais il espérait qu'elle l'aide à rejoindre et sauver Hitomi. Ses pieds revinrent en contact avec le sol, mais il ne voyait toujours pas autour de lui. La lumière bleutée disparue enfin, le laissant seul. Il cligna des yeux quelques fois et regarda autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans une grotte. Sur sa gauche, une grande ouverture donnait sur l'extérieur laissant pénétrer la lumière du jour. Il s'approcha de quelques pas et constata bien assez vite qu'il s'agissait d'une voie sans issue en voyant l'abrupt précipice. En face, il pouvait voir une autre montagne s'élever vers le ciel. Il comprit qu'il était dans une grotte à flanc de montagne entre les deux montagnes derrière lesquels il avait perdu de vue Hitomi et son ravisseur.

S'il était vraiment où il le croyait, ils avaient dû entrer par ici. Ils devaient donc se trouver un peu plus loin dans la grotte. Pour appuyer son raisonnement, il entendit alors une voix, sans parfaitement comprendre les mots. Il la reconnut aisément, car il s'agissait de la sienne, fait assez troublant en soi. Van courut vers l'intérieur de la grotte, encouragé car ils ne semblaient pas trop loin, mais toute de même inquiet par le ton de la voix et l'absence de réponse d'Hitomi.

« Tu ne veux pas regarder, mais comment comptes-tu éviter de sentir »

Les propos du voleur de corps accentuèrent sa crainte d'arriver trop tard. Il contourna un amas rocheux et les vit enfin. Son Hitomi était clouée le dos au sol, sa belle robe déchirée, des lambeaux de tissus jetés à l'écart. Son agresseur se tenait sur elle et Van ne prit pas le temps d'observer ce qu'il faisait avant de sortir sa dague et s'élancer vers lui avec la ferme intention de mettre définitivement un terme à toute cette histoire en le poignardant avant qu'il ne fasse quoi que ce soit de plus. En le tuant, il tuait son propre corps et anéantissait toutes ses chances de le reprendre du même coup. Mais au point où il en était, il s'en fichait royalement. La seule chose qui importe étant qu'il enlève ses mains de son Hitomi immédiatement et définitivement.

Malheureusement, alors que sa dague se dirigeait droit vers sa cible, le voleur de corps dû capter sa présence, car il pivota au dernier moment. La lame s'enfonça plutôt dans le côté de la victime, lui évitant un coup fatal. Le sang se mit à couler de l'entaille et la douleur se lut sur le visage du voleur de corps qui regardait maintenant son assaillant. Van se réjouit pour la première fois de voir les traits de son vrai visage exprimer une vive douleur, mais ce n'était pas assez, il rageait intérieurement et le maudissait d'avoir bougé alors qu'il était si près du but. Hitomi se débattit sous lui et réussit à se dégager légèrement. Van put enfin voir le visage de sa bien-aimée, elle avait piètre allure et devait avoir vécu un des plus atroces moments de sa vie, mais elle avait échappée au pire. Van remercia le ciel de lui avoir permit d'épargner un peu sa bien-aimée. Leur regards ne s'étaient croisés qu'une seconde, mais la suite des choses s'enchaîna à une vitesse ahurissante.

Le voleur de corps se jeta sur lui en rugissant de rage et de douleur, la dague qu'il lui avait enfoncée dans le corps à la main. Van leva défensivement son épée, qu'il tenant dans son autre main depuis le début, mais le coup avait été beaucoup trop rapide. La lame s'enfonça dans sa poitrine avant qu'il le réalise, il avait le souffle coupé et semblait incapable de le reprendre.

« VAN ! » Le cri d'Hitomi résonna dans toute la grotte.

Après avoir poignardé le roi légitime de Fanalia, l'usurpateur prit la fuite. Hitomi ne lui accorda pas le moindre intérêt. Elle se fichait qu'il réussisse à fuir ou aille mourir à petit feu plus loin. La seule chose qui existant présentement pour elle était Van qui s'écroulait au sol devant ses yeux. Elle se redressa et se précipita à ses côtés.

« Hi-to-mi » L'interpella-t-il en cherchant son air, ses poumons étaient atteints et le sang s'y engorgerait bientôt.

Sans le quitter des yeux, elle coupa promptement ses liens sur son épée. Elle devait se libérer les bras afin de l'aider. Instinctivement, elle porta la main à sa plaie dégoulinante de sang. Mais elle se savait rationnellement impuissante. Elle ne pouvait pas retirer la dague sans causer plus de problème et de douleur inutile à Van. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus arrêter l'hémorragie, car le véritable problème ne venait pas du sang coulant à l'extérieur de la plaie, mais bien celui qui s'infiltrait dans ses poumons.

« C'est tr-trop tard. » Lui souffla Van.

« Ne parles pas. Tiens bon. »

Van plongea son regard dans le sien. Ils savaient très bien tous deux qu'il était fichu, mais Hitomi refusait d'accepter cette idée. Les larmes lui coulaient abondamment des yeux et ses lèvres tremblotaient.

« Reste avec moi. »

Van toussa péniblement, projetant du sang à chaque fois. Il tenta de lever une main vers son unique amour. Elle l'agrippa et la porta à sa joue, la gardant enlacée entre les deux siennes.

« J-Je-t'ai-aime Hi-hito-miii. » Bégaya Van en crachant du sang presqu'à chaque syllabe.

Il sentait ses forces le quitter et avait l'impression de se noyer dans son sang sans être capable de reprendre d'air malgré ses tentatives d'inspiration. Tout ce qu'il parvenait à faire c'était de cracher de plus en plus de sang, venant de ses poumons qui en était emplis. En voyant la détresse sur le visage d'Hitomi, il s'en voulait de la laisser et être à nouveau la cause de sa douleur et de sa peine. La seule chose qu'il avait souhaité depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée c'était de la rendre heureuse par tous les moyens possibles et plus le temps avait passé, plus il n'avait cessé de la faire souffrir malgré ses bonnes intentions et, aujourd'hui encore, elle avait le cœur brisé à cause de lui.

« Je- m'e-m'exc-cus-se. Tou-ou-est ma fo-faut-te. »

Hitomi n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il était aux portes de la mort et il s'excusait. Croyait-il vraiment qu'elle lui en voulait pour quoi que ce soit? Il venait tout juste de la sauver d'un viol certain et pour seule récompense, il s'était fait poignarder et perdrait sans doute la vie. Si quelqu'un devait demander pardon c'est elle, car il venait de donner sa vie pour elle.

« Arrête de parler inutilement. Surtout pour dire des trucs pareils. Tu n'as aucune raison de t'excuser de quoi que ce soit. Rien de ce qui vient d'arriver ou de ce qui s'est passé dans les derniers jours et dernières semaines n'est ta faute à mes yeux. Tu as payés et souffert plus que moi ou n'importe qui dans cette histoire. Si quelqu'un doit vraiment s'excuser c'est moi. J'aurais dû être là pour toi, pour te soutenir, mais je t'ai laissé tout seul face à cette épreuve. »

Van ouvrir la bouche, mais ne parvient pas à répliquer, de toute façon, Hitomi ne l'aurait pas laissé faire. Elle savait qu'il n'en avait plus pour longtemps et elle voulait finir de lui dire ce qu'elle avait à exprimer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la quitta sans savoir ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment. Elle le serra dans ses bras de tout son cœur et poursuivit.

« Lorsque je t'ai enfin retrouvé dans ce corps. Je t'ai rejeté sans le vouloir. J'étais désemparée par la tournure des évènements et je revoyais Oram dans les bois à mon arrivée à chaque fois que je posais le regard sur toi et ça me rendait inconfortable. Mais j'ai été égoïste. Les choses devaient être cent fois pires pour toi, j'ose à peine imaginer par quoi tu as du passer. Tu avais besoin de moi et je ne t'ai pas offert mon support. J'ai eu des doutes aux sujets de certaines choses ces derniers temps. Mais il y a une chose dont je n'ai jamais douté. Je t'aime! Malgré tout ce qui s'est passé et tout ce que tu as pu penser, tu dois me croire, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. Je t'aime depuis notre première rencontre et mon affection pour toi n'a jamais cessée de croitre. Même si tu as maintenant le corps qu'avait ce monstre, ça ne change rien à qui tu es et à l'amour que je te porte. »

Les yeux d'Hitomi étaient brouillés par les larmes, mais elle s'en fichait complètement. Elle déposa une main sur sa joue et ramena son visage près du sien et s'empara doucement de ses lèvres, le goût du sang aurait pu la répugner, mais ça lui était complètement égal. Elle posa sa seconde main derrière sa tête pour la maintenir en place, sentant les forces de Van vaciller. Elle ne voulait pas que leur baiser soin rompu à cause qu'il n'était plus en mesure de soutenir sa tête. Elle l'embrassa avec tout l'amour et la tendresse qu'elle avait pour lui. Il répondit à son baiser de son mieux. Le temps sembla s'arrêter un instant, Hitomi souhaitait que cet instant dure à jamais, comme s'il permettait à Van de rester avec elle à jamais. Elle sentait sa tête de plus en plus lourde et ses lèvres remuer de moins en moins contre les siennes, mais elle refusait d'accepter qu'il puisse la quitter. Elle refusait de se séparer de lui, car elle refusait de reconnaître que la vie avait quitté son corps. Comme si d'interrompe ce baiser allait définitivement le tuer et l'éloigner d'elle irrémédiablement, tandis que tant qu'elle restait ainsi, il restait à ses côtés. _Van… je ne veux pas te perdre. Reste avec moi je t'en supplie. Je veux être à tes côtés plus que tout au monde et rien n'a ni n'aura jamais plus d'importance à mes yeux dans la vie. _

Les lèvres d'Hitomi tremblaient et tout son corps était secoué par ses sanglots. Elle serra le corps inerte contre elle en se balançant d'avant en arrière, pleurant comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait de toute sa vie. Elle avait l'impression qu'on venait de lui arracher le cœur. Un monde sans lui était un endroit où elle ne désirait pas être. La vie n'avait plus aucun sens si Van n'en faisait plus partie.

Elle vit une lumière rose scintiller dans l'obscurité, malgré ses yeux clos. L'image de son pendentif se dessina devant elle. Elle se retrouva debout, seule dans le noir total, à l'exception de la lueur rosée qui émanait du pendentif devant elle. Elle connaissait très bien ce phénomène, elle était dans une vision. Le pendentif se rapprocha et scintilla de plus en plus fort. Elle dû lever le bras devant ses yeux pour éviter d'être trop éblouie. Soudainement, la lumière devenue très vive disparue. Hitomi retira son bras et se retrouva devant un petit lac où tombait une cascade entourée d'une dense forêt. Il s'agissait du paradis caché de Van. Si elle était ici, il devait y être aussi. Elle courut sur la rive du lac le cherchant des yeux.

Elle le vit alors, assis sur un rocher tout près de berge. Il regardait la surface du lac fixement, lui tournant le dos, lui exposant le derrière de sa tête et sa chevelure noire rebelle. Elle courut vers lui à toute vitesse et cria son nom juste avant de le rejoindre. Le jeune homme tourna la tête en l'entendant. Avant de se jeter dans ses bras, Hitomi eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir son regard marron ébahi… ses magnifiques yeux, il les avait retrouvés ainsi que tout le reste. Mais le plus important c'est qu'elle l'avait retrouvé lui.

En lui sautant ainsi dans les bras, elle l'avait pris pas surprise et ils tombèrent à la renverse en bas du rocher où se tenait Van. Le jeune homme prit quelques secondes à réagir. Il était mourant dans les bras d'Hitomi, puis son esprit s'était retrouvé dans cet endroit familier, bien qu'irréel. Il savait qu'il était mort, la vie l'avait quittée et il était bien décédé. Sans doute, son esprit rejoindrait tôt au tard ses ancêtres ou peu importe l'endroit où l'on se retrouvait par la suite. Alors comment Hitomi pouvait-elle être ici avec lui ? Alors une pensée atroce lui vint. Si elle l'avait rejoint, était-elle morte à son tour? Elle n'avait aucune raison de l'être avant qu'il ne rende l'âme, que c'était-il passé ? Van paniqua à cette idée, il était content de la voir, mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle meure. Elle avait encore une longue vie à vivre avant de venir le rejoindre. Il se redressa en position assisse et l'écarta de lui pour la regarder dans les yeux.

« Comment es-tu venue ici ? »

« Je ne sais pas exactement, en fait. L'important c'est que je t'ai retrouvé. » Répondit-elle en souriant, se fichant bien du comment.

Malheureusement, Van ne partageait pas son enthousiasme et son regard inquiet la troublait, ne devrait-il pas se réjouit comme elle.

« Je suis mort, Hitomi. Tu ne devrais pas être là. »

Son radieux sourire s'effaça. Il n'avait pas à lui rappeler qu'il était mort, elle en avait conscience même si elle voulait le nier. Elle avait eu l'impression qu'on lui arrachait le cœur de la poitrine, comment pourrait-elle avoir oublié ce moment. Mais par miracle elle était de nouveau dans ses bras quand elle croyait l'avoir perdu à jamais.

Van constata que sa remarque l'avait blessée, même si c'était la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait. _Décidément je la fais souffrir sans le vouloir, même mort._ Se désola-t-il.

« Je suis content de te voir, je le serai toujours, Hitomi. » Lui assura-t-il.

Elle sourit à nouveau et voulut s'approcher à nouveau de lui, mais il l'interrompit, il devait savoir.

« Mais tu ne devrais pas pouvoir être ici… à moins que tu ne sois morte à toi aussi. »

Hitomi comprit enfin ce qui inquiétait vraiment Van. Et ça paraissait effectivement logique. Mais elle n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir perdu la vie.

« Hitomi ? »

« Je ne crois pas être morte. Je te tenais dans mes bras et on s'embrassait quand… » Hitomi ne trouva pas la force de le dire à voix haute, comme si ça rendait la chose plus définitive. Van comprit très bien de toute façon. C'est en partageant cet ultime baiser qu'il avait sentit ses dernières forces le quitter avant de se réveiller au bord du lac en sachant qu'il était bien mort.

« De quoi te souviens-tu en dernier juste avant de te retrouver ici ? »

« J'étais dans le noir et mon pendentif brillait. »

« Et avant ça? »

« Je te serrais dans mes bras de toute mes forces en pleurant… » Ses yeux s'embuèrent à cette simple pensée.

Van la prit aussitôt dans ses bras et la ramena contre lui. Hitomi l'enlaça en retour tandis qu'il lui caressait les cheveux tendrement.

« Hitomi. » Murmura-t-il simplement, ne sachant quoi dire de plus. Que pouvait-on dire pour réconforter quelqu'un qui venait de perdre un être cher lorsqu'on était l'être cher en question, cette situation était normalement inconcevable.

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa doucement. Elle répondit instantanément à son baiser en y ajoutant plus de passion. Elle s'accrocha à lui, comme si elle risquait de le perdre. Et il savait que c'est ce qui devrait normalement être.

« Je t'aime Hitomi. Et je t'aimerais éternellement, mon amour. Mais si tu es toujours en vie, tu ne dois pas être ici. »

« Je me fiche d'être en vie ou non, autant que je suis avec toi, le reste m'est égal. » Répliqua-t-elle avec fougue.

Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il était d'accord, et une partie de son cœur l'était, mais ce n'était pas le cas, elle était en vie, il le savait et il souhaitait qu'elle continue à vivre.

« Ça ne m'est pas égal à moi. »

« Être avec toi, c'est ce que j'ai toujours souhaité plus que tout au monde. On m'a accordé ce souhait alors que je t'avais perdu pour toujours. » Déclara Hitomi.

« Le pendentif… voilà comment tu as réussi cet exploit. Je l'avais sur moi, c'est également lui qui m'a permis de vous retrouver dans la grotte. »

« Je l'ai échappé que nous étions en vol. » Se souvint-elle.

Van glissa un doigt sous le col d'Hitomi et en sortit une chainette et le pendentif en question qui y pendait. Il le regarda un instant avant d'ajouter la suite.

« À ce moment, ce que je souhaitais le plus au monde c'était de te retrouver avant qu'il ne fasse tu sais quoi. J'étais prêt à tout pour ça, même à donner ma vie… c'est finalement ce qui est arrivé, mais mon vœu à tout de même été exaucé. »

« Il a donc réalisé chacun de nos vœux. Nous devrions nous en réjouir. »

« Je ne peux pas, Hitomi. »

« Pourquoi, nous sommes ensemble et plus rien ne pourra m'arriver à présent, il ne peut plus rien contre nous ici. » Plaida Hitomi.

« Il ne pourra plus rien contre nous, mais il aura gagné. Je suis mort et si tu restes ici tu le seras aussi. Comment veux-tu que ça me réjouisse? Est-ce que ma mort te réjouit? Je ne crois pas, alors comment pourrai-je me réjouir de la tienne? »

Hitomi allait répondre, mais il posa doucement un doigt sur sa bouche.

« Tu peux encore repartir. Tu as de longues années à vivre encore et je veux que tu les vives. Je t'attendrais ici et je serais heureux de te retrouver pour passer l'éternité avec toi, mais je veux savoir que tu as pu vivre pleinement ta vie et vieillir tranquillement jusqu'à ce que tu me rejoignes après être morte de vieillesse dans ton sommeil. »

« Je ne peux pas, comment pourrai-je vivre pleinement ma vie et être heureuse si tu n'es pas là pour vieillir avec moi? »

« Ce ne sera sans doute pas facile au début, mais tu es une femme forte, tu y arriveras. Merle aura besoin de toi et toi d'elle. Tu pourrais t'occuper de Fanalia avec elle si tu le désires, où si tu préfères tu feras ce qui te plaira. Je suis certain que tu feras de bondchoix et tu trouveras le bonheur peu importe l'aspect que tu choisiras de lui donner… Tu dois le faire, mon amour, si ce n'est pas tout de suite pour toi, fait le pour moi pour le moment. »

« Je ne veux pas te perdre. » Implora Hitomi.

« Tu ne seras jamais seule, Hitomi. Je serais toujours avec toi quoi qu'il arrive. »

Hitomi sentait la vie la rappeler à elle, un peu comme lorsqu'elle se réveillait de ses doux rêves à l'époque où elle était toujours au château sous le joug de l'usurpateur et Van toujours prisonnier dans la tanière du voleur de corps.

Elle s'accrocha à lui comme jamais, l'enlaçant fortement et approchant son visage du sien pour se perdre dans ses yeux.

« Si je dois y retourner, viens avec moi, je t'en supplie revient avec moi. Même si tu ne retrouves pas ton vrai corps ou Fanalia, ça m'est égal. Je veux être près de toi, c'est tout ce donc j'ai besoin pour être heureuse. »

« Ho Hitomi… Dieu sait que je ne demanderai pas mieux. La chose qui compte le plus à mes yeux c'est ton bonheur. »

Son front appuyé contre le sien, elle se perdit dans son regard rempli d'un amour perpétuel par delà la mort. D'un même mouvement, ils s'embrassèrent éperdument en fermant les yeux. Leurs lèvres s'étaient déjà unies maintes fois de la sorte, quelque fois avec tendresse et douceur, d'autres fois avec fougue et passion. Mais jamais elle n'avait encore ressenti l'union totale qu'elle ressentait présentement avec lui et elle n'aurait jamais cru possible de ressentir une telle chose. Elle fut parcourut d'un immense frisson et d'une sensation de chaleur se diffusant dans tout son être. Elle perdit entièrement conscience du monde qui l'entourait. La seule chose qui emplissait son esprit était Van… Son amour pour lui, le sentiment de bien-être absolu qui l'envahissait lorsqu'elle était dans ses bras, sa douce odeur de pré, la manière donc il la faisait sentir importante et entière lorsqu'elle était avec lui. _Van_ Murmura son esprit._ Hitomi…_entendit-elle la voix de Van lui répondre. En même temps que sa voix soufflant son nom comme seul lui pouvait le dire, elle ressentit une explosion d'émotions l'assaillir. Une mélange d'admiration, de confiance, de dévotion, de désir, d'abandon et surtout d'amour la submergea et satura tous ses sens. Cette nouvelle vague de sentiments qui s'était ajouté à ceux qui enflammaient déjà son cœur lui semblait étrangère, bien que familière à la fois. Ces émotions étaient curieusement entièrement tournées vers elle. _Hitomi… _Elle sentit dans la voix de Van le même enivrement qu'elle ressentait elle-même. _Van…_Une seconde vague de sentiments brûla en elle. Elle comprit alors d'où elle venait. Il s'agissait de ceux de Van, faisant miroir aux siens. Elle se laissa embraser par l'amour indéfectible de Van pour elle et perçut que son amour pour lui électrisait son âme de la même manière que la sienne. La seule chose qui existait était son amour, _leur amour!_ Ses émotions se mêlaient aux siennes dans chaque fibre de son âme dans une union parfait et totale. Il lui était impossible de discerner la différence entre ce qui venait d'elle ou de lui, comme si leur âme et leur cœur ne faisait qu'un.

Ce phénomène aurait pu durer un seconde comme un millénaire, que ça aurait été impossible à dire. Sans se séparer de ce sentiment d'union incroyable, Hitomi rouvrit les yeux. À son plus grand étonnement et sa plus grande déception, elle n'était plus au bord du lac dans les bras de Van, mais de retour dans cette funeste grotte, un cadavre à ses côtés, ce corps ayant appartenu à un jeune homme bien nommé Oram, puis à un monstre sans nom qui le lui avait pris et avait compris nombres de méfaits et de crimes avec lui et où, au final, l'esprit de Van avait été enfermé, lui redonnant au moins un peu de la bonté qui l'avait habitée au départ. Il ne s'agissait plus à présent que d'une dépouille sans véritable identité.

Hitomi était de retour dans le monde des vivants. Elle voulut éclater en sanglot à nouveau, se laissant engloutir par la solitude et le désespoir. Mais une onde d'apaisement et de bien-être l'enveloppa. _Hitomi, tu ne seras jamais seule._ Souffla tendrement la voix de Van dans son esprit. Hitomi ferma les yeux pour savourer ce flot d'amour qui l'entourait. Elle pouvait presque sentir ses bras qui l'enlaçaient. Hitomi resta assis un instant sur le sol de la grotte, mais malgré les terribles évènements qui venaient de s'y dérouler, elle ne pleurait plus.


	35. Le lien

Et oui, finalement un autre chapitre! Fallait s'y attendre, je met toujours plus de temps que je le pensait au début depuis un bout de temps. Je me déçoit moi-même alors je peux pas vous en vouloir si vous l'êtes aussi.

En espérant au moins que vous trouverez que l'attente en valait la peine et que malgré tout que vous donnerais la peine de me laisser un tit com. au passage. C'est toujours apprécié ^^

Bonne lecture

_Kiana_

**Chapitre 35 : Le lien**

_Hitomi, tu ne seras jamais seule. _Souffla la douce voix de Van dans sa tête.

Un sentiment de bien-être l'enveloppa du même coup. Elle n'avait pas encore analysé ce qui venait de ce passé, tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'à ce moment précis, contre toute logique, elle se sentait bien. Elle aurait dû être dévastée par la mort de l'amour de sa vie et la tentative de viol qu'elle avait subie. Néanmoins, elle n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais elle croyait la voix. Car elle ne sentait aucunement seule. Elle ne s'était même jamais sentit aussi accompagnée que maintenant. Lorsqu'elle avait sentit Van mourir, elle avait éprouvé un immense vide se créer en elle. Un vide que rien ni personne ne pourrait jamais remplir. En retrouvant l'esprit de Van près du lac, elle avait sentit ce vide diminué. Tandis qu'il la poussait à vivre même sans lui, ce grand vide était revenu. Puis ensuite, un phénomène incroyable s'était produit, alors qu'ils s'embrassaient, un torrent d'émotions, celles de Van, avait coulé en elle, comblant entièrement ce vide et plus encore. Elle s'était sentie plus complète que jamais, comme si elle n'avait jamais su qui lui manquait une partie pour former ce tout. Cependant, lorsqu'elle avait rouvert les yeux pour se retrouver seule dans la grotte, elle avait l'impression que d'un instant à l'autre, cette sensation allait s'évanouir pour ne laisser à nouveau que le grand trou béant causé par la mort de Van. Pourtant, il n'en fut rien. Étrangement, elle se sentait toujours la présence de Van près d'elle.

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Le cadavre gisait toujours à ses pieds, elle préféra détourner le regard. Elle aperçut alors les lambeaux de sa robe de mariée éparpillée au sol, un peu plus loin où le meurtrier de Van l'avait maintenu au sol pour la violer. Elle remercia intérieurement Van de lui avoir au moins épargné le pire.

_J'avais une promesse à tenir. Personne n'avait le droit de te toucher tant que j'étais là pour l'en empêcher._

Hitomi ne réagit pas immédiatement. La réponse de Van devait être une création de son esprit, une sorte de mécanisme de défense pour l'empêcher de devenir démente face au drame qu'elle vivait. Pourtant, ça semblait si réel et elle voulait tellement que ce le soit.

« Van? » Prononça-t-elle finalement d'une voix faible presque malgré elle.

_Oui, mon amour._ Lui répondit à nouveau la voix de Van.

Hitomi se fixa en l'entendant à nouveau. Soit elle était définitivement devenu folle ou… Était-ce possible que ce soit vraiment lui? Hitomi n'osa pas poser la question à voix haute, apeurée par la réponse ou encore plus par son absence probable.

_C'est bien moi, Hitomi. _Répondit pour une troisième fois la voix de Van, alors que la question avait à peine effleuré ses pensées. _Je suis toujours près de toi._

Une vague d'apaisement l'envahit et la calma. Elle ferma les yeux et relaxa un instant, un peu comme elle avait appris à le faire lorsqu'elle utilisait son pendentif ou ses cartes de tarot au tout début. Elle discerna à nouveau cet amalgame de sentiments qui s'était formé en elle précédemment. Elle percevait toujours ceux de Van aussi clairement que les siens. Elle ressentait toujours la même sensation de complétude, mais à bien y penser, ce n'était pas tout à fait ça. Il ne s'agissait pas d'avoir retrouvé une partie d'elle-même qui lui manquait pour être complète. Elle était déjà entière en elle-même, mais il s'agissait plutôt d'une fusion de deux éléments complets séparément pour donner quelque chose de plus grand encore, dans le cas actuels de deux êtres. Elle sentait la présence de Van, pas seulement celle de ses émotions, mais de tout son être. Il n'avait pas seulement fait disparaitre le vide qui s'était formé dans son cœur, mais s'était plutôt unis à elle d'une façon inimaginable. Elle pouvait distinguer chacune de leur essence individuellement, mais une force irrésistible les tentaient à s'entremêler constamment. Une force assez forte pour tout défier, même la mort.

_Van._

_Hitomi._

_Comment est-ce possible? Je suis revenue parmi les vivants et tu es mort. _Se demanda intérieurement Hitomi à elle-même.

_Je n'en suis pas certain. _Répondit Van, qui avait comprit sa question, étant connecté à son esprit et non à ses paroles prononcés à voix haute. _Mais je ne me sens plus lié au monde des morts comme avant. En fait, la seule chose que je perçois, c'est toi._

Hitomi ne comprenait pas exactement ce qui se passait. Mais si Van disait vrai. Il n'était peut-être plus vraiment mort. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas non plus être considéré comme vivant dans les circonstances. En abandonnant le monde des morts, elle refusait de le perdre et il était prêt à tout pour la rendre heureuse de toutes les manières possibles. Son bonheur étant de l'avoir à ses côtés, le destin avait réussi un miracle. Son esprit s'était rattaché au sien si fort qu'il l'avait suivie en quittant du monde des morts. Son corps d'emprunt n'était pas viable, il était impossible qu'il y retourne pour reprendre vie. Son esprit était donc resté lié au sien, le sien ne voulant pas le laisser partir non plus.

Hitomi n'était pas en mesure de bien cerner les répercussions de ce phénomène. Même si Van ne devait jamais redevenir un être de chair et de sang, au moins, elle ne l'aurait pas complètement perdue. Si tout ce qu'elle pouvait avoir de lui était des conversations mentales et un certain partage émotionnel par cet étrange lien, elle s'en contenterait. Tout valait mieux qu'une vie sans lui.

Le regard d'Hitomi tomba à nouveau sur le cadavre à ses côtés. Il était définitivement mort, jamais Van pourrait y revivre. Elle songea alors au voleur de corps et au plan initial consistant à le forcer à inverser l'échange qu'il avait fait. Peut-être existait-il toujours un moyen pour Van de réintégrer son corps. Mais encore faudrait-il que son corps ne soit pas mort également. Le voleur de corps était grièvement blessé lorsqu'il avait prit la fuite.

À l'idée de retrouver son corps inerte un peu plus long et qu'il ne soit trop tard, Hitomi se leva promptement, décidée à le retrouver. Une fois debout, Hitomi se sentit chanceler. Les derniers évènements et la création du _lien_ entre son être et celui de Van, avaient dû l'épuiser plus qu'elle l'avait cru.

_Ça va Hitomi ?_ S'enquit Van.

_Ça va aller, je suis seulement un peu fatigué. _

Van, étant lié à elle de manière plus étroite que jamais, sentit son incertitude mieux que jamais. Il savait qu'elle minimisait la vérité.

_Tu devrais peut-être te reposer un peu avant de te lever._

Hitomi n'avait aucunement l'intention de se reposer.

_Je sais que tu veux le retrouver. Mais si tu es à bout de force, tu ne pourras rien faire même si tu le retrouves… et si jamais sa blessure s'avère moins grave que prévu, il pourrait très bien s'en prendre à nouveau à toi. _

Hitomi sentait l'inquiétude de Van, pas seulement dans sa voix, mais elle sentait directement son émotion. Il avait vraiment peur à l'idée qu'il lui arrive du mal. L'inquiétude de Van tentait de réveiller son anxiété à elle, mais elle était décidée à la refouler. Van était peut-être lié à elle, mais elle ne devait pas laisser ses émotions à lui prendre le dessus sur les siennes.

Elle attendit quelques instants que son étourdissement cesse et marcha d'un pas plus assuré. Elle ramassa l'épée que Van avait amenée avec lui au cas où et s'enfonça dans la grotte, sur les traces du faux-Van. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle ferait lorsqu'elle serait devant lui, mais elle devait d'abord le retrouver.

Hitomi n'y voyait presque plus au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'éloignait de l'entrée de la grotte. Mais le voleur de corps était parti dans cette direction, il devait connaitre l'existence d'une autre sortie. Et s'il s'agissant d'un cul-sac, elle le rejoindrait inévitablement. Elle aurait tout de même apprécié avoir une lampe de poche sous la main. Elle ralentit légèrement l'allure, tâtant le sol avant chaque pas afin de ne pas trébucher. Elle suivait le bord de la grotte de sa main gauche afin de mieux se guider. Il n'était pas prudent de marcher ainsi dans le noir sans savoir où elle allait. Cette grotte pouvait être immense et comporter des passages multiples, où elle pourrait errer très longtemps si elle se perdait. Mais elle n'avait pas d'autres choix. Même en revenant sur ses pas, aucune issue ne s'offrait à elle. De plus, espérer être retrouvée dans un délai raisonnable, revenait à s'en remettre à un espoir invraisemblable.

Après ce qui devait être un quart d'heure, Hitomi s'en voulut d'être partie si vite. Ses sandales chics, prévu pour le mariage et non la marche, lui causait une vraie torture à force de progresser ainsi sur le sol inégal de la grotte. Elle aurait dû voler ceux que portait Van. Elle avait un instant songé à les enlever, mais l'idée de marcher pied nu sur la pierre froide ne l'emballait pas davantage. Déjà qu'elle ressentait la fraicheur environnante, et pour cause vu l'état de sa robe, où plutôt de ce qui en restait sur elle.

Hitomi sentait le découragement la gagner. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement. Elle était seule au milieu d'une grotte dans une montagne loin de la ville et personne ne savait où la trouver. Sans oublier qu'elle était dans le noir, avait froid, avait mal au pied et ignorait où elle allait et combien de temps elle mettrait à sortir d'ici. C'est alors qu'elle fit un faux pas et tomba à genou. Cette fois, elle était définitivement démoraliser.

_Tu ne dois pas abandonner, Hitomi. _

_A quoi bon. Je ne sais même pas où je vais ou même s'il y a une sortie._

_Personne ne te trouvera ici, tu ne peux pas laisser tomber. _

Hitomi savait qu'il avait raison, mais au fond quelle différence que personne ne la trouve ou non.

_S'il te plaît, mon amour. Relèves-toi et sortons d'ici. Je sais que tu peux le faire, j'ai confiance en toi. J'ai toujours eu confiance en toi._

Les encouragements de Van portèrent fruit. Hitomi se releva et se remit en route. Soudainement, comme pour la récompenser d'avoir reprit le dessus. Elle entendit un bruit qui brisa le silence qui l'entourait depuis un moment. Il s'agissait sans doute du voleur de corps, elle devait avoir réduire la distance les séparant. Elle accéléra le pas, tout en progressant prudemment malgré tout.

Bientôt, la grotte devint plus claire et plus la luminosité augmentait, plus l'enthousiasme d'Hitomi augmentait aussi. Elle aperçut finalement un rayon de soleil envahir la grotte. Quelques pas plus loin, elle découvrit enfin la sortie de ce tunnel de roches. Contrairement à l'accès par où ils étaient entrés, donnant sur une falaise, celle-ci était accessible à pied.

Hitomi plissa les yeux, momentanément aveuglée. Elle se réjouit de sortir définitivement de cette satanée grotte où elle espérait ne jamais retourner. Une fois sa vision remise, elle scruta les alentours. Elle se trouvait dans une zone partiellement boisée, aucun chemin ne semblait mener à cette grotte. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et vit que le soleil descendait dangereusement entre les montagnes et les arbres sur sa gauche. Elle avait donc passé tout l'après-midi dans cette grotte.

_Nous sommes sur la face nord des montagnes, Fanalia est donc de l'autre côté de cette série de montagnes. _L'informa Van lorsqu'elle se demanda où elle se trouvait.

Hitomi sourit en entendant la voix rassurante de Van dans son esprit. Il était très curieux de le sentir si près en permanence et qu'il lui réponde avant même qu'elle ne formule une question. Elle préférait néanmoins l'avoir à ses côtés en chair et en os.

Elle observa à nouveau les alentours à la recherche d'un indice sur le passage du voleur de corps. Son regard s'arrêta alors sur une trace de sang sur la pierre à la sortie de la grotte.

_Il a dû s'adosser ici un instant. _Déduit-elle en reliant la position des traces rouges avec les blessures de l'usurpateur.

Elle porta un doigt à la pierre souillée et constata que le sang n'avait pas eu le temps de sécher.

_Il ne doit pas être bien loin. _Pensa Van en même temps qu'Hitomi.

Hitomi se lança aussitôt à la recherche d'un autre indice. Elle trouva des empruntes de pas dans la terre quelques mètres plus loin. Gagnée par un nouveau positivisme, Hitomi se lança dans un pistage attentif. Personne ne semblait ne venir ici habituellement, donc toute trace d'un passage humain était presqu'assurément celui de l'imposteur. Elle découvrait en alternance des traces de pas au sol dans les endroits découverts de terre ou à l'occasion des traces de sang sur les arbres. Il ne semblait pas marcher en ligne droite et s'appuyait régulièrement aux arbres. Sa blessure devait le faire souffrir et le ralentir. Par chance, ils se trouvaient dans un endroit peu fréquenté, si le voleur de corps devait croiser quelqu'un, il n'hésiterait pas un instant à en faire sa prochaine victime. Il pourrait alors disparaître à nouveau dans la nature sans laisser de trace, laissant derrière lui un innocent dans un corps gravement blessé qui ne survivrait pas bien longtemps s'il ne le retrouvait pas.

Les craintes d'Hitomi et Van furent ravivées lorsqu'ils débouchèrent finalement sur un sentier forestier. Hitomi regarda de chaque côté du sentier afin de déterminer rapidement par où il était allé.

« Par là! » S'exclama Hitomi à voix haute, sentant qu'elle y était presque.

_Soit prudente, Hitomi. Il est peut-être blessé, mais il est toujours armé._ La tempéra-t-il.

Hitomi trouvait ironique de se faire ainsi sommer à la prudence par celui des deux qui avait l'habitude de courir tête baissée face au danger.

_Regarde où ça m'a conduit. _Répliqua Van, ayant entendu la pointe d'Hitomi.

Hitomi s'arrêta net et quitta le sentier prestement. Après toute cette poursuite, elle venait finalement de rejoindre le fuyard. Le faux-Van était arrêté un instant adossé à un arbre un peu plus loin le long du petit sentier. Hitomi se dissimula derrière un bosquet et resta silencieuse un moment pour s'assurer qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. L'imposteur se tenait fermement le côté droit qui saignait toujours abondamment. Son chandail et une partie de son pantalon en était imbibé. Ses mains étaient également toutes deux rougies par le sang à force de faire pression sur la plaie en tentant d'en réduire l'hémorragie. Le mouvement continu et l'exercice provoqué par sa fuite ne faisait qu'aggraver les choses. S'il s'était allongé sans bouger et maintenu une pression constante, il aurait peut-être réussi à stopper le saignement. Mais s'il ne s'occupait pas bientôt de sa blessure les conséquences en seraient sans doute fatales. Ça ne peinerait aucunement Hitomi de le voir mourir, mais elle avait toujours l'espoir de redonner son corps à Van et pour cela il devait rester viable.

Hitomi s'approcha tranquillement de la position du faux-Van, tout en essayant de déterminer la meilleure approche pour la suite des choses. Elle l'avait retrouvé, la première étape était accomplie, mais le plus dur restait à venir et elle n'était pas sûre de savoir comment s'y prendre.

Ses réflexions furent brutalement interrompues lorsqu'elle entendit un sifflement qui n'avait rien à voir avec la nature environnante. Quelqu'un approchait en sifflotant joyeusement. Elle n'était pas la seule à avoir entendu l'insouciant promeneur. Le voleur de corps s'était remis sur pied, il s'écarta du sentier pour se cacher derrière deux gros arbres à quelques mètres du chemin.

_Il va attendre qu'il passe à sa hauteur pour s'en prendre à lui. _Devina Van.

_On ne doit pas le laisser faire._

Cette fois, Van ne demanda pas à Hitomi d'être prudente, il sentait toute la force de sa détermination. Elle se lancerait peu importe ce qu'il dirait. Et au fond, il partageait entièrement son désir d'épargner à cette personne le sort qui l'attendait, connaissait trop bien lui-même le supplice qu'on endurait lorsqu'on arrachait de force votre esprit de votre corps.

Hitomi ne pouvait plus attendre. Elle devait agir avant le voleur de corps et donc avant l'arrivée de l'inconnu. Tant pis pour les beaux plans et les stratégies. Elle sortit de sa cachette et sprinta vers celle de l'imposteur, une centaine de mètres plus loin.

Ce dernier se retourna lorsqu'elle se trouvait à une quinzaine de mètre de lui. Il avait déjà sortit sa dague pour attaquer le passant, mais il la pointa maintenant vers Hitomi.

« Tu m'a suivi, ma joli. » Lança-t-il en essayant de se tenir le plus droit possible pour dissimuler la douleur et la gravité de sa blessure.

« Je ne te laisserai pas t'en tirer en volant une nouvelle fois le corps d'un innocent. »

« J'aimerais bien savoir comment tu comptes m'en empêcher, alors que tu as été incapable de te sauver toi-même et encore moins ton pauvre chéri qui doit être mort à présent entièrement par ta faute. »

_Il veut miner ta confiance, ne l'écoute pas._ Lui conseilla Van mentalement.

Hitomi n'aurait de toute manière par porter la moindre attention aux dires de ce monstre, mais il était toute de même rassurant de sentir la présence de Van, qui lui donnait de la force.

« C'est par ta faute uniquement s'il est mort et je vais te le faire payer, en épargnant le même sort à cet homme et à toutes tes autres victimes potentielles. » Déclara Hitomi en prenant l'épée de Van à deux mains devant elle.

Le voleur de corps recula d'un pas pour rester à une distance sécuritaire de la lame de la jeune femme, qui d'après sa posture n'avait jamais ou presque dû tenir une épée dans sa vie.

« Fais attention de ne pas te blesser avec ça ma jolie. »

Sans crier garde, il se lança sur elle, dague au poing, voulant la prendre par surprise avant qu'elle songea à lever son épée pour se défendre, se doutant qu'elle ignorait même comment le faire correctement.

Au plus grand étonnement de l'imposteur, mais également d'Hitomi, elle leva son épée juste à temps pour parer le coup et repousser violemment l'imposteur à distance. Un sentiment d'urgence et une violence qui lui était étrangère s'était emparé momentanément d'elle. Lorsqu'elle passa à l'offensive, guidée par une force extérieure, elle comprit que c'est l'esprit de Van qui était en cause. L'imposteur réussit de justesse à éviter le coup. La stupéfaction, mais aussi une certaine crainte se lisait dans son regard. Il ne comprenait aucunement ce revirement de situation. Malgré sa blessure et son désavantage d'armement, il se sentait en supériorité en la voyant tenir négligemment la lame à deux mains devant elle. Cependant, elle tenait maintenant son épée à une main et avait paré et attaqué avec une assurance et une technique toute autre. Il avait soudainement l'impression d'avoir surestimé sa position.

Le sifflement joyeux de l'inconnu gagnait en force, l'imposteur recula promptement pour rester à une distance sécuritaire d'Hitomi.

« On dirait bien que tu as certains talents cachés. » Avoua-t-il, tentant de la distraire par ses paroles afin de retarder assez la prochaine attaque.

Il jeta un petit coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, surveillant la venue de sa prochaine victime et sa planche de salut. Il aimait bien faire souffrir ses victimes tranquillement avant d'arracher leur esprit à leur corps, mais il savait agir beaucoup plus rapidement lorsque la situation le nécessitait. Le processus n'en était pas moins terrible pour la victime, mais ça n'avait pas la moindre importance pour lui.

_Il tente de gagner du temps. Ne perds pas ton focus en entrant dans son jeu._ Lui recommanda Van.

Hitomi suivit ses indications et ne perdit pas sa salive à répliquer inutilement. Elle lâcha prise sur ses agissements et ne tenta pas de résister à la force et la colère qui lui insufflait ses mouvements. Maintenant qu'elle en connaissait l'origine, elle se laissa mouvoir avec confiance.

Hitomi poussa un cri de rage et s'élança vers son adversaire. Elle se sentit pivoter sur la gauche pour dégager davantage son bras droit, tenant son épée, elle ramena son avant bras vers elle un bref instant, pour donner davantage de force à son coup. Avec une vitesse qui la surprit, elle se projeta vers le faux-Van et lui plaqua un violent coup avec le plat de son épée directement sur la plaie.

L'usurpateur poussa un cri de douleur et faillit tomber au sol, mais il parvint à faire une roulade et se remettre sur pied. Il prit aussitôt la fuite. Elle se lança à sa poursuite et le rattrapa très facilement. Le voleur de corps leva un bras devant lui, pour se protéger d'un coup éventuel et se laissa tomber au sol tout en continuant de ramper à reculant. Son regard avait l'air apeuré.

« Pitié, ne me tue pas. »

Un sentiment de dégoût face à un tel manque de courage pour quelqu'un qui aime tellement faire souffrir les autres l'envahit. Elle se surprit à avoir le goût irrésistible de le tuer sans plus attendre et mettre un terme définitivement à ses agissements. Elle serra son poing autour du pommeau de son épée. Il serait si facile de mettre fin à toute cette histoire une bonne fois pour toute, celui qui était la source de tout ces problèmes se tenait vulnérable devant elle, celui qui avait essayé de la violer à deux reprises et l'avait ensuite poignardé et lui avait pris tout ce qui comptait dans sa vie, son royaume, son corps, son identité et même sa vie avec Hitomi. La jeune femme comprit soudainement qu'il ne s'agissait plus uniquement de ses propres pensées, mais aussi de celles de Van, de son courroux face à l'être qui avait ruiné sa vie et causé sa mort. Elle reprit alors le contrôle. Elle partagea la colère de Van, mais elle ne devait pas laisser les sentiments du jeune homme prendre le dessus sur les siens.

_Laisse-moi l'achever. _Ragea Van sentant qu'il n'avait plus le contrôle.

_Non. _

_Il te manipule, il espère que tu le prennes en pitié et l'épargne. Mais si une ouverture se présente, il n'hésitera pas à te tuer s'il en a l'occasion. _

_Tu as raison, mais si je te laisse faire, c'est toute de même moi qui le tuerai. Et je refuse de volontairement anéantir nos chances de te réintégrer dans ton véritable corps et tout remettre en ordre. Il n'en vaut pas la peine. _

Van perçut à nouveau la détermination et l'espoir qui accompagnait les propos de sa bien-aimée. Elle désirait se débarrasser de ce monstre autant que lui, mais l'espoir de pouvoir retrouver leur vie d'avant l'habitait toujours et elle refusait de le perdre. Pour sa part, il avait perdu cet espoir tranquillement au coup des dernières semaines et définitivement au moment de sa mort. Mais de le sentir chez Hitomi, lui redonnait le goût d'y croire à nouveau.


	36. Deux en un

_**Je sais que j'ai mis du temps, je suis désolée... J'ai l'impression de dire ça chaque fois alors coupant ça court, on sait tous que je traine à chaque fois que je dis que je le ferai pas. Donc soyons positif... voici un nouveau chapitre qui, j'espère vous plaira. Et le prochain promet d'être intéressant aussi. Kiana**_

**Chapitre 36 : Deux en un.**

Le voleur de corps se tenait au sol, à la merci d'Hitomi, troublé par le changement spectaculaire d'attitude de la jeune femme. Un instant, elle le menace avec son épée tenue de manière si maladroite qu'elle paraissait très peu crédible, puis l'instant d'après, elle se défend et passe même à l'offensive avec l'assurance d'une véritable épéiste d'expérience. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, si elle le désirait, elle réussirait sans mal à le tuer, elle, une femme. Mais tout compte fait, peut-être cela jouerait-il en sa faveur. Il se donna un air effrayé et recula en rampant au sol tel un lâche.

« Pitié, ne me tue pas. » Elle lui paierait cet affront au centuple le moment venu, se jura-t-il en prononçant ses mots.

Il s'écœurait lui-même d'agir de la sorte. S'il était à sa place, il aurait été tellement dégouté, qu'il aurait achevé le poltron sans hésiter. Mais les femmes étaient si faibles et sensibles qu'elle pouvait tout aussi bien décider de l'épargner et alors, il n'aurait qu'à agir une fois sa garde baissée. Ce qu'il planifiait le répugnait, mais il était dans une situation critique. Néanmoins, il se débarrasserait définitivement d'elle tout en la faisant souffrir, même si ce n'était pas aussi longtemps qu'elle le méritait.

Hitomi s'immobilisa un instant, il croyait avoir vu juste, les femmes n'avaient pas le cran de passer à l'acte le moment venu. Il ignorait qu'Hitomi était présentement en dilemme, non avec elle-même, mais avec Van.

Le résultat fut pourtant le même, elle adoucit sa prise sur son épée et Oram le remarqua immédiatement. Il sourit intérieurement et, malgré la douleur que lui infligeait son corps blessé, il bondit sur elle sans crier gare.

Ébahie, elle se retrouva au sol, l'épée lui glissant des mains sous l'impact.

_Hitomi!_ Cria la voix angoissée de Van dans son esprit.

« Je savais que tu n'aurais pas le cran nécessaire, ma jolie. Tu aurais dû rester là-bas à pleurer ton cheri, tu aurais pu reprendre ta petite vie et te trouver un autre poisson riche et puissant à séduire. Mais non, il a fallu que tu remettes ça. Un conseil… la prochaine fois que tu veux jouer les héroïnes, aie la force d'aller jusqu'au bout. »

Hitomi se maudit intérieurement d'avoir baissé sa garde ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Van avait raison, elle aurait dû lui laisser le contrôle, il n'aurait pas été si facilement prit par surprise.

« Si tu tiens tellement à ton précieux roi, je vais te faire cadeau de son corps avant d'aller le retrouver chez les morts. » Sur ses mots, il se jeta sur elle et lui enserra la tête de ses deux mains.

Hitomi se débattit aussitôt, lui envoyant un cou de genou dans le ventre. Il se crispa de douleur, mais maintien la pression de ses paumes contre son crâne. Elle eut beau tirer sur ses bras de toutes ses forces, ses mains ne quittèrent pas sa tête. Elle sentait ses doigts se presser si fort contre ses tempes qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il réussirait bientôt à lui transpercer le crâne. C'était pire que toutes les migraines qu'elle avait pu avoir dans sa vie réunies. Elle avait beau continuer à se débattre, il ne semblait pas vraiment s'en formaliser, il était dans une sorte de transe. Et plus la pression de ses doigts augmentait, plus la douleur augmentait aussi. Elle devint tellement intense, qu'elle n'eut bientôt même plus la force de montrer une résistance cohérente.

Si elle était encore en état de réfléchir, elle aurait tenté des approches différentes, peut-être utiliser à nouveau le point faible que représentait sa blessure. Mais la douleur accaparait entièrement son esprit. Elle tirait désespérément sur les mains de son agresseur, sans arriver à les écarter ne serait-ce qu'un instant.

Hitomi cria de désespoir tellement la douleur était vive. Elle savait ce qui l'attendait, elle l'avait vu dans sa vision où Oram s'en prenait à Van de la même façon. Elle se souvenait des hurlements de douleur qu'il avait poussés et la manière dont le voleur de corps lui avait arraché l'esprit du corps. Elle n'avait plus conscience de ce qui l'entourait, la pression des doigts sur ses tempes et la douleur qu'elle créait obnubilait tout le reste. En fait, la blessure allait bien au-delà de la chair, car c'est à son esprit que son agresseur s'attaquait réellement. On avait beau s'imaginer la pire des souffrances physiques, ce n'était rien comparé un assaut mental de cette sorte. Hitomi s'entendit hurler comme jamais dans sa vie.

Elle se sentait arrachée de son corps. Tout était fini, le voleur de corps avait gagné, il la déposséderait de son corps et l'enfermerait dans le corps grièvement blessé de Van, où elle finirait par mourir à son tour.

Pourtant, alors qu'Hitomi allait capituler devant la fatalité, une autre force vint s'opposer à celle qui voulait l'extirper de son être. L'esprit d'Hitomi se mit à avoir le tournis et elle eut l'impression de sombrer. Comme si elle perdait connaissance, bien que ce ne soit pas exactement le cas, étant donné qu'elle s'était déjà évanouie après son cri de mort.

Elle se retrouva soudainement dans un endroit beaucoup plus paisible, un endroit qu'elle connaissait maintenant très bien. Même si elle l'avait visité qu'une seule fois en vrai, elle reconnut immédiatement le refuge de Van près du lac où, en esprit, elle s'était plusieurs fois rendue. Toutefois, il y avait quelque chose de différent, comme une tension ou un danger presque palpable autour d'elle.

En se retournant, elle en trouva l'origine. Van, un sourire mauvais et une expression démente au visage se tenait devant elle. Elle su aussitôt que ce n'était pas le véritable Van. L'individu prit alors une autre apparence, celle d'Oram.

« Comme c'est intéressant, ton chéri avait exactement le même refuge mental. » Commenta-t-il, visiblement il semblait comprendre davantage qu'elle ce qui ce passait.

« Lorsque l'esprit flanche, il se retrouve toujours dans un endroit quelconque où il se croit à l'abri. C'est différent pour chacun, c'est la première fois que je me retrouve au même endroit avec deux proies différentes. Évidemment ce refuge n'est qu'illusoire, car ton esprit à beau faire ce qu'il veut pour fuir, ça ne marche jamais contre moi. »

La manière complètement détachée dont il exposait ces informations donnait froid dans le dos. On aurait dit un scientifique analysant ses observations au cours d'une expérience. Le calme du voleur de corps dans les circonstances démontrait qu'il n'en était malheureusement pas à ses débuts. Ce qui rappela à Hitomi que l'image qu'elle avait devant elle était en fait celle d'une de ses anciennes victimes, un homme innocent dénommée Oram dont la mère leur avait raconté l'histoire.

« Je me serais attendu à un environnement provenant de ton monde. » Continua-t-il à analyser.

« Qui es-tu vraiment ? » Demanda Hitomi, espérant ainsi faire disparaitre la fausse représentation du voleur de corps de la même manière que celle de Van s'était évaporée lorsqu'elle avait comprit que ce n'était pas lui.

« Nous sommes dans un environnement créé par ton esprit, tu as beau savoir que ce corps-ci n'est pas le mien, tu n'as aucune autres représentations plus valables pour la remplacer. » Expliqua-t-il sereinement, en réponse à son expression perplexe.

Reprenant une expression plus menaçante, il avança vers elle.

« Assez joué, finissons-en. Je ne me suis jamais insinué dans un corps du sexe faible, mais je m'en contenterai pour le moment, surtout si ça me permet de me débarrasser de toi une fois pour toute. N'espère pas grand-chose de ton nouveau corps, il est déjà blessé et avec l'énergie qu'il aura consommée pour ce transfert, je ne lui en donne pas pour longtemps. Vois le bon côté, tu retrouveras bientôt ton cher roi. »

Il l'agrippa à nouveau par le crâne, mais cette fois la sensation n'avait rien de physique, mais la douleur était bien présente, même plus que dans le monde physique. Elle lutta à nouveau de toutes ses forces pour le repousser, mais n'y arriva pas plus que la première fois. Ses mains semblaient soudées à ses tempes. La vision d'Hitomi commença à se troubler et elle sentait sa résistance faiblir.

Soudainement, alors qu'elle croyait devenir folle sous la douleur, elle sentit la pression des doigts sur son crâne se relâcher et du même coup la douleur s'estomper. La vision d'Hitomi revint à la normal et elle leva les yeux en quête d'une explication.

Van se tenait derrière Oram et tirait sur ses mains pour les éloigner d'elle. Hitomi n'avait pas réussi à les faire bouger d'un millimètre, mais Van ne semblait rencontrer aucun problème.

« C'est impossible!» S'exclama Oram, visiblement désemparé pour la première fois.

Van profita de sa stupeur et réussit à le repousser de quelques mètres. Il s'interposa entre Hitomi et lui. Voyant qu'il ne se relançait pas immédiatement à l'attaque, il aida Hitomi à se relever sans le quitter des yeux.

« Je me suis connecté à l'esprit de la fille. Comment peut-il être là? Il devrait même être mort. »

Hitomi et Van regardèrent Oram parler comme s'ils n'étaient pas là, essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait. Le calme serein qu'il arborait plus tôt avait complètement disparu. Il était alors confiant et en contrôle, ayant accompli des transferts, comme il avait dit, à maintes reprises sans aucun anicroche. Mais la présence de Van semblait le désorienter complètement. Le lien qui s'était créé entre leurs esprits étant déjà particulier pour Van et Hitomi, qui l'avaient sentit se former, il était inconcevable pour le voleur de corps.

« Deux esprits ne peuvent pas coexister dans un même corps, ce n'est pas viable! »

« C'est pourtant le cas. Et je ne te laisserai pas t'en prendre à Hitomi. » L'avertit Van.

« J'ignore comment tu as survécu et encore moins comment tu as pu t'introduire dans le corps de cette garce. Normalement, en forçant son entrée dans un corps soit on tue l'esprit de son propriétaire ou on le transfert dans le sien. »

Hitomi s'attarda surtout sur l'expression « _forcer son entrée»_, la différence était là. Van n'avait aucunement forcé son entrée bien au contraire. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la quitte et lui non plus. Leurs esprits ne demandaient pas mieux que de coexister.

« Je sais par contre comment te rendre ton véritable corps. Laisse-moi prendre celui de la fille et je te rendrai le tien. » Proposa-t-il.

Van n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il essayait de faire un marché avec lui. Croyait-il vraiment qu'il l'aiderait à se débarrasser d'Hitomi après tout ce qu'il lui avait déjà fait subir à lui. Sans oublier qu'il venait tout juste de dire à Hitomi qu'elle ne survivrait pas très longtemps dans son corps.

« Et qu'adviendrait-il d'Hitomi ? »

« Elle mourrait, comme tout esprit qui se retrouve dépourvu de corps. » Répondit-il comme s'il s'agissait du fait anodin.

« Et si je lui laissait le sien et que c'est toi qui se retrouvait sans corps. » Menaça Van.

« Sans moi, tu seras incapable de retrouver ton corps. Même si tu réussi à te débarrasser de moi, tu resteras à jamais prisonnier de son corps sans pour autant y avoir accès à moins de la tuer elle aussi, car c'est son corps d'origine et elle en gardera toujours plus aisément le contrôle que toi. Je suis le seul à avoir le pouvoir de briser le lien fondamental qui unit l'esprit à son corps originel. »

Van lança un rapide coup d'œil à Hitomi. _Même si c'est le cas, ça m'est égal, je suis prêt à tous pour elle, même à rester qu'un ombre lié à son esprit. _Il serra les poings et reporta aussitôt son attention sur Oram avant de s'élancer vers lui. Ce dernier le vit venir et se prépara à se défendre. Un intense duel s'en suivit, Van, ayant à nouveau son épée royale en main, attaquant brutalement son adversaire avec l'intention évidente de mettre fin à ses jours. Cependant, son adversaire avait la même détermination meurtrière.

Hitomi les regarda un instant échanger de violents coups d'épée, elle se sentait complètement impuissante. Elle avait envie de se jeter sur Oram pour aider Van, mais elle doutait que ce soit une bonne idée. Elle ne savait aucunement se battre et risquait d'être blessée et d'être dans les jambes de Van qui deviendrait trop prudent par peur de la blesser lui-même.

_**Encore une fois une coupure en pleine action… j'aime vraiment ça c'est plus fort que moi! Le prochain chapitre recélera certains informations, qui je crois vous éclaira un peu mieux sur le personnage derrière Oram… le voleur de corps!**_

_**À la prochaine…(en attendant j'adore toujours autant quand j'ai des reviews, ça fait toujours ma journée quand j'en ai un) **_


	37. tempête mentale

**Voici le chapitre 37…Je l'avais déjà mis en ligne il y a quelques semaines, mais je viens de le voir, tous les lettres à accent sont manquantes pour une raison inconnue, je le remette donc en ligne en espérant que ce soit réglé cette fois. Si jamais une chose de se genre ce produit n'hésitez pas à m'en faire par pour que je le corrige au plus tôt. Bonne lecture, la suite est en cours, mais j'aimais pas trop comment le chapitre avait tourné et j'ai choisi une autre approche d'où le délai plus long.**

**Kiana**

**Chapitre 37 : Tempête mental**

Van combattait le voleur de corps avec plus de rage qu'il n'en avait jamais ressentie dans un combat et il savait pourquoi : Il se battait pour la survie de la personne à qui il tenait le plus, il n'avait personnellement plus rien à perdre étant déjà mort et réduit à l'état d'ombre et son adversaire était justement le seul responsable de tous ses problèmes récents. Dans le monde réel, il n'avait plus aucune emprise, mais ici dans ce monde mental, il était en pleine possession de ses moyens et il comptait bien en finir avec le monstre qu'il avait devant lui.

Il était si inverti dans ce duel, tout comme son adversaire, qu'il ne portait pas attention aux agissements d'Hitomi, ni à l'environnement qui l'entourait. Sinon, il aurait remarqué que le vent s'était levé soudainement et que l'eau du lac était agitée comme jamais. La chute qui normalement avait un doux débit, se transformait peu en peu en véritable torrent. Le niveau du lac commençait d'ailleurs à augmenter suite à cet apport démesuré d'eau. Le beau ciel bleu, parsemé de légère trainée de nuage était obscurci par de menaçants nuages noirs.

Hitomi ne voyait pas ce curieux phénomène non plus, car elle avait fermée les yeux. Mais debout sur la rive, dos au lac, son pendentif serré entre les paumes, elle avait intimement conscience de chacun de ses phénomènes, même sans les voir. Lorsqu'elle sentit l'eau monter contre ses chevilles, elle n'en fut pas surprise, car elle la sentait déjà monter. Les vagues lui percutèrent bientôt les cuisses avec force, mais elle ne bougea pas toujours aussi concentrée. Mais un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle ouvrit les yeux et ne jeta qu'un simple coup d'œil autour d'elle. Satisfaite de son résultat, car il s'agissait bien de son influence qui perturbait ainsi les éléments, elle reporta son attention sur le duel en cours sur la plage.

Quelques minutes plutôt, tandis qu'elle se sentait impuissante, ne sachant que faire pour aider Van qui s'était lancé dans un duel contre le voleur de corps, elle avait alors remarqué un léger changement dans le monde qui les entourait. Le ciel s'était couvert et le vent s'était mis à souffler comme si un orage se préparait. Pourtant, à chaque fois elle se retrouvait dans ce refuge avec Van, il y faisait toujours parfaitement beau. Une théorie lui était alors venue. Si cet endroit était effectivement une création de son esprit, alors son esprit pouvait sûrement l'influencer. Le mauvais temps devait être une réponse à sa peur et sa colère. Dans ce cas, en se concentrant, elle réussirait peut-être à influer réellement sur le monde mental qui les entourait. Et si c'est effectivement elle qui avait créé cet endroit, elle pouvait bien en changer les règles à sa guise.

Hitomi observa le duel, attendant le bon moment pour agir. Le fracas du métal qui s'entrechoquait accompagnait chacune de leur attaque, Van para un coup et passa aussitôt à l'offensive. Oram, mal placé pour bloquer le coup, sauta par en arrière afin d'éviter l'épée de son adversaire. Exactement ce qu'Hitomi attendait, elle agit immédiatement avant que l'un où l'autre ne repasse à l'attaque et n'annule l'espace qui venait de se créer momentanément entre les deux épéistes.

Le sol se mit soudainement à trembler et une immense fissure déchira le sol directement entre Van et Oram avant d'aller finir sa course dans le lac. L'eau s'engouffra alors violemment dans la crevasse, propulsant un geyser d'eau de part et d'autre sur son chemin. Van recula d'un pas, ébahi par cet étrange phénomène qui n'avait pour ainsi dire rien de naturel. De l'autre côté, Oram aussi s'était éloigné du phénomène. Il avait lui aussi été pris par surprise, mais Hitomi craignait qu'il comprenne bien vite ce qui se passait et l'identifie comme en étant la cause. La profonde crevasse avait décrit un demi-cercle dont les deux extrémités touchaient au lac, séparant Oram et Van, mais isolant du même coup Oram sur une sorte de petite île. Il s'agissait exactement de la configuration qu'Hitomi s'était dessiné dans sa tête. Elle s'émerveilla, un cours instant, d'avoir pu modifier ainsi l'environnement à sa guise. Mais elle n'avait pas prévu d'en resté là. Elle serra à nouveau le pendentif entre les paumes et focalisa son esprit sur le prochain phénomène qu'elle désirait créer.

Van essayait encore de comprendre le premier phénomène lorsque l'eau qui venait de remplir la crevasse s'éleva dans les airs avec force, créant un véritable mur d'eau, bouchant Oram de sa vue. De sa position, il ne pouvait s'apercevoir que le phénomène s'étendait tout autour de la nouvelle île où se trouvait le voleur de corps. De sa position, lui, le voyait très bien. Il se retrouvait entouré d'une immense muraille d'eau de tous les côtés.

« C'est effectivement assez impressionnant, mais crois-tu réellement qu'un mur d'eau suffira à m'arrêter? » Cria-t-il assez fort pour couvrir le fracas de l'eau.

Hitomi ne savait pas de quoi il était capable, elle ignorait s'il était aussi capable d'influencer d'une certaine façon les choses aussi, mais elle n'avait pas l'intention de tomber dans le piège en lui laissant le temps d'agir. Elle passa aussitôt à l'offensive.

Les tonnes d'eau qui s'étaient élevées, défiant les lois de la gravité, déferlèrent sur sa victime. De puissants vents poussèrent l'immense vague vers le centre du lac. Les nuages gorgés d'eau tonnèrent et déversèrent une quantité de pluie digne des pires orages tropicaux. Le niveau du lac montait à un rythme effréné. Mais Hitomi continua à déchainer les éléments. Le lac envahit les berges et se déchaînait tel un océan par temps de tempête.

Van, désemparé, jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction d'Hitomi. La jeune femme se tenait à une vingtaine de mètre le lui, elle avait à présent de l'eau par-dessus la taille, tout comme lui d'ailleurs. Mais elle se tenait debout complètement immobile comme si elle n'en avait aucunement conscience, elle serrait son pendentif entre ses deux paumes et semblait en transe, insensible à la tempête environnante. Il tenta de s'approcher d'elle, mais les vagues étaient si puissantes qu'il peinait à avancer. Il tenta de voir si Oram était dans les parages, mais ne vit aucun signe de lui. Il l'avait vu se faire emporter vers le centre du lac lorsque le mur d'eau s'était abattu sur lui. Le vent semblait venir de toutes les directions à la fois et converser vers le centre du lac où un immense tourbillon avait commencé à se former. Van espérait qu'Oram s'y trouvait et qu'il finirait par s'y noyer. Cependant, le courant devenait de plus en plus fort et si le niveau d'eau persistait à monter, il ne pourrait bientôt plus lutter contre lui et serait entrainé vers le maelström, tout comme Hitomi.

Van ne comprenait pas tout ce qui se passait, mais en voyant Hitomi figée et concentrée de la sorte, il en déduit que c'était nécessairement lié. Il ignorait comment elle s'y était prise, mais elle semblait bien être la cause de ce cataclysme. Néanmoins pour une raison ou une autre, elle devait avoir perdu la portée du phénomène et si elle ne ralentissait pas bientôt, ils seraient tous deux entrainés dans ce piège à leur tour.

« HITOMI! » Cria-t-il, essayant d'attirer son attention.

Il se mit à nager contre le courant dans la direction de la jeune femme, en criant son nom à répétition sans succès. Les vagues se faisaient de plus en plus furieuses. Il avait réussit péniblement à couvrir la moitié de la distance qui les séparait lorsqu'une immense vague percuta Hitomi de plein fouet et lui fit perdre pied.

Van la perdit de vue, la vague l'avait engloutit sous l'eau. Paniqué à l'idée qu'elle soit toujours en transe et ne puisse réagir normalement, il plongea et tenta de voir s'il l'apercevait. Ne voyant aucun signe de sa bien-aimée dans la noirceur de l'eau, il remonta à l'air libre et scruta la surface tout autour de lui.

« HITOMI! » Cria-t-il.

« VAN! » Lui répondit la voix de la jeune femme.

Van, quelque peu soulagé de l'avoir entendu lui répondre, continua à fouiller les alentours à sa recherche. Il la localisa finalement, elle était entrainée rapidement vers le maelström. Elle nageait péniblement contre le courant, mais il était beaucoup trop violent pour elle. Van aussi se faisait inévitablement aspirer par le tourbillon. Voyant qu'ils n'arriveraient à rien d'autre que l'épuisement de cette façon, Van cessa de lutter contre le flot. Il se laissa emporter, contrôlant seulement sa progression de son mieux pour atteindre Hitomi au passage. Lorsqu'il agrippa enfin la main qu'elle lui tentait, ils n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres du centre du tourbillon qui les amènerait vers le fond. Ils s'agrippèrent l'un à l'autre, décidés à ne pas lâcher prise quoi qu'ils arrivent. S'ils devaient mourir, au moins ils resteraient ensemble jusqu'au bout.

Hitomi le sentit la serrer contre lui avec force lorsque les flots les expédièrent vers le fond. Elle avait eut le temps de s'emplir les poumons de justesse avant d'être engloutie sous l'eau. Elle se sentit balloter de tous les sens, à un moment elle sentit Van lui échapper légèrement, mais il la saisit par la taille plus fermement bien décidé à ne pas la perdre. Tout devint noir autour d'elle et elle sentit ses poumons en feu supplier pour de l'air qu'elle ne pouvait leur donner.

Des images se formèrent devant ses yeux et elle n'eut plus conscience de tout le reste, mis à part peut-être le vague sentiment d'être toujours étreinte par Van. Une série de scènes semblables se succédèrent devant ses yeux accompagnés des cris surhumains des individus qu'elle vit défiler devant elle. La seule scène qu'elle avait déjà vue était la première. _Van attaché au mur hurlait de douleur tandis qu'Oram, les doigts et le front collé au sien échangeait leur corps par la force… Oram, à présent suspendu par les mains dans une vielle grange, était celui qui criait alors qu'un colosse blond lui enserrait la tête avec force… Ce fut ensuite le tour du colosse blond de beugler comme si on l'écorchait vive pendant qu'un étonnement frêle jeune homme était couché sur lui après l'avoir partiellement assommé avec des drogues… il fut ensuite le suivant à hurler victime d'un transfert de corps à son tour…Des scènes de la sorte se succédèrent, remontant à rebours la chaîne de transferts de corps qui avait conduit à Van. Elles avaient toutes lieux à des endroits très différents, mais les dernières se situaient toutes au même endroit. Dans une pièce vide dépourvue de fenêtre, au mur dénudé et éclairé par un éclairage légèrement bleuté. Hitomi avait le goût d'hurler à son tour face à toute cette souffrance, mais le son semblait prit dans sa gorge… Elle n'en crut pas ses yeux lorsqu'elle vit un vieil homme crié alors qu'un enfant d'environ six ans se jeta sur lui, lui empoignant le crâne avec force… ce fut ensuite le cri aigu du gamin, victime d'un adolescent, qui lui déchira les tympans… la dernière image fut cette de cet adolescent ligoté et bâillonné, terrorisé à l'approche d'un autre adolescent un plus jeune et cagoulé. Il s'approcha de lui avec hésitation et posa ses mains sur ses tempes. On voyait son visage se crisper sous la concentration et l'effort. Le cri étouffé par le tissu enfoncé dans la bouche de la victime suivi bientôt, mais dura beaucoup plus longtemps que tous les autres. La victime, comme l'agresseur furent tous deux atteints de convulsions et le plus jeune poussa un cri surhumain à son tour avant de perdre connaissance en même temps que sa victime. Ce transfert avait été différent des précédent et beaucoup plus long. Lorsque tout devint noir à nouveau, Hitomi comprit pourquoi, il était remonté à l'origine, au tout premier transfert de corps._

Debout dans le noir, Hitomi sentait que ce n'était pas la fin de sa vision. _Elle se retrouva soudainement dans ce qui ressemblait à une salle de chirurgie ou de traitement de ce genre. Une lumière intense éclairait la table où un jeune garçon se trouvait. En le regardant, Hitomi repensa à Zongi, le morph qui s'en était pris au prêtre Praktu à Freid durant la guerre. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un être comme lui, mais il ne semblait pas complètement humain non plus. Il ressemblait à un garçon humain, mais sa peau était pâle et ses yeux semblables à ceux de Zongi. Il était attaché à la table par trois sangles, une tubulure étant relié à une veine de son cou et un anneau métallique lui encerclait la tête. Un homme vêtu d'un long manteau noir sortit de l'ombre et actionna la machine se trouvant à côté de la table. Une substance noire circula alors dans la tubulure et entra dans le corps du garçon d'une douzaine d'année. _

_« Phase un enclenchée, préparez-vous à la phase deux. » Dit une voix donc Hitomi ne voyait pas le propriétaire. _

_Elle constata alors qu'il y avait plusieurs personnes dans la pénombre de la pièce, trop loin de la lumière pour qu'elle les voit vraiment, mais semblant tous porter le même genre de manteau noir que celui qui avait démarré la perfusion. Hitomi avait déjà vu ce genre de figure noir par le passé, les sorciers de l'empereur Dunkuck. _

_« Débutez la phase deux. » Ordonna l'un des sorciers._

_Celui qui avait actionné la perfusion précédemment se pencha au-dessus de la tête de l'adolescent et brancha un fil dans son cerceau de métal. Il recula d'un pas et d'un signe de tête signala à un autre que tout était prêt. Un bruit de levier se fit entendre dans la pénombre et aussitôt, l'adolescent se crispa violemment sur la table tandis que le courant passait dans son le cerceau. À trois reprises, il lui fit subir la même chose. Hitomi ignorait ce qu'il faisait exactement, mais elle se doutait que ce n'était pas nécessairement pour son bien. _

_Hitomi se retrouva ensuite dans une salle qu'elle avait déjà vu. La grande salle où la guerre avait prit fin, où Folken avait tué Dunkuck et où Van était venu la rejoindre détruisant du même coup la machine de l'empereur. Dunkuck s'y trouvait, toujours vivant. Et à l'endroit où elle s'était tenue, un homme barbu dans la trentaine s'était agenouillé face à son empereur. Hitomi l'observa un instant et le reconnu, il faisait partit des victimes qu'elle venait de voir dans la série de transferts de corps. Il devait donc s'agir de lui._

_« Relève-toi » Dit Dunkuck._

_« J'ai fait mes preuves, quand pourrai-je enfin agir sur le terrain. »_

_« Ton heure viendra très bientôt. Tu es un spécimen unique et j'ai une mission à la hauteur de ton talent spécial. »_

_« Je ne vous décevrai pas empereur Dunkuck. »_

_« Accomplit ta mission et le dragon sera à toi. »_

_L'homme eut un sourire mauvais qui donna un frisson dans le dos d'Hitomi, c'était exactement le même qu'elle avait vu sous les traits d'Oram et de Van ayant chaque fois le même effet sur elle._

_Hitomi se trouvait maintenant à l'extérieur, dans une ville qu'elle n'avait vu qu'une fois, celle de l'empire qu'avait construit Dunkuck. Un homme se trouvait à ses côtés sur un toit, étant seul, Hitomi en déduit qu'il devait s'agir du voleur de corps. Il observait l'immense complexe au centre de la ville d'où une immense lumière venait de jaillir. Hitomi savait quand cette scène se déroulait, car elle avait déjà vu cette lumière, elle avait été aux premières loges pour la voir même. Il s'agissait de la machine créer par Dunkuck et activé par sa mort. À ce moment précis, elle devait être à l'intérieur et Folken venait de mourir. L'homme à ses côtés semblait en admiration devant la lumière._

_« Il a réussi, j'aurais enfin la place que je mérite. »_

_Quelques instants plus tard, Hitomi vit une silhouette qu'elle connaissait très bien dans le ciel. Van, ses ailes blanches déployés volait vers la lumière, ou plutôt vers elle. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, il s'agissait du moment où elle avait finalement comprit qu'elle aimait vraiment Van, il lui en avait fallu du temps, songea-t-elle aujourd'hui._

_« Maudit dragon! » Vociféra l'homme qui observait également Van, en sachant qui il était._

_Lorsque Van entra dans la lumière et descendit vers l'intérieur de la forteresse, la lumière s'intensifia un bref instant avant de disparaitre complètement. Les nuages et les éclairs qui avaient accompagné l'activation de la machine de Dunkuck se dissipèrent avec sa destruction. À travers, Gaea, les hommes se réjouiraient de la paix à venir, mais le voleur de corps ne voyait pas les choses de cette façon, la fin de l'empire représentait autre chose pour lui. _

_« Maudit soit-tu dragon! J'ai tout enduré et au moment où j'allais finalement obtenir ce qu'on m'avait promis… Tu me le payeras! Je vais tout de prendre, tout ce qui devait me revenir sera à moi, je te le promets, dragon, je me vengerai! »_

_La vision d'Hitomi la conduisit alors dans la cours d'une petite maison en compagne, entouré par les champs durant une belle journée d'été. Hitomi entendait encore l'écho de la menace du voleur de corps envers Van dans son esprit, lorsqu'elle vit cinq enfants courir en riant autour de la maison. Cette scène était très différentes des précédentes, il en émanait de la joie et du bonheur contrairement aux précédentes remplies de douleur, de colère et de détresse. Intriquée, Hitomi observa plus attentivement, le voleur de corps ne devait logiquement pas être bien loin. Allait-il surgir et s'en prendre à l'un de ses gamins? Une femme sortit de la maison. Elle se dirigea vers le groupe d'enfants._

_« Il est temps de rentrer à la maison les enfants, il est l'heure du repas et vos parents vont vouloir vous voir rentrer, soyez gentils et éviter leur de devoir vous chercher. » _

_Quatre des cinq enfants quittèrent la cours en continuant de rire et crier, ils devaient rentrer chez-eux comme la femme leur avait demandé. Le dernier enfant restant était le plus petit du groupe, il devait avoir tout au plus quatre ans. Il faisait chaud, mais, contrairement aux autres enfants, il portait pourtant des manches longues et des pantalons bien que le tissu paraissait léger pour être supportable en été._

_« Aller vient Gayer, il est temps de rentrer. » L'appela sa mère._

_« Oui maman. » Dit le petit garçon en relevant la tête vers sa mère._

_Hitomi vit alors ses yeux, il s'agissait des mêmes yeux que l'adolescent qu'elle avait vu précédemment attaché à une table d'examen. Des yeux de morph. Il avait également le teint très pâle presque bleuté. C'est sans doute pour cette raison qu'il était vêtu ainsi. Soit pour cacher sa peau du soleil soit pour la cacher à la vue des autres. _

_La femme prit le garçon dans ses bras et entra dans la maison. Hitomi les observa un instant et su qu'elle était bien la mère de l'enfant. Il avait ses traits et les mêmes cheveux châtains, malgré ses yeux et sa peau. _

_Une fois dans la maison, un homme les attendait. Sa mère le déposa au sol face à l'homme, mais l'enfant resta immobile incertain de ce qu'il devait faire._

_« Papa ?» Demanda-t-il incertain._

_« Oui, c'est bien moi, Gayer. » Dit-il en s'agenouillant pour être à sa hauteur. _

_Le garçon se précipita dans ses bras. « Tu as rudement grandit en trois mois. » Dit-il en prenant son fils dans ses bras. Contrairement à sa mère, Hitomi ne voyait aucune ressemblance entre le père et le fils. Le garçon serra ses bras autour du coup de son père et lui donna un bec sur la joue._

_« Toi, tu es beaucoup plus petit. » Répliqua le garçon. « Et tu as un drôle de nez. »_

_Le père rit de bon cœur au commentaire de son fils. « Ta mère aussi n'aime pas beaucoup.»_


	38. Univers sans issue

_**Bonjour! Je sais pas si tout le monde a perdu l'intérêt pour ma fic et si vous reviendrez la lire suite à ma super longue absence, mais je l'espère toujours! Donc j'ai pas vraiment d'excuses, autre que … c'est la vie. Il y a des hauts et des bas et il faut faire avec! Mais je me suis remise à écrire et j'espère que vous me lirez avec joie et que vous me pardonnerez d'avoir poussé votre patience au-delà des limites normales.**_

_**Kiana**_

**Chapitre 38 : Univers sans issue**

Hitomi n'avait aucune idée d'où elle était. Seul le silence et l'obscurité l'entouraient. Ses visions du passé du voleur de corps avaient cessées, puis elle s'était retrouvée ici. Elle sentait qu'elle n'était pas de retour dans le monde réel.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? » Lança-t-elle dans le vide.

À ces mots, une lumière bleutée perça l'obscurité. Hitomi reconnut la pièce sans fenêtre qu'elle avait aperçue dans le passé du voleur de corps, là où les premiers transferts de corps avaient eus lieu. Contrairement à sa vision précédente, une petite table avec une chaise en bois, un lit rudimentaire et un coffre meublait la pièce. Mais Hitomi n'était plus seule, le voleur de corps était assis sur la chaise de bois et l'observait fixement.

Elle n'avait pas encore comprit ce qui venait de ce dérouler et cet endroit lui étant inconnue, son esprit n'aurait aucune raison de le recréer. D'ailleurs, elle ne se sentait plus en contrôle de cet univers comme elle l'avait été près du lac. Cependant, ce qui la dérangeait le plus était l'absence marquée de Van. Lorsqu'elle avait été emportée par le tourbillon, il la tenait fortement contre lui. Lorsque ses visions avaient commencé, elle avait d'abord sentit sa présence à ses côtés, mais à un certain point, elle ne pourrait dire quand avec certitude, il l'avait quitté.

« Ça n'arrive pas souvent, mais je dois dire que je suis impressionné. » Déclara le voleur de corps en se levant. « Le coup du lac déchaîné et du tourbillon était prodigieux pour une novice. Exploit qui ne te revient pas entièrement, je le crains. Ton pendentif semble détenir un certain pouvoir qui a accentué tes capacités. »

Hitomi eut le réflexe protecteur d'agripper son pendentif. S'il l'intéressait, elle ne lui laisserait sûrement pas lui prendre.

« Inutile de t'en faire. Nous sommes dans le monde de l'esprit. Ce pendentif n'est qu'une représentation mentale du vrai. Son pouvoir n'est lié qu'au véritable bijou dans le monde réel. Il me serait inutile de te le prendre ici, car il est toujours en ta possession dans le monde physique. » Il avait reprit le ton étrangement calme, voir trop calme, qu'il avait au début lorsqu'ils étaient sur le bord du lac. Il se sentait à nouveau en contrôle et Hitomi devait avouer qu'une fois encore, il semblait mieux comprendre ce qui se passait qu'elle. Pour une raison inexplicable, il semblait prendre un malin plaisir à répondre à ses interrogations comme s'il s'agissait de choses parfaitement banales et évidentes pour lui. S'il appréciait étaler ses connaissances afin d'exposer son ignorance, elle décida d'en profiter pour obtenir certaines réponses.

« Où est Van? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Ton chéri n'est plus ici, alors il ne pourra rien pour t'aider cette fois. »

« Tu ne comprenais même pas comme il pouvait être là dés le départ, alors pourquoi devrais-je me fier à toi pour savoir s'il est toujours là ou non? » Lança Hitomi, pointant son ignorance afin de briser l'image de connaissance absolue qu'il souhaitait projeter.

« En créant ta fameuse tempête, tu voulais te débarrasser de moi, mais tu joues avec des choses dont tu ignores tout. Tu as réussi à expulser mon esprit de ton univers mental. Mais tu as perdu le contrôle, du coup je n'ai pas été le seul à en être chassé. Van et, chose étonnante, même toi, l'avez été. Comme j'avais créé un pont entre nos esprits pour y entrer, en sortant, ton esprit a emprunté ce pont. Nous voilà donc à nouveau ensemble, mais cette fois dans mon univers. En expulsant ton cher roitelet, tu as brisé le lien improbable qu'il avait réussi à créer avec ton esprit. Il doit donc être de retour où il aurait dû être dés le début… dans le royaume des morts. » Termina-t-il avec à nouveau son sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

Hitomi devait reconnaitre la logique apparente de son explication et il est vrai qu'elle ne sentait plus du tout la présence de Van. En fait, un sentiment de vide et de solitude l'envahit à cette pensée. Elle croyait que leur amour avait d'une certaine façon vaincu la mort, lui permettant de rester à ses côtés. Mais cette fois, il semblait bien que la mort ait repris ses droits, lui enlevant son bien-aimé définitivement.

« Crois-moi, ne te mets pas dans tous tes états à cause d'un type comme lui. Tu aurais fini pas te lasser avec lui et ses interminables réunions. Ce serait un vrai gâchis, une fille comme toi devrait avoir toute l'attention qu'elle mérite. »

Hitomi mit son chagrin de côté. Elle aurait tout le temps de pleurer Van, ce qu'elle ferait sans doute jusqu'à son dernier jour, ne sachant comment elle pourrait vivre sans lui, mais pour le moment, elle se devait de rester alerte pour sortir du pétrin dans lequel elle se trouvait actuellement. Elle savait que la dernière tirade du voleur de corps n'augurait rien de bon.

« J'ai très rarement de la visite ici et je te promets de te donner toute mon attention. »

Le sous-entendu de cette remarque étant trop évident, Hitomi recula d'un pas lorsqu'il avança vers elle. Elle serra le pendentif entre ses mains, espérant influer sur ce qui l'entourait comme au lac, mais rien ne se produisit.

« Nous sommes dans mon univers mental à présent, tu n'as aucun pouvoir ici. »

Le voleur de corps ferma les yeux un moment et tendit les bras autour de lui tandis que le décor se modifiait. Les murs se mirent à onduler et à changer de couleur, ils reculèrent agrandissant la pièce et la transformant. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une autre pièce, plus grande et mieux meublé. Un grand lit au drap rouge était adossé au mur, mais ce qui attira l'attention d'Hitomi fut les chaînes qui y pendaient. Ces chaînes, ajouté à l'absence de fenêtre, la présence d'un simple coffre comme meuble au lieu de commode, armoire et autre, ainsi que la porte aux renforts métalliques et petite porte coulissante dans le bas, donnait un aspect très lugubre à la pièce. Hitomi n'était pas dupe, elle savait très bien quel serait la fonction de cette pièce. Ce serait sa cellule et la présence de ce lit n'avait rien à voir avec l'obtention d'un bon sommeil, mais était plutôt prévu pour un tout autre registre d'activités.

« Bienvenue dans tes nouveaux quartiers, digne de la reine que tu devais devenir. » Dit le voleur de corps une fois l'endroit parfaitement stabilisé. « Mais il te manque encore quelque chose… Quel genre de reine feras-tu sans une tenue à la hauteur de ce rang. » Termina-t-il en se penchant vers le coffre.

Hitomi n'avait aucunement besoin d'imagination pour se figurer la suite. Il allait sortir une robe de ce coffre, lui demander de l'enfiler et d'une manière ou l'autre, il finirait par la lui enlever et l'entraînerait dans ce lit pour finir ce qu'il avait par deux fois commencé sans pouvoir conclure. La jeune femme n'avait aucunement l'intention d'en savoir plus.

Elle se précipita vers la porte et l'ouvrit sans problème, à son plus grand étonnement. Elle ne perdit toutefois pas un instant à comprendre pourquoi elle n'était pas barrée. Elle s'élança dans le corridor à toute allure. Elle croisa une foule d'intersections débouchant sur une multitude d'autres corridors pareils les uns aux autres. Elle ne prit pas la peine de réfléchir à sa direction. Tout ce qui l'éloignait de lui était une bonne direction selon elle. Elle courut un moment, tournant dans un corridor, puis un autre et encore un autre. Chacun de ses nouveaux corridors donnaient sur une nouvelle série de corridor tous aussi semblables les uns et les autres. Elle comprit rapidement que cet endroit, n'étant pas réel, pouvait très bien être une sorte d'immense labyrinthe où elle pourrait courir à l'infini sans jamais arriver nulle part. Mais n'ayant aucune meilleure idée pour l'instant, elle continuait son interminable progression, espérant apercevoir quelque chose de différent dans l'un de ses corridors.

« Fuir ne sert à rien ma jolie, il n'y a aucune issue à cet endroit. » Résonna la voix de l'architecte des lieux.

Mais Hitomi n'y porta aucunement attention. Elle savait qu'il avait en quelque sorte raison, mais elle ne pourrait jamais se résigner à capituler. Il devait y avoir un moyen de se sortir de ce piège, il le fallait! Instinctivement, elle porta une main à son collier, comme si elle cherchait à se rassurer par sa présence. Lorsque sa peau entra en contact avec la pierre rose, elle dégageait une certaine chaleur. Intriquée, elle baissa les yeux vers son pendentif et il se mit à luire. Elle ignorait la cause exacte de ce phénomène, mais ses pouvoirs l'avaient maintes fois aidés à se sortir de situations précaires et un espoir aussi faible soit-il de se sortir de ce cauchemar lui suffisait. Elle retira son collier et le fit osciller devant elle. En moins de deux, il pointa le corridor de droite. Sans hésiter, Hitomi suivit son indication.

« Je vais te retrouver très bientôt, inutile de te fatiguer en vain. » Continua la voix du voleur de corps.

Hitomi atteint un nouvel embranchement et sans réfléchir suivi aveuglément les nouvelles indications du pendentif. Après trois autres intersections, Hitomi se retrouva face à cul-de-sac. Le pouvoir atlante de son pendentif n'était peut-être pas de taille a l'aider après tout. Hitomi jeta alors un coup d'œil à la porte à sa gauche. Elle était différente des autres. Les autres étaient toutes impeccables, tandis que celle-ci présentait des crevasses d'usure dans le bois, la veille poignée était recouverte d'un film de poussière et plus particulier encore, elle présentait une serrure, ce qu'aucunes autres n'avaient. D'instinct, Hitomi sentait qu'elle devait absolument entrer dans cette pièce. Elle tourna d'abord la poignée, mais comme elle s'en doutait, la porte était barrée. Elle cogna ensuite, n'ayant aucune illusion sur le fait qu'on ne lui répondrait pas.

« Je sens que je me rapproche et j'ai très hâte de te faire découvrir ce qui t'attends. »

Mue par un sentiment d'urgence renouvelé, elle recula d'un pas et chargea littéralement la porte à plusieurs reprises, bien décidée à y entrer, même si c'était la dernière chose qu'elle faisait avant de devenir la prisonnière et la catin de ce monstre jusqu'à sa mort, qu'elle s'arrangerait pour faire venir plus tôt que tard si ça devait arriver.

Le bois de la porte céda enfin sous la force de l'impact! Perdant l'équilibre sous la force de la collision, Hitomi tomba au sol. Elle se redressa afin de découvrir si ses efforts en valaient la peine. Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut un mouvement, une ombre venait de se réfugier dans une grande armoire, fermant la porte derrière elle. Hitomi se redressa rapidement en balayant rapidement la pièce des yeux. Un lit simple avec un cheval tissé sur les draps, une chaise et une chaise beaucoup trop basse pour s'y asseoir, un tapis recouvert de figurines, des tas de dessins collés aux murs… elle se trouvait dans une chambre d'enfant! L'ombre qu'elle avait vu, se devait d'être l'occupant des lieux, apeuré par son intrusion violente. Elle approcha tranquillement de l'armoire et cogna faiblement afin de ne pas l'effrayer davantage.

« Je suis désolée d'être entrée de la sorte dans ta chambre. Je ne te veux aucun mal. Je voudrais simplement te parler d'accord. » Murmura-t-elle doucement.

Elle ouvrit la porte de l'armoire tranquillement et remarqua des jambes derrière les vêtements suspendus. Elle fit glisser les habits toujours le plus doucement possible sur le côté. Un petit garçon châtain était assis au fond de l'armoire, les bras et les jambes repliés sur lui et tremblant de peur.

« Salut, tu n'as pas à avoir peur. »

« C'est ce que tu dis, mais je sais que c'est _lui_ qui t'envois. »

Hitomi n'eut pas à réfléchir pour deviner qu'il parlait du voleur de corps.

« Ce n'est pas lui qui m'envoie, en fait, j'essaye de me sauver de lui. Parce que j'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait me faire moi aussi. »

« Vraiment? » Demanda l'enfant en relevant finalement la tête vers elle. Hitomi vit alors son visage presque blanc et ses grands yeux caractéristiques des Morphs. Hitomi comprit alors toute la vérité.

« Je te promets que je ne le laisserai pas de faire de mal, Gayer. »

« Tu connais mon nom! » s'étonna le garçon en sortant de son refuge.

« Oui, et moi je m'appelle Hitomi et je vais être ton amie si tu veux. »

« Mon amie! Ça fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas eu d'amis! »

Hitomi se pencha et prit le gamin dans ses bras.

« Est-ce que tu accepterais de m'aider, Gayer? »

« Je serais content d'aider ma nouvelle amie. » répondit le petit garçon tout excité par la tournure des évènements.

« Tu connais un moyen de sortir d'ici ? »

« Par là! » S'exclama-t-il en pointant la porte de la chambre qu'Hitomi venait de défoncer.

« Je ne veux pas parler de ta chambre, mais de cette endroit. »

« C'est impossible, c'est _lui_ qui contrôle tout. Mais il a dit que si je restais dans ma chambre, il ne me ferait plus de mal. »

« Tu sais depuis quand tu es ici? »

Il se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

« Tu te souviens de quelque chose d'avant que tu sois enfermé dans cette pièce? » Le garçon semblait hésiter à répondre.

« Tu te souviens de ta maman ? »

Le petit garçon se mit à trembler dans ses bras. Hitomi le serra contre elle pour le rassurer. Elle fut alors assaillie par une tornade d'images. Des centaines de petits souvenirs heureux du fils et de sa mère, mais par-dessus tout le reste, une scène horrible prenait toute la place. _Le corps inerte de sa mère étendue au sol, une profonde lacération au niveau du coup et le petit garçon pendu à sa main la suppliant de se réveiller, n'ayant aucune véritable notion de la mort. Deux hommes se battaient à quelques mètres de là. _

_« Sauve-toi, Gayer!» Cria le plus près des deux. Mais le jeune garçon ne voulait pas laisser sa mère. _

_« Tout ira bien tu verras, mais tu dois faire ce que je te dis. Cours sans t'arrêter et sans te retourner! » Il s'agissait d'un mensonge, mais l'enfant n'avait aucune raison de douter de la parole de son père. Il prit donc ses jambes à son coup et s'éloigna de sa maison et de sa mère. Alors qu'il entrait dans la forêt, contrairement à la demande de son père, il se retourna un instant et regarda derrière lui juste à temps pour voir l'épée de leur agresseur s'enfoncer dans le ventre de son père. En tombant, ses traits se transformèrent révélant sa vraie nature de Morph, qui ressemblait beaucoup au souvenir qu'Hitomi gardait de Zongi, n'ayant pas les caractéristiques plus humaines de son fils qui les tenaient de sa mère._

Le garçon pleurait maintenant à chaudes larmes dans les bras d'Hitomi.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait revivre ce souvenir, Gayer. »

« Mais si tu es courageux et que tu acceptes de répondre à quelques questions pour moi encore, même si ça fait mal, je te promets que ça m'aideras. »

Hitomi savait qu'il n'y avait aucune issue à ce monde, la seul façon de s'en sortir était que le voleur de corps en crée une, et plus elle en savait plus elle aurait de chance de découvrir le moyen d'y parvenir. Gayer était la clé, elle en était certaine.


End file.
